Dreams of True Love version 2
by Poke-Oh1988
Summary: Yusei is rased in the orphanage by Martha, while akiza was rased at there family home as children. but akiza is taken from japan to live in another country leaving yusei alown with out his friends. years later during a shared dream they meet again and fall in love. only to meet up at the very place they meet the first time in the real world. M for lemons. version 2 with ajustments
1. Young Bonds lost and gained

**A/N. Hi guys i'm back again. this is a reload of my original story 'Dreams of True Love', after finishing the original write of it I found a lot of inconsistency's between the original chapters and my end result. so I took some time to reread and correct a lot of errors from the original chapters, if you are still a fan of the original version you should read this as there is a lot of changes to the early chapters and some parts have been extended or changed. Please review and enjoy. please note that non of the Review comments have been carried over to this version but may return in the Extended Chapters fans have requested. until then. lets enter the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and enjoy a tale of love and romance.**

 **Chapter 1 - Young Bonds lost and gained**

It was a beautiful sunny day in old Domino city and it was a big day at the Satellite orphanage owned by Martha. Martha had just finished getting all the children that lived at the orphanage ready for school. For her it was also a sad day, for this was the day that all the children were finally able to go to school, since they had all been adopted and were about to meet their new families at domino junior school in advance of starting the next day.

As the bus arrived it that Martha hired for the day, all the children were excited to begin a new life, since they all ran out of the orphanage cheering before getting on the bus. Martha did a register of each child to make sure none of them were missing. "Jack and Crow" read Martha as the two in question raised the hand as the replied "Here Martha". This continued nicely until Martha got to the last name on the list.

"Yusei" Martha called standing at the front of the bus. For some reason there was no answer from him, so Martha walked down on the bus again checking each child to make sure that he was on the bus. "Martha I don't think he's on the bus yet" called Jack from his seat at the back of the bus. "What makes you say that Jack?" Martha said to him confused and worried. "Well no one has seen him this morning, and he wasn't with us when we were having breakfast!" Crow explained with all the other children agreeing with him. Martha became very upset, this was because she knew that Yusei had to come with her since he was the only child not to be adopted that this time. "I will not be more than a few minutes." she explained to the bus drive as she went back in the building to find Yusei.

Martha looked around all the usual places where she knew Yusei would hang around during the day, but she could not find him anywhere before a thought crossed her mind. 'What if he's in his bedroom still?' she thought this would be unlike since he never stays in his room when the kids are all about.

Martha walked into Yusei is bedroom and found he was still laying on his bed staring up at the blue sky through the window with his favourite duel monsters card in his hand 'Stardust Dragon'. Martha realise he was fantasising about flying on the back of his dragon again which was becoming a bad habit, since this was isolating him from everyone else. "Yusei why aren't you on the bus!" Martha shouted to into Yusei making him jump out of his dream world. "Sorry Martha and I lost track of time watching the clouds." Yusei explain. "Well come on we have to go now." Martha explains softly to Yusei in as they walk out of the room to get on the bus. Yusei walked on to the bus and tuck his seat next to Martha, but he was not happy about it since all of his friends were about to leave him.

As they arrived at the school all the children enjoyed meeting their new family, except to Yusei who choose to stay on the bus, he didn't wanting to say goodbye to all of his friends.

Martha constantly came back to try and get Yusei to join the party, but every time he would refuse. "I don't want to say a goodbye to them, so why should I?" eventually Martha gave up, but managed to get all the kids to go back to the bus and say goodbye to Yusei, but they wouldn't get a reply back. As all the kids left the school with their new family's Yusei started to cry, he was the only kid left and he did not like it.

As the weeks went on Martha found Yusei could not focus on any of the lessons she was teaching, of course Martha knew what the reason was, he was lonely. As he had no one to play with when Martha was not teaching him lessons, and all he would do is stay by Martha's side, wanting to play with her. As much as Martha enjoyed spending time with Yusei it was getting increasingly difficult to get jobs done because Yusei wanted attention and someone to play with.

At the outskirts of New Domino city a similar problem was happening at Izinski Manor. "Akiza it's time for dinner, come down please." Shouted a very tired mother of the house. But after 10 minutes no one showed up at the dining table. "That's strange, she does not normally miss dinner" said senator Izinski worried. "I know what you mean Hideo, Aki as been day dreaming a lot in the last few week since she got that card. What was it called again?" Hideo smiles as he remembered the card he had found for Akiza, "It's the Black Rose Dragon card Setsuko." At that moment Akiza walked in to the room carry the said card in its protector case and wondered why her parents were talking about her card.

"You're not taking my card off me are you daddy?" Akiza shouted holding the card to her chest. Both Hideo and Setsuko jumped in surprised as they did not now that she had appeared while they were talking. "No sweety we were saying how you have been day dreaming a lot since your father got you that card." Setsuko tried to explain. Akiza's sad face turned into a smile since she was not in trouble. Hideo finally asked about why she took so long to come down for dinner, "Mum asked me to tidy my room earlier I thought I had to finish it before I could eat." Akiza explained. Her mother was happy that Akiza did that but did not realize she had said it in that way. After Setsuko said sorry for the mix up they all sat down to enjoy their Dinner.

That night as Setsuko was tucking Akiza into bed she decided she had to find out why Akiza was daydreaming so much as it was worrying her. "Is they a reason you have been daydreaming Akiza? And what is it about" she asked. Akiza looked up at her mother "Yes Mum I want someone to play with, and Black rose is the only friend I have at home." she explained with small tear in her Eye. At that moment Setsuko realised why, she needed someone to play with but being an only child she had no one to play with.

At that moment she knew what needed to be done, she would have to take Akiza somewhere so she could hang out with children her age, even if it was only for a few hours a week. "Aki how would you feel if I took you to a playgroup next week for a few hours? Then you can play with some children." at that very moment you say you jumped out of bed and gave her mother a hug "Yes mummy I'd love to!" at the top of her voice. "Okay Akiza get back into bed now and I will try and book you in to one." with that she did what he was told and went to sleep with no complaint.

A week later as Martha was tucking Yusei into bed she decided she had to find out what was wrong with Yusei to try and solve the mystery of why Yusei was acting the way he was. "Is something upsetting you Yusei?" she asked. "Yes Martha I want someone to play with" Yusei told Martha with tears in his Eyes. At that moment Martha realised why Yusei was after so much attention, he just wanted someone to play with but there was no one in the orphanage to play with now.

At that moment Martha knew that there was only one thing to do, as much as she couldn't afford to do it on a regular basis she would have to take Yusei to a playgroup so he could hang out with children his age, even if it was only for a few hours a week. "Yusei how would you feel if I took you to a playgroup tomorrow for a few hours? Then you can play with some children." at that very moment you say you jumped out of bed and full of energy again shouting" Yes Martha I'd would love to!" at the top of his voice. "Okay okay Yusei get back into bed now and I will try and book us in to one." with that Yusei did what he was told and went to sleep with no complaint.

Martha quickly left Yusei alone got onto the phone and contacted her old friend Zora who was a part-time volunteer at a local day care centre to ask if it would be possible to get Yusei into the group.

"That's no problem Martha, we have plenty of space in the group as a lot of our usual kids are kids have gone away for a few weeks, but off the record don't worry about paying for it." Zora replied.

"Thanks a lot Zora, I am sure that Yusei these would be a lot happier that he can play with kids his age instead of wanted to play with me all day." Martha said back, glad that she could help Yusei cheer up.

The next day Martha was getting things for some lunch ready for their day out when Yusei were ran into the room. "Morning Martha! Are we going yet?" it was clear to Martha that Yusei that he couldn't stop thinking about meeting new children and having some fun so she finished putting the lunches together and finally announced to Yusei that they were going now.

After a short 10 minute walk Martha and Yusei finally arrived at the satellite day-care centre where the playgroup Yusei was booked in to was located. "Well here we are Yusei, how about we go make some new friends?" Yusei nodded excitedly and they walked in.

At first Yusei's view was having trouble integrating with kids in the centre since he was the new kid on the block so no one wanted to know him at all. As Yusei slowly gave up and sat in a corner he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. As he followed the arm it led him into the face of a young girl about a year younger than him. She had short red hair, cat-like brown eyes and a big friendly smile. At first Yusei was unsure what to say, until the young girl broke the silence. "Are you ok?" she asked. Yusei nodded unsure how to apply. "My name is Akiza, how are you?"

"Okay I think it's nice to meet you Akiza, and I'm Yusei" Yusei finally managed to tell her as she sat down next to him, and they started just talking.

As the hours went by Akiza and Yusei quickly became friends and played different games together and have fun doing it. In another room Martha was surprised how easily the young girl had befriended Yusei but smiled at the fact that Yusei had made a new friend and was happy again. To have someone to play with meant that Yusei would be his old self and be able to focus more, since if he behaved she would treat Yusei to a visit to the playgroup for a few hours.

At the end of the session Yusei and Akiza knew they had to go home but wanted to spend more time playing. "Yusei it's time to go!" Martha shouted to Yusei as they both came over the same time. As Martha helped Yusei get his coat and shoes back on to go home Akiza came over to say bye to him. "I guess I'll see you next week then Yusei". Yusei nodded then surprised Martha by giving Akiza a hug and said thank you to her before walking out the building. Akiza still had to wait for her parents so she sat down but the fresh thought of that hug made her blush red.

As Yusei and Martha left the day-care centre Akiza's parents arrived to pick her up. As they entered they found her sat down still blushing from the hug Yusei gave her, it was her first since her father would not let her hug boys even at the house. Akiza's mum was the first to notice and speak to her, "What's wrong Aki?" Akiza told her parents about the Yusei and how he hugged her before he left which concerned her father. "Aki what have I told you about hugging boys!" he shouted at her. "But I didn't hug him daddy, he hugged me and said thank you for the fun day, that's all." Akiza explained but Hideo was not convinced so she asked Zora if it was true and found she told the truth like she always did.

As they travelled home all Yusei and Akiza could talk about was what they did. Hideo was still not happy a boy hugged Akiza but Zora had explained that Yusei would always hug people he considers a close friend, and that he had been alone for over a month since he was used to having other kids around him. With that in mind he decided to let the subject drop since he now knew Yusei would not take advantage of Akiza for hugs. Martha on the other hand was surprised the old Yusei returned so quickly since he normally found making new friends difficult, but Akiza had made him open up so easily that she was glad they did this. Zora and Martha over the phone came to an arrangement, so it was ok about them not having to pay to join the playgroup, in exchange for Martha helping with small jobs at the centre they could do it on a weekly bases.


	2. Apartment of dreams

**Chapter 2 – Apartment of dreams**

 **A/N – This chapter is 14 year after the first chapter!**

Yusei woke up in his room at poppo time at 7:30 in the morning and was frustrated again. For the last month he has had the same dream over and over again, but parts of it he could not understand . "Dam that dream, why won't you not go away." He grumbled to himself while holding his head. Before he forgot anything he quickly grabbed a note book from the table next to his bed and wrote down anything he could remember from the dream, he was doing this every morning for the last 3 weeks by Martha's suggestion to work out what the dream meant. He hoped it would help him understand it but at this point it still wasn't. After he finished noting down anything he could think of, he got out of bed to begin his morning routine only for him to hear something that was normal everyday, Jack and Crow in a shouting match.

"Crow where did you hide them!" Jack shouted. "Jack for the last time there where you left them!" Yusei had enough already and stepped in to stop the contest before it got out of control again like it normally did. "Jack you will find them on the top shelf! And crow stop moving them every morning, it's getting ridiculous." Jack finaly looked where Yusei had said and found his box of cereal, and crow just pulled a face since Yusei just messed up his fun.

For the last year Yusei, Jack and Crow have been living together at poppo time. Yusei was not keen on the idea at first since he was used to having a quite life with Martha, but they insisted that he should spend time away from home and live with them. Unfortuatly all Yusei did there was prevent fights and work on duel runners, crow had his delivery service. Jack however was draining any money they had on over priced coffee and would not look for a job to help with the bills. It was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. "Jack will you just get a job and help us or you can forget your coffee completely." Yusei said sternly. Jack looked at him in a not caring way before replying. "Yusei the king does not need a job and .." Jack started before Yusei tossed over a bag full of washing. "Thanks jack for volunteering to do the washing today, that saves a job for the rest of us!" Crow started laughing hard since Yusei had manage to shut jack up for the first time that morning only for jack to storm out of the house mad. "Yusei ha-ha I think Jack's ha-ha answer was no ha-ha" crow stated unable to stop laughing. Yusei agreed but wished he would stop acting like he is high and mighty since he was the current Turbo duel King still.

At that moment the phone started ringing in the next room so Yusei as normal had to stop his job to take care of it again, he smiled again after he found the number was from the Leo and Luna the twins. He had forgotten that they normally ran about 8:30 on a saturday since they were not at duel academy that day. "Hi kids, sorry I forgot you were ringing today." Yusei apologised before the twins could say anything since this had become a habbit of his since jack and crow always made him forget what time he was supposed to ring them at.

For the next 30 minutes Yusei and the twins had their normal chat about what they did that week, which normally included a list of foods Leo ate in one of his pig-out sessions, Luna's small problems at school that Leo did not know about and Yusei problems with Jack. "Hay Yusei how would you like to get away from them for a few months and stay here at our place?" Luna asked since Leo went off to eat something again. "That would be nice Luna, I could use a time out from those two, but why do you ask?" Yusei asked thinking they was a bigger reason for it. "Well we decided to go on a holiday for a few month but we don't want to leave the house empty because of some security issues lately, plus since it's so last minute we can't cancel our normal deliveries we have every week, that includes all the food Leo eats unforcently. So if you did you would not need to worry about food and other things you would need." Luna explained since it had been 4 years since there last holiday away and they needed one, they had managed to get one but they booked the wrong date and could not cancel it since they left in 4 days time because it was the start of the summer holiday.

After hearing what happened and Luna concerns about where they lived he decided there was one thing to do. "Ok Luna I will stay over there and look after the place for you, you could contact me to find out what's happening at your house but you will need to leave me a list of when the weekly things happen then I can take care of them for you before you leave."

Leo misunderstood and thought Yusei was coming over to stay and started jumping around like an idiot and shouting "Yusei leaving Jack and Crow and live with us now!" until Luna reminded him of their holiday. As the three friends called off Jack ran in like a kid on fire excitedly. "Yusei and Crow I have just signed us all up for the turbo duel rally next week. You don't need to thank me but go ahead." Crow cheered at the chance to compete against some good turbo duellists again but Yusei burst his bubble. "Sorry jack but I can't I am house sitting for the twins the next 6 months. But good luck to the two of you though."

Jack and Crows anime dropped on the floor in shock at hearing what Yusei said. "Why are you doing that when you can go and duel the best with us." Jack asked in confusion. Yusei then explained about the holiday the twins were going on and the problems at the Tops building. "Yusei we are not leaving you on your own since we promised Martha we would look after you." Crow started before Yusei stopped him "Crow you know that Martha is only a phone call away and I will be in a safe place. Besides you wanted me to become more independent, that was why you wanted me to leave Martha to come here so don't try that. And you could phone me to see if I am ok from time to time. Don't hold yourself back just because I am not going."

Not happy about it jack and crow walked passed Yusei and rang Martha to try and get her to convince Yusei to go with them but after 15 minutes Martha shocked them. "Jack and Crow, Yusei is correct in what he is saying and he already committed to the twins so he can't do both the dueling trip and keep his promise to those kids. Besides Crow you should know that more than anyone. Jack I think that Yusei is old enough now to look after himself besides when he finds a young lady to live with later in life he would need to be able to look after himself. This will be a chance to try it on his own, if he has any trouble it will help him learn and will be a phone call away to help if he needs it. So go and enjoy yourselves." Martha's words made Crow remember what he learned with the kids he looks after in the satellite area of domino. While Jack was mad since it was a team rally they were entering and it needed three people, with no Yusei on the team they needed to find someone to take his place, and jack worked out who it would be.

Over the next 3 days jack and Crow help Yusei move the stuff he needed to the twin's house for his 6 month stay. Jack manage somehow managed to get Trudge to take Yusei's place on the team for the rally, and Crow helped the twins pack there thing for their long holiday. "Luna I'll put the cases by the door for tomorrow" crow shouted as the three of them walked in to the lounge. "Would you like me to stay over tonight then I can help you load the cases in the morning to go to the harbour? I will be staying after you leave anyway so why not start tonight and help you two out." Yusei asked thinking they would have trouble and knowing Leo would like it if he did. Without giving an answer both twins cheered, this told him all he needed to know. Well Yusei guess you going to be here for a while then?" Jack stated not questioned. "Yep, good luck coping without me at Poppo time" Yusei replied as he sat down next to Luna thinking about what could happen in the next 6 months. "Well last chance to come with us Yusei!" Crow said again trying to get Yusei to change his mind about staying in the Tops, Yusei only shucked his head from side to side saying "No". In the end Jack and Crow left the twins and Yusei to get on with their evening while they left to get there duel runners ready since they leave in 3 more days.

"Well what do you think we should do then Yusei? You're our guest tonight so you can choose." Luna asked trying to be normal after their excitement faded. "It's up to you two since it your last night here for a while." He replied as he could not choose anything. Leo jumped up with a bright idea "why don't we go to that place we went to last week for our birthday Luna! I loved that chocolate pudding I had their!" Yusei did not like that it was such a high price place Leo was talking about, none of them knew how to even say the places name, but he did like the chicken stake he had there. "If that what you two want then let's go there." As they were leaving Luna stopped them before Yusei left the apartment. "Yusei why don't you lock up with this key card, you will need to know how to do it while you are staying here." Leo palmed his head since he thought it was something serious. "Luna don't worry me like that!" he said as Yusei agreed and locked up before walking to the lift with the twins.

On the way Yusei followed the twins through the park as they were taking some pictures of domino city to take with them, he looked around at the sunset that was happening at that moment. With a bright red light on the horizon he spotted lots of couples doing the same thing with their hands together. Without even thinking about it he stopped and lifted his right hand up to in front of him and looked at it. 'I wish I had someone to hold the hand of and look at that sunset with.' He thought to himself as a tear began to form in his eyes, he had never allowed himself so show a weakness even with jack and crow but seeing that sunset made him feel something he never felt before 'loneliness and desire for and to be loved'. Why did he feel this when he was with his friends.

Luna was the first to turn and realised Yusei had stopped and not told them, which was strange since he normally would ask them to wait if he needed a minute to himself when he was with them. "Leo wait a moment will ya and look, something wrong with Yusei!" Leo quickly turn around and spotted what Luna ment before they both ran back to Yusei and spotted he was crying while looking at his hand. Luna stopped Leo from saying anything and looked around to see what could have caused it to happen, she spotted the couples looking at the sunset holding hands and had an idea what was wrong. "Leo can you continue taking pictures for a few minutes?". "Sure Luna but why?" Leo asked not sure what the reason was. "I'll tell ya later ok." Luna replyed as Leo walked away but not going too far.

Luna Walk up to Yusei and took the hand Yusei was looking at which pulled him out of his trance. With his tears flowing he looked down at Luna confused as Luna spoke to him "Are you ok Yusei? You looked lost for a moment…why are you crying?". Using his spare hand he wiped his tears away and knew he need to talk to someone about what he was feeling but he did not want to tell Martha so walked with Luna to a bench. "Sorry Luna, I was looking at the view and seeing those couples over there made me think about ..." he stopped as he started crying again for a minute before finishing "I wish I had someone I could hold hands with and love with all my heart." Luna realised that Yusei was longing for something and staying all that time with jack and crow had made thing worse for him, since the money he could have used to take someone out with on a date, Jack would use on his Blue-eyes coffee. Yusei needed some female companionship but who could give him the love he needed besides his friends and Martha. Luna didn't know what to do about this, but she knew on thing this wasn't the best time to go for a meal out together. "Come on Yusei were going home. LEO WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!" Luna finished.

Leos fell over hearing that since he wanted to eat at that place. "Luna we still haven't eaten yet .." then he notised that Yusei was in no fit shape to go to a posh place as he was right now. He began to feel guilty for thinking of himself so he walked over and held Yusei's other hand, and together with Luna they they walked home. "We will order a pizza when we get back Leo, then Yusei can have some alone time to get over this problem. Do you understand Leo?" Luna said with a worried look in her eyes. Leo wasn't happy about this but nodded anyway 'Luna's right about this, but why would Yusei brake down like that so easily. I hope you can tell me later what happened Luna!' Leo thought was they walked back to the tops at Yusei's walking pace.

As they got back Leo ran ahead to unlocked the door as Luna walked Yusei in to the Tops apartment and over to the sofa to get him to lay down. Leo walk away with Luna to order the pizzas they needed, he also took the opportunity to find out what had happened in the park. "Luna what happened back there? That sure did not look normal even for Yusei" he said to Luna's agreement. "I know Leo but ... from what he told me I ... I think he's lonely Leo... he needs something we can't give him." Luna tried to explain, the thought of this made her started crying as well, the whole thing had upset her as well. Luna was sensitive to the emotions of people and duel spirits that were nearby so this even upset her as well. Luna suddenly had an idea but she needed Leo to help her. "Leo can you stay with Yusei for a while? I am going upstairs to ring Martha and ask her what she thinks we should do. I won't say it's related to Yusei but he needs help some help.." Leo did not think it was a good idea from yusei's point of view; however he had to agreed with his sister on this one. "Ok Luna I'll order the pizza and keep an eye on him. I just hope Martha knows something that will help." Luna nodded at Leo before she ran up to her room to ring Martha in private so Yusei did not hear what she was doing.

Martha was reading the newspaper as she enjoyed her drink of tea. She was enjoying her quite evening when her phone started ringing, she thought it was strange for that time of day since was too early for any of her normal evening calls. As she walked to the video phone she knew the number that was dialling in, it was coming from Luna and Leo's appartment which made her think the twins had a problem. 'Why are they ringing me when Yusei is with them?' she thought as she answered the phone to see Luna with a very worried look on her face. "Good evening Luna ... what's wrong dear? Where's that smile you always wear so well?" she asked out of concern. Luna tried to explain what happened in the park and how Yusei broke down right in fount of them more or less. Martha had seen that coming so she knew what advise to give to luna. "Luna don't worry about him he has had moments like that for years since Akiza left the play group they went to together years ago.." Luna had never heard that name before, and it made Luna very curious all of a sudden. "Martha who is this Akiza? Is that Yusei's girlfriend?" Luna asked, Martha realised me coused a miss understandeing and corrected what she said. "Oh no Luna she is nothing like that. Akiza is the name of Yusei's best friend after he was alone for so long years ago. They became close friends at a playgroup I brought Yusei to when all the kid that used to be here got new family but him. They became close until her and her family left 6 months after the two of them met 14 years ago. All I can suggest is just get him to have an early night and he will be fine in the morning. You are doing the right thing asking so don't worry." Martha explained. Luna stopped crying since she now knew that this had happened before and was not too strange at all. "Ok thanks Martha, I will do that and thanks for the help." Luna answered before cutting off the call. "14 years and she is still not returned, I wonder if they would have made a cute pair as well when they played together. But I wonder why a sunset would make him brake down that bad, it's strange. Unless ... " Martha said out loud trying to work out what could be the reason.

As Luna returned she spotted that Yusei had finally calmed down from his sunset breakdown and was trying to work out what happened to him, he saw Luna and felt bad for her. "Hay Luna sorry I messed up your last night here before you go away. You two missed out on your meal out and now have to have pizza because I broke down because of the dam sunset." Yusei said mad at himself. "Yusei it's not your fault that happened, did you know when we left this would happen?.." Yusei shuck his head saying no to Luna's question "..then you have nothing to be sorry about. Now let relax and eat our pizza, then we will all have a early night and then we will all feel better. After all for me and Leo leave tomorrow so we need to be fresh for our long trip." Leo was surprised at Luna's suggestion but he and Yusei both agreed. The all sat down and together enjoyed the pizza that arrived while Luna was on the phone with Martha.

An hour later Yusei was changed and was now laying on the bed the twins set up for him, he was still thinking about the incident in the park, and his mind started to think maybe he wanted a girl to share his life. He though this loneliness came because everyone he is with these day are either younger or male and it wasn't right for someone his age. "I wonder who my perfect girl would be?" he said as he closed his eyes to picture that girl in his head.

As images started flashing in his head his mind keeped drifting off, he began to think about his friend from years ago and her image as a child appeared. 'What would Akiza look like now?' and with that thought her image grew to the almost the same height as him, her short hair grew to her shoulders and her front hair bags hung down to her chest. As the image in his mind became more complete Yusei's focus kept shifting to her face, her big brown cat like eyes kept drawing him in, he felt like they had a power over him and they came close enough that Yusei could touch her. All of a sudden his eyes opened and he realised he was in a fantasy and his spirit dropped again. "Oh dam it I wish I could see her again. Then again even if I saw her again she would never go out with an average guy like me. She would be better with someone elce." He said as tears rained from his eyes again, and without realising it he cried himself to sleep. As he slept his mind drifted into a world where fantasy and reality were never the same but yet could be both truth and lies at the same time.

YUSEI'S DREAM

As he opened his eyes he found himself outside the day care centre he went to as a kid. "Wow this place brings back some memories for me." He said to himself as he walked inside, as he took in the memories he started to hear what sounded like someone singing. The song he heard had a magical feel to it, the voice was gentle yet powerful, and it felt like an angel was calling to him to come closer. "Who would be calling to me?" he said to himself as he followed the voice. As he entered the main play room everything was exactly how he remembered it but then he saw one person in the room. She had red hair and was standing alone in the centre of the room. 'Who is that girl?' He thought as he walked up to that person, he knew it was a girl but what was strange she seemed to look like the girl he imagined earlier. She suddenly stopped singing as if she could sence his presents in the room.

The red haired girl turned around to see who was there and gasped from the sight she saw, to his amazement Yusei did the exact same thing. Without even thinking about it, the two of them looked at each other and seemed to know who each other, was but they had never met before (at least they thought that at the time). Her brown cat like eyes locked on to Yusie's blue eyes and they lost all sense of time (if that can happen in a dream). They saw something they liked in them and could not break off from that. Yusei wasn't sure who it was at first but then he began to speak something that came from his heart "A A Aki-za" he stutted out in shock as he began realising who it was somehow. "Y Y Yu-sei" the girl stuttered confirming Yusei's thoughts, the Girl in he met in that room was non other than his long lost and grown up friend Akiza Izinski!


	3. Is it love at first sight?

**Chapter 3 –** **Is it love at first sight?**

 **Dream World**

The two former friends could not stop looking at each other's eyes; they seemed to have a power to control the others soul. One by one as they slowly began to step closer to each other, only for them to start with tears in their eyes from seeing their best friend after 14 year. 'She looks so beautiful. My red Rose is beautiful!' Yusei thought to himself not realising that he referred to Akiza as his, he felt something and he dint understand why but followed his heart. 'He looks so hansom. Oh my gosh my shining star's hansom.' Akiza thought to herself not knowing she did the same as Yusei, she had never seen Yusei look as he did and her heart began to skip a beat. Finally the two of them snapped and ran to each other and took the other in a one into one of the biggest hugs they had ever done that they could remember. All they could say to each other was the other's names since they did not know what to say. It was is if just the sight of each other and the sound of their voices were all they needed to feel better in that moment which lasted over an hour, but felt like a few minutes.

Eventually Akiza pulled away from Yusei and looked at him again only for them to lock eyes again.

They didn't realise that they were both asleep and meeting due to something they both needed, a loving companion and their best friend. "I don't believe this, I must be dreaming, Is it you Yusei?" Akiza ironically said to him needing to know for herself if it was real or not, her heart craved to know. "It is Akiza; you finally bloomed into a beautiful young lady. I've missed you." He replied not realising what he said but it was said from the bottom of his heart. Luckily Akiza did not realize what he said since they was he spoke was all she needed right there and them as she hugged Yusei again.

To Akiza the real world did not matter to her anymore as she was doing what she wanted to do for years, she found Yusei and gave him a hug. This meant everything to her since he was the only boy she had ever hugged because of the events years ago which stuck in her head. Even now if her mother and father saw her hugging a boy she would be in a lot of trouble with her dad, but right now in this moment, she felt like she was in heaven and Yusei was the same.

Although Yusei was used to giving the twins hugs all the time, it was the one he used to have with Akiza which he always enjoyed the most as a kid, even more than the one Martha gave him. Those lost feeling they had from 14 years ago had returned and they felt happier that they had been for ages. As the two of them move back again to look at each other they started to feel something different inside them which felt like magnets pulling them together. This time when they there heads move together and without any notice they kissed on the lips. By the time they realised what was happening they could not separate but instead they were pulling each other closer as their simple kiss began to become more and more passionate. It felt like their bodies were doing the opposite to their heads. 'What am I we doing? What's wrong with me? I have to to t t' both Akiza and Yusei's shouted in their heads as they mental strength faded. After a while they finally split apart gasping for air with a look of love in their eyes. As they looked at each other again they was only one think they could say as their minds where still blank from there strange moment together. "Aki, my beautiful Rose" Yusei said only for Akiza to reply "Yusei my shooting star" as they closed their eyes to kiss again only for them to fall over in each others arms.

 **Real World**

Akiza woke up at 6:30 in the morning at home in Germany, only to gasp at what she had seen, she was not with Yusei but in her room and her mind went into shock. "What? Where? How? No No No No Nooooooooo!" she ended up shouting. To her she had one of the best dreams she could have had and believed it was real; she place a hand to her heart and strangely it was beating faster than it ever has done for years. 'Was that really Yusei?' she thought as an image of him was stuck in her memory. She started thinking why she could still remember everything that happened since she could never remember anything from her dreams before. One thing she did know was she felt different inside, happiness and love by someone else outside her family, but was it real enough or just a desire. Whatever the answer was she did not care right now, she just did not want that feeling to end. "Oh Yusei!" she said to herself in a daze.

Akiza's mother ran in to her room panicking as she thought something was wrong. "Akiza what wrong? Have you lost something you need for your exam?" Setsuko said in a panic only to notice she was still in bed but holding her hand to her chest, this was strange since she had never done that before. Akiza looked over to her mother with a look in her eyes that Setsuko had never seen before, her brown eyes shone bright with a sparkly that was different from normal. "Mum my heart, my dream I" Akiza started not able to say a complete her sentence as her mind was still replaying that kiss from her dream. Setsuko then noticed that Akiza moved her other hand to her lips and touched them in a way that signalled she had been kissed on the lips. 'Aki did you just' "Akiza did you just kiss a boy?" she shouted causing Hideo to run in to her room mad. "Aki who is this boy and where did you see him?"

"My dream, playroom, Yusei, I, no we.." Akiza said still touching her lips and her heart "I kissed, he Kissed, WE WE HUGGED AND KISSED EACHOTHER, ON THE LIPS. I THINK I liked it." Her parents were not shore how to react to the statement as what she said made no sense, what did a dream and her shouting have to do with each other "come on Hideo there's nothing ... Hold on who you say?" Setsuko said surprised as she thought she miss heard Akiza. "Me and Yusei KISSED" she replied still in a daze and did not even realise that her mother had asked her a question. "YUSEI THE KID FROM YEARS AGO!" she started shouting but then realised something "But he is in Japan with Miss Martha!" she continued in shock after hearing that name, she forgot that name years ago after their family left Japan to come to Germany. Hideo held on to his wife knowing what she ment but also knew Yusei could not have been in Germany since orphans were not permitted to have passports unless a sponsor supports the application. He also knew it was true because of a chat from years ago between him and Martha that his wife did not know about.

FLASHBACK

Hideo was on a day off from work and went to the day-care centre with Akiza, he had heard about this young man there and it had made him a little worried so he decided to stay with Akiza and watch her having fun. He was paying close attention to Yusei since he was not happy still about the hugs Yusei kept giving Akiza, since he say him give her on when she first arrived that day. He asked around to find out who was his guardian and when he found out he decided to talk to Martha about it hoping he could stop that before it got worce..

"Miss Martha I would like to talk to you about your son Yusei." Hideo said in a demanding tone. "That's ok Mr Izinski but you have 2 issues, one I will not talk to you with that tone in your voice and two Yusei is an orphan and im not his mother, I'm his guardian." Martha said back catching Hideo off guard. Martha sat down with Hideo at a table and she could watch Yusei enjoying himself with his best friend Akiza. "What is the story behind Yusei being here?" he asked in a way that sounded like an interrogation. "Yusei Is a 5 year old orphan that lives at the orphanage I run, about 4 weeks ago all the other kids that were there were adopted by new families but no one wanted Yusei for reasons I don't can't say here. He had to stay with me and over time he began to have issues with loneliness and attention needs, with him being alone with me I made an arrangement with the group leader who is an old friend of mine, in exchange for me help out here with the running of the group Yusei could join to play with other children around his age."

Hideo was surprised to hear that Yusei was an orphan, who was all alone and in need of friends to play with, and from what he saw today it seemed like Akiza was his only friend currently. He then remembered som of the current laws in place in regards to orphans and he wondered. "Martha has he got any dreams for his future that you know of?" he asked out of interest, Martha sighed sadly as she looked at Hideo. "Yes he wants to become a duellist as well as an Engineer of duel technology when he grows up. The only thing is he will not be able to get there because of being an orphan and I don't have the heart to tell him that. He loves this city and once told me that he would not want to leave Domino since he can't handle leaving places well at all, and I can tell that with that young man. Anyway it that dream that keeping him going and he would do anything it takes to achieve his dreams. For right her and right now though, your daughter Akiza is helping right now just by being by his side as a friend." Hideo looked over and saw how happy Yusei was with Akiza, he could see that Yusei would cause n harm to her but then at that moment his face and heart to drop, because Akiza was unaware of what was happening at the moment. "Well Martha I hope he enjoys it while he can, my family are leaving in a few months to go to Germany and I don't know when or if we will come back." He said quietly so no one heard him. Akiza and Yusei's friendship and fate was already set and there was nothing that could be done.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"I knew I should have stop Akiza from going there when that kid started hugging her every week. It made things so difficult when it was time to say goodbye." Hideo said to Setsuko. "No Hideo Aki was giving that boy something he needed back then and those hugs were a thank you, you told me that yourself remember. Besides Aki enjoyed them at the time and was sad when she left him. Remember she did not want to leave her friend; we gave her no choose back then. Maybe it's time we accept that she is grown up now and she can make her own chooses now. No one told her to become a doctor and here she is living her dreams." He replied while they did not notice Akiza had walked out of the room to get ready for her day still in her daze. The subject was meant to be about Akiza's dream and changed to be about a young man in a different country.

Back in domino Leo and Luna where having trouble waking Yusei up since he was making sounds that made them worried since whenever he stayed over he was always quite. This time however the dream Yusei was having was different and was making him act differently, in a way they didn't understand. "Yusei wake up, Wake Up!" Luna said having no effect until "YUSEI WAKE UP ITS MARTHA ON THE PHONE!" Leo shouted at him causing Yusei to jump and fall out of bed. "Ouch what happened and LEO DONT DO THAT!" Yusei shouted at Leo causing him to run out of the room in terror, all Luna could do was laugh at that. 'Serves him right for scaring Yusei awake.' She thought after seeing that. It was clear that Yusei was ok, and he just had a nice dream and that was why those noises happened. "Sorry Yusei we heard noises comeing from the room and thought something was wrong. especially after last night." Luna explained looking worried still but glad Yusei as ok. "Don't worry Luna it wasn't you, it was Leo that went too far doing that. What time is it anyway?" Yusei asked as they both looked at the clock it was 6:30 AM, earlier than normal for all 3 of them to be awake but they was no chance of going back to sleep now since the sun was high in the sky already. "I guess we are all up a little too early today now." Luna admitted, Yusei just laughed at that.

"Come on Luna let's find Leo, get ready and go out for breakfast to make up for last night. Besides we still have 4 hours still to get ready and get you to the docks for the ferry." Yusei pointed out and Luna agreed with the idea, she ran off and went to sort Leo out and get ready. After 10 minutes Yusei was ready but a feeling inside felt different but he did not know why. That dream he had which normally faded quickly was still fresh in him mind and Akiza's face and smile was overpowering him. "Was that really her, was it really you Akiza?" he said to himself not able to believe it was a dream, after a moment one thing that seemed right to him was how he felt. 'She is the one, and that was the real me! Could this felling be Love? No it can't be ... could it?' he thought confused. "That's it when they set off I am going to see Martha and see what she thinks. She could be able help me figure this feeling out." He said to himself.

Leo as normal was paceing all over while he was waiting for Yusei and Luna; he was both fed-up and hungry which wasn't new for them. "Come on you two lets go already I'm hungry" he said as Yusei arrived to check the bags the twins were taking with them. "Leo will you relax please? You know Luna will be down soon so calm down already, besides the place we are going to dose not open till 8am anyway, go and have something to eat from the cereals just to put yourself at ease with until then." Yusei advised and Leo nodded before rushing for something to eat while Yusei finished checking the bags. As Leo was looking at the snacks they had he instead of breakfast cereals, he started to hear something strange coming from the lounge and went to find out what it was, as he looked into the room he noticed it was coming from Yusei. "Is Yusei humming? And what is he humming I don't know the tune" Leo snuck past to find Luna since she lessoned to a lot of music so he assumed she would know what it was.

Luna walked out of her room finally only to bump in to Leo hanging around at the stairs. "Ouch Leo what are you doing?" he asked but leo covered her mouth. "Luna lisson Yusei is humming something but I don't know what it is. Do you?" he asked before letting go of his sister.. Luna look over at Yusei still humming that tune but she never heard it before either but she liked it whatever it was. "sorry Leo it's a new one on me as well. Although I wish I did I like it" She said before the two of them walked down stairs. "Oh hi Luna the bags are all ready so we can go... What's wrong?" Yusei asked as he could tell she and leo were distracted by something. "Yusei what was that song you were humming just now" she asked, Yusei thought about it but was not shore what it was or even where he heard it from, until he remembered where it from that dream from last night. "I truthfully don't know Luna, I don't know what tune is called but I heard it in a dream once, I guess the tune stuck in my head for some reason. Well anyway are we all ready to go then." Luna and Leo both nodded and they all picked up the bags and walked down to the limo at the parking lot. The driver loaded the bags as Yusei walked over to collect his duel runner. "Yusei why are you taking you duel runner? You could use the limo to come back." Luna suggested. "I could Luna but I am going to see Martha after you have set sail so it quicker to take my runner." he explained, he wanted to know still what he was feeling inside as soon as he could. The twin nodded as he had a good point and they got in the limo and they all set off for the cafe for breakfast, with Yusei following on his runner.

Akiza walked out of the washroom finally out of her daze but still feeling warm inside from the dream. "Yusei please give me the strength for today then I will come and find you soon!" She said as she walked into her room to get dressed. She had to get to the university for her final exam. As he looked in the mirror to sort out her hair she imagined Yusei with her in that moment and felt like he was talking to her. " _Good luck Aki Do your best, I will be waiting with arms open for you._ " The Yusei image said to her. This only made Akiza Shriek like a kid and rush to finish getting ready. When finished she grabbed her bag and without even thinking she called out "Bye Yusei see ya later." They were no reply but Akiza was so happy that she did not care. Setsuko was in the next room and heard her say that and thought for a moment Akiza had lost it this morning, calling out to a memory from the past. 'She must be nervous today and that's her way to let it out.' She though so she let the issue go. As she ran out of the house to get to her exam she feel like last night had given her the strength she needed to finish her course and become a full fledge doctor. Her dream was about to come true and she gained a new more precious dream and goal.

As she ran up to the university building she saw her classmate Rio and ran over to her. "Morning Rio" she said excitedly. Rio turn around not shore who it was, until she spotted Akiza waving to her, this was different since Akiza did not call anyone like that normally. "Hi Akiza what's up? You seem different today what happened?" Rio questioned from the difference from the previous days greeting. "What me, no I am ok just had a good night sleep and feel really energized, that's all. Come on we have an exam to get to." Akiza said as she ran to the main building to get to the exam room.

Inside the exam room all the 7th year students were ready for their final exams, this one was important since for them to leave with honour's they all needed to at least 80%, Akiza on the other hand being a 4th year needed to get 90% since she was 3 years ahead on all of her classes due to her dedication to her studies. "This is it I have to do this well or I have to stay one another 6 months for the next one." Akiza said to herself panicking that he may not be able to finish her course before the summer now that her past memories were fresh, until a voice in her head seamed to calm her down and return her confidence. " _Akiza you can do it, Do your best and you will be fine_ ". Akiza look around looking for the person who said it until she realised that voice sounded Yusei's from the dream. "Ok Yusei I will do my best." She said to herself quietly as she looked down to start her exam.

Back in domino Yusei and the twins walked out of the cafe they went to happily, even Leo was quite now since they were full and ready for the rest of their day. Yusei looked at the clock that was near by and knew what to do now. "Well its time you two! Your ferry leaves in one hour and you need to be on board before then." Yusei said looking at the time. The two of them checked their watches thinking it couldn't be only to realise Yusei was right. "Your right, good thing we are near the Ferry now anyway." Luna said as the limo drive approached. "Miss Luna and Master Leo your Bags are on the ferry and in your rooms now. Is they anything I can do for you before I go?" the driver asked, Luna shock her head before repling "That's fine thank you and sees you in 6 months. Please remember the arrangement we arranged please. If Yusei needs to go somewhere with a friend, he will contact you. Treat him like you would us since he is staying at our place. Do that and your pay will continue while we're gone." Luna said getting a funny look from Yusei, he didn't know about this at all. "As you wish Miss Luna and I look forward to your call Mr Fudo." The driver said as he nodded and left.

As the three of them walk to the ferry a question bugged Yusei. "What did he mean by 'my call' Luna? What did he meen?" He asked. "Oh right I forgot, sorry Yusei. We have arranged it so you can use our limo service anytime you want while we are away. Wait that reminds me, Leo can you hand me that envelope I gave you to look after." Leo nodded to Luna and gave her the item before looking at the still puzzled Yusei. "Here Yusei this is for you, we thought it would help as both a thank you for looking after our place and a way for you to enjoy yourself as well." Luna said handing Yusei the package. Yusei held the thick envelope and wondered what it could be, so he opened it and was shocked. "Luna this can't be for me if full of money, should you not be taking this?" He said as he tried to give it back only for Luna and Leo to shake their heads and step back. "Yusei Leo and me decided to give you that not as a payment for helping us, but as a way for you to go out and enjoy yourself and maybe find someone to ... you know." She said hesitaiting at he end, Yusei started to blush as Luna continued he knew where she was going with this "We know you don't have much money so you can use that to…" Luna took Yusei's hand as she finished "Find a female companion to care for and love."

Yusei's eyes start to grow a tear from Luna's words, she wanted Yusei to enjoy his new freedom and the money they gave him was to allow him to do just that. "Thanks Luna and Leo, you didn't have to do this but if you are sure then I will do just that." Yusei said before putting the envelope into his pocket. "Hold on Yusei that is not to last 6 months, in your deck draw their is five more of those. One for each of the six months, and all with the same amount in it. Don't think about saving any of it. But do keep recites so we can account for everything." Leo said sternly to Yusei with Luna nodding in agreement. "Ok I give; I will use it on myself and someone if I do find one." Yusei said as he hugged the twin's good bye as they were in front of the ferry. "Now go and enjoy your holiday. And don't worry about keeping in contact if you having too much fun." He pointed out. "RIGHT BYE YUSEI!" the twins replied as they ran on to the boarding ramp. 10 minutes later the ferry departed and the three of them waved at each other as the ferry moved on.

"Well its time I think, I better go to see Martha about that dream, and ... what?" He said to himself as he saw someone by his duel runner, but what cought his eye was Red Hair. "It can't be AKIZA!" he shouted as he ran to his runner but as he got closer he saw her brown eyes and smile only form her before she began to disappear as he got close. "Was that really her? Was my Akiza, was my red rose here?." He said as he felt his heart beating a mile a minute, suddenly he felt something on his right hand and looked, he saw a set of thin fingers holding them. He looked up only to see Akiza's face again with a big smile on her face for a few seconds before she faded again. "Akiza! No my mind is playing tricks on me, but if felt so real. What does it mean? A have to see Martha, I need to know now. What this feeling is." Yusei said to himself as he put his helmet on and started hi duel runner. His destination the Satellite orphanage.


	4. Are they Memories or Dreams?

**Chapter 4 - Are they Memories or Dreams?**

Inside the exam room with Akiza, she could still fell Yusei's mental presents with her as she answered each question. Her mind felt so clear, and every answer came to her so easily that she was flying through it. After 60 minutes (less half the full time of the exam) she was on the last question and smiling deeply as it went on. 'Ok last question Yusei wish me luck.' She thought as she took a deep breath and read the last question. As she filled in the last answer her thoughts started to slip as she finished. 'Finally I'm done. For a final exam why did it feel so easy though? Why was my mind so clear today?' as she thought about it she lost track of the time and the exam staff had to wake her up from her thoughts. "Miss Akiza you may leave now!" Akiza snapped out of the thoughts and realized that the exam had finished 10 minutes ago, he was lost in her thoughts for 100 minutes but she thought it had been only 10 minutes. "Oh no, I am so sorry." She said to the exam staff as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

Rio waited for her outside wondering if she would ever leave, all of a sudden she ran out in a panic. "Akiza wait I'm here." Rio shouted as Akiza stopped. "Oh Rio sorry for being so long. I did not realize the time ran out 10 minutes ago." Akiza said with her head down. "Akiza you lost yourself in thoughts after you closed your paper, by the way how the hell did you finish so quickly anyway?" she wondered, she had found the exam difficult and wondered how Akiza finished so easily. "Rio I really don't know how, I opened the paper closed my eyes, then ... it was like my mind went clear and all the answers popped in to my head so easily. I know that's silly but that what happened." Akiza tried to explain but Rio was not convinced. "Ok Akiza but that looked more like you gave up and did not completing it." she admitted. Akiza understood how Rio felt but knew she could not convince her. "I know what you mean Rio, but even if you don't believe me it was true. Anyway what are we doing now then?" Akiza asked, Rio sighed as she realised Akiza had forgotten. "Akiza I have a family reunion at home remember, that's why we were going to go and celebrate tomorrow." Akiza gasped, she had forgotten that with everything that had happened today. "Oh sorry Rio I forgot, I guess I'll see you later then." Akiza replied feeling a little silly. "Akiza it not till 4PM anyway so we can go for some lunch at least right now." Rio said back with a chuckle, she knew Akiza was not with it and had decided to play on it, and it worked. Akiza was not happy that Rio did that she did that but knew they were not going to see each other again soon so she let it slip. "Ok very funny Rio let go eat then." She said not amused with Rio's joke as the left to go for lunch.

As Yusei was riding towards Martha's he felt Akiza's shadow still around him. As the duel runner was moving his mind thought Akiza was behind him with her arms around him, he felt so happy in that moment that he forgot he was alone in that moment. With Jack and Crow ready to leave the next day life was going to be different for a while. Jack and crow were doing a runner Maintanence run on the Duel lane to make sure their runners were working perfectly. When all of a sudden a red runner went past them at high speed. "What the hell was that?" Jack wondered and crow couldn't answer. They didn't realise it was Yusei's runner that went past, and Yusei hadn't noticed them either. As he reached the centre of the Bridge between the city and Satellite he stopped and reached over to hold Akiza's hand only him to find nothing but his own shirt. He held his shirt as a tear built up in his eyes again as he realised what he needed was more that a female companion, he needed Akiza back in his life and that dream from last night confirmed it. "Why did that happen, Akiza... where are you, I I I need you." Yusei said as his head leaned on the runners monitor screen he was breaking down again, but this time it was his own loneliness and need that triggered it. After about 15 minutes Yusei recovered and resumed his trip to Martha's place. He needed to solve the mystery of his own feelings.

As he arrived at the orphanage Martha was looking through the window, she could tell Yusei was upset again but could work out it may be linked with last night's breakdown. "Oh Yusei, I wish you could open up like how you were back then, but thanks to those two that may not happen. Why did I even allow jack and crow to do that anyway? Good thing Zora was nearby to keep them in check." Martha said to herself as she watched Yusei walk to the house while she finished drinking her cup of tea. Yusei knew he did not need to knock on the door since this was his real home but his old habits were hard to drop and he knocked at the door and waited. Martha did not come to the door knowing that Yusei would open the door after a few minutes, she would tell him every time not to knick first but it never sunk in with Yusei. As if on time Yusei opened the door and called out. "Martha are you here? Where are you?" and Martha would reply "in the normal place Yusei." Yusei closed the door and walked to Martha, by this time she had got out of her chair, and gave her normal welcome hug before they both sat down. Martha decided to this time to get to the point since she was still worried about him.

"So are the twins away safely Yusei?" Yusei nodded. "Yes and I stayed at the docks until they left the area before I left to come and see you." Yusei explained ending with sad tone in his voice which Martha picked up easily. "Yusei the twins were important to you, so its ok to be sad ..." suddenly Yusei's eyes filled with tears again and Martha knew they was something wrong and it was more than a simple good bye issue. "Ok Yusei what happened? and don't try your normal its nothing routine because I know about last night." Yusei jumped at that, "Hold on! How do you know about that?" he replied shocked. "Yusei you went out for dinner and had a breakdown, and you did not think that Luna would not ask for advice from someone. She told me what you said and I told her to get you to go to bed early." Yusei palmed his head 'I should have know Luna was doing something like that when she was gone so long.' He thought to himself. "Ok Martha this is what happened. I was about to leave and .." he started and explained about how he thought he saw the girl from his dream last night.

When he finished explaining the dream and what happened on the way here, Martha realised that Yusei was lost in a way, both his loneliness and need for something was driving him insane, and he did not like it at all. "Martha why has she not come home? I need her, I need my best friend in the world." he finally said with tears flooding out his eyes, Martha embraced Yusei in a hug knowing Yusei really needed a girlfriend to help him with his problem, but what he told her about his dream worried her. "Yusei have you seen Akiza since that day? And I don't mean in your dreams." Yusei looked up and nodded side to side. "Then how do you know that it was really? Yusei dreams create the things we want to see inside and are not real. The girl you saw may only have responded to Akiza because you wanted her to. You created her to fill a gap in your heart. You may have to consider that she has forgotten you after all those years. You need to move on and find a real girl to live with here in Domino city. Remember you said yourself you wouldn't leave and you stuck to your guns there." Martha reminded.

As much as Yusei did not want to believe what Martha just said, he knew that she could be right but still hoped she would return. "I guess you right Martha, guess I have six months to find one if I am lucky and the guys don't mess it up for me, but saying that jack and crow will only be gone for 6 weeks and could still mess it up for me if they found out." Yusei said concerned. "That may be so Yusei but if that someone cares for you she will accept them as well, and if we're lucky give them a good telling off." Martha finished with a wink making Yusei to giggle to that thought. "Thanks Martha I needed that." Yusei admitted finally. "No problem Yusei, you always know where I am if you need something. Not counting romance though ok." Yusei nodded to Martha's last comment and stud up to make a move home since it was 3pm already. "Hold on Yusei you not leaving without eating something first, you know the visitors rule, you don't leave without have something to eat and drink first." Yusei had to agree to that one since he forgot that agreement to him leaving home a year ago. "You win Martha, what we having then?" Martha smiled and they both walked to the kitchen to make something.

Akiza and Rio left the cafe they went to for lunch, Rio was all ready for her family reunion but Akiza's spirit was falling as she did not know what to do now she was finished with her medical course. "Well guess I will be back here in 3 month for my 5th year at the medical school. What are you doing now that you finished ahead of the rest of us Akiza?" Akiza's head dropped as she never thought about what she would do since her parents did not want to return to Japan because of their jobs. "I don't know Rio, Maybe I will take a few months to think it through then I will decide. I do know I will be trying for a nurse job somewhere. Maybe here in Germany or maybe in ... my home town." Rio stopped when Akiza said her last statement. "I thought you were born in Germany Akiza?" Akiza shock her head "No Rio I was born in Domino city, Japan! I moved here 14 years ago because of mum and dad." Rio's mouth dropped like a stone. "DONINO CITY WHERE YUGI MOTO LIVED!" Akiza jumped at Rio's outburst. "No, New domino where the riding duel system was created. Sorry i keep forgetting say new domino since my house was on the border between the two cities. But my childhood friend lived in old domino though."

"Akiza you never told about any friends you had back then." Rio asked noticing a change in Akiza's voice when she mentioned a childhood friend. "Guess that because I only started remembering that last night. The young crow haired boy I used to play with at the day-care playgroup." Ahe explained, Rio became interested and wanted to know more. "Akiza what was his name if I may ask?" Akiza looked up at the sky before she answered "Yusei that was his name, Yusei Fodo!" she answered, rio dropped her bag and was shocked to hear this. "WHAT THE CURRENT KING OF TURBO DULES WHO BEAT JACK ATLUS. You were his friend?" This time was Akiza's turn for her to be shocked "He is what, that can't be him." Akiza said since she hadn't heard from him in years. "Akiza Yusei Fudo is the current turbo duel king in new domino city but from what I heard from my cousin he has not competed in any competitions for 9 months. The rumour is he stopped because of stress and emotion troubles but no one knows for shore at all. He fell of the map in the dueling circuit." Rio explained

Akiza did not know what to think at that moment, based on her dream he was fine but what Rio told her made her think otherwise. 'Yusei kept his promise to me and kept duelling and he turbo duel champ, but why would he stop competing. Is he like what she says or is they something more to the story? I hope he is ok.' Akiza thought starting to worry about Yusei as a doctor not as his friend. "Akiza are you ok?" Rio asked concerned about Akiza losing focus on their chat. "What oh yes sorry just wondering if he is ok that's all." She admitted. "Akiza if you are worried about him, why don't you think about going back to Japan and find him. If you do, try and help him, then decide on what you want to do then. Give it a few days then decide since there is no rush after all. Oh no look at the time I have to go, sorry Akiza. Good luck whatever you do. Bye!" Rio said as she ran off before Akiza could even answer. Akiza started walking alone back to her house thinking about what Rio said about going to find Yusei, as much as she thought it was a good idea she did not know how she would be able to live back in domino. "Maybe tomorrow when mum and dad are home I can ask them about it. If it can be done then I will do that. It would be nice to see him again." She said to herself as she started to run up to her house.

"Ok Yusei don't forget to have your hot coco before you go to bed tonight that will help you sleep better." Martha said as Yusei was about to leave to go home. "I won't Martha anything is worth a try I guess." He relpied "Oh Yusei, are you still going to the open house event at the day-care group next week?" Martha took the opportunity to check. Yusei thought about it, he forgot it was coming up with everything that happened this week. "Of course I am Martha the kids love me showing up, plus it gives me something to do as well. What are they doing this year?" Yusei wondered. "Well I asked Zora and she told me they would like to do a spy theme this year party, so you could donate and use those water guns of Jacks as part of your outfit this year. Besides I think we have everything we will need to get you ready here anyway. I have your sizes anyway so I can make the damageable spy clothes for you to use." Yusei nodded at the idea since he did not own anything suitable for that theme. "Thanks Martha that would be great thanks. I better get going see you later." Yusei said as he started his runner to head back to the tops.

On the way back Yusei was thinking about the spy theme and what he could do to make it fun for the kids, but along the way his thoughts kept slipping and he would think about what Martha said about his dream of Akiza. 'I get what Martha means but I still wish I could spend time with her while am without the others. At least I would have someone to talk to besides Martha. Maybe I have a nap when I get to the tops and think about it when I wake up.' He thought as he arrived at the checkpoint for the tops. As Yusei parked his runner up in the parking bay, his mind kept playing that kiss from his dream over and over again. "Dam why can't I stop thinking about that dream?" the whole thing made Yusei run to the elevator and get to the twins place. As the elevator arrived he forgot the twins were gone and did his normal thing. "Luna, Leo I'm here. What you doing?" he said before he remembered they are on the ferry that left that morning. "Right I am staying here while there away for 6 month, I forgot with everything that happened. I really need to lie down after that, it may help, I hope." He walked over to the couch and lay down. "Just a half hour here will *yorn* help me" he said as he fell asleep.

Akiza was getting ready to go to bed early since the whole thing Rio told her about Yusei had got to her and she was tired after the long day. "Oh man it only 7:30 and I am so tired that exam and the whole Yusei thing made me so tired, maybe I am worrying too much. After all I haven't even seen Yusei in years and don't know what *yorn* he doing right now. I wish I could *yorn* talk to him." Akiza said to herself as she walk to her bed which looked like the family servants had completely remade for her. "In the morning I will talk to *yorn* mum and dad about the tr...ip to do...mi...no." she finaly finished before she herself fell in to a heavy sleep.

 **Dream world**

Yusei found himself sat on a bench in the park in old domino city watching the world go around him. "Man this is nice, sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Just wish I had someone to spend it with today" He decided to go and find something to do around the park so he stood up went for walk around the park. Akiza found herself at the gate to the same park and could remember coming here as a child. "Hay look like nothing here has changed, maybe I'll see what's happening around the park. Better than shopping I think." She said as she entered the park.

Without knowing Akiza and Yusei were walking without paying attention to where they were going and after about a minute of walking they bumped in to each other. Yusei tried to stop them falling but lost his footing and ended up pulling Akiza down on top of him. Although they did not know who it was at the time. "Ouch that hurt, man I am sorry I was not looking ...where I was."Yusei started as he opened his eyes to see Akiza. "No I am sorry I was not looking and should ... have" Akiza replied as she also saw the face of the Yusei. "No way, is it .. Yusei?" she asked still in a compromising possession. "Is that, are you .. Akiza?" Yusei replied felling the same but with his heart beating faster. The two of them looked in each other's eyes for what felt like ages before they realised who it was. "It is you!" the both said at the same time as Akiza lost her self-control and kissed Yusei on the lips as deeply as possible leaving Yusei breathless.


	5. Truly loving and Bonded Dreams (Lemon)

Chapter 5 - **Truly loving and Bonded Dreams (Lemon)**

 **Dream World**

As Akiza continued to kiss Yusei on the lips, Yusei was in shock two main reasons. One reason was that it was Akiza kissing him which was leaving him breathless. The second was that Akiza was on top of him which he found he felt combatable with her there, but he did not know why that was. Akiza was having similar thoughts herself, She could not believe how forward she was with him and the fact she was on top made her happy. Either way they felt happy just to be together in this way.

As they continued their kissing they forgot that the park was a public place and it was not allowed to be this extreme, luckily they at least had the sense not to remove any of their clothes. Akiza slowly started to become more adventures with how she was kissing Yusei although she did not know that he was doing the same thing, as if they planned it the two of them opened the mouths to bump the others lower lip but instead their tongues made contact which made them open there eyes in surprise, they start to battle with their tongues for at least 5 minutes. Neither of them refused to give up until Yusei messed up causing Akiza to win the fight and gain entry to Yusei's mouth. 'Wow Yusei tastes so nice.' Akiza thought as she explored Yusei until she decided to repay him. Using her own tongue to lure Yusei's in to what started as another fight but she was leading him into her mouth, and Yusei fell for it easily. Yusei started to explore inside Akiza, 'Wow if this is what heaven tastes like don't wake me up.' He thought until he retracted his tongue as he started to realise what was going on and where they were. 'Shit what are we doing and here of all places, I love this but we can't here in the park! We need to move this somewhere else.' Yusei screamed in his head as his common sense slowly returned.

"I love you Aki" Yusei said in between kisses, For Akiza it was the first time since they were kids that anyone called her that who weren't her family, and didn't get mad. Akiza even as a kid only liked Yusei calling her that since to her it felt right, she didn't even like her parents calling her that even now. Being called Aki by anyone else upset her and she would end-up scaring them with her anger. The kissing seamed to slow down and Akiza replied "I love you too Yusei." Yusei heart swelled with happiness when she said that to him, he felt like he found his true love and companion. But with his common sense returning he started getting nervous because of the location, and if effected the kisses between them.

Akiza pulled back sensing from Yusei that didn't feel right, she looked into his eyes as they opened. "Yusei are you ok?" Yusei nodded to say he was but Akiza gave him a look that said "don't lie Yusei and tell me!" which made him nervous. He leaned up and kissed Akiza on the lips before saying "I I'm a little nervous doing this here, and a little scared." Akiza looked puzzled before realizing they were still in the park, and remembered what they were doing was not allowed; she started to get nervous herself because of it. "Your right Yusei, let's wait until we are in a a more private location, and alone." Akiza replied finishing with a wink which only made Yusei even more nervous than before.

As Akiza tried to get up she fell back on the grass again, her knees felt like they fell asleep for a moment. Yusei finally got up and helped Akiza only for Akiza to hold on to his arm afterwards. "Akiza you don't need to hold on to me, I will not leave you alone." Yusei said wondering what she was doing this for. "I know Yusei but." she started before taking a deep breath "I want to hold you like this, if that ok with you?" She finished as she pulled his arm close to her chest and looked into his eyes like a lost kitten wanting milk. This made Yusei relax somehow and he nodded to say I was ok which only made she smile grow as they started to walk towards the tops.

As the two of them walked Akiza started to wonder why Yusei stopped competing in duels after he became king of turbo duels, she still remembered what Rio said but she wanted to know from him what really happened. "Yusei can I ask you something personal?" she asked shyly. "Akiza you can ask me anything you want." He replied wondering what it was. "Why did you stop competing in the turbo duel leagues?" Yusei was puzzled since it was an odd question. "Akiza I never joined a turbo duel league, I only went into the fortune cup because I was forced in to it." Akiza's face dropped at the last part and wanted to know what happened. "What happened to make you have to do that?"

Yusei explained how 4 years ago jack came back to the orphanage and while there he stole his Stardust Dragon card and his first duel runner he built just so he could become the king of turbo duels. Then 3 years later after he completed his current runner he got an invite for the fortune cup which jack was also competing in along with a letter saying if he wanted the card back he had to get to the semi finals of the tournament. "So I did what I had to and got Stardust back but then when I tried to withdraw, but then found out that I couldn't, so I had no choice but finished the tournament. I acceted the honor and title then left. Since that day though they will not leave be alone. But since 9 months ago jack and crow have both been trying it as well from the place we live at, they try but they failed every time. I still duel but I don't do any tournaments as I don't want the pressure." Yusei explained.

Akiza was relieved when he finished his story, what Rio said was not completely true at all and she was glad. "That good Yusei I can understand that, it sounds like me in a way for the last 4 years." She said, Yusei became confused and wanted to know what she had been doing as well. "So Akiza I told you about what you wanted to know, why don't you tell me what you did the last few years then. Its only fair right." Akiza nodded since it was fair, she told him how she managed to finish normal high school a year early because of her high grades. She then decided she attended to go to medical school, and because of the same thing she finished the 7 year course in only 4 years and will graduate ahead of her class if the exam she had was perfect. "But they was something strange about that exam, all that day I could hear and feel you around me giving me support. I ended up finishing it in less than half the time and ended up day dreaming the rest of the time about you." She admitted worried Yusei would make fun of her.

Just then Yusei remembered what happened to him that was similar so he added to the conversation. "Now that you mention that Akiza I have a similar event reasently. All one day I thought you were with me by my duel runner but every time I tried to touch or reach you that presents kept vanished. I ended up braking down in tears both times that one day." Akiza was shocked again; she did not expect this Yusei who she cared for to be so emotional and caring. "Well I am here now right and I will not vanish on you this time." She said. Yusei nodded to Akiza before kissing her on the cheek, as they continued walking in silence since just there physical contact was all they needed to know what they wanted. If they stopped at a light Yusei would kiss Akiza on the lips and give her a hug. By the time they arrived at the tops they were only holding hands but that as all they needed. Akiza was surprised to see where they were. "Yusei do you live here?" she asked. "No Aki I'm house sitting for a few months while the owners are on holiday. Shall we go in?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded before they walked inside.

Inside the twins house Yusei and Akiza's urges started up again but they both felt they needed to clean up after the activity in the park. "If you want there's a shower at the top of the stairs you can use Akiza." She nodded but she came up with a plan, she would wait till Yusei went in there then join him instead. "Yusei this is your place so I can wait till you are done." She said to Yusei's surprise, even though Yusei wanted Akiza to go first he agreed to it and went for a shower. After 10 minutes Akiza could hear that Yusei was in the shower and she was ready to catch him out. "Ok girl lets have some fun with your man!" she said as she took her clothes of including her underwear. She then slowly and quietly opened the door and entered the bathroom. Her plan, to make Yusei's fantasy he told her come true.

Yusei was facing the wall letting the water run down him as he was lost in his own thoughts about what he had told Akiza. "Maybe I could ask her to ride on my duel runner that way and ... no she would not want to do that, plus I want her to be safe." He said as Akiza walked to him ready to put her arms around him like that daydream from behind. As she put her arms round him Yusei was so out of it he thought he was daydreaming again and spoke to her thinking that "It only a dream Yusei she waiting for you down stairs and she ... what" he reached over to touch her hand thinking she was not there only to realise what he touched was not his bare skin but a real hand. "Man I must be losing it she would not be here and I am believing this. I better talk to Akiza for her medical option."

Akiza knew this may happen so she used that as a moment to answer. "I think it healthy Yusei, even when it's with someone you like for real." Yusei at first did not believe it was her so played along. "So what should I do then doctor Aki?" Akiza giggled and answers "How about turning around and saying what you heart says to me Mr. Fudo!". Still out of it Yusei that and gasped at what he saw.

"A A Akiza what are you ..." he started only for Akiza to press against his chest and kiss him on the lips with full force. 'Wh-what is Akiza doing here with me in the shower and naked.' Akiza was jumping for joy inside; she was in the shower with Yusei and making out with him in a simpler way as his daydream. When they finally separated gasping for air Yusei was still in shock from what happened. "Akiza what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for me to finish first?" Akiza placed a finger on Yusei's lips as she answered. "Yusei I said that so I could give you the fantasy you wanted plus I wanted to be with you anyway." Yusei was a little puzzled "Why did you want to surprise me like this?" to which she replied "You said you tried to hold my hand on your runner, so I thought I could at least do the rest of what you said and have some fun with you at the same time." Yusei's eyes widened and he decided to see what would happen. "Well while you here, do you want to see what happens next?" Akiza nodded and to two of them started to make out again under the shower.

After about 20 minutes Akiza pulled back and Yusei was puzzled why, Akiza leaned over to his ear and said "Follow me lover boy" in a seductive voice. Holding his hand she led him to the closest bedroom she found until Yusei bought up a good point. "Akiza you realise we are both wet still right?" Akiza did know but that was part of her idea. "Yusei stand here please!" he did as he was told but still wondered what her answer was. "So what are we ... what are you doing Aki" Yusei said in a panic as she ran at him and pushed him over causing them to fall on the double bed behind him. "Yusei stop talking and kiss me for goodness sake." she said before starting the said action. Yusei was still in a panic but he calmed down as he got in to the action in question.

As the hours of making out went on Akiza and Yusei lost all sense of time and control as there bodies were acting on their own. Forgetting Akiza baby cave was viewable she was rubbing her hips against his exposed rod. Luckily Yusei's rod could not get in any position to enter her baby cave since her hips were moving in such a way that Yusei did not know what she was doing. But things were getting interesting, as their bodies move on their own, they were rubbing hands up and down the others chest or back only making them moan into each others mouth during kisses. When they were not kissing lips they were kissing the others neck, and at one point Yusei even sucked on Akiza's chest making her hips go wild. Yusei even gently attacked Akiza bottom with pinches and rubbing them as her hips moved on a few occasions.

When they both stopped to catch their breath after 3 hours of making out, Yusei was tired and spent, but Akiza still needed something. "Yusei that was amazing." She said panting for air. "It was Akiza and so are you." She smiles Akiza smiled at his comment and said "Yusei I want you right now. I want you inside me." Yusei mind registered that last comment and without answering he reached over to the draws next to the bed and grabbed a condom from the top draw. Akiza noticed the item and nodded to Yusei as she took it from him and applied it to his rod which was hard and at full normal size. "Are you ready Yusei?" Yusei nodded and Akiza go in position but as she was ready for entry the two of them felt weak and collapsed, without knowing something appeared on their right arms as their bodies connected.

 **Real World**

Yusei woke up the next morning feeling tired still, as he looked up at the ceiling he realised that Akiza had gone. He stat up and looked around the room wondering where she was his mind was confused again. "What the, did we just do what I thought we did?" Yusei questioned to himself. He thought about it and then realise he was still breathing heavily like he had in the dream and his heartbeat was fast. "Man I need to stop eating so la...te." he said before he noticed it was dark outside. "Why is it so dark out there at" he looked at his watch and realised what time it was "ITS 3AM! BUT I ONLY GOT HOME AT 4PM." He shouted to himself wondering what happened. He remembered he was having a nap but it turned in a full sleep of 11 hours, he realised he would not be able to go to sleep again now. "Oh well I guess I better have something to eat and the look up something for the spy theme at the party so Martha can help me get it ready." Yusei decided and stood up to get something to eat.

In Germany Akiza woke up to almost the same thing as yesterday morning. This time she started feeling around the bed looking for a certain young man "Oh Yusei that was so..." she started before her eyes opened to the sight of her room, and reality came crashing down. "OH NO NO NO NO not this again, not again why is this happening to me. I" she said before she remembered what she did and said to Yusei in the dream. It replayed in her head and she went red in the face from it. "Why did I talk like that? Why did I act like that? And did I really do that with him?" when she said that she felt something funny down below. 'What happened down there? That doesn't feel right' she thought as she moved a hand down there to find her underwear socked completely. "That's never happened before, did I really dream all that and become turned on that much." She said to herself wondering how it would have felt for that rod of Yusei's to be inside her, then she snapped out of her fantasy and realise today was an important day. "I better get cleaned up and talk to mum and dad about my trip. I want to see him again so badly now." Akiza said as she ran out of her room.

Yusei and Akiza walked in there bathrooms to get cleaned up. Akiza took off her night gown and put on hee bra, while Yusei took off his jacket and shirt. They both began to run the water in to the bowl and looked in to the mirror thinking about the other. "I wish I could see you!" they both said at their reflections only to put their right hands in to the boiling water. "Ouch what the hell" they both said again only to notice something wrong with their right arms, they were burning hot and hurting badly. "What's going on, why is my arm hurting?" they said as they stopped the hot water flow and started the cold taps to try and cool their arms down, but the cold water did not help and their arms got hotter and more painful. Suddenly they saw what they thought was blood coming out of their arms, this sight made them both panicked only. Suddenly the red on their arms began to start glowing red in an odd pattern. Yusei's took on the image of a dragon head while Akiza's looked like a dragon claw. As the images became cleared the pain and heat faded from their arms. "What is this on my arm?" They said as they saw something odd thought the mirror. Yusei saw what appeared to me Akiza and Akiza saw what looked like Yusei with a different mark on their arms which they never saw before. 'Is that you Akiza?' Yusei thought as he tried to reach out to her with the marked hand. 'Is that you Yusei?' Akiza thought as she did the same. As their hands touched the mirror then they thought they could hear each other say "I love you" but then that the images disappeared.

"Wait Akiza what did you say? Don't leave" he shouted as a tear dropped and the dragon mark stopped glowing and became a normal black mark. "Yusei don't leave I need you, I love you" she shouted as a tear dropped also and the dragon mark became a normal black mark. But one thing was certain there feelings were real and the marks on their arms were a connection to each other. "Akiza I hope this means you're coming home soon to me." Yusei said without thinking it first. "Yusei I don't know what this means but it made it clear to me, I am going back to Japan to find you and make you my man!" she said to herself not thinking as well as she ran to start packing her things. She knew the path she wanted, her destination 'New domino City'.


	6. Akiza's chosen trip alone

**Chapter 06 - Akiza's chosen trip alone.**

Before Akiza could reach her bedroom to start packing she ran into her mother and fell on the floor. Setsuko jump as she spotted that Akiza had nothing on but her underwear and bra on "Akiza what are you doing running around like that" she shouted. Akiza blinked in confusion and looked at herself, she gasped at the fact that she forgot she was using the bathroom to get ready and forgot to put anything on to cover herself before she ran out. "Oh no I, What was I thinking. I'm sorry mum I was cleaning up and... and" she stopped as her mind played back what happened. "Akiza what's wrong?" Setsuko asked snapping Akiza out of her daze. "Mum this mark appeared on my arm while I was running the water, but before I washed myself my arm hurt and burned like hell." Setsuko looked at the arm in question "Akiza there's nothing there, besides I think you should go and clothes on before you father see's you like that. You know what he says in regards to you cleavage remember." She said and walked off to use the bathroom herself.

Akiza walked into her room confused at what her mother had said. "There's a claw mark on my arm and mum could not see it, how can that be? I mean its right here!" she walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection and could see the claw mark on her arm. "It here and I can see it, what's going on. Hold on maybe I could try.." Akiza stopped as she grabbed her phone and used it camera to take a photo of it. After the photo was taken she went to her computer and downloaded the photo to it, but when she opened the photo on her computer she was shocked. "What! Where is the mark?!" the image showed her arm with no claw mark on her. 'How can the mark be on my arm but not show up on my photo? Is that even possible.' She spent the next hour trying to work this mystery out but could not come up with anything. "Maybe I'm day dreaming and nothings there at all. Forget it I'll just get ready then talk to mum and dad about returning to New Domino."

In domino Yusei was having a similar problem, at first he thought the mark on his arm was part of a bad day dream (although it was still night time) and decided to have a cold shower to wake him up. However when he was drying himself the mark on his arm would not disappear, and how it got there was driving him up the wall. "Where did it come from? How did it get there? And why doesn't it disappear?" he said try watch his langrage, as he forgot the twins where not around. When he finished drying himself, Yusei placed the towel he used in a wash basket and put his boxers back on before walking to the living area again. He looked at the clock and found it was still only 4AM, and needed to talk to someone. "Everyone will still be asleep right now. Jack and crow leave tomorrow and, Right the twins have already left. Martha did say to ring her if I had a problem." He looked at the dragon head mark on his arm and decided to ring Martha about it.

When Yusei rang Martha he was surprised to find she was still awake. "Oh hello Yusei having problems sleeping again. It must feel funny not having someone around to talk to in the house right?" Yusei had to agree with that but then explained what had happen after he got home and fell asleep until an hour ago when he woke up. "That's strange Yusei you never did that before. Did anything happen on the way home." Yusei shock his head to say "no" and thought he better ask her about the mark. "oh that's a point, that's not the reason I rang Martha, I went to the bathroom after I woke up, I ran some water to have a wash but my right arm felt like I burned myself and" he started before Martha went in to mother mode and interrupted. "Yusei I told you to add cold water before you use water in the bowl remember. Your old enough to know this by now." She said before Yusei butted in to stop Martha going in to a motherly rant. "I know Martha the water was what I normally use and the temperature right. But here's the thing, I ran my arm under the cold water and it just got hotter and hotter. Then this dragon looking mark showed up on my arm." He lifted his right arm to the video phone to show Martha but all she showed was a funny and not amused look. "Yusei looks more like you were rubbing it too much and its now just gone red. Maybe I need to stay over a night to help you settle in like last time." She suggested. Yusei was confused with Martha's explanation, his arm had a black head mark and she could not see it. "It's ok Martha maybe I just want something that not there like before." Yusei said confused about what happened. "Ok Yusei now go and get some sleep. Oh Yusei I need you to see me tomorrow and collect something from me please, it's important for you ok. Good night." With that Martha cut the call off.

Yusei started walking up to his room as Martha suggested thinking about the last part of what Martha said. "What could Martha have that is so important she could not tell me, or give me earlier? Maybe she did not want jack and crow to see it so she held on to till now since there leaving tomorrow. Whatever it is I will find out in a few hours, so I better get some sleep like she said." He said before getting in to bed.

Yusei was lying in bed for over 5 hours and all he ended up doing was daydream about the dream he had about Akiza. Would the real Akiza look like that? Would she be that surprising in the love department? All those questions ran through his head and only made him want to meet her again. "Man I did not sleep a wink, between that girl and this mark... Why do I think there connected in some way?" somehow the image of Akiza's smile from the dream had imprinted in to is memory and anytime he closed his eyes he say that smile, it only made some strange urges start down below which he tried to fight. Between the 3 of them jack and crow would always make Yusei download or buy their 18+ movies and while Yusei had had no choice but to watch them, he would find a way to fall asleep during it and wake up just as the movie finished. "God I need a cold shower now to stop thinking about her and get rid of this urge. Then I will go and see what Martha has for me." He said to himself as he got off his bed to get ready for the day ahead.

Akiza walked to the dining room to find both her mum and dad eating their breakfast while talking about what happened the day before. 'Well better now than never I guess. Wish me luck Yusei.' She thought to herself before walking into the room. "Ah Akiza, we got a call earlier from a local hospital and their asking to see you about starting a job there." Hideo informed her as Akiza sat down. "That's nice dad but I may not be able to right now." Akiza replied. "Whys that Akiza?" Hideo and Setsuko both asked at the same time. "Well that's what I came to talk to you both about. Mum and Dad I want to go away to and visit Neo Domino city for a while to think about and decide what I want to do next." She said only for Setsuko to panic. "You want to go away, why is they something you need that isn't here? Can't you find any jobs? What could you..." Akiza realised her mum was over reacting so she had to butt in. "Hold on mum!" Akiza shouted stopping her mother's line of questions. "It not that I can't find anything, I, I feel like I need to go out there and find my path in life. I want to find myself before I start work so I was wondering something. I want to go to our house in Neo Domino for a few months and try some new things before I start a new job. Beside I need to learn how to live on my own eventually and everyone here has taught me well, but I want to try without other people around me. Plus I have a promise I want to keep and now there's nothing here holding me back from keeping it."

Hideo thought for a moment and remembered that. "Akiza could it be you want to keep you promise to return and see Yusei again?" Akiza nodded answering her father's question as a small tear appeared in her eyes. 'I knew it they won't let me since it was a promise to a boy, but I want to; no I need to see him again.' Akiza thought to herself as she felt her heart break inside. "Akiza will you wait outside for a few minutes while I talk to your mother." Hideo asked, Akiza nodded and walked out the room.

"Setsuko did you see what I saw when I asked Akiza about Yusei?" Hideo asked. "Yes Hideo, all that happened the last few days must have brought back some old memories from when she was with him and now she wants to see her best friend again. Beside Aki's right she will have to live on her own some day or when she get married. Maybe this could be a good time for her to do it. Plus like she suggested she would be going to our original home, it's already payed for so the only thing she would have to worry about is gas, electric and grocery bills. We could have our friend in domino get the house ready for her and she can move in when she is wanting to." Setsuko said and Hideo agreed. "Your right my dear. But if we do we should set some house rules to follow while she is there." Hideo said only for Setsuko to disagree. "No Hideo if she is living alone we can't interfere with her life. So instead we just make her promise to contact us every few days, and not do anything like 'the deed' until she get married." Hideo did not like this idea but his wife had a good point, they had been over protective of her ever since she was a child, and even more when her chest size resulted in them having to buy her custom fitted clothes. "Your right dear, we will do that then, but if we hear something serious from Akiza we bring her back ASAP." Hideo finished and Setsuko agreed. "Ok, let's talk to her!" Setsuko said to him as they walked to the lounge.

Akiza was sat on the couch worrying that her parents would not let her go still, she felt a hand on her shoulder which made he jump. "What the hell dad, don't do that!" she shouted only to get a laugh from her parents. "Akiza you mother have talked about it and we have decided to" he stoped for a few seconds which felt like hours to Akiza, "let you go!" he finished. Akiza did not respond at first as that last part replayed in her mind but when it snapped she jumped out of the chair and hugged them like tomorrow was never coming. "Thank you, thank you thank you" she said through all of her tears of happiness. "Akiza they is a few things we need you would need to agree to first, but as long as you agree to them it will be fine." Hideo said and explained what they talked about. "That not a problem dad I will follow those things, and I will keep in touch while I am in domino." Akiza said finally happy again. "Well them miss we can't have you going away unprepared, so when do you want to go?" Setsuko asked only to get the answer "I want to arrive on Monday in domino!" Akiza answered quickly with excitement in her voice. "Well them come on we have a bag to pack for you and your father has some arrangements to make for you, so Akiza let's get going!" she said only for Akiza to run off to her room.

When Yusei arrive at Martha's place he was handed an envelope, and told to head to 'New Domino bank'. On the way he wondered why she wanted him to go there, he knew the envelope had the answer but Martha told him not to open it until he arrived. "What's at that bank that so important Martha could not tell me. Oh well I will be there soon." he said to himself. 10 minutes later he arrived and parked his runner up before he took out the envelope and opened it. Yusei realised it was a letter to Martha. "Why would she give me a letter that's hers?" As he opened it up and to his surprise a card fell out, not a duelling card but a deposit box card that belonged to his father. "This is my father's! Then this letter is about me." He began to read the letter and it explains that due to the death of Yusei's parents the items in the deposit box now belong to him however it could only be claimed after he turned 18, also it turned out that to both access and open it he required both the deposit card and the 'Stardust Dragon' card to be in his ownership. "Well I have stardust with me but what could they have left for me." He wondered before walking into the bank.

As Yusei entered he was directed to a deck, he kept the letter and both cards in his hand while he waited to be seen. "Would you be Mr Fudo?" a young lady asked. "Yes that's me miss." Yusei responded trying not to offend. "Ok Mr Fudo I need to see you appointment letter and deposit box card." She asked. Yusei handed the said items over and she checked it. "Oh so your here to take your parents deposit box with you today." She asked. "I guess so, is it ok to look at what's inside it before I remove it first?" he asked not shore what he had to do. "I'm sorry Mr Fudo but the letter only allows you to collect it so we can close the account. You will have to take it home first." Yusei was disappointed but understood it was the rules and he had to follow them. "If you wait here I will collect it for you, I will not take more than a few minutes to get it" she finished before walking off for Yusei's box.

5 minutes later Yusei walked out with the deposit box, loaded it in his runner and set off for the tops. As he arrive he parked his runner and ran all the way to the twins place, he placed the box on the table. "Ok first I need to swipe the deposit card in the reader." He said as he did that said action, next the scanner opened to revile an id scanner. "Ok this is not good, what do I need here? Hold on the letter said... RIGHT STARDUST DRAGON!" she shouted as he placed the said card on the scanner. The card unlocked the box and Yusei was able to open it. Inside were books, records and awards that his parents won, but one item was wrapped differently and had a letter with it. He took the letter and box and opened the wrapped box first, the item inside was surprised him, it was a 24 carat gold ring with a quite large ruby, with a emerald and sapphire on each side on the top, surrounded by diamonds. "This ring clearly belonged to my mum but why would she leave it in here. Maybe this letter will explain it." He opened the letter and read it

 ** _Dear Yusei_**

 ** _If you're the one reading this then it means something happened to me and your father and we are no longer with you. I guess you are wondering why this letter was connected to the ring box, well this ring was given to me by your father and has been past down by first male of the Fudo family for years. This ring has a special meaning to your family which you must continue._**

"Whats so special about this ring? Besides it being my mum's" he asked himself before he continued reading

 ** _The ring must never be sold or given away to anyone son. This ring must be give to the one you see as you true love, who also loves you back the same. Your father told me when this is done the hearts of those two are forever bound together and will lead to happiness for the rest of your lives. You must use this ring when you feel the time is right to propose marriage to that person and after that you and you loved one must hand it over to your first male child after marriage._**

 ** _We are very proud of you and hope you had the same success as we did and will live on even without us._**

 ** _With all our love_**

 ** _Mum and Dad_**

 ** _p.s. don't tell anyone about this ring until after you give it to your loved one._**

When Yusei finished reading the letter he took the ring in his hand and as if on cue he started to cry tears of happiness. "My mum left this for me to use 'sob' when I find my true love. Maybe I know who it will be but 'sob' I promise mum and dad I will use it when the right time comes." He straight away put the ring back and walked to his room to put it out of site. As he opened the door his mind saw Akiza in his room with that very ring on her hand looking in the mirror with one of her biggest smiles, she turned and looked at him before disappearing. His heart skipped a beat before snapped out of it. "Man I have to stop that, god I must be love sick or something." He said as shock his head and placed the ring in the draw with the money the twins gave him. "Well I'll take the stuff left in the box to Martha's when I am at the party next week to look at."

Akiza arrived at the airport in Germany 4 days later on the Sunday night after her parents allowed her to go, they decided to come with her to see that Akiza got away safely. As they arrived in the terminal Akiza became confused "Mum which check in do I need to go to?" she asked only for her father to answer. "Akiza I pulled some strings and you're not going on a normal plane. You're going to Japan using the family's private jet!" Hideo said only to get a big hug from Akiza. "Thanks dad, but when I decide to come back will I still be able to use it?" Akiza asked. "Akiza all you need to do is contact us and we will send it for the date you want ok. Now here is the Key and address for our house in Domino City, the gas and electric have been reconnected already and the cleaners will have finished their job by the time you get there in 7 hours. I also organised for a food shopping trip to have been done for you and all our house survives are available for you if you want them." Hideo explained before an announcement was called for her flight. "Ok dad, I better be going then, bye mum. Bye dad" Akiza said as she ran to her flight towards her future.

As Akiza flight was on route, Martha contacted Yusei at 10:30 in the morning. Yusei was already up and full of energy as he ran to answer the phone. "Morning Martha, How are you? And what can I do for you?" he said surprising Martha. "Well hello Yusei I am fine this morning, and by the sound of it you are to. Yusei I just had a call from one of the delivery firms I order from, it seems that they did not include the location my package was to be delivered to in domino on the label. It arrive at domino airport in 3 hours I am faxing the forms to you, would you be a darling and collect it for me. It would help as it the last part I need for you party outfit." Martha explained knowing full well Yusei would do anything he could to help. "That's not a problem Martha but could you tell me what it is I am collecting?" he asked. "That not a problem Yusei, it a holsters to put the water gun into, which goes under the jacket. I order it and since I can't get one here. And it was express delivered. The papers I faxed you has the terminal you will need to go to in order to collect it." she explained. "Oh ok Martha, I will go in about 2 hours then wait for the package to arrive, Do you want it bringing straight to you?" Yusei asked. "No Yusei the holster can be set up on the day do just collect it so just look after it until Wednesday. I better go I am meeting Zora to set up the decorations today. Talk to you later Yusei" with that Martha cut off the call. "Ok I better get that fax then get ready to go then." Yusei said to himself.

As Akiza plane was about to land in domino Akiza could not believe the way the city looked. "Well now I wonder why we left here in the first place. I feel like a just came home right now, maybe it because I will see him again after 14 years." Akiza said to herself as the flight attendant walked up to her. "Miss Akiza we will be landing in 5 minutes, could you please put you safety belt on and remain seated." She said. Akiza nodded and did as she was asked. "Oh miss how will I collect my stuff when we arrive?" she asked since this was the first time she flew this way. "The jets attendant will unload your bags and transfer them to your family's limo, it will then collect you from the terminal entrance. Oh the limo driver tuck the liberty of collecting a new phone and number for you since your current one will cost you too much to use except for ringing German numbers. Also the charger for it will not work in Japan" the flight attendant explained. "Ok that's useful thanks miss." Akiza replied. As the attendant walked away to get ready for arrival.

As the plane landed Yusei arrived at the terminal to collect Martha's package. "Ok terminal 2, collection area ... oh 3 that it. Man that plane was load" Yusei said as the private jet flew over head. 10 minutes later Akiza was walking off the plane and was walked to the terminal. "Which terminal is this Miss?" Akiza asked. "Oh it terminal 2 miss Akiza, Private jet can't use the main terminal. I hope you had a nice trip with use and hope to see you again soon." the attendant said. "Thanks for everything and bye" Akiza said as she entered the terminal. Yusei arrived at collection area 3 and found no-one waiting, so he went straight to the help deck. "Hello sir how can I help you today?" the worker asked. "I'm here to collect a package for Martha. I have the paper work here." Yusei replied and handed over the paperwork. "Oh you're the young man we were expecting today. We have it right here, can you please sign this form please." Yusei nodded and signed the form, once he was finished the man handed him the package and wished him a good day.

Akiza was walking towards the exit to meet up with the limo, she was taking in all the sights of the airport and felt happy to be back in her birth town. As she about to exit she spotted something leaving the building. "Was that who I thought it was?" she said to herself and ran to the exit. As she got outside she looked around and saw a familiar sight, Yusei's crow style hair and blue jacket from her dream."It's .. its him!" she said to herself and started to run to him not knowing if it was him or not. Yusei had just loaded the package into his runner and was about to put on his runner helmet. "Well better get home and watch that football game, I bet our teams going to be beaten again though." He said to himself as he set up his runner. "Ok lets REV IT UP" he shouted as he set off. "Wait Yusei where are you going?" Akiza shouted as she stopped running to catch her breath. She looked down sad and spotted a poster on the ground in the spot where his duel runner was. "A poster for the, wait this is for the day-care I went to with Yusei. He must be going to it." She said before noticing the theme of the party and the date. 'It's in 2 days and it a spy theme. Now that could be fun, Ok I am going and if I find him that's even better. Hold on Yusei, Akiza is coming home.' She thought to herself as the limo arrived to pick her up, to take her home. "Hold on spy Yusei, your my target now and this girl never misses her man!" she said with a dark tone.


	7. Destined reuniting at the start

**Chapter 07 - Destined reuniting at the Beginning**

On the way to Izinski Manor Akiza asked the driver to take a detour, she wanted to check and confirm the location that was on the poster Yusei dropped. "Miss Akiza we have arrive at the place you requested, but may I ask why you don't want to be dropped off at the front?" the limo driver asked. "I don't want anyone in the place to know it's me and tell the person I want to surprise. The best way is to enter and ask like I am new to the area and ask someone." Akiza explained. The drive understood and Akiza got out of the limo and walked to the day-care.

As she entered the centre she could tell everything looked just like how she remembered, except for the decorations being put up ready for the party. "Wow it just like I remember." She said as a staff member walked over to her. "Hello can I help you?" the staff member named Jenny asked. "Oh no it ok, what is happening at the moment?" Akiza asked. "Were setting up an all age community party, to raise some funds and give the kids something to enjoy." Jenny explained. "Really! Can anyone come to it?" Akiza asked even though she knew the answer. "Yes anyone can attend, but we are using a spy theme this year so except for the kids we want people to come looking like spys. How you come is up to you though." Jenny answered. 'Ok so that's it, Yusei I will show you a good time and give you an eyeful!' Akiza thought confidently. "Thanks Miss I may just do that and join in. Thanks for your time." Akiza said before turning around and walked out and back to the limo. The limo driver was standing outside waiting for her. "Can you please take me home now please." The driver nodded and opened the door and waited for Akiza to get in before closing the door and getting in to the limo himself, and drove off for Akiza's home. 'I now need to find the perfect outfit to lure Yusei into my arms.' she thought as the limo continued on.

As Yusei was travelling back to the tops an odd feeling keep coming over him and thought someone was ether saying his name of following him, he had to keep stopping to look around just to calm down. "Man why do I keep feeling like someone is calling me?" he said before pulling up his sleeve to look at the dragon mark. 'Every time that feeling happens this mark seemed to glow. Could it be that Akiza is near? No I can't keep thinking that or I'm going to go crazy.' Yusei thought to himself, ever since he left the airport he kept thinking he saw the mark on his arm flashing, but in reality it wasn't, his mind was over thinking the dream from nearly a week ago, this was making him see things that was not happening.

As he was about to set off the video-radio on his runner went off indicating one of two things, a duel request or a phone call. Yusei clicked a button on his runner and Martha appeared, it was a phone call so Yusei was relived as he was not up to duelling at the moment. "Hi Martha, is something wrong? You don't normally ring me on my runner line." He said to Martha. "I know Yusei but I was calling to tell you I have finished your costume for the party but I will need you to try it on so I can make fine adjustments to it. Will you be able to come over either this afternoon or tomorrow?" Martha asked knowing which answer he would give. Yusei thought about it then answered "I pop back to the top then come over after lunch Martha. That way I can relax tomorrow." Yusei said to Martha'sagreement. "That's a good idea Yusei and exactly what I thought you would say. I will see you soon then, oh bring that package with you then we can sort that out as well. Ok bye." Martha replied before cutting him off leaving Yusei puzzeled. "How does she manage to do that?" He questioned himself before putting his helmet back on and setting off back to the tops.

When Akiza arrived at her house she was shocked to see it at first, it had been so long that she could not remember what it looked like, if anything it was bigger than what her parents had told her. "Wow this I really my old house? I can't even work out which window is for my room!" she said shocked as she got out of the limo. The driver got out as well and unloaded Akiza's stuff and led Akiza to the house. "If you may miss Akiza, if you unlock the door I will lead you to your room. The house keeping did a good job redecorating the room to suit a young lady than a little child you left as. No disrespect intended." The driver said hoping his last comment did not offend his client. "Don't worry; I did leave here at 4 years old anyway so they was nothing wrong with what you said." Akiza said as she unlocked the door for the first time, but before she opened it she stopped to take in this moment. 'Well here we go!' she thought as she opened the door. When she saw the entrance she thought for a moment it was a palace and ran in to look around but that thought died after she realised it was just a larger version of her German home. Even thought the place was similar she wished she never left this place since it look better then in Germany. "Man I am going to enjoy my time here!" she shouted at the top her voice. "Miss Akiza if you follow me?" the driver said as he led her up the stairs and down the east wing of the manor to her room. "This is your redecorated room miss Akiza, if you may." He said and allowed Akiza to enter her room and what she saw made her eyes tear-up in joy. What she saw was a large room with a king size bed, the walls painted in her favourite colour red with green flowers around the room, enough storage to hold more than 5 times the amount of stuff she brought with her, but better than all that was the view, she could see across the channel that spit Domino from New Domino city, and even the bridge that linked them together.

"Miss Akiza, it's good to see you again. I guess you like the redone room?" said a young lady Akiza had not noticed in the room. Akiza snapped out of her daze and turned around and saw a face she had not seen for years but remembered. "Oh my god, hello miss Jenny. I love the room, its prefect. How are you anyway?" she said surprised. "I'm good Miss Akiza, I'm just finished here now since I lead the group that redecorated the room for you. Although you're mum gave us some tips for it. She wanted you to have a nice room to live in while you're here." Jenny answer happy that Akiza loved the room. Akiza hugged Jenny since it meant the room had a personal touch. "Thank you Jenny for everything. So what are you doing now?" Akiza asked. "Actually I current am having some problems and have been out of work lately. I came back here since I owed your parents a favour still." Jenny explained sadly. Akiza could not believe what she heard, the one person that used to look after her while her parents were at work was in trouble and out of work completely.

Akiza decided she had to do something to help her. "Jenny how about this, I don't know how long I am staying in domino right now, so for now how about you start working at the manor again for now. Besides..." Akiza stopped as she started blushing, she tuck a deep breath as she continued, "I want to meet up with the boy I saw at the day-care group 14 years ago and could use some help to get ready to .. you know" she stopped again but this she could not finish the sentence, but Jenny knew what she was up to. "Of course Akiza I would love to work for you again, I would even take the minimum rate for the job right now." She answer only for Akiza to stop her. "Jenny you will work here at the rate you were at 14 years ago, and if you do well every month I will give you a work bonus ok. Now there's no talk now, go home and get any stuff you will need and bring it here. We have work to do." Akiza ordered in a boss like tone. Jenny nodded and ran out of the room happy to have a job again, the limo drive brought Akiza stuff in to the room and left without any question since he knew he was not needed for the rest of the day. "I just hope Jenny can help me capture Yusei's heart thought the party."

Yusei collected the deposit box from the tops and arrived at Martha's during the mid afternoon to try on his tuxedo style costume for the party. "Martha I thought you were making me a costume that could get wet and be reused?" Yusei questioned thinking Martha had forgot that small point. "Yusei it's made from washable material and will be reusable as a normal suit or tuxedo if you wanted to. Now go to the other room and try it on." Martha snapped back playfully, Yusei thinking he would lose the battle just nodded and got to the task in hand. After about 10 minutes Yusei did get most of it on but was having problems with a few items: 1, the belt that was with the pants was too long, 2, he could not get the bow tie on and 3, the gun holster for the water pistol would not resize for him. "Man how did 007 manage this in those films 80 years ago? This is madness." He said to himself. After another 5 minutes he gave up and walked out to show Martha. "Well what do you think?" he asked nervously. "Oh Yusei, Yusei you look so hansom in that, too bad for the few problems you seem to have though." Martha said happily. Yusei explained what the problems were and Martha found that the last two were an easy fix. The bow tie was fixed up for him then she converted it into a clip on to make it easier for Yusei, as for the holster it was an easy fix for Martha. "As for the belt Yusei I don't think you will need it, I only put it on their in case it was needed." Martha explained to him. "That good Martha, so am a ready now for the party?" Yusei asked. "I would say you have a licence to thrill double 0 Fudo." Martha answered using a bad spy joke. "Ok very funny Martha, I going to get changed then." He said before leaving. 'Man I wish I was his age now, I would die to have a boyfriend that look that good in a tuxedo.' Martha thought to herself. After 10 minutes Yusei returned with his normal things on and his costume packed in a case. "Thank for everything again Martha. I better get home." He said looking tired. "Ok Yusei, have a good time and let me know if you catch a bond girl." Martha said before laughing at what she said. Yusei let the last comment slide since he was doing it for the kids not to find a girl, even though deep down he hoped Martha was right. He gave Martha a hug and kiss before leaving to return to the tops.

The next day Akiza was up early in a panic, she knew the party was the next day but had no idea what to get to wear for it since she had no time to have anything custom fitted for her, she decided to look online for some ideas. "Great there are so many examples online of spy outfits for girls but I can't work out what to wear to that party, now I wish I had more time to get it sorted." she said worrying that her plan would not work now, before Jenny came in to her room with Akiza's breakfast. "Good morning miss Akiza, I have your breakfast here for you. Oh still having problems with you costume ideas?" Jenny asked. "Oh morning Jenny, your right I can't decide on anything. It's just two last minute now." Akiza explained. "Akiza you know there is a simpler idea that you may not have thought of and it follows the spy theme." Jenny said, this surprised Akiza and she let Jenny find it online. "It's not in many films or shows but some female spy's use this. I think it looks like a real spy and a killer one at the same time." Akiza looked at what came up, it show images of girls in tight cat suit, although seeing an image of the x-man 'Storm' from the old movies had crept in somehow. Akiza looked and could see herself in one, but she could see a problem with it. "I like this Jenny but I worried that we can't get one last minute that will accommodate my chest." Akiza said concerned. "Akiza do we really have time to talk about it. Let's go and see what we can find and if we find one even a little too small for your chest we can modify it here for you." Akiza had to agree with Jenny's idea and point. With that the shout down the computer and together they went shopping even though Akiza was not a fan of it, but this time to get her man she had no choose.

By the time the two of them got back from their 4 hour shopping trip, Akiza had a cat suit to use as well and some extra things to make it pop a little more, but she needed to put it on again to work out the adjustment needed to be made to make it perfect for her. While Akiza put on the tight cat-suit she found it easy to get the legs, hips and waist in to it. Her first problem come up when she was trying to get her arms in to it, she could get the first arm in easy but when she attempted to get the second arm in it kept pulling on her other arm so Jenny had to help her. Her second was the front of the suit, while it could be zipped up Akiza large chest made it difficult to complete the job, but her custom bra was also making it harder. "I hate to say it Miss Akiza but if you want to wear this you will not be able to wear the bra." Jenny said which did not please Akiza at all. "That maybe so but I can't with my chest insecure since they would both be larger than it is now and they would bounce too much and that not a good idea at a party kids will be at." Akiza said and Jenny could only agree with the point. "Hold on! Akiza do you a spare bra that could be cut up?" Jenny suddenly questioned, confused Akiza had a look at all her bras and did find a black one that she did not use very often. "There's this one I don't use much, why what are you thinking?" Akiza questioned. "Well looking at this one look, is has a clip that connects the cups together at the front. What I am thinking is we cut off the straps and fuse the cups to the inside of the suit. When it's clipped together and you wear it that should make it secure enough to hold your chest in place but we can then use some stretchy material like the back strap and you would have a built in bra in the suit." Jenny explained and Akiza thought about it and decided to try it. They place the bra cups in the suit where Akiza would want them, then Jenny placed some safety pins in to keep them in place before Akiza took it all off.

About 2 hours later Jenny finished the modifications and it looked flawless, Akiza tried it on again but even with help the suit still did not look right yet. "There something missing still Akiza but I can't think what it is." Jenny said confused, after a few minutes Akiza picked up on one thing they did missed and looked at the package for the suit. "Jenny it's the neck area! The suit is supposed to zip up to the top and that's not possible for me. We need a way to close the neck area." Akiza said making Jenny jump. "Your right Akiza and that could be simple. We take some spare black fabric and stick it to one side then Velcro the other side to make it in to a choker style, and as a bonus if you get too hot you can undo that and replace it after." Akiza nodded to the idea since it was simple and effective but then noticed something with the way the cat suit was open at the top. She looked in the mirror again and had a thought. "Jenny get the neck strip and hold it around the front please." Jenny did as she was asked but wondered what he spoted. "I knew it! Jenny look at the way the gap comes up to the neck. If you included a trangle piece in the centre of the neck it forms a Heart shape." Jenny thought about it and spoted that as well. "Akiza that the final piece of the puzzle for the main suit. That guy will not be able to not miss that, well not without getting a eyeful and a nose bleed that is. Then all you need to put on is the holster, the gloves and the leather boots and you will be a killer spy." Akiza agreed again then took the suit off knowing the big party was at 4pm tomorrow and her costume would get her man.

Yusei was in the tops trying on his costume again to make shore he could get it on without any trouble, and surprisingly he got it right first time and he still could not believe how good it made him. But even though he was happy in the tuxedo costume he wished had a girl around his arm to complete the effect. "Man with a girl holding my arm I would feel like a real spy like in the film. That would be a real dream come true." He said before deciding to get the suit off before he made a mess of it. "Let's see the party starts at 4pm and finishes at 10pm, and it will be dark at 7pm so that means I could still talk with some of the local girls before going home. Not that any of them will want to know me with my criminal mark even with the turbo duel title." He said sadly before deciding to go to bed early.

Akiza slepted in until 11am to make shore she was well rested from the flight a few days earlier. She knew she had 5 hours before the event but even though she wanted to wait till dark before appearing she decided to go for the full thing then make her move when it got dark. Jenny waited until midday to bother her, thinking of her getting ready since it would take her at least 4 hours to get showered, have her hair set for the wig she was going to use until the surprise, and have her make-up done to make her look perfect. As for Yusei he had to get ready early to help the event from the start.

Yusei arrived at the party at 3:30pm in his costume and the staff where happy to see him and within minutes of him arriving they got started, but one wish kept playing in his head 'I wish for Akiza to come home, no come back here today!'. That wish was special to him since it was this party 14 years ago when Akiza left to start with, so every year he would make that wish on the party, but this time Yusei was unaware that this year his wish would come true.

By 6:30 the party was running wild with all the kids running around with Yusei's water guns, everytime he would aim the water pistol at one of the kids, another one would get it off him, this ment he was always get wet early in each game, but he still enjoyed it anyway since all the kids were having fun. At the edge of the garden area Akiza was watching Yusei, for the whole party she could not stop watching him enjoy playing with the kids and wished she could have joined in but she didn't in case she had a costume malfunction. Unknown to the both of them something was about to happen which would bring them together earlier that Akiza planned. "Yusei would you hand these drinks out please?" Yusei nodded and took the tray from the worker and handed them out to the guests. As he approached Akiza, she started to get nervous and was about to walk inside to calm down, but instead she tripped and fell towards Yusei. Yusei noticed and even though he had a few drink he dropped the tray to help the mystery girl. "Hold on!" Akiza landed in Yusei's arms and as if on cue both of them felt a jolt of electricity and they touched. 'What was that?' they both thought at the same time.

Akiza after a few seconds looked up intending to hold on till the time was right and thank him but when their eyes locked time seamed to stop for the two of them. 'Yusei eyes there, no stop I can't look yet but..' Akiza thought trying to resist being pulled in to his deep blue eyes but was failing. 'Her eyes are so beautiful, no I want to find Akiza but, why am I..' Yusei thought having the same problem. After a few minutes Martha arrived at the party to help with the night events. When she noticed what had happened and how Yusei and a girl she didn't know were locked in place like something was holding them in that position. "Oh my Yusei found her, a girl he likes and she looks like she my like him to." Martha said happy to have seen this happen at last. After few more minutes Akiza snapped out her daze and realized this was not the right time yet. "Thanks sir but I have to go." Akiza said in a panic and ran in to the day-care. Yusei did not know what to do as he snapped out of it himself. "What happened? What do I do?" Yusei questioned until he heard Martha call over. "Yusei go after her!" she shouted and without even replying he did just that and followed her.

Akiza ran in to the play group room and stood right in the middle of the room with tears running down her face, she was angry with herself for not taking a chance when she could have. "He was right there and I could not even say anything, why did I look at him like in that dream? What's wrong with me" she said as he pulled the wig off and threw it at the wall in anger. In Akiza's haste she never closed the door on the room and Yusei stopped outside it. 'Why am I getting a sense of davjavu all of a sudden.' He thought before hearing the girl inside crying. He walked in and the first thing he saw was the wig that had landed near the door. But there in the centre of the room was the girl but with her short red hair not the long hair the wig gave her.

He walked up to that person but what was strange she seemed to look like the girl he saw in his dream a over a week ago. 'Why dose see seem familiar to me?' he thought as he walked over to her. Akiza heard someone enter and turned around to see who was there and gasped from the sight she saw and Yusei did the same. Without even thinking Yusei seemed to know who she was only based on the dream he had. Their eyes lock on to each other's again and they lost all sense of time, but this time they could not break off from that. Yusei was the first to speak "A A Aki-za" he stutted out in hope it was who he thought it was. "Y Y Yu-sei" the girl stated confirming Yusei's thought the Girl in his dream's and here right now was in fact was his long lost and grown up friend Akiza Izinski..

The two former friends could not top looking at each other's eyes as they slowly walked closer, this time Yusei's started with tears in his eyes from seeing his best friend again after 14 year. 'Its happened, it really happened my wish came true! And she looks so beautiful. My red Rose is beautiful!' Yusei thought to himself not realising that he referred to Akiza as his like in the dream. 'He followed me, how did he, why did he? But he does look so hansom. Oh my gosh my shining star's hansom.' Akiza thought to herself not realising she just reran the dream again.

Finally the two of them snapped and ran to each other to tuck the other in a one of the biggest hugs they had ever done that they could remember, but then they stopped before they made contact, something was holding them back. All they could say to each other was their each other's name since they did not know what to say or do. Yusei wanted to hug Akiza but he did not know if she wanted it. Akiza suddenly looked at his arms and saw that he did want to hug he like back then. 'Yusei this is not you, when you saw me 14 years ago you would hug me every time me met and before we left. I I need to know it is real, I need I need his hug.' She thought and opened he arms to him. "Its ok Yusei I'm here, I'm home." She said. Yusei started crying when he heard that and dived into the hug. "Akiza your back, you're really back. I wished you would come and you did thank you." He said thought his tears and Akiza just let him embrace her. "Yusei I not going anywhere, I'm here, I am back and I am never leaving you again." Akiza said back thought her tears of joy. They were both happy now, they were together in the other's arms, and felt something inside them swelling up, **LOVE!**


	8. Was it fate or a Bond? Martha decides!

**Chapter 08 - Was it fate or a Bond? Martha decides!**

Martha was outside finishing the night setup of the party, she was starting to wonder what happened with Yusei. "It's been over an hour and he should be here playing with the kids. Where is he?" she said to herself. "Thanks for your help Martha, if you worried about Yusei why don't you go and find him." The worker said to Martha. "Thanks I think I will, it's not like him to be this long." Martha replied before walking off to find him. She looked everywhere and could not find them, then she realise the playroom door was open. 'Yusei must be in there.' She thought and walked up to the room and got a shock from what she saw. 'Oh my gosh is that a wig, who would.. ' she started thinking but then stopped when she saw them. Yusei and Akiza hugging with tears in their eyes. 'Oh my, that's Akiza. It can't be can it?' she thought before rubbing her eyes to confirm what she saw. 'It is, Yusei was right. Akiza has returned like he thought, his yearly wish came true. I can't take him away from that, besides maybe she can help him become complete inside. At least better than I could.' she thought before leaving them and returning to the party. Back outside the worker spotted Martha alone and went to her. "Martha where's Yusei, I thought you went to find him?" the worker questioned. "Oh I found him and something I never thought I would see again. Yusei was hugging that girl he ran after, and it turns out it was his childhood friend Akiza the whole time. His wish finally came true, Akiza has returned to him after 14 years. I could not spit up something like that so I left them alone to "bond" alone" Martha said using a quoting motion for the bond part. "I knew someone would use that pun at som poing tonight." the worker said before getting back to work.

Back with the two lovers they could feel each other's emotions running free for the first time in a long while. It was like just holding the other in their arms allowed them to feel everything they both wanted. "I so glad your back Akiza, I missed you so much and could never forget you." Yusei finally said to her after over an hour just holding the other in their arms. Akiza moved her head back to look at Yusei and when he felt this and did the same. "I glad I came back Yusei, but I wish I never had to leave in the first place. I wanted to stay in domino and see you but my parents would not give me the choice." Akiza said back with a sad tone in her voice. Yusei after hearing that started to notice that as they were talking they were pulling each other the closer. 'Why do I want Akiza so close to me? Dose Akiza feel the same?' Yusei thought to himself until he spotted what time it was. "Akiza I like this a lot but the party finishes in a hour. Why don't we return to it." he suggested. Akiza looked up to Yusei and nodded before the two of them separated and walked out of the room, but Akiza forgot to pick up and put on the wig and shades. As they walked towards the entrance Akiza stopped and Yusei noticed. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Yusei I think we forgot an important thing a spy has in a films. Well mainly you that is." She said. "I forgot something? What's that?" Yusei asked confused, since he thought he came with everything from the start. "Yusei male spy's always have a girl on their arm." She answered and wrapped her arms around his right arm. The moment Akiza touched Yusei he felt a shock of electricity and his heartbeat got faster and he became a little shy. "Oh ah ok a . Akiza." He said with a slight stutter in his voice. Akiza picked up on the stutter in his voice, and got a warm feeling inside her. 'What Yusei gets shy at something like this, wow I think I may need to do things like this more often to him.' She thought as the both walked out just in time to see the big event.

The moment they stepped outside Martha call over to them to direct them to a picnic blanket close to the door. When the two of them sat down Akiza had a ask Yusei something. "Yusei how did she know we would come back out to see the show? We could have left and she shouldn't have known." Akiza whispered. "When it comes to Martha even I can't work her out Akiza, she just seems to know how thing will happen. Besides she knows I enjoy the fireworks that ...oops." Yusei said realising he was saying what was happening next. "Fireworks, wow we get to see fireworks" Akiza said surprised. "Akiza you have seen them before right?" he questioned. "Truth is Yusei my dad would never let me stay up to watch them. The only fireworks I have seen were on the tv." Akiza admitted sadly. "Well then we can enjoy them together for the first time then." He replied, but Akiza was puzzled. "Yusei you see them every year, so how is it a first time for you." Akiza asked. "It will be a first time watching them with someone next to me Akiza. I normally would have to watch them on my own in this very spot." Yusei said but as he finished both of them jumped as there was a big bang, the firework display had started.

Martha was with the centre staff managing the order of the fireworks, but from where she was Martha was able to watch Yusei and Akiza at the same time. As the fireworks grew in size she kept spotting the way they both were sat. The pair had their arms around each other and their other hands were being held with interlinking fingers. Martha could tell that they did not realise they were even doing that, but she was happy that Yusei was with someone but felt like something was off about how things happened. "I'm glad Yusei had his best friend back after so long, but something feels off. How did Akiza know Yusei would be here today? What made them freeze like that when they were looking at each other?" she said not realising one of the staff was overhearing what she said. "Are you ok Martha you seem stressed." She said catching Martha of guard. "Oh sorry I thought I was only thinking that. I guess you know what I think then? It just feels funny that's all." Martha said, the lady looked over and recognised her. "Martha that girl showed up two days ago asking about the party and find out if she was able to come or not. thinking about it she did have a poster with her, but hold on only the staff and helpers had one that size. Wait Yusei must have dropped it and she must have picked it up. As for why they froze like that, I did spot her trip over and Yusei saved her. Although he did look funny after that, like she got a shock or something like that. Then when they looked at each other they froze." She explained surprising Martha since she did not know about that. 'Yusei said he lost his poster from his runner the other day, hold on what if he lost it at the airport and Akiza was there.' Martha thought to herself and looked towards Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei and Akiza did not realize the position they were in but they did not care at all. The moment felt perfect to them both and they wished time would stop so they could live in that moment forever. Yusei turned his head and suddenly noticed his hand interlinking fingers with Akiza's and was surprised how nice if felt, and wanted to feel more. He slowly tightened his grip, but Akiza did not respond which slowly upset Yusei. Akiza felt something on her hand and looked down and what she saw shocked her. 'That Yusei's hand with mine!' she thought happily noticing the tightening grip and desided to respond in the same way before looking up to Yusei's face. The moment she responded Yusei's smiled and looked at Akiza and their eyes were locked again, this time any shyness or nervousness they had were not there this time. They allowed themselves to get lost and with the atmosphere from the fireworks made the moment for them feel special and almost romantic. "Akiza you are so beautiful." Yusei said sounding like he was in a trance. "And you are so hansom Yusei." Akiza replied in the same way. Both of them were so lost in their own world that they did not fully realize what they were even saying but they both spoke from their hearts. Suddenly one of the kids that was close to Akiza ran past the pair and knocked in to Akiza forcing the two of them in to a kiss which shocked both of them. 'Oh no, I, we are KISSING! Why can't I move away?' they both thought as they could not break away. Soon their hands separated and they warped the arms around the other and continued not knowing their marks started to glow.

Back at Akiza's place Jenny was hard at work cleaning the house when all of a sudden she felt a spark in her chest. "This feeling why is it happening now? It too early for anything to happen yet between the two of them." She said before closing her eyes. She suddenly saw a vision of the moment that forced the two of them in to that first kiss and could feel the emotions the felt in that very moment, it was clear that they were meant to meet their tonight. "I guess fate dose have a hand in everything." She said before chanting some words no one would understand. " **JENNY I GUESS THE REASON I AM BEING SUMMONED IF BECOUSE YOU HAVE NEWS FOR ME!** " said a majestic voice. "Yes master it seems that Akiza and Yusei have had their first kiss earlier than planned!" Jenny said to that voice. " **THAT WAS NOT EXSPECTED FOR AT LEAST UNTIL THEIR FIRST DATE MY CHILD, FATE MUST BE WITH THEM THIS DAY AND SPEED UP THE PLAN. YOU MUST CONTINUE TO WATCH OVER THEM FROM THE SHADOWS. DON'T LET ME DOWN.** " The voice said before disappearing. "Yes master Crimson dragon I will not let you down." She said before resuming her house work.

At the end of the fireworks Akiza and Yusei finaly separated from the kiss, but the signs of it were still visible. Both of them were blushing like a tomato, as Martha approached them. "Well you too seem to hit it off quickly. Is it true that kissing under fireworks it that great?" Martha teased only for Yusei to blush even redder than before, although Akiza could only giggle. "It did feel nice I guess. Even if it did feel strange how sudden it happened." Akiza said happily. Yusei didn't say a word since his face said everything. "Well then Akiza would you like to join Yusei and me for lunch at my place tomorrow. I would love to hear what you and you parents have been doing the last 14 years." Martha said happy to see Yusei blushing but happy. "I would love to Miss Martha if it's ok with Yusei as well." Akiza answer before Yusei smiled in agreement to the idea. "Well I think that look on his face gives us our answer. Here Akiza that's my address so come over for 1 o'clock ok." Martha said handing Akiza her address. "Ok thanks Martha. Oh I better be going home now." She said before turning to Yusei and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And especially you Yusei." Akiza finished before letting go and leaving the party.

Yusei started to help clear the rubbish left behind, but his mind could not stop thinking about the events of the evening out of his head and how happy he felt. 'I still can't believe she is back, and we even kissed. I can't believe we kissed like that!' Yusei thought with a blush still on his face. The staff and Martha could tell that Yusei was not completely focused and that was not helpful to them. "Martha we can come back in the morning to finish this, you and Yusei get off home." The staff member suggested. Martha felt she should help them but knew Yusei was in no shape to be doing the job right now so had to agree. "Ok girls I will get Yusei home and see you next week then." Martha said before moving to get Yusei. "Come on Yusei its time to go home now." She said to Yusei snapping him out of his daze, he nodded and they both left. Yusei walked to his runner and it ready to leave. "So Yusei did you enjoy the party today then" Martha asked. Yusei diden't answer but nodded to answer yes and set off back to the tops knowing he would be seeing Martha and Akiza tomorrow.

When Akiza walked in to her house her heart was beating at a mile a minute. "I kissed him on the lips. I can't believe it. I know I planned to do that when I admitted to him I was back but ... it felt better how it happened there. Now I know what I felt in that dream was real, Yusei was the man I want to be with after all." She said to herself as she ran to her room. However Jenny over heard that. "That's right Akiza you and him are meant to be together and it will happen. Your heart will lead you on the right path and I will help you when you need it. I just hope the bonding you had then was fate working with you. My time in your world is limited but I will be here until your together forever." She said to herself knowing that Akiza was happy now.

The next morning Yusei was late waking up, he saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. "OH CRAP I'M LATE, DAM THAT ALARM I MUST NOT HAVE SET IT LAST NIGHT!" Yusei shouted since he should have been up 2 hours ago. He ran into the bathroom to get a shower but while he was in there, he couldn't stop remembering the events from last night. "That moment was amazing, but I wonder why I couldn't move when we kissed?" he said to himself as the shower water ran down him. But the memory of the kiss was effecting his little friend. Looking down Yusei spotted the problem and it was not a good time for that. "Dam it I got to get that out of my head or else I can't focus today with Martha." He took some deep breaths to calm down and eventually he friend calmed as well to the point it was not a problem again getting out of the shower to dry himself. By the time he was ready to go the time was 11am and he was nearly an hour late to Martha's house, so he left on his runner.

When Yusei arrived at Martha's he was surprised to see a limo parked outside. "Who would have know Martha that would have one of those?" he questioned as he pulled up. As he took off his helmet he suddenly could not see anything as someone covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear. "Don't know; is it a red haired angel?" Yusei said as a joke since he knew who it was. "Wrong but I guess I could be for you if you want me to." Akiza said with giggle. Yusei got off his runner, turned to her and gave Akiza a big hug before saying to her "Good morning Akiza." Akiza responded by returning the hug and replying "Good morning Yusei!" before surprising him with a kiss on the cheek which only made him blush.

Martha saw the whole thing from the window and knew that Akiza was playing with him in a romantic way."That's funny; they only met again yesterday, but the way their acting I would have thought they have been together for months. Maybe they soul mates and that's why it looks natural to them." Martha said to herself as she watched the whole thing. "I can't wait to see what Yusei will say to the meal today."

After a short while Akiza and Yusei walked in to Martha's orphanage to find that lunch was ready, so they both sat down as Martha brought it over to the table. "Sorry for being late Martha, I forgot to set my clock last night. By the way where are all the kids today that would be here?" he questioned since the amount of food was only for 3 people. "It's ok Yusei you did a good job at the party so I thought you would forget the alarm anyway. Blister took the kids on a field trip today, so us three can relax and just talk without anyone complaining." Martha answered. Akiza knew what Martha said was only half right, the field trip they were on was rearranged from a week ago due to bad weather but Yusei didn't know that since he was still moving in to the tops at the time. "Hold on I thought the kids were going next week?" Yusei questioned. "They are Yusei but they have been good recently so they got an extra trip." Martha fibbed. Yusei didn't question it any further and dug in to the meal; he spotted something different about it this time but could not put his finger on what it was.

When they all finished the main meal Akiza was the first to speak. "Martha that was nice thank you. Is it ok to go and bring in the pudding?" Akiza questioned with a wink to Martha. Martha got the massage and nodded, Yusei became confused since Martha did not let guests bring in the meal courses. But the mystery grew when Martha stud up and walked away from the table. "Martha where are you going? And whys Akiza bringing in the pudding? You never let guests do that." Yusei questioned. "Yusei I have to meet up with someone in 10 minutes, so I haven't got time right now. Besides you may want to talk to Akiza about the second question after you finish eating. I'll be back in an hour ok." Martha said before leaving. A minute later Akiza walked in with to bowls of pudding but Yusei could not work out what it was since they didn't have a pudding normally. "Here you go Yusei, I hope you like it." Akiza said before sitting down next to Yusei to start eating herself. Yusei looked at the dish and he became surprised it was something he enjoyed as a kid 'Martha made us a strawberry cheesecake' he thought before taking his first spoon full in to his mouth. 'Wait a minute this dose not taste like Martha's cooking, but it's not shop made either. Where did it come from?' Yusei as he continued to enjoy the pudding.

20 minutes later both Akiza and Yusei had finished and were now sat on the sofa just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Yusei thought it was a good time to ask about what Martha meant. "Akiza can I ask you something?" he asked. Akiza looked at Yusei and answer "Yes Yusei, what is it?" "Well I asked Martha how come you went for our pudding and she said to ask you about it. So how come you went for it today?" He said. "Yusei I arrive at 9 o'clock this morning because I wanted to surprise you, but not with that outside. The reason I went for it was because... I made it not Martha." She said surprising Yusei again. "You made that for us? Why? Martha invited you as for lunch so you did not need to bring anything with you." He said confused. "I know that Yusei but " Akiza stopped as a tear started to appear in her eye. "But what Akiza." He asked. "but I wanted to. I want to make something for just us to eat together, just us." She finished as she started crying because she thought Yusei was mad at her. 'For just us? That's why Martha left in a hurry. Akiza must have wanted to do something for me and this was the only thing she could think of.' He thought before embracing Akiza in a hug. "Thank you Akiza, I really did enjoyed it." He said making Akiza look up at him. "You did?" she asked. "Akiza I have never eaten cheese cake that nice before, I hate to say it but it was even better that what Martha makes. In fact I loved that cheesecake you made. I would love to have it again someday." He said with a blush on his face. Akiza could not believe it; Yusei loved the cheesecake she made for him. "Thanks Yusei, I'll make it again for you sometime. That's a promise." She said before placing her arms around Yusei. They did not know how long they held that hug as they fell asleep while still arm in arm.

Martha arrived back when she said she would and what she saw when she came in surprised even her. "Oh my, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Akiza must have got the result she wanted to be like that. I'll have my piece she said she would leave for me tonight. Sleep tight you two love birds. Oh I have to tell Zora about this." She said before walking off.

When Yusei and Akiza woke up they walked out of the building and went home after saying bye to Martha. Akiza was happy that her first attempt at making the cheese cake on her own went well. Yusei however could not wait to try it again. As he got home he suddenly started to feel weak and decided he must have eaten too much and went to bed. "Dam I must have eaten too much, but I ate the same about as always." He got changed in to his nightwear and had a wash before going to bed. What he did not know is what he felt was not to do with the food he ate.


	9. Secret behind the Dreams of love

**Secret behind the Dreams of Love**

The crimson dragon is a sacred dragon god that ruled over the duel monsters spirit world. He rules alongside the Creator of Light Horakhty, the Egyptian gods and the Legendary Dragons with queen Mana the Dark Magician Girl. One of the Crimson Dragons Roles is to watch over the Nazca lines in the human world, it has been nearly 5000 years since the end of the immortals war with the signers. As he watched over Nasca he was starting to worry about the seals holding the earthbound immortal in the ground, he could sence that the seal was about to weaken soon just as he predicted it would 5000 years ago. He summoned Horakhty to the area in the spirit world closes to the Nazca plains on earth.

"Crimson Dragon I hope you did not summon me just to look at the human world again." Horakhty said thinking this summoning was one of his jokes. " **HORAKHTY MY LORD, I AM BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT THE IMMORTAL SEALS. I HAVE BEEN SENSING A SLIGHT WEAKNESS IN THE SEALS RESENTLY. I'M WONDEING IS THE SIGNERS ARE NEEDED AGAIN ON EARTH.** " The dragon explained. Horakhty looked over the lines on earth and could feel a small drain on the seal. "I can see your point crimson but don't forget what happened last time, 4 of your signers were killed by the immortals. If it wasn't for the bond of love the last two had the seals would not even be there to start with." Horakhty said. Crimson was the nickname Horakhty gave the crimson dragon to make talks easier between them. " **I KNOW MY LORD, EVEN NOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW THEY MANAGED THAT.** " Crimson replied he was still guilty about 4 of his six signers being killed in the final battle. He could still remember the final stand his last two signers made back then.

FLASHBACK (nearly 5000 years ago earth time) **A/N** : **the mark names will be used for the characters in question as their names are unknown. So the signers are Head and claw for this.**

The Earthbound Immortals were confronted by the last two of the signers holding the marks of the claw (Akiza's) and the mark of the Dragon head (Yusei's). The 2 signers stood in the centre of the plains as they became surrounded by the 7 immortals, their dragons Stardust and Black Rose Dragons flying above them. "Head I don't think we can't win this now, it should have taken all 6 of us to do this but now we are losing this battle and out friends as well." Claw said to head with a sense of fear in her voice. "I know claw all of our friends are gone and it's just us left. I'm wishing we were not here right now. This shouldn't be happening." Head said to her. "Head if where going to try and win this battle somehow, I think this is a good time to be honest with each other." Claw said truthfully. "What do you mean Claw?" Head wondered. "Head I think, no I need to tell you something right now." Claw said. Head turned around to face claw. "You can tell me anything claw." He said wondering what was wrong. "Head I know we promised not to get too involved with our feelings, but if is the final battle now I need to tell you this... I want you to know that I love you so much. You saved me and stole my heart, I can't live without you anymore. If we're going to die on this battle field, I'm glad it will by you side. But I wish that ..." claw said before stopping. "What is it Claw? You can tell me. What do you wish?" head asked hoping it was something he could help with quickly before the immortals attacked again. "I wish I could have had my first kiss with you head, and I even wish I got to ... to make love with you and only you." Claw finally finished with a blush on her face since she just admitted he true feelings to him.

Head looked at claw with a blush on his face at what he heard; he decided that since she admitted her feeling to him, he should do the same. "Claw I feel the same." He admitted. "You do head? You wished the same as me?" claw said surprised. "Claw years ago I was alone and you came in to my life and became my best friend but .." he stopped for a moment and placed a hand on the side of claws head before finishing "as I got to know you my feelings became stronger and I fell in love with you. But with our mission I thought we would all survive then I would ask you out. I love you claw and I would love even more to share my first kiss with you. If you would accept it" Claw looked deep in to Heads eyes and could tell that he was speaking from the heart just like her, she placed the arms around Head and he did the same around her. They closed the gap between them and let their lips touch for the first time. Their signer marks glowed a bright red before the two of them were attacked by the immortals, but the attacks never hit.

When Claw and head split apart and looked to see them surrounded by a red a shield created by there marks. "What happened head. We should be dead by those attacks." She said before they heard at raw from the sky. The crimson dragon descended before the two of them and their dragons had changed forms, they became 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Moon Rose Dragon'. "Our dragons! What happened to them?" head said in confusion. " **MY CHILDREN THE POWER OF THE LOVE YOU ADMITED IS STRONG, AND YOUR DRAGONS EVOLVED BY THAT POWER INTO THE FORMS YOU SEE NOW.** " Crimson said to the signers. "Our love did that?" claw said still confused as she looked at head. " **YES AND NOW YOUR NEW DRAGONS EMBODY THE POWER OF LOVE, THE SUN AND THE MOON. THIS HAS NOW GIVEN YOU A WAY TO WIN ON YOUR OWN WITH YOUR NEW POWERS.** " crimson said shocking them both. "A new way to win? How?" head asked. " **SIMPLE FEED THE POWER OF YOUR LOVE INTO THE DRAGONS AND CREATE A SEAL IN THE GROUND TO HOLD THEM. IF THAT SEAL IS STRONG ENOUGH YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE HAPPILY KNOWING YOUR MISSON IS OVER AND YOU CAN LIVE TOGETHER REST OF YOU LIVES.** " Crimson said.

The two signers knew it was still a long shot but they knew they had to take but knew they had to do it, but they could feel inside there hearts that it was possible and agreed. "Shooting star Dragon accept the power from my dragon mark." Head shouted. "Moon rose dragon accept the power of our bond." Claw called to her dragon. Both dragon rawed and moved close to each other while maintaining their battle ready postures. Head turned to claw and embraced her knowing what they needed to do "Claw I give you my heart, my mind and my soul. Do you accept them?" head asked. "Yes head I accept them and give you mine in exchange." Claw said before placing her lips on his. At that moment their marks sent the energy created from their love to their dragons infusing them with more power. The dragons began to attack, this time they damaged the immortals and forced them to the ground. At that moment they were grounded the symbol of the crimson dragon appeared above all the immortals and forced them in to the ground, but no matter how they tried to resist them as they slowly became sealed in to the ground forming the Nazca lines.

After a while all the immortals were trapped in the ground and shooting star and moon rose dragons disappeared and the two signers collapsed from being drained of all their energy and strength. "We di-did it Head." Claw managed to say. "Yes Claw w-we did it together." Head replied before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

FLASHBACK END

" **IN A WAY I STILL CANT BELIVE THAT WORKED AND THE SEAL LASTED THIS LONG AND POWERED BY THE LOVE OF TWO CHOSEN HUMANS AS WELL.** " Crimson said still surprised even now. "Crimson those two had to hold back there feelings for so long that when they admitted they love each other that bond created a miracle. They were soul mates, and that is a rare thing, but you forget you brought them together in the first place by choosing them to be you signers. Maybe you need to find people like that in this time on earth." Horakhty advised although he though the odds of finding two like them was close to impossible. " **I GUESS I COULD TRY. THANKS MY LORD HORAKHTY.** " Crimson said before starting his search.

As he searched the area around domino he started to since something he recognised in the area. " **I sense something coming from that building** " he said looking at the domino day-care centre. Inside he saw two young children playing together, A boy with crow like hair and a girls with red heir but they seemed to have the same energy at the signers from the past. " **HOW CAN THIS BE? TWO YOUNG CHILDREN WITH THAT SAME ENERGY!** " crimson shouted to himself since no one could hear him. He watched in shock as the two children played but noticed that no one was joining them at all.

"My princess I your loyal knight will always protect you as we head away from here." The boy said sounding a little off. "Yusei that's not what a knight would say at all, you know!" the girl said while giggling. "Sorry Akiza I never did this before so I don't know how to say it." Yusie replied looking like he let Akiza down. "Yusei your trying too hard that's all, it's just a game remember. Just say it in your normal way not like in the story ok." Akiza said. Yusei nodded and tried again this time it sounded better so they continued playing, when Yusie did mess up Akiza would always help cheer him up with a hug before continuing.

" **THESE KIDS HELP EACH OTHER AND ACT THE SAME AS THEM FROM THE PAST. THEY MUST BE THERE DOUBLES OR JUST SEEM SIMULAR. I MUST LINK THEM TO EACHOTHER, THEN WHEN IT TIME THEY COULD REBUILD THE SEAL THEY WILL DO IT.** " Crimson shouted before casting the marks on to their arms but something went wrong. " **COME ON REVEAL AND LINK THEIR SOULS, WHY IS IT NOT WORKING.** " He said wondering if he did something wrong. "Crimson there too young for the marks to link them, remember the last set of them gained them ether at birth or in their late teens." Said a voice from above the dragon. "wo wo wo Queen Mana don't do that when I am thinking." Crimson yelled since he knew it was Dark Magician Girl messing about. "Sorry about that but you should have known that from the start when you choose them." Dark magician girl replied. "Yes but .." crimson started but stopped when an event happened below them.

Akiza's perents were attempting to take Akiza from the group, since this was the day Akiza's family were to leave for Germany. "Akiza we do not have time for this we are going now and that is final!" Hideo shouted at Akiza as she was trying to stop him from taking her from group. "Dad I don't want to go, I want to play with Yusie! Let me stay please?" Akiza begged but with no avail. Yusie followed tring to help Akiza but every time he tried Hideo would push him away. "Akiza don't go please!" Yusie shouted as Akiza was forced away from him. "Yusei Help me please." She replied. "AKIZA!" Yusie shouted with tears running down his eyes.

At that moment crimson spotted the marks on the arms activate but not appear. " **WHAT THE MARKS STARTED UP! HOW AND WHY NOW?** " he questioned as he watched the two friends being forced away from each other. "I might be wrong crimson but I think their soul mates. When the girl was forced away from that boy, their calls to each other activated the soul link you were try to do." Dark magician girl said shocked from this development. Below them Akiza was in the limo with Yusie being held by Martha. "Yusei I don't know when but I will come back to you soon, I promice. Don't forget me Yusie." Akiza said crying. "I promise I will never forget you Akiza, your my best friend! Come back soon please Akiza." Yusie said with the same tears as the limo left. " **THEIR BOND IS STRONG DARK. I THINK THEY WILL MEET AGAIN ONE DAY. BUT WILL IT BE IN TIME TO STOP THE IMMORTALS RETURNING THOUGH.** " Crimson said. "I don't know, how long do you think the immortal seals will hold before they fail." Mana asked in concern. " **AT THE RATE I FEEL RIGHT NOW ABOUT 15 YEARS AT LEAST, BUT I WOULD SAY THEY WOULD NEED TO COMPEATE THE BONDING WITHIN 14½ YEARS TO HAVE THE BEST CHANCE.** " Crimson said before they both returned to the spirit world.

14 YEARS LATER (AFTER THE SECOND DREAM)

Crimson was watching the Nazca lines weaken and worried if he made the right choose years ago. " **DAM THE SEALS WILL FAIL IN ONE YEAR AND BOTH OF THE KIDS I SOUL BONDED 14 YEARS AGO STILL HAVE RETUNED TOGETHER YET. WHEN WILL THAT GIRL RETURN TO HIM LIKE SHE PROMICED HIM.** " Crimson shouted knowing that he had no time left to find a new pairing now. He was about to leave when Dark Magician Girl and Horakhty descended before him. "Crimson my friend the wait you endured here will soon be over; the bonding of those 2 kids has begun on earth." Horakhty said confusing crimson. " **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THERE STILL NOT TOGETHER YET.** " Crimson replied. "Crimson I was overlooking the girl you choose and found the soul link started up. They both had a shared dream of being together in a romantic way. They want to be together now and the girl has decided to return to him in Japan alone with no restrictions." DMG said happily.

Crimson was shocked that he did not know this. "But we do have a problem the boy is very shy and I fear he will not open up easily now. The girl on the other hand will push things but will need help due to a few issues she has though, mostly with her body that is." DMG continued. "Dark magician girl what would you recommend to help the girl." Horakhty asked. "Well I noticed that a year ago a young lady who worked for the girl's family died. One of us could go to earth and become that lady for a while and watch over them." DMG replyed. "But who would volunteer to become a human for any length of time, and give up their powers while there." Horakhty questioned. The three spirits drifted for a while as they tried to work out the best candidate for the mission. Suddenly Mana saw an opportunity for herself to do something she wanted to do many years ago but couldn't. "I'll do it master Horakhty. I miss being able to go down on their world since master Yugi died. To live on earth like him and Prince Atem would be a gift for me." She replyed happily.

"Are you shore Dark you will not be able to return until your mission is finished, and you will lose all of you magical abilities." Horakhty questioned only for her to still agree to do it. " **DARK YOU WILL NEED TO A SPELL TO MAINTAIN THE LOOK OF THE PERSON YOU ARE TAKING ON WHILE YOU ARE ON EARTH. HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?** " Crimson said. "Already covered that. I saw the lady named Jenny in the spirit realm and with her help I could made a magic potion that will make me or anyone who drinks it look like her to anyone who sees them, it may only last for 3 months at a time though. Besides I have not been practicing my magic much recently and lived like a human the last year in case this happened." DMG explained, crimson and Horakhty were surprised that she even reviled that. Since spirits didn't need to live like humans on earth. "Well then Dark you better get to work on those potions then before you head to earth and to this Jenny's place right now. I suspect there will be a call for her soon." Horakhty said quickly. " **HOLD ON DARK TAKE THIS WITH YOU!** " Crimson said and cast a complete signer mark on her back before finishing " **WITH THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FEEL ANY EVENTS THAT HAPPENS THOUGHT THE MARKS I GAVE THEM 14 YEARS AGO BUT THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SENSE YOU.** " Dark magician girl nodded and opened a gate back to the spirit world to get ready before she headed to Jenny's house on earth.

When dark arrived on earth she was surprised to find she was wearing a maid outfit, as much as she though it was cute she wondered why she was in this until she remembered. "Right Jenny was one of their maids." She said just as the phone rang making her jump. 'Dam how did Horakhty know that would happen?' she thought before answering. "Hello this is Jenny how may I help you" she said. "Hello Miss Jenny this is Hideo Izinski, I know this is out of the blue but would you be able to help clean my family's old manor for when my daughter Akiza returns to Japan? I am willing to pay double what you earned when you worked for me for the 4 days you will have to get the house ready." Hideo asked over the phone. "Yes Mr Izinski, I currently am not under any employment and will be able to do that." Mana replied. "Thank you Miss Jenny, I you will need to get their right away as the job is starting now. Also I would like you to head the redecorating of Akiza's old room to make is better for her current age of 18." Hideo finished. "Of cource I will make sure we do a good job for her sir." Mana answer. "Thankyou and goodbye" Hideo said before hanging up.

"Well better get moving and start crating Akiza's love nest for her man then." DMG said to herself while giggling. " **DARK ONE THING YOU NEED TO REMEMBER AS OF NOW YOU HAVE NO MAGIC, BUT THE MARK ON YOU BACK WHILE NO ONE CAN SEE IT YOU WILL KNOW WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS VIA A SPARK TO YOUR CHEST. LET ME KNOW WHEN ANY DEVELOPMENT HAPPEN. GOOD LUCK.** " Crimson called to her not giving her a chance to reply. "Thanks crimson and now it time for this girl, Mana the Dark…. Oops I meen Jenny to get to work and help prevent that seal from braking." She said as she set off to work.


	10. The flu and Nurse Aki

**Chapter 09 - The flu and Nurse Aki**

Yusei woke up the next morning feeling like a week puppy, looking at the clock he knew he had to get up as he wanted to spend some time alone with Akiza somewhere. He managed enough strength to get up and use the bathroom, but he could not walk very quickly and couldn't even keep his balance. "Man what's wrong with me today. I want to see Akiza but I can't even walk right now. I'll just keep going and will get through this like I always do somehow." He said to himself. He managed to make it to the bathroom and started by using the toilet, however with his limited strength he decided to sit down to use it since he did not want to hurt himself if he collapsed. After cleaning himself up he returned to his room to get dressed, this turned into a challenge as well, he did the same and stayed sat down to do the said activity. He did manage to grab his personal phone before walking out to head down to the living area but his balance was getting worse the longer he was on his feet.

Before he could even get to the sofa his strength failed him and he collapsed onto the floor. His breathing became heavy as he tried to get to the sofa to no avail, the reason being his body felt like it weighed a ton. "Dam I can't even move. I hate to say it but I need some help." Yusei said as he pulled out his phone. He looked at his contacts which only had one number in it 'Martha' was the only number he had since he only decided to get one recently. "Martha is the only one that can help right now!" he said as he dialled the number.

Martha was getting ready to go out for supplies when she heard her phone ring. "I wonder who would ring me at this time? It can't be Yusei since he ring's me in the evening unless he needs help with something." She said as she walked to the phone and saw it was Yusei's personal number. "Oh no what's happened?" she said as she answered the phone. "Hello Yusei how are you this morning? Why are you not using the twins phone?" she questioned. "Ma-martha ... I need ...help I ... can't move." Yusei said. Martha noticed that Yusei's voice was not right which ment he was eather unwell or hurt. "Yusei where are you right now?" Martha shouted. "At Home .. can't move..." he said before the phone cut off. "Yusei sounds like in trouble but I have things to do... hold on I know who could help right now and they live on route to where I am going." She said as she grabbed an address book and ran out to her car and drove out.

Akiza was enjoying her breakfast while looking for jobs in domino. "All these jobs are full time! I just what some I can do part time until I know what I want to do." She said while thinking about Yusei, all of a sudden she heard a car pull up by the main gate outside the house. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she looked out and saw Martha. "Miss Akiza there is a Martha at the gate wanting to see you. Shall I let her in?" Jenny asked. "Yes let her in I will meet her outside!" Akiza said before running out of the room. As Martha pulled up to the house Akiza wondered why she would show up here. "Akiza I am glad your here right now. I need your help." Martha said in a worried tone of voice. "What's happened Martha? How can I help?" Akiza asked she was getting worried. Martha pulled out a card from her pocket and gave it to Akiza. "Yusei is in trouble at the twin's house in the tops and I haven't time today to get up there right now. Could you go up there and help him?" Martha asked. "Hold on Yusei is in trouble! Yes I can help but what's wrong with him?" Akiza replied. "I don't know Akiza, his voice sounded like he has a cold but all he told me was 'he can't move and feels weak.' I tryed to find out what was wrong but the line dyed before I could find out. That key card will let you in to the tops and to where Yusei is staying right now. Please take care of him Akiza." Martha explained. Akiza did not need to think about it her nurse training kicked in, "Don't worry Martha I will make sure he get well." Akiza said making Martha relax. "Thank you Akiza I am counting on you, good luck." Martha said before leaving Akiza to get ready. "Jenny get the limo and my medical gear ready to go." Akiza ordered Jenny and she nodded and got to work. 'I'm coming Yusei, just hold on.' She thought forgetting that her non custom nurse coat was in the bag in question.

As Akiza set off to help Yusei, Jenny was left wondering what happened but did over hear Yusei's name. "Something must have happened to him to make them this upset, if he was hurt both me and Akiza would have know right away through the dragon marks." She thought out loud before closing her eyes to use the link she had to check on Yusei. All Jenny could feel was a weak energy and a feeling of a heavy weight on top of her, that combination made no sense to her which made her worry about her mission. "I hope Yusei is ok, but with the connection those two share I believe she will help." She said before deciding to resume her duties. 'It's funny this was the one part of this mission I was not looking forward to but I enjoy it. I guess I see now why humans enjoy this sort of thing. Plus I get to help Akiza with her outfits to show off herself to her lucky man as well.' She thought.

20 minutes later the limo arrived at the tops and Akiza got out with the key card, medical bag and medical ID card with her. She needed this so no-one could stop her from accessing the building. Surprisingly though no one stopped her so she got to the elevators quickly, swiped the key card and the lift took her straight to the twins apartment. "I wonder if this Yusei's place is the same as in that dream?" Akiza asked herself. As the lift continued her thoughts slipped to thinking about the dream in Yusei's place and what happened during it, she quickly shock those thoughts out of her head. "Great now I am thinking about showering with Yusei, I have a job to do right now so that thought can wait for another day." She said before the lift arrived at the top level, Yusei's place!

Yusei was feeling bad since he could not move and wanted to see Akiza, right now he was picturing her in his head. In his eyes Akiza was everything to him now, his life, his future and even his heart belonged to her but he wished he could tell her that. "I hate this I need to see her right now. I need her smile to wake me up from this nightmare. Her touch to give me strength to live. I just... need... her." Yusei said before he fell asleep from being so weak, what he did not know was if he stayed awake a few minutes longer he would have seen his true love.

The lift door opened to reveal Akiza, she ran over to the apartment number. She used the key card to open the door, as she opened it the door she was surprised to see such a nice place. "So this is the place Yusei is looking after for the twin's Martha told me about. Strange it's dose look the same as in the dream, how could I see a place I never saw before in a dream?" she questioned as she closed the door and entered the tops apartment. At first Akiza could not see anyone in the apartment until she walked towards the staircase, 'maybe he is upstairs still' she thought before finding Yusei on the floor facedown, this made Akiza fear the worsted. "Yusei!" she shouted and ran to him, she got down to her knee's and turned him over to face her, placing his head on her lap. "Yusei wake up what's wrong?" she said quietly. Akiza kept looking at Yusei's sleeping face as her heartbeat raced; she started to stroke Yusei's forehead and hair although she did not notice. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps, I could watch him all day. Wait I can't he is I'll and I must help him get better! But I want to just stay like this.' Akiza thought to herself fighting between her personal feelings and her professionalism as a nurse. In the end there was nothing she could do since she left the medical bag by the door and she would have needed Yusei to be awake to do any tests. After a while Yusei started to talk but he was still asleep. 'Yusei sleep talks? I wonder what he is dreaming about?' she thought as she lessoned to his words.

 **Dream world**

 **A/N the bold statements are what Akiza in the real world says to Yusei. So there is two sets of responces from Akiza.**

In Yusei's dream he could see himself lying in bed with someone holding on to his chest, it was his dream girl Akiza. "Akiza we need to talk" Yusei said. "What is it my love? **Yusei what's wrong?** " Akiza responded. Yusei looked Akiza in the eyes, while taking her hand. "Akiza since the day I met you at the party, I feel like, when I am with you my heart I going to burst, yet when we are apart I yurn to have you with me." Akiza in the real world was surprised to hear that "Yusei have felt the same ever since I saw you. I want you with me all the time; I even hunger for you touch. **Yusei you want me with you when where apart, Why?** " she responded. "The truth is since that day I can't get you out of my head. Your eyes and your smile, I feel like I am addicted to them like a drug. Without them I feel like nothing but with them I feel complete." He said truthfully to her. "Yusei you can see them anytime you want, just ask and you can have it my drug. **Yusei you like smile and my eyes? You feel like your addicted to them, why didn't you tell me this before?** " she said. "I love you Akiza Izinski, please don't leave me again." He said shocking the real Akiza and making her blush. "I love you more Yusei Fodo. **You love me, I I I love you too Yusei, more than you know.** " Akiza answer before the dream pair kissed on the lips.

 **Real world**

Akiza watched as Yusei started acting funny with his facial exception. 'Is Yusei trying to kiss someone? Should I kiss him and fulfil his dream.' She thought while she move her head to his, her heart already made the choose for her. She leaned down and planted her lips on his, forgetting that he was ill. The moment they kissed Yusei responded and his eyes opened, he deepened the kiss thinking he was still dreaming but he still could not even move his body. Akiza even responded back but after a while her mind caught up to her and she backed away with a big blush on her face. "Akiza what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Yusei asked not realising what happened was real. "Yusei I, we can't right now." She replyed confusing Yusei even more. "Akiza you just said you loved me so what's wrong with us kissing." He asked. "Yusei you're sick, it's not a good idea to kiss on the lips when someone is ill. It can pass on the illness to others." She replied.

Yusei was still confused until he looked around to find himself in the twin's apartment not in bed with Akiza. "Hold on Akiza, when did you get here and how did you get in?" Yusei said in surprise but still tired. "Yusei Martha sent for me to come here with the key card you gave her. Martha had too much to do today so she could not come herself. To answer your question I've only been here for the last 10 minutes." Akiza replyed while trying to calm herself down from the kiss. "I'm sorry Akiza I wish you didn't have to see me like this, I wanted to see you today but I guess I just ended up worrying you instead." Yusei said sadly knowing Akiza's day was ruined. "Yusei all I was doing today was looking for jobs anyway, your health is more important right now. Now let's try and get you back to bed right now." Akiza said in the same way as a nurse. "Akiza you shouldn't have to look after me, I'll be ok." He replied as he tried to get up on his own but with no success, Akiza shock her head and Yusei noticed. "No Yusei I am a trained nurse you know, I can't leave a sick person the way you are right now. So today I am your personal nurse and I am going to take you, and that's not negotiable." Akiza told Yusei not realising what she said. Yusei blushed after hearing that last part as he misunderstood her. "Akiza I know you mean well but I don't think doing that is a good idea, what if you… or we ... well you know." Yusei said. Akiza look confused until it snapped, she meant looking after him but it sounded like doing the deed with him. "Oh I'm sorry Yusei I meant I'll look after you not doing…., oh no why did I say that." Akiza responded upset with herself for saying the wrong thing. Yusei somehow manage to lift his hand up to hold Akiza cheek before saying "Akiza it's ok, it my foult for misunderstanding what you meant. But if you did meant it that way I couldn't think of anyone better to do it with." Yusei replied from the heart

Akiza could not believe what Yusei said but at the same time her heart skipped a beat from happiness. 'You would do it with me! Oh my gosh does that mean he meant what he said earlier?' she thought. Yusei tried to get up again but stopped when he spotted Akiza spacing out, without even thinking he managed to give Akiza a quick kiss on the lips which surprised her. "Yusei what are you doing?" she asked in shock. "Just waking you up since you were spacing out just then. Besides I could use some help after all." Yusei pointed out. Akiza just nodded and helped Yusei on to his feet and slowly they walked up the stairs, everything was going well until they got to the top and Yusei slipped at the very top. Akiza tried to stop him but ended up falling as well, and landed on top of Yusei. "Oh God Dam it! I'm sorry Akiza I must me making things harder right now?" Yusei asked as he looked up at Akiza. "It can't be helped yu-sei." Akiza said as her eye locked together with Yusei's stopping her. With both their chests against each other they could feel each other's heartbeats, what surprised them was their heartbeats were in sync. Akiza knew she should not stay like that since Yusei was ill, but her body would not listen to her, it just relaxed and allowed her body to almost melt with his. After a while Akiza just gave up and placed her head onto his chest and allowed herself to rest for a moment. Strangely Yusei felt something inside him burst, Happiness! He liked the feeling of Akiza on top of him but he could not forget the dream he had before. 'This feeling it's the same as that from my dream! I never did this before but I like it. Please don't let this feeling end.' Yusei thought as he let that feeling fill him completely.

They laid together for at least a hour not saying a single word just letting the feelings inside them fill them, until Yusei stomach rumbled snapping them out of the moment. "Yusei did you have to do that?" Akiza teased knowing it wasn't his fault. "Sorry Akiza, I was going for breakfast when I fell in the first place. I guess I forgot that I was still hungry until now." Yusei sadly since he ruined that special moment for them. "That makes sense, Come on let's get you in bed then I will go and get something to eat for us both ok." Akiza said now she was back in control of the thoughts. Yusei nodded, Akiza got on to her knees and helped Yusei roll over in order to get up, they both then moved slowly to Yusei's room in the apartment. Once Akiza got Yusei in to bed she ran back down to collect her medical kit and took it to Yusei's room but left it out side. 'Ok now to get us something to eat!' she thought went to the kitchen downstairs.

While Akiza looked through the cupboards she could not believe the amount of variety to choose from. She decided in the end to keep it simple and made some chicken soup for Yusei and some tomato soup for herself. She then lightly buttered some bread rolls for them to share. "Ok that should do for lunch. I just hope he likes it." She said to herself. When the soup was ready she poured Yusei's into a bowl then poured her's in to a mug, this way she could drink her's while feeding Yusei his. After placing everything on a tray she walked back upstairs but stopped before reaching Yusei's room, she had an idea to make it more enjoyable. "I forgot I have my nurse coat in my med bag. It may not fit right but if it change my top for that I would fit the role better for today." She said quietly. She placed the tray on a table and grabed her bag and ran to the bathroom to get changed. 'This should only take 2 minutes and Yusei will be eating out of my hands' she thought with a giggle. She took off her jacket and under top revealing her custom sized bra, she opened her bag and pulled out her unmodified Nurse coat and put it on. She fastened it up as much as she could, it still showed off some of her bra and quite a bit of cleavage but Akiza didn't mind since it was a last minute plan change.

Yusei started to worry where Akiza got to since it had been over 15 minutes since she went to get them something to eat. "I wonder what's taking Akiza so long? I hope she not making anything too difficult." He questioned himself before hearing something outside the room. The door opened and Akiza walked in with the tray. "I was wondering where you were Akiza. I hope did not make anything difficult." he said to Akiza before notising she had changed outfits and was getting a bit of an eyeful seeing Akiza cleavage on show, he tried not to look but it wasn't easy. On the bright side Yusei wasn't blushing so Akiza didn't notise. "No Yusei, just made us some soup. The only hard thing was buttering this fresh bread." She replied as she placed the tray on the bedside table. Yusei suddenly blushed as she sat on the bed and turned around to face him, he spotted the nurse coat more closely and it looked good on her and it even made her eyes stand out better. But what really made his blush even redder was the coat made her chest look larger than before, and he could see more of the skin thought her coat as well. 'Oh wow I must be dreaming now I never knew nurses were so hot before.' He thought to himself. "Come on Yusei let get you sat up so you can have some soup." Akiza said with a slight hint of sedition in her voice. Yusei picked up that tone and his little friend responded although Yusei could not do anything about it right not. Yusei nodded and Akiza helped him up while he thought to himself 'Did she just try to sound sexy to me while dressed like that just now, whatever that was it just excited my friend down there and I can't calm down with her looking like that.' He thought still blushing. Akiza could not help but giggle at Yusei as she fed him the soup; on a few occasions he did slop down himself but that only made Akiza giggle even more, Yusei liked seeing that smile on Akiza's face and even though it didn't cure him it certainly made him feel alot better.

After a while they both finished their soup Akiza helped Yusei get more comfortable so he could rest but still sit up as well, they began to talk about different things, school and duelling, friends they made and problems they faced over the last 14 years. "So basically Akiza, you parents would not let you go out to party's at all unless they came with you?" Yusei asked making sure he understood currectly. "That's right they thought that with my chest size, boys would try to take advantage of me and well you know." Akiza replied, she wasn't happy about it because she lost out on lots of different social event because it was ment to be parent free. "I hope they will not think I am taking advantage of you right now." Yusei said worryingly after hearing that. "It's ok Yusei, I am only looking after you so they will be ok with that. Besides I would take advantage of you, on purpose at least…" She started before bending over to whisper in his ear "even if they did I would deny it to stay with you." Yusei could not believe that and mentally jumped, but ended up slipping back into his bed. "Oh dam it!" Yusei said to Akiza's surprise she began to giggle for a few minutes. When she finally stopped Akiza noticed Yusei was sweating a lot, she realised he could use a change of clothes. "Yusei you're sweating a lot. I think you need a new t-shirt right now." She said. "It's ok Akiza. You don't have to" he replied but Akiza did not hear him. Akiza walked over to the draws in the room but then realised this was the first time looking through Yusei's stuff and didn't know where to start. "Where is you t-shirt draw Yusei?" Akiza asked back in a tone similar to Martha which surprised Yusei, he knew he better answer incase Akiza was going to report back to Martha. "Second draw down by the window." She said in a defeated voice. 'Wait did yusei just give up and answer that time?' she thought and then a though came to mind. 'Hold on I think I spoke the way Martha did at her place maybe that was it.' She thought as she got a t-shirt for Yusei but then she undid a button from her coat without her realising she did. Akiza picked out a plain black t-shirt before walking back over to Yusei. Akiza helped Yusei out of the one he was wearing and saw Yusei's average build chest and stomach. All of a sudden Akiza's right hand placed itself on his chest which confused Yusei, 'Why has she put her hand on my chest.' He thought before noticing the undone button on her coat but then his attention was redirected. Akiza started tracing her fingers down his chest which made Yusei shiver and giggle. "Akiza ... stop that and ... my shirt please ..hahahahah stop it hahahaha." Yusei managed to say as he started to laugh. "Yusei are you ticklish?" Akiza said with a grin on her face while she kept going. "haha yes I hahah can't stand hahaha that." He managed to reply. Akiza took that as her chance to have some fun with Yusei and continued to do so not realising he was starting to feel cold.

After at least 10 minutes more of Akiza's treatment she finally stopped to let Yusei recover but she spotted that he started to shiver, at first though she just thought he was messing around. "Yusei you can stop playing now, you need to rest." She said but Yusei did not answer and continued to shiver wildly. Akiza started to worry that she over did it on her fun, she placed her hand on his forehead and gasped at what she found, he was cold. "Yusei why didn't you say you were cold?" she said before realising it was her fault, "dam I was tickling him so much he couldn't say a word, it's my fault." Straight away she grabbed anything she could think of to warm him up including a hot water bottle but it was having no effect on him. "Yusei please warm up if you don't you will have bigger problems than a simple cold." She said wishing it would help. 'Hold on he is moving around so much that nothing is getting a chance to work. What could I do to stop him moving and warm him up.' She thought before she started thinking of ideas, some of them not appopeate for the problem. 'Dam where did those dirty thoughts come from. This is not the ... hold on that dream!' she remembered the dream with the make out session with Yusei in bed with him. "That could work, Wait If make out with him right now it would be forced on him." Then she realised the key was not the act but the action they were doing. 'That's it if I get in bed with him I could use my own body heat to warm him up.' She thought thinking this was the only way since nothing was helping.

Shyly she undressed herself to nothing but her underwear and even took of her bra as well. 'I hope this works, even thought as a nurse this is not a normal option but I have to do something.' She thought as she slowly got in to Yusei's bed and snuggled up to the still shivering Yusei. "Please Yusei warm up!" she pleaded as she struggled to hold him down, even a one point wrapping he legs around him to help. Yusei could feel someone holding on to him and wanted to know, in his mind he hoped it was Akiza but worried she was doing something bad to warm him up. It took nearly an hour for Yusei to warm up enough to stop shaking, and by now Akiza was tired from the effort it took to warm him up.

Yusei opened his eyes to see the girl of his dreams holding him close, but what surprised him was that she looked like she nearly naked which made his whole face turn red. 'WHAT! WHY IS AKIZA IN MY BED NAKED!' he screamed in his head. Akiza noticed Yusei looking at her and spoke to him, "Yusei I guess it worked after all, I am glad." She said worn out from her efforts. "Akiza why are you naked in my bed?!" her replyed still in shock. Akiza gave him a confused look before looking down to see what Yusei meant. "Yusei I'm not naked." She replied and moved enough for Yusei to spot a dark red pair of knickers on before continuing "I need to stop you shaking so I could warm you up and this was the only thing I could think of with no one else to help." She finished before falling back on to Yusei clearly tired. Yusei had seen Akiza's chest for that moment and felt like he saw a forbidden fruit it made his eyes pop for a moment. "Akiza what made you think that would work?" Yusei asked wondering what she was thinking at the time. "Truth is before I decided to rerun what I saw a dream I had, you were in it and we had a make out session on the bed. I thought that the position we were in would work to warm you up and it d d did." Akiza just finish before she passed out and fell asleep. "Akiza?" he said as he saw Akiza fall asleep with her head on his chest. 'She must have worked hard just to warm me up, even using herself to do that. Wait the dream she mentioned sounds like the one I had, could we have had the same one.' He wondered. He could feel some of his strength return and managed to wrapped his arms around her. "I owe you one Akiza and I think I know what to do. Ill have to use some of that help from the twins help." He whispered to himself as he snuggled up to Akiza and let himself fall asleep.


	11. The First Date together

**Chapter 10** **\- The First Date together**.

It took less than a week for Yusei to recover from his illness, during that time Akiza stay by his side the first 2 days after being called in by Martha. After that Yusei was able to move around but while still weak, without the worries of him falling over all the time. Akiza would come over using Martha's keycard and would help with anything needed, except when it came to Yusei having a shower since the events from the past dreams still worried her.

This morning though Yusei felt completely better and was glad since, he hated being ill and having Akiza do all that for him, but he wanted to show his thanks to her for what she did. "I wonder what would be the right thing to do show her how thankful I am. There the amusement park that just opened but Akiza may not like that. I could take her for a ride on my runner but the speed could scare her. Wait what was the name of that place Martha told me about last week." He said to himself as he tried to remember what it was then it snapped in his head. "That's it the **sunset restaurant** Martha told me that it was not doing well for customers recently but it was still getting good reviews though. I'll look it up on the computer." He grabbed his laptop from the bedside table and went online to look at the menu for that restaurant and what he was seeing and reading was making him hungry. He grabbed a pad and wrote down the address so he could find it later. He then spotted the time and knew Akiza would be arriving in 5 minutes. "Dam better get these hidden for when she gets here." He said and hurried to shut his laptop down, and then lay down to catch Akiza out. 'I ask her out tomorrow for the day.' He thought to himself.

Akiza arrived in the apartment on time and the first thing she did was to get her new nurse coat on which arrived the day before. She felt a little better with the new one since she could act more professional compared to how she had been before with Yusei. She then went to make Yusei some breakfast, before placing everything on a tray and walked up the stairs with it to Yusei's room. She opened the door to see a still asleep Yusei which was not a suprise anymore since she expected it. She walked up to his bed placed the tray on the table and saw that the side she slept on before was empty. 'I guess Yusei slept well last night.' She thought before she sat down on the bed next to him but in her heart she wished she could have slept with him again. She wretched over to hold his hand which was on top of the covers, but the moment she did Yusei grabbed he arms and pulled her towards him. "What the he..." she started but was stopped as the lips made contact with a very passionate Yusei's lips. Akiza could not move since the sudden move from Yusei shocked her, as her body melted in to the kiss.

After a few minutes their lips separated due to the need for air, Akiza could still not believe what had happened but Yusei could not believe he did that but was happy that he had. "Morning Akiza, how are you this morning?" he asked as if nothing happened. "Good morning, GOOD MORNING! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YUSEI?" Akiza asked still in shock as she tried to calm down. "What's wrong Akiza, it a morning kiss to the girl who looked after me and captured my heart?" Yusei said not realising how he finished his sentence. "You what? I captured your heart? But I thought it was the other way around, you stole my heart Yusei." She said blushing from Yusei's statement. At that moment Yusei just lost it and pulled Akiza in to another fiery kiss which only make Akiza even more shocked than before, this time though Akiza put up very little resistance and gave in to it. Her heart was exploding with happiness and love for him, she wanted, no she needed this to feel complete inside. They just keep on deepening the kiss or moved the heads around and at one point gave the other access to the inside of their mouths. They both felt they should have asked for permission but they somehow knew they wanted it. What started as just a kiss of thanks turned in to a full on make out session, with Akiza leading most of it. They entered their own world of pure love unhindered by limits and the fact Yusei was under the covers so no risks involved as well.

Their make out session lasted over an hour with both of them not wanting the moment to stop. When they did separate eventually Yusei moved to give Akiza butterfly kisses down her neck as she tried to catch her breath, unable to calm herself down with how Yusei was making her feel. After a few minutes of butterfly kisses Yusei pulled away to look at his girl, as her head fell to his chest. "Yusei how did you do that to me? It feels so good and I felt so alive." Akiza said as she breathed deeply from what happened. "I don't know Akiza, it just felt right to me I guess. When I'm with you it felt more like a need. I needed you lips, no more than that wanted to feel them again. Its like after all those accidental ones that happened I became addicted to them like a drug." Yusei said not even shore if it sounded right. Akiza nodded in agreement, she felt the same. "I think the way you said that may be wrong Yusei, but I felt the same. You know it's funny, I just never thought that you would make the first move on me like this. I thought I would be the one doing it" Akiza replied.

"No Akiza you already did that when you were being my sexy sounding nurse, I got so frustrated from all your teasing that I wanted to jump out of bed and take you lips by force just to stop you. Wait did I just say that?" Yusei questioned realising what he said. Akiza was surprised to hear that but wanted to know if he meant that, so she decided to do what Yusei was talking about to find out. She moved off of Yusei's bed, moved a few paces away before turning to face him and put on her feminine charm again. "Well Yusei I heard you, and don't know what ... you ... mean." She said in her sexy voice. 'No no no not that voice again.' he thought as he felt little Yusei playing up again. "Akiza please don't talk like that again." He said with a blush of embarrassment from what was happening, and it was driving his senses insane. "Stop doing what?. All I am doing it talking ...to...you...yu..se..i." she said in a slow but seductive voice. Hearing Akiza say his name that was made his mind snap again. "Thats it! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted and jumped out of bed and captured Akiza's lips again by force, but it resulted in them falling to the ground slowly. 'He he did what he said! Did I really effect him that much, oh forget it I love this.' Akiza thought as she gave in again to his kisses.

After a few minutes Yusei separated from Akiza and was about to apologies but Akiza placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Yusei don't say you're sorry since I said it that way to see if you meant what you sad. You told me the truth and ... isn't that what people in love should do? Yusei I wanted to be like that for you, I love you after all and I would only do that for you." Akiza finished saying with a deep red blush on her face. "Akiza I understand that, I can't believe you did it just to get me to react though. I didn't think you would be evil that way." He replied but Akiza reversed the situation. "Well Yusei if I'm evil then you must be too, forcing me to be all that, even getting me in bed with you. That was just low." Akiza teased. "Hold on when did that happen? I haven't been able to move much the last week." Yusei question not realising Akiza was teasing him. "Yusei I was joking, I choose to do that to get you warmed up, since you we shivering so much nothing else would work. Beside it felt nice to have a body pillow!" Akiza admitted with a blush. Yusei let the last part of what Akiza said slide but he had to admit that it did feel nice having her by his side.

Yusei decided that after the talk they just had and the events of the morning, he decided to move his plan forward. "Akiza I was just wondering, are you doing anything today?" he asked. "Not really Yusei, I was going to continue looking after you, but I can now see that it's not needed now. Why?" Akiza asked wondering what he asked for. Yusei took Akiza's hand between his and took a deep breath. "Akiza would you go out with me today?" he asked fearing rejection. "Yusei I ... I... I would love to. Will I be ok in what I am wearing today?" she answered. "Akiza you look perfect in that. You don't need to change anything, your perfect as you are." Yusei replied which made Akiza's smile grow. "Thanks Yusei but we can't do anything yet you know." Akiza pointed out since she noticed an oversight on Yusei's part, this confused Yusei since he hadn't realised. "Why?" he asked but all Akiza did was giggle and point down. Yusei look down and realised he was still in his PJ's "Oh right, I better get dressed first right." Yusei said as Akiza nodded in agreement.

Yusei Grabbed his normal clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed, while Akiza went to the living room to wait. 'Wow I can't believe what happened this morning. I thought I would be starting things like that to get him not the other way around. My hearts never beat so fast before. How can Yusei effect me like this, what wrong with me. Come on Akiza I need to calm down and ...' she thought as Yusei appeared before her braking her train of thought. "Are you ready Akiza?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded with a blush. 'Oh forget it Akiza just enjoy your time with him' she thought as they left together.

They both agreed to walk since the weather was perfect; it was sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Yusei had the directions for the restaurant Yusei picked out and they were walking side by side but Akiza felt like something was missing. Akiza looked around and as many people walking together like her and Yusei were but they was some major differences between them, some were holding hand while some of the girls hand wrapped their arms around there man's arm. She still could not believe how close she and Yusei had become after only a week but she still felt that it was not enough for some reason. 'Yusei's been so nice to me since we met again at the party and I feel like there's more I can give him. But I still want to feel him, no hold him close.' she though. Yusei looked over and saw Akiza was lost in thought and worried something was wrong. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked but Akiza was not responding at all. He worried but then a evil thought popped in his head 'I know how to get her attention when she is like that!' and walked behind Akiza who had stopped.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed Akiza's neck, this made her jump but she let out a moan in response first. "Yusei what are you doing?" she asked confused at what happened. "You just stopped and would not respond to me when I ask you something. So I woke you up! Is something wrong, do you need something?" Yusei answered, Akiza looked at the couples around them I knew what she wanted to do. "Yusei can we do what those couples of their are doing?" she asked pointing to the people she saw. Yusei looked at them and remembered how he felt when he was with the twins wishing the same thing himself but this time he had someone with him that could grant that with he had. "Yes Akiza, you can choose what we do if you like." Yusei answer making Akiza happy. He let Akiza go and she straight away wrapped her arms around his. The moment she did Yusei felt complete inside and Akiza felt the same but also felt safe with him as well. "Thank you Yusei!" she whispered to him. With that they both started walking again, next stop Yusei's chosen restaurant.

When they arrived Yusei wished they hadn't since he could not stay like that while inside the restaurant. Akiza was surprised to see how nice the sunset restaurant was from the outside, it looked like a 4 star place. "What a wonderful looking restaurant. Maybe we could eat here one day, what do you think?" Akiza asked. "You right Akiza, but that's why we are here right now. Where going to have lunch here today! Come on lets go." Yusei said and lead her to the door. Akiza could not believe Yusei brought her to such a nice place. This sunset restaurant was modern place but it had an old style look to the table and chairs, the combination was good on the eyes. Since the restaurant was not doing well for customers they allow them to pick their own table. "Akiza why don't you pick the table we will sit at." Yusei said. Akiza nodded and holding Yusei's hand pulled him to a window side table for 2.

As soon as they sat down at a table a waiter walked over to hand them the menus. "Good afternoon, would you like to order any drinks while you look at the menu?" he asked. "I'll have what the lady want's." Yusei answered before looking at Akiza. "I'll just have water please." Akiza replied, the waiter nodded and left them to look at the menus. Akiza and Yusei both could not believe the options that were available that they could choose, all high class meals but the price was more like they should be in a normal cafe. At first Yusei wanted to order something he liked but with Akiza being there we wanted to share something with her, so he looked at the thing to share but he did not know Akiza was thinking the same thing.

Back at Akiza's house Jenny was relaxing, she managed to finish all her jobs early and had nothing left to do. "Great all done, now I can have some me time. I never thought doing this job was going to be so hard yet so fun. Well it's better than what I was doing weeks ago anyway." She said with a giggle. She decided to watch some TV but before she did her dragon mark reacted. "What a sec, something is happening between those two! Thinking about it Akiza has been with him a lot this last week, I wonder what's been happening. Their love for each other must be blooming like a newly budded flower. Maybe I can sense what is happening?" she said before closing her eyes. What she felt thought her connection was building desires, whole hearted love and something else she did not recognise coming from Akiza which confused her. "That's funny their both felling the same but there's something coming from Akiza that dose not feel right, I better keep an eye on that, something tells me it's not good."

Yusei and Akiza continued to look as meals for two trying to work out what both of them would eat. "Oh I can't decide at all." Yusei admitted after 10 minutes. "Neither can I Yusei, I always would know what I want to eat but this time I can't." Akiza said in agreement. "Akiza what would you say if I asked you if wanted to share something?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I would think that was a good idea, it would cut the cost but it would be more special. To be honest I was thinking about the same thing." Akiza reply which surprised Yusei. "You were Akiza?" Yusei asked and she just nodded to him. "Why don't we close our eyes and just pick one of the meals for two at random and whatever we pick we talk about and then order?" Akiza asked which was a good idea with Yusei. They closed their eyes and did the suggestion Akiza said and pointed at an item at random; when they opened them again they were both surprised to see that they pointed to the same menu option. "Get the feeling that great minds think alike?" Yusei asked. "Or its was just a lucky coincidence." Akiza teased. "Maybe, anyway we have our choose now so why don't we order it now." Yusei said and Akiza nodded in agreement.

When the waiter finally took their orders they turned to face each other and Yusei wanted to start a conversation, however their eyes locked and they both just lost themselves in them all over again. After a few minutes they reached over to hold each other's hands with their fingers intertwining. They were just happy to stay like that and enjoy the moment. 'His eyes, why can't I stop looking in to them.' Akiza thought. Yusei however while thinking the same thing about Akiza, he also ahd something elce going though his mind. 'I can't believe how beautiful she is. She took care of me even though she did not have to. Her skin feels so soft. I can't imagine a life without her now.' Yusei thought.

When their food did finally arrive Akiza and Yusei were able to enjoy it without losing themselves for the 2nd time since they arrived. "So what's your plan while you're here then Akiza?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I'm hoping to find a job here in domino as a nurse, but if I can't find on within 6 months I have to return to my parents in Germany. Thing is with what has happened between us in the last week I don't even want to even think of doing that as all." Akiza said with a small tear coming out of her left eye. Yusei spotted the tear and with his right hand took the tear away, but the move sent a bolt of electricity through Akiza and made her blush pink. "I understand Akiza; I hope you manage to find a job here as well. To be really truthful I agree with you, I wouldn't want you to leave again. I've missed you so much while you were gone; if I could I would go with you if that happens." Yusei confessed. "But you can't the law here say's that anyone who is not adopted from an orphanage before their 13th birthday can't apply for passports. And my father was one of the people to set that stupid law." Akiza said in an angry tone, Yusei realised Akiza wasn't happy about that but knew it wasn't her fault. "True but the only way around it is for a wealthy benefactor to support the application, only thing is I haven't got anything that can be used to support it. What's worse I can't even go to Domino University to learn anything towards what I want to do for a job. The only thing I can do right now is fix duel runners and I'm not even enjoying that anymore." Yusei said sadly. Akiza felt sorry for Yusei, he had a dream job but fate had blocked every path to do it. 'I wish I could help him but the law does not allow senator family members act as benefactors. Even though her dad is in Germany he still acts as one for New Domino. There has to be a way to help him?' Akiza thought desperate to help him. Yusei could not belive what was happening, he brought Akiza here to enjoy a meal but now the mood had changed to something sad and he hated it. Akiza could see it in his eyes that he was upset with himself, 'does he think he has ruined the date with our talk just now?' she thought.

When they did finish their meal Yusei called the waited to pay for everything, he still felt guilty for the subject ruining the mood and wanted to leave quickly but Akiza could tell what Yusei was up to. 'There has to be something I can do to cheer Yusei up. Hold on what if took him to that place Martha told me about before Yusei arrived that day..'

 _FLASHBACK_

Akiza was helping Martha with the lunch and was preparing the cheesecake for dessert. She had never made one before so Martha was watching her and advising when needed, Martha was impressed with Akiza. "You're doing a good job with that Akiza." Martha said. "Thanks Martha, I know you normally don't let guests prepare food but I really want to do this for Yusei. It means a lot to me." Akiza replied. "It's not a problem Akiza; I need to go out after lunch anyway so you and Yusei can enjoy it together. Although I would like to try some maybe later." Martha suggested. Akiza nodded with a big smile on her face. "That's fine Martha I can leave you some for when you're ready. Would you mind Martha if I ask you something personal about Yusei?" Akiza asked. "It would depend on the question to wither I can answer or not." Martha teased. "Did Yusei have any strange events in the last few weeks?" she asked confusing Martha. "What do you mean by events?" Martha replied. "Well..." Akiza explained about some of the strange things that happened to her before she decided to return to Domino city.

Martha suddenly noticed a connection between what Akiza told her and what Yusei told her a week ago. "Hold on. Yusei told me something similar. Over a week ago before the twins whos apartment hes looking after left to go on holiday, Yusei and them went out for a meal to a place none of them could even say. The sun was going down at the time and the sunset caused Yusei to have a breakdown." Martha explained, Akiza became concerned about that but didn't say anything and continued to lisson. "That night he had a dream of a meeting the girl of his dreams, and he thought it was you Akiza. The morning after he phoned me up complaining his arm hurt and a mark had appeared on his arm, but when she showed me his arm over the vid-phone there was nothing there. At the time I thought Yusei was having a joke with me at the time so I didn't pay too much attention to that really." Martha finished. Akiza could not believe that Yusei had a similar event to her but the fact Yusei had a breakdown caused by a sunset seemed even more strange to her. Akiza thought about it and wondered if there was something on that day that must had triggered it off. "Martha about that sunset you said was they anything different about it, or something around him that may have caused it." Akiza asked. Martha was impressed with Akiza for asking a question like that, it shows she cared and wanted to help if this was going to be a regular issue to keep in mind. "Well one of the twins Luna called me and told me they was a few couples around watching it while holding hands. When he saw it he raised on of his hand and just looked at it and started crying. She also said he seemed to look lonely inside and needed something. She thought maybe he needed a female companion he could talk to around his age." Martha explained.

Akiza could understand that since her parents would not allow her to interact with boys at all. "Akiza if you ever want to cheer Yusei up, you should take Yusei to Domino East Bridge at sunset. He always loved to go there as a child and even now it is one of his favourite places to go to. He stopped going there a year ago and told me 'the next time I go there I want to go with someone I care about' if you took him I think he would be really happy." Martha added before moving to set the table. "Yusei must really love to watch the sunset, maybe that's something we can do together sometime." She said to herself.

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Yusei there's somewhere I would like to go before we go home. Would you go there with me please?" Akiza asked knowing what she needed to do, get Yusei to 'east Domino Bridge' before sunset. "I guess so Akiza." Yusei said sadly not even thinking to ask where they would be going. Yusei called the waiter over and paid the bill before they both left the restaurant, Yusei just followed Akiza in the direction of she choose. Akiza kept looking back at Yusei with worry in her eyes, she needed to get Yusei to the bridge quickly since the sun was beginning to set. "Yusei hurry up where going to be late!" Akiza said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him along. "Akiza what's the hurry anyway?" Yusei asks. "Wait and see Yusei, all I am going to say is you will love it." Akiza replied with a smile on her face. 'Unless it is as good as you Akiza I don't think it will help.' He thought sadly.

After nearly 25 minutes of walking they made it to the bridge but Yusei did not notice, and as Akiza expected the sunset was beginning to drop behind the horizon. The sea and the sky began to turn red as the sun descended, Akiza looked at it and was amazed at the sight. 'I can see what Martha meant now. The sunset here is perfect.' She thought before letting go of Yusei and walked a few pases in front of Yusei. "Yusei what to you feel when you look at me?" Akiza asked. "I feel like I have a bright future as long as your there with me Akiza, I told you that before." Yusei replied not knowing why she asked. Akiza realised it wasn't working, so she looked at the sunset, as she looked at it she noticed the best location for what she planned. She walked back to Yusei and took his hand and walked him in to the right place, before turned him quickly and kissing him on the lips. 'What is she doing? Why are you ...' he thought before he lost in train of thought completely. 'Ok now to turn him around again to point him towards the sunset.' She thought before managing to do the said task without Yusei event noticing.

After a few minutes Akiza pulled away to for some much needed air. "What's going on Aki... is that?" Yusei started to questioned before he saw the outline of the sunset behind Akiza. Akiza moved to his side revealing the sunset that Yusei loved to see, only then did he look around and realised where he was. "Akiza this is East Domino Bridge; I used to love coming here with Martha a lot when I was younger." He started before he senced some foul play going on, how did she know about this place. "Akiza how did you know about this place?" Yusei questioned. "Yusei when I was at Martha's last week she told me about this place, and about what happened to you with Leo and Luna." She answered before continuing. "She told me that it was a sunset like this that caused you to have a breakdown with them, and how you wished you had someone in your life. You have been longing for something and someone you could hold hands with and love with all your heart." Yusei was shocked, Akiza knew what he had told Luna but he did not know why she brought him here still. "Akiza I that's true but I still don't get why you brought me here." He said.

Akiza reached over and held his hand; Yusei looked down and saw this before looking back at Akiza. "Yusei I brought you here because ... I want you to know I understand how you feel. I want you to know that I will be here for you, and will always have a hand you can hold while you watch the sunset you love. I love you Yusei and I always will, so please don't worry about upsetting me when we talk. And by the way you did not spoil the meal so stop kicking yourself." Akiza said surprising Yusei again. "Hold on how did you manage to read my mind just then anyway?" Yusei questioned again. "Well why don't you kiss me here and find out!" she challenged knowing Yusei would not back down from that challenge, she was only teasing him though with that. So Yusei did what Akiza told him to do, their marks began to glow red and they began to hear what the other was thinking and Yusei could not believe it. Even Akiza began to hear Yusei's thoughts and it caught her out as well but she decided to see if was real first. He moved back and said "What was that? How did I hear that?" Yusei said in shock, he never though he would here what he did during a kiss. "What did you hear Yusei then Yusei?" she asked. "You said ... you said 'cherish this moment Yusei like what I do. I am here and will be your light of hope' or something like that." He said to Akiza's amazement. Akiza's eyes widened, it was not exactly what she was thinking but it was close enough. 'Did we both just read each other's mind? This could be useful in the future if it was.' She thought to herself. "Was I right Akiza?" Yusei asked wondering if he was right. Akiza shuck her head then dived in to his chest with a tear in her eye. "Akiza?" he asked again. "No Yusei it wasn't right, but I liked it though, it's what I felt anyway. I'll be you light of hope and you can be my pillar of strength like when we were kids." She replied. Yusei blushed red at those words she used, he was Akiza's pillar of strength as a kid and even now Akiza needed that but he did not know why. He wanted to ask about that but then he saw the sunset at its fullest and lost the words.

'Akiza thank you, I wish today was my birthday now because you made my real wish come true right now.' He thought as he held Akiza close to his chest and they both just watched the sunset together. He may not have been holding her hand but right now he thought this was better, the perfect girl, the perfect place and the perfect moment. As the sun disappeared from the horizon they both knew it was time to go home but they were not ready to separate even thought they had to. "I guess we better be going home right?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded before saying "Your place or mine Yusei?" not realising what she said. "How about I walk you home first then I walk home after." Akiza nodded and the both of them held hands and started to walk home. They both knew they would sleep and dream well tonight. Their date was a success even with Yusei near breakdown. 'I know now Akiza is the one I want to be with forever, no always.' Yusei though clearly. 'Yusei I will be with you always and one day maybe we will be a family. I would love that.' Akiza though clearly as well not realising she was thinking that far ahead after only a week together.

Watching above someone watched the moment that happed and was glad to see the two lovers connecting in that way. " **THE TWO OF THEM ARE JUST LIKE THEM FROM THE PAST, MAYBE THEY ARE TRUE SOUL MATES LIKE WHAT SHE SAID. THEIR BONDS HAVE GROWN AND WILL GROW EVEN MORE, AND THE POWER OF THAT BOND WILL EVENTUALLY KEEP THE SEAL STRONG. I WILL LEAVE THEM IN YOUR HANDS MANA.** " Said the spirit and left to return to the sky. Jenny was looking out the window and saw the spirit and just giggles. "I guess you felt is to master Crimson, their bond is stronger than them from the past and they will fight for each other if they have to. Their dreams will come true and the immortal ones will never rise again, they just need a final push to the next level but it will happen if my name isn't Jenny. Which it's really isnt." Jenny said before returning to work still worried about what she sensed earlier.


	12. Playing it Safe

**Chapter 11** **\- Playing it Safe**

For the next two week after their first date everything started to change for Yusei and Akiza. They would meet up every day at domino park and from there walk together to a cafe to enjoy each other's company while having lunch. Yusei would help Akiza with her shopping, even though he is not a fan of shopping but he did it just to stay with her longer. Akiza knew Yusei did not like going shopping just like she didn't, but since she was alone at her house more or less she decided she had to start getting used to it. On a weekend they would both go to Martha's house for evening dinner to catch up on events of the week. Martha would notice how close Yusei and Akiza got, so she would use some sort of comment to make them blush.

This morning though Yusei slept in longer than normal since he had been dreaming and fantasizing about Akiza, ever since the events at domino bridge he could not get Akiza out of his head. "I wish I could spend all day with her, I feel incomplete without her nearby. I wonder if it the same feeling that drug users get from what they take. When with her I want to feel her lips against mine, I want to hold her in my arms, I want to have ..." Yusei stopped himself he was thinking something he should not have been. "Wait why did I think that? Sure I love Akiza with everything I have but why would I be thinking about starting a family. It's too early to be thinking about that, but I want to share everything... no stop it Yusei I can't be thinking with him right now." He said looking down in the direction of 'little Yusei' he still had the dream from a month ago in his mind. He kept wondering what would have happened if the dream lasted a little longer, no he wanted to know what would happen. As much as Yusei would have liked to start a physical relationship with Akiza he knew that he couldn't. He remembered what Martha told him two years ago.

 ** _FLASHBACK (2 years ago)_**

Yusei was still living at Martha's house, and was helping with getting dinner served. Yusei was excited because Martha had arranged for Jack and Crows foster family's to visit for lunch so Yusei could see them again after 12 years apart. Jack was 2 years older than Yusei but he always had big dreams, while crow was about the same age as Yusei but was more care free. They used to play games as the enforcers but it always used to get jack and crow in trouble, so Yusei always had to bale them out.

When Yusei did manage to sit down to eat crow and jack would talk about their new dreams, duels they won or about what they achieved since they left. But a few things Jack kept saying made Yusei uncomfortable. "Jack I don't care about that and you should not be talking about that sort of thing at the table. Martha taught you better than that remember." Yusei shouted after hearing enough. "Well that the benefit of being of age Yusei. The rules you have to follow don't apply anymore and you can talk about that stuff." Jack boosted with crow agreeing with him. "Hold on why are you even agreing with that crow you're too young as well?" Yusei questioned. "Hay I hit puberty early Yusei I have been chatting up girls for over a year already, and it's a good life. You should give it a try." Crow said proudly. "I GIVE UP!" Yusei shouted and walked out of the room. "What did we say?" Crow and Jack said together confused. "I'll see what's wrong with him. I sorry about this." Martha said as she followed after Yusei.

Yusei was sitting in the corner of the living room with his head on his knee's looking mad and upset. "Are you ok Yusei?" Martha asked. "No jack and crow have changed and I don't like it." Yusei replied. "What did they do to upset you Yusei?" Martha asked again. "Jack confused me by saying something was boasting about making it to 3rd base for a month, and crow was agreeing and saying how he was getting girl after girl. They then told me to go out there and try it myself as it's a good life, but I felt uncomfortable. I don't even know what they meant to start with." Yusei explained causing Martha mouth to drop in shock. "Yusei normally I would yell at you for leaving the table without asking, but in this case you did the right thing." Martha said. "Wait I did?" Yusei questioned. "Yusei what Jack mean's with the 3rd base was to do with a physical relationship, it means he was having sex with a girl. He and crow should not have been doing that, beside jack knows he should not be boasting at the table anyway, it bad manners and shouldn't happen. It means they don't treasure the relationship they are in when they do that." Martha explained. "Martha should I do the opposite of what they said to me then?" he questioned. "Yusei it's depends on the situation your in. It's ok to kiss a girl you like especially if they like you back but to have a physical relationship, it should not happen until you have married the person you like first. Only then should you start to think about things like that. As those two are now they will not find the right girl if they continues like that. Oh and between you and me if they try to get you to do anything that wrong, tell me and we can think of something to sort them out ok." Martha finished with a wink, and Yusei nodded before they walked back to the table to finish eating lunch.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"Even now Martha is right but the way I feel right now about Akiza I may not be able to hold myself back. Akiza seems to be able to push the right buttons to set me off. If she keeps flirting with me like that I may... no I need to think ahead. I need to cover myself incase that happens, but what could I do? That's it, protection in case anything dose happen, I need to go to the shops and get some of those things that they talk about on the telly!" Yusei said before rushing to get ready. By the time he was ready to do it was midday so he made himself a sandwich and ate it as he left.

Akiza was not having a good morning, she had a job interview a hour earlier but when she got there she found out the that the office was closed due to a training program running at that time. "How could they organise an interview for a time they not even open at, I even rang them up to confirm it this morning and they said it was right. What the hell was that about, I looked like a fool there." Akiza said angrily. She was sitting on a bench in domino shopping centre just trying to work out what to do for the rest of today. As much as she would like to have seen Yusei but with how bad she felt did not want to upset his day as well. While sat down she thought about all the happened during the last month but the dream see had always filled her mind with wonder. 'I wish that dream didn't finish when it I would have fell him inside ... wait why am I thinking that now. I would like to do that someday but I am too young to be thinking that right now, but I wonder what it feels like though.' She thought trying to imagine what is would be like but couldn't. When she stopped thinking about it she felt like her heart beat was too fast and she could work out why. 'god I have to stop thinking about that but if it happen before I get married. What will I do? I don't want to get pregnant before then.' She thought again worrying about her possible future with Yusei, she was starting to have sexual urges recently and it was effecting her when having romantic moment with Yusei. She remembered a moment she had a few days ago.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Akiza and Yusei arrived at Akiza's house after they lunch out and also went to see a movie as well. The whole way home Akiza had been holding Yusei's arm, and she knew she would have to let go soon but did not want to for some reason. "Well I guess your home now Akiza." Yusei said softly. "I guess so Yusei. Would you like to come in for a drink before you go home?" Akiza asked trying to keep him with her a little longer. She did not realise at that moment she was starting with hormonal urges and Yusei was the focus of them. "Sure I could use a drink right now, if your sure it's ok that is?" he replied, Akiza just nodded and unlocked the door and lead Yusei in to her house.

'Why do I feel so warm right now, what's wrong with me?' Akiza thought as her urges were getting worse. Yusei was impressed with the inside of the house, in the back of his mind he wished he could live in a place like that but knew he couldn't. With what was happening in their heads they forgot what they were going to do and Yusei looked at Akiza. "Well, what do we do now?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked at him with a confused look. "What do you think Yusei?" Yusei shrugged. "I don't know. How about we get something to eat and then watch some TV maybe." Akiza rolled her eyes and went up to him she did not hear the TV part but the first part made her mind go wild. She quickly put her arms around him and looked up at his sky blue eyes. "Oh, we'll eat all right." Yusei was now even more confused and the look in her eyes worried him. "Akiza are you tired from our..."

Yusei didn't get to finish his sentence as Akiza's lips were quickly pressed onto his. Yusei quickly walked backwards until he hit the side of a wall. After a few moments, Akiza's tongue wanted to enter Yusei's mouth and he happily accepted. It was a few seconds later, that Yusei noticed that something was off. He could feel Akiza's hips starting to rub against his. 'What is this feeling; it feels so good whatever it is _'_ _Yusei thought to himself_ _._ Yusei's hands moved down to her bottom and, without even thinking, he started to pinch it. It wasn't a tight pinch, as when someone is trying to hurt you on purpose. Instead, Yusei was gentle, before he could even give Akiza any pain, he would let go.

It was then that Akiza's self control kicked in again and not only realized what she was doing, but also Yusei did as well. She quickly retracted her tongue and then lips. Yusei and Akiza stared at one another as Yusei took his hands off of Akiza's bottom. "I'm sorry," Yusei said quickly. "No. No. I'm sorry," Akiza said as she looked down. For the first time, both of them had done something physical, without the other's permission and without thinking about their actions. Still, Akiza took most of the blame. If she hadn't gotten so excited because of her urges, she wouldn't have started rubbing their hips together, and Yusei wouldn't have felt like touching her butt. "Yusei. I...don't know what got over me. I mean...I was just so excited to see you inside my house and with the great day we had. I just...lost control." Yusei frowned and took his right hand to raise Akiza's face.

"Akiza, you didn't lose control just then. What you were feeling is perfectly normal I think. Besides, were any of our clothes removed?" Akiza shook her head but wished they were. "Are we lying naked somewhere?" Akiza shook her head again. "Right," Yusei replied, "So it's okay. As long as we're completely clothed, what we do is okay. We're not having sex and we're not losing our virginity, ok?" Akiza thought about it for a moment and then nodded slightly. Still, she was concerned about something else. She wanted to go even further and touch his body; no she needed to feel him. She knew she was not ready for having sex but she still wanted to have his body to touch if only for a minute.

"Did...you enjoy what I was doing?" Akiza asked nervously. Yusei was embarrassed by the question and was a little flabbergasted. "Well...yeah," Yusei admitted, "It did feel good. Were...you in any pain because of what I was doing?" Akiza shook her head. "No Yusei. It was really gentle and you didn't cause me any pain at all." Yusei bit his lip. "So...we both liked what was going on and we're not in any pain. Does that mean we have each other's permission to do it?" Akiza shrugged. "I give you permission if you give me permission." Yusei smiled. "Of course Akiza. But..." Yusei paused and felt a little guilty of asking the following question. "Would you mind if we kept going?" Akiza smiled. "As long as we keep our clothes on, then, oh forget it." She started but then went against what she said. Yusei was caught off guard as Akiza resumed the making out session but this time her lips had a fire in them he never felt before and his mind went blank. Akiza's hips dug into Yusei's, giving them both pleasure as Yusei gently and cautiously touched Akiza's butt.

As the making out became deeper and more passionate Akiza started to remove Yusei jacket, then his shirt. Yusei without realising it followed her lead and did the same, removing her jacket and t-shirt as well. They then started to move towards the living area bumping in to anything in the way before Yusei ended up lying down on the couch with Akiza on top of him. Now they had a issue, they were both still wearing their pants and it was becoming a problem. They force their shoes off and untied their own pants and without separating their lips removed them and dumped them on the floor leaving them with only their underwear and socks on. Yusei started to move his hands up Akiza back and along her spine which sent chills through her, this resulted in Akiza's hip becoming more aggressive and deepening they already passionate kisses. Akiza was using her hands to trace and feel every part of his chest. If the term 'Heaven on Earth' was real they both felt like they were there now. As they continues for over an hour

When they did finally finished getting rid of their urges, they both leaned back, gasping for air. They smiled and hugged tightly, thanking the other for the session. Only then did both of them realise what had happened. They had completely done the opposite of their agreement but felt more satisfied than before. They both quickly registered into their minds that they should make out more often, but worried that what happened would cause problems later on. They could also feel the result of their session, Akiza underwear was soaked through and had leaked on to Yusei's boxers as well, it seamed Yusei had a release as well which made Yusei feel an urge to get home quick. Once a moment of silence passed, they both looked at each other, wondering what to do next. "I think I better be getting home Akiza." Yusei said in a panic, but then Akiza grabbed his arm stopping him. "No Yusei can we stay like this a little longer." Akiza then leaned her head on his chest. "I don't want this feeling to end you know. Why don't we watch some TV for a while and then you can go. But I am not letting you go yet... I can't do that yet." Akiza finished with a gleam in her eye. Yusei wanted to resist but something inside him wanted Akiza to be happy. "Ok Akiza how about one full telly program then I will go." Yusei suggested. "Make it two then you have a deal, I'll even make you some dinner before you go." Akiza added, Yusei was sold on the idea and agreed and they put the TV on and just let their body's merge together. They got so combatable that mid way through the second program they fell asleep. When Akiza woke up she realised she was in her bedroom, in bed and Yusei was still with her. Akiza was worried but she was not doing to let it get to her. Yusei was with her and she was going to make the most of it.

What started as a kiss, turned in to a make-out session. Then turned in a love making session with just underwear on to being asleep in the same bed, just like when Akiza was trying to warm Yusei up when he was ill. 'I shouldn't want it but I would like this to happen more often.'

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Thinking about it confirmed Akiza's fear. The urges she was having had started again and where she was right now was not a good place to be thinking about it. She stud up and ran to a public bathroom and hid in the disabled cubicle, she would not normally do this but she knew the disabled one had its own sink so she would have some privacy for a while. She was a little relived when she found her underwear was ok but she found that if she had waited and longer she would have ended up with a dampness problem as her cave had becoming wet. 'Dam this! I have to start carrying extra underwear with me when I go out unless I can't stop this happening. I can't be running off to a bathroom everytime I think of Yusei.' She thought to herself. She spent 5 minutes to clean up her dam problem and after putting all the clothes back in place she washed her face with cold water hoping it would wake her up better, it did work as she forgot Yusei for a while at least. 'I think just in case something happens I better get some birth control things, at least is should suppress any hormone effects.' She thought before leaving to do the said task.

Yusei arrived at domino shopping centre's parking lot and managed to find a space close to the store he needed to go to conveniently. "Ok the domino heath store is there. I just hope I can get what I am after without being questioned any anyone, it would be bad if anyone asked me for an autograph while in there." Yusei said to himself as he locked his duel runner system and walked into the store. As he look around the store his dislike of shopping started to show as he could not find anything he was looking for at all. One of the store workers saw this and walked over to him. "Is they anything I can help you with?" the male worker asked. Yusei was nervous but he had to get it over with, "I hope so, I am looking for something for a friend and I don't know where they are." Yusei lied. "Ok what are you looking for?" the worker asked. "Condom's" Yusei said quietly. "Condoms there on isle 19, over there sir." The worker said pointing to the other side of the store. "Thanks sir." Yusei replied before walking away.

Akiza at the same time as Yusei enter the store from the entrance on the other side of the centre and went straight to the help desk. The lady working there looked fed up since no one was at the help desk. "Hi I need some help" Akiza said to the lady and she jumped in surprise. "Oh oh right hi. I'm sorry how can I help you today miss" she asked. "Well I looking to start on some birth control. Can you tell me how to get some?" Akiza asked. "Oh yes can you tell me you age please miss?" the lady asked. Akiza placed a card on the desk and the lady looked at it and jumped in surprise. "Wait you a trained nurse Miss … Akiza?" Akiza nodded. "Right so I don't need to give the normal questions then do I? wait here and I'll get it for you." The lady said before walking away. 'I'm glad I had that ID card with me today, it could have been long winded if I didn't.' Akiza thought to herself. The lady came over with a three month's supply of the birth control pills Akiza asked for. "Here you go miss. There's a three months supply here. That's $40 please." She said and Akiza paid the money. "Miss could you direct me to where the condoms are please" Akiza asked. "There on isle 19 miss, are they for your boy friend?" she asked. "Well I guess so, I want to get some for him in case we get a little heated later in our relationship. But we haven't gone that far yet though." Akiza replied. "I understand miss have a nice day." The lady said as Akiza left.

They both entered the isle at the same time but from the opposite ends, Yusei was looking down to avoid being seen by duellist fans while Akiza was just looking at the shelves looking for what she was looking for. 'I should get a few different sizes of condoms, and then when we get to that point we can pick the right size for the job.' Akiza thought since Akiza could only based her thought on her dream which may not be useful. Yusei did find them first but became confused. 'I think I know which size to get but what the difference between all the different types.' He thought in confusion, he had never needed to look at them before so had no idea what to choose. After another minute Akiza bumped in to Yusei but she did not know that. "Oh I am sorry I did not see you." Akiza said in a panic. "No it's ok... Wait your ...AKIZA what are you doing here!" Yusei said in surprise. Akiza looked up to see Yusei's face. "Wait Yusei I did not know you would be here, why are you here?" she replied unaware what she came for was near what she was now. "I'm here because Martha asked me to get some stuff for her from here. What about you?" Yusei lied. "Looking into some jobs I saw online, not doing well with it though." Akiza half lied.

They both looked at each other worried they would notice what they came for; luckily Akiza was looking on the wrong side of the isle to start with so when she looked down she saw the condoms. 'That's where they were, dam Yusei is to close I have to wait and come back for them.' She thought. "OK I guess where both busy today then, would you like to join me for dinner tonight then Akiza." He asked hoping to get her away quickly so he could get what he wanted and go. "I would love to Yusei I'll call you later for the details ok. See you later." Akiza said before walking off, Yusei walked off as well but kept a look out for where she was. After 5 minutes they both returned to the end of isle 19 and looked around to see if the other was around and saw nothing of them. 'Great now I can get them and go!' the both thought at the same time.

The condom's were in the middle of the isle from both of them so they decide on their own to walk backwards to get to them so no-one would see them while looking side to side. Akiza had already worked out how many steps were needed to get there and Yusei knew what to look for to find them so they attempted to get them again. 'Ok this time I'll just grab the first box I see and go.' They both thought as they continued to get closer until they were only a step apart. 'Ok 1. 2. 3' they thought and reached to grab a pack but what they felt sent a shock though there body's instead. They turned around and they both locked eyes on the same box with their hand both holding it. "Hay I got this first." They both said at the same time as their eyes spotted each other again. "Yusei what are you doing?" Akiza asked confused. "I was going to ask you the same Akiza." Yusei replied. They were both looking at eachothere thinking something was going on. Bumping in to each other on the same isle not once but two times now, they realised they had some explaining to do now.

They both spent a few minutes talking about their worries and how they wanted to get some protection to prevent anything happening. It was hard to swallow that they both came to the same shop, on the same day looking for the same thing. "I guess we have been on the same page all day Akiza without even talking about it first right." Yusei said. "I guess but it doesn't make it any abetter that we lied to each other to cover what we were doing." Akiza pointed out with Yusei nodding in agreement. "Hay Akiza how about we make a deal, right here right now?" Yusei asked. "That depends what you're thinking Yusei." Akiza replied. "Ok how about from now on anything to do with our relationship, either physical or not, we talk and think about it together from now on, and we keep no secrets." Yusei suggested and Akiza nodded to it but she knew she could not tell Yusei about her small problem. They both sealed the deal with a kiss then decide to agree on which pack of condoms to buy, Yusei picked the right size while Akiza choose the type of condom.

They paid for them and started to walk back to Yusei's place. But it did not stop Yusei wanting to put a last point in to the event. "You know we may have to try these things out to see if their ok for use." Yusei joked but Akiza did not see the funny side of it. "What are you kidding where too young for that still." She replied. "Akiza I was joking, we can do that when we are ready to go that far. I will not do anything you don't want to do." He responded. Akiza was glad about that but wanted to get her own back on him now. "You know you may have to show this girl a good time tonight to make up for that comment." Akiza joked. "Ok, your worth it anyway." Yusei responded before leading Akiza in to the tops. Akiza then realised she didn't get him back at all since Yusei turned the comment around onto her. 'I think I may have just been fooled in to this somehow! I'll get him for that one later.' Akiza thought but knew Yusei would deliver, and she was going to make shore he paid in full.


	13. A Plan Partially Revealed?

**Chapter 12 - A plan partly revealed** **?**

It has been a month now since Akiza returned in to Yusei's life and he could not be any happier, with everything that had happened Yusei knew he was in love but something was bugging him. "It been a whole month now, but why does it feel like our relationship is going too quick. I feel like something is going on and it affecting us. But what could it be?" Yusei said. He thought about the things that happened since that day they meet again. The party at the day care, Akiza taking care of him when he was I'll for a whole week, their first date ending at domino bridge, and even what happened when he bumped in Akiza when he went for some condoms in case anything happened. The more he thought about it the more confused he got since the only connection he could think of was the fact there relationship grew with each event. "Could something be leading us together? If something is what or who could be doing it?" he said to himself as his head hurting from the amount of thinking he was doing.

All of a sudden the phone rang and Yusei ran to answer it and to his surprise it was Jenny who works at Akiza's house. "Hi is this Yusei Fudo?" Jenny asked. "Yes, and you must be…. Jenny I believe." Yusei replied in kind. "Wow the great Yusei knows my name, either you're a mind ready or someone told you about me. Am I right?" Jenny said with a giggle. "Sort of, Akiza told me about how you worked at her house and used to do the same when she was younger as well. So what's up is something wrong with Akiza or something?" Yusei asked worried. "Oh no nothing like that Yusei. Miss Akiza is out right now trying to get a job, but she is not having much luck right now." Jenny said sadly. "I know about that Jenny but what is the reason for the call, if you don't mind." He asked again. "Oh sorry Yusei, I was wondering if I could talk to you in person. It's sort of personal and I don't want to talk about it on the phone." Jenny said. "Well I am not doing anything right now but I am meeting Akiza for lunch at 12:30 though." Yusei said. "Great I'll meet you at the park you meet Akiza at then. Will 30 minutes be ok?" Jenny asked. "Sure I will see you in 30 minutes at Domino Park then." Yusei confirmed. "Great I'll see you there then bye." Jenny said before hanging up on him. "I wonder what she wants. Well I better get ready and go." He said before making a move to get ready.

Back at Akiza's place Jenny was ready to meet up with Yusei, she felt giddy as she lied about Akiza as she was still asleep. "Ok I left a note so Akiza knows where I am, now just to set up this big event for those two to really enjoy together. Right Crimson?" she said with a giggle again. " **BE CAREFUL MANA, YUSEI IS STARTING TO SPOT THING HAPPENING BASED ON PAST EVENT THAT HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY. GUIDE HIM BUT DON'T LET HIM PICK UP THAT YOU GUILDING THEM TOGETHER THOUGH. I WILL WATCH YOU WHEN YOU TALK TO HIM; I WILL THEN ACESS WHAT HE KNOWS AND JUDGE WHAT WE DO FROM HERE.** " Crimson said through Jenny mark connection. "Yes ok Crimson. You know I am the duel monster of love you know. I don't make mistakes and I will have them so close their love energy will fully seal those beasts forever. Well got to go see you later." Jenny said before running out of the house. When the door closed Akiza came out of her room confused. "Who what Jenny talking to on the phone? She must have had something important to sort out this morning; well thinking about it she did not have a day off last week so I'll leave her to do what she needs to do. Well I better get ready for my lunch with Yusei anyway." Akiza said before getting on with the said task.

Yusei arrived at the park a few minutes early, and sat at one of the benches to wait for Jenny. "I wonder what Jenny wants that she could not just tell me on the phone?" he questioned himself unaware that she was behind him. "Well do you want to know hansom!" Jenny said making Yusei jump off the bench and on the ground. "HOLLY GODS OF EGYPT. What the hell was that for Jenny?" Yusei shouted not realising what he said. "Hold on Yusei, don't ever say that. The Egyptian gods may be offended. And if Duel Monsters history tells you anything, anyone that says that suffers their wrath." Jenny said feeling offended by the sentiment. "Wait what. Sorry I did not mean that. You just surprised me, please don't do that again please. What did you want me for anyway Jenny." Yusei asked. "1st apology accepted Yusei. 2nd I was joking about there wrath. 3rd I'll try and not do that and 4th I wanted your help with Miss Akiza." Jenny said shocking Yusei. "Hold on you said nothing was wrong with her on the phone." Yusei said. "I know but I did not want Miss Akiza over hearing that it was about her if she came back home. She is ok but I worried about something else." Jenny explained. "So tell me what's wrong then." Yusei asked. "Yusei walk with me will you." Jenny said and they started walking around the park.

"Yusei the last 2 weeks Akiza has not been sleeping very well. Now before you say anything let me finish ok." Yusei nodded before Jenny continued. "I noticed that the night after you and Akiza slept together at her house she started to have problems settling down to sleep. I think whatever it was you were doing that day Akiza needs to feel again, or maybe it was just you being there with her that made her feel safe when she was going to sleep. Whatever it was she need some help, if she can't sleep on her own she going to have big problems. Yusei it got so bad recently that she sent me to get anything I could think of that would help, but nothing is working." Jenny explained but Yusei was confused. "Wait I have seen her every day, since that day and she looked fine." Yusei said but Jenny shock her head. "Yusei she has been wearing makeup every day the last week just to cover the bags under her eyes, and I know for a fact Akiza doesn't even like makeup. I would tell her to get some sleeping tablets but because she is a trained nurse she is not allowed to do that." Jenny finished sadly. "What do you think I should do then, I can't just tell her to do something about it. I love her to much to make demands on her like that." Yusei said sadly as well since he was lost for ideas. Jenny spotted Yusei was distracted so he did not notice her grin at him. "Yusei I think you should consider maybe asking Akiza if you could stay at her house for a night, maybe claim you have been having the same problem and could use some company." Jenny suggested. "Why do you think that will work Jenny?" he asked back. "Akiza opens up to you when you're together so spending a night with her may make her admit she has a problem. After that you could offer to let her stay at your place for a night. Then return to the normal routine, if she can't sleep again after that you could start taking turns having a sleep over at each other's house. Akiza would sleep better and on top of that you could spend even more time together than you do now. _And maybe get more intimate._ " She finished whispering the last part.

Yusei stopped for a moment to think and what Jenny was saying was making sense. 'I would love to spend more time with Akiza, hell waking up with her would be even better. Wait! Why am I even thinking about this?' He thought. "Ok I will see if I can convince Akiza to do that, but you would will need to tell me what's happening with her when I am not with her though." Yusei said. 'Oh right, now all I have to do is get them to sleep together more and get their love drives flowing and the job is done.' Jenny thought. "Thanks Yusei, you really are as kind hearted as Akiza said." Jenny said making him blush but then she spotted what time it was. "Oh no it nearly time for your dinner date Yusei, you have to go now." Jenny called out and Yusei began to panic. "Right I better run. See you later Jenny." He replied and ran back to where he started. " **MANA YOU ARE PLAYING A FUNNY GAME THIER.** " said a voice from above. "Maybe so crimson but I know that I have planted the seeds needed. It's up to them to let it grow. Besides Yusei's friend are due back in 5 days, if those seeds grow well enough they will not need to do what I suggested for long." Jenny replied. 'I just hope it works, for Akiza's sake.'

Akiza walked in to the park, she was still worried about Jenny but because of her tired state she was not 100% focused on looking at what was around her, and Yusei was on a collision course. Yusei spotted Akiza too late and couldn't stop in time and bumped in to her, they fell to the ground ending up with her on top of him. When Akiza noticed who it was she felt a wave of energy flow through her, she felt awake and liked the eye candy sight of Yusei's blue eyes again. "Why hello stranger. You getting eager now aren't you now." Akiza said with a giggle. "Oh very funny Akiza I did not mean to do that and you know that perfectly well." Yusei said in response. Akiza just giggled they got off Yusei and helped him up. "Ok I will give you that one Yusei, but what was the hurry anyway?" Akiza asked. "I had to talk to an old friend this morning and I ran a little late so I ran here so I would be on time. By the time I spotted you I could not stop and well you know what happened." Yusei answered with a half lie. "Like I said you must be eager. Anyway where are we going today Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Follow me." was all Yusei said and led Akiza to the place he chooses.

They were in the cafe Yusei choose for nearly 2 hours, just talking about anything that came to mind, but Yusei was still thinking about what Jenny said and decided to bring the subject up. "Akiza can I ask you something?" Yusei asked softly. "Yusei you should never need to ask. What is it anyway?" Akiza replied. Yusei took a deep breath and hoped he said this right. "Akiza would it be ok if I stayed over at you house tonight to sleep?" he asked and Akiza heart skipped a beat. "Wow waits a second Yusei! Why do you want to stay at my place when you told me you needed to be at your place to make shore nothing happens while the twins are away?" Akiza asked and Yusei hope he said this right. "Akiza that last week I have had some problem sleeping and I thought maybe if I have someone in the same place as me I could sleep better, at least for one night. If it's a problem for you I understand. Oh and about my place the problems the building was have just been sorted now so I think being away just on night will not affect anything." Yusei said. "That's good Yusei, I am glad you're building problems are sorted now. Thinking about It I do have a spare bedroom you could use if you want to, I would not mind having a house guest. Truth is it gets lonely at my place sometimes." Akiza replied. "Wait I thought Jenny was at you place?" Yusei asked in confusion. "She is Yusei but I can't talk to her when she is working so it's not the same as talking to someone like you. Besides I overheard Jenny talking to someone on the phone this morning and I think she has started to see someone herself which could explain why she left this morning." Akiza stated. 'Hold on Jenny told me Akiza was out when she rang me. Never mind I have a talk to her later.' Yusei thought for a second. "So does that mean I can then beautiful?" Yusei said and Akiza's heart skipped a beat again and without thinking about he just nodded to say "yes". "Come on Yusei lets go get your stuff for tonight then!" Akiza said and pulled Yusei out of the cafe.

It did not take long for them to get back to the twin's place so Yusei could get everything he needed that he could think of, since he did not plan ahead for this. 'I guess I just grab the basics for now. Then we can send the rest of today together.' He thought while sorting his things out. Akiza while waiting for Yusei just walked around looking at different photo's lying around the place. 'I wish I could have met the twins before they left, I could have seen how Yusei is with them.' She thought before a hand appeared on her shoulder making Akiza jump, she turned to see it was just Yusei. "Yusei don't do that!" Akiza shouted at him. "Ok sorry but I did say to you I was ready to go when you were, and you did not reply." Yusei explained. "Oh sorry Yusei well lets go then." Akiza said before turning towards the door. "Wait they is something I need you to help me with first before we go." Yusei said confusing Akiza. "And what's that then Yusei." She asked. "I'll show you." Yusei said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips. Akiza was taken by surprise but melted in to the kiss almost straight away without fighting back. After a minute they separated and they gasped of air. "What was that for Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Well when the twins are here I always leave them with a hug and kiss when I leave, since they are not here I thought I would give you it instead." Yusei said. "Well then Romeo if you keep that up I may get a little out of control and make you pay for that. _You should do that do that more often._ " She finished with a whisper in his ear making him blush at the thought. With that she grabbed his hand before they left the tops and started on the way to Akiza's house.

When they did arrive at Akiza's house, the first thing Akiza did was lead him up to the room he would be staying in for the night. Akiza was a little worried as they walked closer to the room, she had not been in the room in question for years and although she knew it was a bedroom she could not remember what it looked like. "Yusei before I should tell you, the room was a guest room. The only thing is I can't remember what is in there." Akiza admitted. "Akiza even if it is a bomb site I will be happy that to just be under the same roof as you for one night, so don't worry." Yusei countered tightening his grip on her hand; Akiza nodded and did the same before leading him to the door to his room. "Well why don't you open the door and have a look?" Akiza said hoping it was better than she thought. Yusei nodded and opened the door and walked in while Akiza waited outside. What Yusei saw was incredible and he automatically without thinking grabbed Akiza and pulled her into a deep loving kiss. 'Wait what just happened?' Akiza thought as Yusei took her breath away. When Akiza did manage to pull out of it she just gave him a confused look. "Yusei what was that for anyway, a room never deserves that you know." Akiza snapped at him. "Akiza the room is prefect just like the girl I love with my heart. Just look at it." Yusei said. Akiza looked around and was confused; the walls were painted with the view of a sunset with what looked like a ship on the horizon. "Wait it looks just like view from the bridge! I don't remember the room looking like this when I left." Akiza said in shock. "Akiza it does not matter. As I see it, it's a memory forever fused to a wall that will never leave. It the sort of room I could live in forever and never get tired of it." Yusei complemented. Akiza did not get what he meant at first but agreed after a minute. "Your right Yusei it's our special place. Now and forever I hope." She said before they heard a knock on the door. "Miss Akiza dinner is ready in the dining room." Jenny said from outside the room. "Thanks Jenny we are coming down now." Akiza replied before looking at Yusei and finished with "Let got Romeo, we need to get you feed for tomorrow." Yusei just looked at her in confusion, but before he could say anything Akiza placed a finger on his lips and shuck her head. 'Guess I find out later then.' He thought before walking with Akiza to the dining room.

Two hours later Yusei returned to the room, but her was still thinking about what jenny said to him, but he knew if anything just being their might make a difference for her. He decided to get ready for bed early so he could just relax for the rest of the evening. When he was ready he just laid on the bed and closed he eyes and thought about Akiza. The longer he did that though, the more he felt his urges build up and no matter what he did to stop thinking about her did not work and little Yusei was not going to let him either. 'Oh man I can't stop thinking about her, I got to stop but I can't. God I hate this I have to stop this urge before I go mad.' He thought to himself. He got off the bed and went to the bag he brought with him and grabbed a small pouch inside it. "Nether thought I would need to use this while at some else's house. But I got to deal with this or I will go mad." Yusei said quietly as her returned to the bed.

Akiza came out of the bathroom after having a shower and got in to her sleeping gown. "I hope I can get some sleep tonight, I just can't keep this up much longer, and I think Yusei is starting to notice that." She thought to herself. She was about to pass Yusei's room to return to her own, when she heard so strange noise. She look around wondering where it was coming from but it was impossible to workout. 'I must be imagining things again, stupid sleep problem.' She thought before continuing to her bedroom. When she was right in front of Yusei's room she notice he did not close the door completely so she decided to have a look at what he was doing, but then she could hear the strange noise again but this time she could tell it was coming from the same room. 'What the hell is that noise and why is it coming from Yusei's room.' She thought before looking in to the room, what she saw in there gave her a shock.

Yusei was continuing to lay on the bed, he had a dark blue sock over his right hand, and his left was rubbing his groin. 'What is he doing?' Akiza thought confused and worried. After a few minutes Yusei took the socked hand and moved in underneath his shorts and continued to rub his groin, but to Akiza surprise he started to moan quietly. Suddenly Akiza felt a burning in her left arm and when she looked she saw her dragon mark was glowing a warm red. 'What's going on here?' she thought. But then she heard Yusei talking to himself so she looked at him and listened. "Akiza I can't believe where are doing this right now." He said. 'What are we doing?' Akiza thought not sure what was going on. "You're so beautiful and I am glad you are in this position with me. It feels good having you on top, if you are ready then show me what you can do. I will share myself with you and you with me." he finished but then all of a sudden he let out a slightly louder moan. 'Wait is he imagining what I think he is.' Akiza though again, only for her thought to be confirmed. Yusei's hand began to move under his shorts and his breathing faster. 'Is he masturbating? What if he is...' she thought but stopped when Yusei started talking again. "Akiza I can't wait anymore I need you so much. Please take me, use me and make me yours?" he said and Akiza blushed mad red. 'He wants me to ... use him? What does he mean by that? Does he want to make love with me?' Akiza thought in confusion, she did not know what to think and it was about to get worse. "Akiza you feel so good, please don't stop." Yusei said while his breathing became heavier. Akiza wanted to stop watching but couldn't, she started to notice Yusei's hand moving faster and faster as he breathing grew heavy. "Akiza I I can't hold on, I'm, I'm ahhh." He finished, he was tired but his hand was still moving slowly before he removed it. Akiza could not hold on and ran to her room before Yusei could notice the door was open. "Wow that felt different, yet so real to me. I better get cleaned up before I go to sleep and put this sock away. If Martha saw me doing that with this sock I would be in so much trouble, still I better get it washed soon or else it will not feel right." He said before going to the bathroom.

Akiza was hiding just behind her bedroom door trying to work out what happened just then. 'He was masturbating with that sock, he was talking like he was with me and ...' she thought but then remembered what Yusei said. "He wanted me! To control him! But why?" she said quietly but then started to think something was funny about what she saw. 'Wait most men want to control their partner during that sort of thing, but he wanted the opposite of that. They would do that stood up and with nothing on, but he was lying down like he wanted... like he wanted me on top. But guys normally would be on top, why would he want me on top of him.' She though before remembering something Yusei said once to her "Akiza I would not want to do anything you would not want to do, and I don't want to hurt you because I love you with everything inch of my being." Then everything snapped in her head. 'He wants me on top then he can't hurt me. He wants me in control of anything like that and he wants me like I want him.' She thought to herself before realising the whole thing make her wet her underwear. "Oh crap I need to clean this up before I can go to bed. That make 2 pairs I have messed up thinking about him now!" she said before changing her underwear and went to bed.

The next morning Akiza woke up later that normal. After stretching she looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was after 10am. "What the heck. I haven't slept that long in ages! Yusei being here must have helped but he's going back to his place today." Akiza said sadly she liked having Yusei over at her house but wished he didn't have to go. "I talk to him later and see what we can do about this." She decided and then she got up and went to the bathroom. It took Akiza half an hour to get showered and dressed, before she could walk downstairs and into the dining room, to her surprise Yusei was already in there talking to jenny.

When Yusei spotted her enter the room he ran to her and wrapped her in a hug which Akiza returned automatically. Jenny smiled that Akiza seemed to look like her old self again. "Good morning Akiza, you look beautiful today." Yusei said resulting in a big blush from Akiza. "Good morning and thank you Yusei. Morning Jenny is breakfast ready." Akiza asked. "Morning Miss Akiza. Breakfast for you will be ready in a second. You seem to have slept well last night." Jenny said. "I did I think Yusei being here was just what this doctor needed." Akiza replied, jenny and Yusei suddenly started to giggle and Akiza just gave them a look. "I knew Yusei being here would have helped you Miss Akiza." Jenny admitted. "What do you mean jenny?" Akiza asked. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder before answering, "Akiza yesterday Jenny rang me and asked me to meet up with her, before I met up with you. She told me you were not sleeping well and that me staying over might help you." Yusei said and Akiza was shocked. "Wait you told me you couldn't sleep and asked me if you could stay over." Akiza said a little mad at him. "I'm sorry Akiza I used jenny's own wording, I was hoping you would let me stay over. Also what she told me worried me and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Yusei admitted and jenny just giggled and could not resist teasing them.

"Oh isn't he sweet, I think I may need to borrow him to confirm that" Jenny teased. "Oh no you don't Jenny! Yusei's my guy so you can look for your own." Akiza snapped and now it was Yusei's turn to blush. "I don't think you need to worry about that Akiza, if she did she would not get the same response from me that you would. _I would resist her and be defenceless against you_." Yusei responded while whispering the last part in Akiza's ear. Hearing that Akiza blushed again, with a combination of what she saw last night and what Yusei said just now made her mind go blank. Akiza dived in to Yusei and gave him a passionate kiss, this caught Yusei and jenny by surprise. 'Oh my Akiza really must love Yusei for that to happen.' Jenny thought with grin on her face. Yusei however could feel that Akiza's kiss becoming more and more demanding, which although he like it he thought the kiss was too much and he had to stop it. When he pulled away he looked in to her eyes to see a look of hunger, and it scared him. "Akiza snap out of it!" he said and surprisingly Akiza did snap out of it to end up with worry in her eyes. "Yusei what happened" Akiza asked. "I was wondering that myself miss Akiza. It looked to me like Yusei got you turned on just then." Jenny said with a giggle but a serious look from Yusei killed her giggles. "Akiza it was like you became desperate for something when you kissed me. You wanted something but I could not work out what it was." Yusei tried to explain but she was just as lost. Akiza became scared of what happened but being in Yusei's arms made her feel a little better. "Well Akiza you better eat your breakfast, I need to get my stuff packed anyway but I will be back in a while ok." Yusei said and Akiza nodded before Yusei left.

Akiza finished her breakfast then sat in the lounge still worried about what happened. 'Why did that happen to me, all I remember was Yusei whispering in my ear and then I lost it! Jenny might be right did Yusei turn me on doing that.' She thought to herself. When Yusei returned from the guest room he knew Akiza was depressed about what happened. "Akiza it's really ok, don't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control." Yusei said. "I know Yusei but it's never happened before and I couldn't stop myself. It scared me." she cried out. Yusei decided that Akiza needed a change and Jenny's idea was the best option. "Come on Akiza!" he said. Akiza look at him confused. "What! Where are we going?" she asked. "Well you need some stuff if you going to stay with me remember." he stated. "Hold on when did we decide that?" Akiza asked still confused. "Yesterday remember! I stay here for a night then you stay at my place for a night." Yusei lied. "Wait I don't remember ever saying that yesterday." She replied. "Miss Akiza you did tell me that you were going to be doing that yesterday. Oh and before you ask it was before you went to bed last night, and you were tired yesterday so you must have forgot." Jenny said as she entered the room. Yusei gave jenny a nod since he knew jenny was backing him up. "Oh ok, I still don't remember saying that but if you say I did then I'll go and get a bag ready then." Akiza agreed in defeat although she had a agree jenny's point about being tired.

When they heard Akiza entered her room, both Yusei and jenny felt a sigh of relive that Akiza agreed to go to Yusei's place again. " _Thank you Yusei, I just know Akiza will be back to normal after tonight. Just don't hurt her ok._ " Jenny whispered with a giggle at the end. "Jenny I couldn't hurt her even if I was told to, beside I would be more worried about what she would do like that she did earlier." Yusei countered. "Don't worry Yusei I know you would not I was just joking with you again. Look after her, that's all I ask. I may only be her house maid now but I looked after her when she was a child so I still worry about her even now." Jenny admitted. "Jenny when Akiza comes back tomorrow she will feel a lot better and she will still be as pure as the day I met her. So don't worry too much ok. Now I better collect my house guest take her home." Yusei said almost sounding cocky, jenny just laughed at that knowing Yusei was kidding.

Yusei and Akiza decided to have a normal day and went to have their normally outing for lunch, and then they went to watch a movie before heading to the tops. "Well Akiza welcome home." Yusei announced. "Yusei I don't life here remember." Akiza pointed out. "I know that Akiza but I wanted you to feel at home though." Yusei said feeling a little offended by Akiza's comment. "I know Yusei it's just ... no one has ever said that to me, I was the one always saying it to my parents because I was always first to get home." Akiza said sadly. Yusei suddenly felt very sorry for Akiza after hearing that. "Akiza I am sorry, you're welcome to stay here anytime, well until the twins get home. I'll say it every time you do." Yusei said happily and Akiza just hugged Yusei in return. "Thank you Yusei." She replied.

Akiza and Yusei decided to go to bed early that evening. Akiza was staying in Luna's room for the night which to her surprise was similar in feel to her room at home, except for the colour being pink. 'This room is nice, it just like being at home. If I ever meet this Luna girl I better complement her.' She thought to herself. Akiza then began to get ready for bed by changing into her evening clothes but when she was changing her underwear she started with her hormonal urges again. But this time she could not leave it alone. 'Now not this again, not now. Oh forget this I need to deal with it or I will never settle down.' She thought and ran to her bag and grabbed a small bag holding a dark red of underwear and put them on.

By the time she was done putting her 'special underwear' on her urges became too much to handle, and she began to realize that her normal routine for this would not work. 'What the heck is going on right now? I need something I can push myself against but what?' she thought as she looked around Luna's room in a panic, she then spotted the deck with draws built in. 'The corner of that will have to do!' she decided without thinking it through. She ran to the desk and began to rub her groin against its corner in the same way she would with Yusei, and slowly she could feel some relief. "Oh man that feels good, but it does not feel enough. I..I need more." She said silently before increasing the speed of hips against the desk, and closed her eyes from what felt inside. "Oh yes. You like that Yusei?" Akiza said forgetting she was alone but in her mind she thought she was with him in that moment. After a minute she opened her eyes wondering why he did not answer on to realise he was not there. "That's right I on my own try to kill this urge to make love with him. Wait did I just say that? Yes! That's right I want to do that but it's too early to do that right now." She said to herself but in her in her heart she did want that.

Akiza continued to rub her groin against the desk for another 10 minutes but the more she more she moved her hips the worse the urge got. She began to realise that what she was doing was not the right way to deal with the problem, even though it made her feel good it was not what she wanted deep down. "This is not working, if I want to kill this dam urge I ... I need to go through the motions of doing the deed with him. Maybe that will calm it down." Akiza said to herself worried, she knew that if this did not work then she would be in real trouble and may have to do something she promised not to do. She walk to the bed and climbed on to it, at first she lay on her back and started in the same way she saw Yusei do it. She started to rub her sensitive area with her fingers through her underwear. At first she liked the felling but after nearly a minute a thought came to mind. 'Wait when I watched Yusei he was in this position and he wanted me to be on top. I wonder what it would be like to do that. I know I try it here, maybe it will settle this dam urge.' Akiza thought to herself. With her mind made up she flipped on to her front, but when she did she found that her bra made her chest uncomfortable. Her problem was as her even with her custom size bra's keeping them secure while she is out, the why her chest shape changed on the bed made the bra dig in to her. 'Dam this bra is hurting me; I need that thing off me right now.' She thought and then rushed to remove it from her person but she was unaware she was about to be watched as Luna's door was not closed currectly.

Yusei had gone back to the kitchen to get a glass of water; he forgot to get one before walking Akiza to her room. "I can't believe I forgot this earlier, which is not like me at all. I must have wanted to stay by her until the last second and forgot, that girl always seems to make me want that." Yusei said to himself as he looked at his drink. He grabbed his glass from the counter and started to return to his room, on the way he saw Luna's room door was open. "I guess I see if Akiza is ok before I go to bed." Yusei said and moved towards the room. "I need that thing off me right now." Yusei stopped after hearing that and wondered what was wrong. 'I better check before I open the door, I don't want to catch her at a bad time.' He thought and put his drink on the table outside the room. When he looked through the gap he gasped from what he saw, Akiza was taking her bra off exposing her large chest and back. 'What is she doing? Wow she look so beautiful like that. Wait what am I thinking, I sound like a Jack and Crow.' He thought to himself, tried to move away but his body would not lesson and his eyes were fixed on Akiza's prefect form.

Akiza after dealing with her slight problem began to lay on her front again, this time her chest felt better now that they were unrestraint. "Ah that's better now. Now let's try this again." Akiza said to herself. Akiza started using her hands to trace her skin; this made her start moving in an odd way. She began to move up and down the bed, this was exposing her chest to the covers of the bed and it felt strange to her. 'Wow my chest feels so good moving on the sheets, I have never felt of done this before. I should do this more often and maybe with Yusei.' She thought not realising what she was thinking at all. After a minute of that she lifted her hips up and placed her right hand on her underwear close to her cave region, and started to rub that area again. At this point Yusei was in shock, his girl was pleasuring herself and he could not stop looking. 'Akiza's masturbating in Luna's room, and I can't stop looking at her. Please body move. Wait what's wrong with my arm.' Yusei thought before looking at his right arm with the dragon mark, to his surprise it was glowing red. 'Wait what is this? It glowing like the day it first appeared. Is it responding to Akiza?' he thought before looking back at Akiza.

Akiza continued to rub her sensitive area; she had closed her eyes and was imagining what it would be like with Yusei. "Yes Yusei rub that spot, Oh yes it feels good." She said with a few moans. The feelings she felt were building inside her and slowly Akiza wanted to become more adventures in her actions. 'Even if this is a dream right now, I want to know what happens at the end of this.' Akiza thought. Akiza suddenly stopped rubbing herself and with one of her fingers began to poke the area of the lady cave, she pushed but never allowed her finger to go underneath her underwear. She began to moan with each push she made, and then her hips responded by moving up and down. 'Wait that action she is doing ... what's the word for it? Right I think it's called…. humping? Could she be imagining doing that with me?' Yusei thought while watching her actions. As Akiza continued to air hump she began to enjoy the feeling but needed to feel some contact with something else to really know how it might feel to the deed with him. Without even thinking she moved the right hand to form a fist and placed it under her and her hips started to bump her fist. "OH YES! Now that what I needed, ok Yusei now let's see how you like this." She said to herself not knowing Yusei was still watching her. Yusei's felt like he was hypnotized because as Akiza's hips moved his eyes just followed. " _how can she do that and keep me looking at her that way? I should be like I always am and move away but ... she is so beautiful I just can't. There goes my good guy reputation._ " Yusei whispered to himself, even though he was only watching her his heartbeat was racing he felt like his eyes would burst form this.

Akiza continued to thrust her hips on to her fist and to Akiza's surprise it was becoming addictive to that feeling and her hips began to move faster and faster, at the same time her breathing became faster and deeper. Akiza's mind began to go blank as her body seamed to move on its own. "Yusei please take me deeper, harder and ... DAM IT, PLEASE MOVE FASTER YUSEI!" Akiza shouted from her loss so self control. Yusei could see Akiza was losing it but could not even move to help her. 'Akiza you're losing yourself you need to stop, you have to stop now. Why can't I move or even say anything?' Yusei though as he lost his voice from everything her saw, he was starting to feel more like Crow and Jack every minute. Akiza was starting to become more and more tired from the whole event. "Yusei I ... I'm getting close, please don't stop." She said as she could feel herself coming close to a climax. 'I wish I could do that Akiza but I can't even move right now.' Yusei thought to himself, he was starting to wish he was in the room with her right now even though he normally would not think that. Akiza continued to hump her fist but she began wanted to climax right now but something was preventing her from doing so. 'why why why can't I cum. Please I need to make the climax and cum.' Akiza thought not realising her mind and body were not in sync. Her fist hand opened up to leave her middle fingers sticking up. At first Yusei was confused and he began to wonder why she was returning her hand to the way she started originally, but when Akiza's hips kept bumping her fingers her moans exploded. "AH YESS YUSEI THAT IT. I'M FINALY THERE I'M GOING TO, GOING TO CUM AAAHHHHHHH." She shouted as her body tensed up from her climax. Unknown to Yusei her private area was now completely socked and that spread to her now damp underwear, but because of the colour of them he would have needed to feel them to know the difference.

The moment Akiza climaxed Yusei common sense kicked in, and he grabbed his drink and ran to his room ashamed of what he had done. Just like Akiza from the night before he hid behind the door trying to calm down after see what he did. "I can't believe that happened. Akiza was in Luna's room and she was masturbating and on top of that it she seemed to be doing to me! Why did it seem like she did the opposite to what I did yesterday evening?" Yusei said to himself, he was in shock and was also confused about what happened. "I can't keep this too myself, I have to come clean to Akiza about doing that, but I can even go to her right now. I'll come clean with her tomorow morning at breakfast." He decided before walking to bed and trying to settle down to sleep. What he did not know was his guilt would make it difficult to sleep, so he was in for a bad night sleep.

Akiza body was taking a long time to recover from the extreme moment she just had and her mind was blank. It was a good thing she was not out in public right now since with her mind in chaos she would be easily attacked or even raped. "Yusei I came for you, we are one. I I can't move. I'm so tired." She said before she fell asleep.

 **AKIZA'S DREAM**

Akiza was floating on what seemed to be a cloud, she felt completely free and awake except for the fact she was naked but it did not bother her. In the distance she could see Yusei but he was with another person, looking closer Akiza could tell it was another girl. "Why is Yusei with her? He is my boyfriend not yours." She said clearly scared of losing him. She tried to move towards Yusei but no matter how quick she ran she could not get any closer to him. Yusei and the mystery girl began to move away, seeing this Akiza call him as loud as she could saying "Yusei come back please I LOVE YOU!" but her call went unanswered. When Yusei disappeared from sight Akiza fell to her knees crying, she felt heartbroken. "Why Yusei, why did you leave me and go with that bitch? I can't loss you. I need you! Without you, I don't even want to think about it." She said through tears of sadness.

After what felt like hours to Akiza the clear blue sky tuned into a dark night with nothing around her, not even stars. A shadow walked towards Akiza but in her broken state she did not knotice. " **Dose that boy meen more to you than life?** " The shadow asked. "Yes he is my heart and soul. I can't live without him now." Akiza replied in sadness. " **Would you give up your soul or your life to be with him?** " the shadow asked. "he already has my heart and soul, but I would give them up to keep him longer." Akiza replied not realising what she said. " **Akiza open you heart and focus on that pain and you will take what you want and will never lose it.** " Akiza nodded and not thinking she did what the shadow told her. Suddenly her heart and her body hurt and Akiza could feel something taking her over. "No my head, whats wrong with me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She screemed in pain before her dream form collapsed. " **Yes Akiza open your heart to the pain, because I will take what you want and you will only watch as I take your life over and make him mine, like in the past. I am coming head, and this time we will become one.** " The shadow said with an evil laugh afterwards. The shadow turned Akiza so she was laying flat on her back and then she lay on top of her and laid a forced kiss on Akiza's lips. ' **The contract of darkness is sealed and now I own your life Akiza HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. From now on I will be known as Aki the claw just like when this mark was given to me in the past. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ' the shadow said with pure evil.

 **AKIZA'S DREAM ENDS**

The moment the kiss happened in the dream Akiza's dragon mark glowed red but then change to become a dark blue colour. The evil inside her had taken over, her yami was born!

Back at Akiza's house jenny was in bed relaxing to one of the books she was reading. Suddenly her heart and body hurt like mad and she did not know why. "What in the name of the gods is happening? I sense a dark force through the dragon link. Why does this force feel familiar to me?" Jenny said in pain. After a minute the pain settled but jenny knew what had happened. "The curse to the claw! That signer was angry when her lover was killed in the past. She claimed to return to control the owner of that mark when it gained it new owner. How could I have forgotten that, now Akiza is in danger. I have to warn Yusei." Jenny said but as she tried to get out of bed her body grew heavy. ' **Sorry honey but that boy is mine and nothing is going to stop me from take my husband back. Now sleep forever you bitch**.' The evil force said thought the mark connection. Slowly Jenny's body gave out and she could not move of say anything. "My lords I need help, Claw is back and the chosen may ... be ... lost to... us." jenny said before falling into a deep sleep.

Akiza's eyes opened and the dark aura filled her eyes. " **Ok Yusei you better sleep well tonight for tomorrow your body and mind will do what I say. And you will keep the promise you made in the past, to make me whole again.** " Yami Akiza said.


	14. Unexpectedly Uncomfortable Moment

**Chapter 13** **\- Unexpectedly Uncomfortable Moment**

As the sun began to rise over new domino Jenny was still laying on the floor of her room at Akiza's house. Her body was frozen in place and she was trapped in a deep sleep.

 **Jenny's dream**

Jenny was floating in a dark room, since her dream world was not restrained like in the real world she could rest well but this time she could not do anything. Since she was asleep she was in the in her true form of Dark Magician Girl, but what happened left her in a confusion. "What was that pain I felt? I had to have come from Akiza's mark but why did an evil force awaken within her. If it is claw who has returned then I don't know what will happen now. If only I could have used my spirit powers then I could have stopped that, but I knew this could happen when I took on this job in the beginning. If claw is after her lost love then she will do anything to find him." She said to herself before remembering something from the past. "Wait claw and head had a similar connection to Yusei and Akiza in this time. That means... No she will try and take Yusei thinking he is her lost love. Wait Yusei and Akiza have a stronger bond in this time that those two in the past, if anyone can save Akiza from claw then Yusei will have everything he needs to save her. After all I know now they are true soul mates now. It's that darkness that sealed me here is Yusei frees her then I will be freed from here as well."

 **Real World**

It was 8 o'clock when Akiza woke up, her eyes filled with the alluring aura of her darkness. " **Ah that was the best sleep I have ever had in 5000 years. I now have my new body and still can't believe how similar it looks to my old one. Now with her body and her guy I can now take everything I ever wanted. Watch out Yusei honey your about to feel the claws of a real woman.** " Yami Akiza said in a sexy seductive voice. She got up and put her bra and a very skimpy night dress on, before making her way to the kitchen, to surprise Yusei with a home cooked breakfast.

Yusei woke up about 15 minutes after Akiza although he did not know that, he was still feeling guilty about watching her and because of that he did not sleep well. He knew he could handle today but knew tomorrow would be worse because of his bad night. "Man I feel like crap this morning, now I know what Akiza must have felt before I stayed over at her place. I hate to say it but I wish I never stayed with jack and crow now, I feel like I picked up one of their bad habits." He said before sitting up in bed. "I think I better admit to Akiza what I did. She is my girlfriend and I have to be truthful with her, if I don't I will not be able to handle this guilt." Yusei finished before getting up. 'I think I will get something to eat before I use the shower today.' He thought before opening the door to his room but before he even left he started to smell something in the air that was different. "What's that smell? Man that smells good!" he said as he walked downstairs following the smell.

When Yami Akiza heard footsteps coming she knew she timed it perfectly. " **Ok old girl all I have to do is sound like she would normally until I make my move on him. Oh sod that, I'll just get straight to business straight away and give him the time of his life.** " Yami said to herself quietly and began to serve up a breakfast for the two of them. Yusei walked in to the kitchen and was surprised to see the love of his life cooking, but he became even guiltier than before. Akiza was a guest and Yusei believed like Martha that a guest should not be cooking in their house. " **Morning honey. Sit down breakfast is ready.** " Yami said and Yusei blushed from what she called him. "Morn.. Morning Akiza, w...why are y..you cooking? You're supposed to me my guess, which means I cook for you not the other way around." Yusei managed to say eventually. Akiza walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said in her seductive voice " **Can't a girl cook for her hansom and loving boyfriend? Besides I wanted to, I missed out doing it yesterday so today your tasting my cooking.** " Yami said before kissing Yusei on the lips, after the quick kiss she walked back to the kitchen while moving her hips from side to side, Yusei saw this and blushed. 'Oh man what that all about? But wow look at her ... no Yusei stop it, you meant to be a gentleman not a love sick puppy.' He thought with a mind becoming blank from Akiza's advances. " **You better sit at the table because I am serving it out now.** " Yami said in a normal voice, this made Yusei's self control return to him and he did the said action.

Akiza bought Yusei's breakfast over to him and he was surprised at what he got, it was a slight variation of a British fried breakfast but he did not know that. 'Wow this look good, and it smells good as well.' Yusei thought before putting his hands together to say "Thanks Akiza for the meal." After picking up his utensils Akiza stopped him and said " **Yusei with this meal the custom is to cut the all bacon in to at least 3 bits first before you even take the first bite.** " Yami lied from behind him, ' **then the real meal begins!** ' Yusei nodded and did the action she told him not thinking they was too much on the plate. By the time Yusei was done he worked out the fake custom 'I get it you cut that up so you don't need to use the knife at all, clever'. He thought not realising he was dead wrong. He placed the knife down on the table but then his folk was taken from him by Akiza. "Hold on, what you do that for Akiza." He asked. " **This is why Yusei.** " Yami said and she sat on Yusei's lap. "Akiza how do I eat with you on my lap? I think you got something wrong her..." Yusei question before Akiza placed a mini sausage in to his mouth effectively cutting off his sentence. " **No Yusei this is right and it is the custom. Now start eating!** " Yami said as Yusei began to eat. Yami Akiza placed on arm around Yusei's neck and used the other on to feed both Yusei and herself, while sneaking a passionate kiss in every few items Yusei ate. As strange as it was for Yusei his mind went blank from everything again from confusion and he allowed Akiza to feed him. 'Man this is the best breakfast ever!' he thought to himself through his confusion.

After 10 minutes the plate was nearly empty, Yami Akiza however had left one slightly larger sausage till last with an evil plan for it. " **Yusei ready for the last bite?** " Yami said in a seductive voice again, Yusei nodded and opened his mouth ready for it. Yami Akiza grinned as she watched Yusei wait, she place the end of the sausage in to her mouth and held it there. With Yusei having his eyes closed he was unable to spot Akiza as she moved to head to his, and as Yusei felt the sausage touch his inner mouth he took a bite but also ended up kissing Akiza at the same time, they ended up sharing the last of their breakfast. Yusei pulled back from the surprise and blushed a deep red. " **Did you enjoy that honey?** " Yami asked. Yusei was speechless he could not think of an answer so he just nodded. " **That's good because I would love to do that again sometime.** " Yami finished before kissing Yusei again on the lips, this time with a deep passionate one which stole Yusei breath. Yusei felt like he was in heaven but knew he would need to get a shower still before they could go out for lunch. Yusei eventually spilt away from Akiza and after catching his breath said "Akiza thank you for that, I hate to say it but we better make a move and get ready for our day." he said and Akiza sighed. " **Ok Yusei but don't be too long, I might get lonely on my own.** " Yami replied with a wink at the end, she then picked up her their plate and returned to the kitchen. Yusei got up and after leaving the room began to run to the bathroom. ' **Ok that stage one complete, now he will try to wake himself up thinking it's a dream then stage two begins.** ' Yami thought and left to get ready.

In the bathroom Yusei was hiding behind the door in a panic, so far today he could not even get one solid and sensible thought into his head. "Ok Yusei calm down you awake and nothing is wrong around you. What am I saying I don't know what's going on, Akiza makes me breakfast and then feeds me it with random kisses while sharing the same plate! What the hell is going on?" Yusei said trying to brake thought the storm of confusion in his head. After a few minutes he still could not work anything out. 'This has to be a dream or maybe I am still half asleep and I am day dreaming something I wish for in the future with Akiza. I guess I have a shower maybe that will clear my mind and wake me up.' Yusei though as he stud up to started undressing himself to get in the shower. After her was fully undressed her turned the shower on and waited for the water to get to his normal temperature he has before saying to himself "I hope I don't get any more shocks like that today or I may lose it."

Unknown to Yusei Yami Akiza was lessening to everything he said from outside the room, she also noticed Yusei forgot to lock the door. " **I knew he would forget to lock the door, that guy is so predictable. This is going to be easier than I thought; he is so confused right now he can't work out what is real or not. Time for the fun to level up, and he will be putty in my hands.** " Yami said quietly then began to remove her night wear and underwear. To her Yami's surprise when her chest was freed she realised the difference from her original body from 5000 years ago. ' **Dam this girl's body is far different to mine. How can a girl with such a slim body have such a large chest? Whatever I can use this to my advantage.** ' She thought as it took a minute to get used to the feeling of her new naked body. " **Ok Yusei baby, here come the party of your dreams. And you're the guest of honour.** " Yami said with an evil grin before moving her clothes out of the way the doorway and slowly entered the bathroom.

Yusei was under the shower head with his eyes closed just letting his mind drift as the water ran down him, his thoughts about Akiza and his future with her being the main focus. He began to remember that dream he had with him and Akiza making love naked on the bed. "I wish I knew how that ended, at least I would have an idea what Akiza would look like at that moment." He said under his breath. Yami Akiza managed to enter the shower room without making a sound and began to wait for the right moment to make her move, she lessoned and her patients paid off as Yusei began to talk to himself. "Akiza we have only been together a month, but that time has been the best I have ever had. I wish even now that you never left but now that your back I can't let you go now. Please don't ever leave!" Yusei said not knowing Akiza was behind him. Yami took that as her moment and stepped forward to stand right behind him and wrapped her arms around him. " **Yusei I feel the same and I will never leave your side again. As long as you hold me I will hold you back.** " she replied while Yusei did not notice Akiza's contact on him at all. "I will Akiza, I will always hold on to you with all my heart, body and soul. After all ... hur?" Yusei said as he placed his right hand on the spot where Akiza's hand was expecting nothing there, but he did. At first her thought he was imagining it and started to stroke that what was Akiza's hand, and she began to giggle and tightened her hug on Yusei saying " **Yusei stop that it tickles.** " Yusei's eyes shot open in surprise again and quickly turned his head around and were met by a kiss from Akiza on his lips, for the second time today he was in shock and did not know what to think at all. When there lip split apart Yusei broke free of Akiza, turned around and jumped back hitting a wall in the progress. "Wh wh what are you do..doing he here?" he stuttered as he saw Akiza naked in front of him and his mind went in to farther chaos. 'Tell me I am dreaming please? Why is she in the shower with me naked? Is this a joke? Am I on TV? What the hell is this?' he thought to himself. " **I thought you wanted me to join you early honey, and here I am and now you got what you wanted. Now Yusei stop thinking and just feel with your heart.** " Yami said with her seductive voice and moved until her body was leaning against Yusei's. The moment their body's touched Yusei's face and dragon mark became a deep red while Akiza's dragon mark began to glow blue, Yami Akiza's game was beginning and she knew she was in the driving seat.

Yusei was starting to feel nervous and the promise he and Akiza made kept coming to mind, slowly he could feel his self control fail him. Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza her waist and they both began to kiss each other while the shower water washed over them both. 'Isn't this too fast? What could have changed? Why does this feel too familiar to me? Oh fuck this; this is what I wanted after all.' Yusei though as his mind shut down on him, and he began to move on instinct. There kiss began to become deeply passionate and their tongues began to bump each other's lips requesting entry, and the other would accept and grant access. Yami could tell Yusei actions had changed, he turned from the shy and reserved person he was normally into a passionate animal that she was after. ' **That's it Yusei give in to your sex drive, let it fill you until it is all you can feel. Just like him.** ' Yami thought as she began to take the level up her advances. Yami slowly moved her hands to his and began to slowly move them from her waist until they were planted on her butt. Yusei in the back of his mind noticed what had happened but he could not control himself and he was beginning to hate what was happening, he wanted to stop what she was doing but his body was on autopilot and he couldn't. Yusei's hands felt the contact with Akiza's butt he began to lightly squeeze both of her butt cheeks; this only resulted in her moaning in to his mouth and deepening the kiss further.

After a while their lips both spit apart as their air supply ran out, their leaned their foreheads against each other and began to gasp of air and ended up feeling each other's breath. "Akiza (pant) that was (pant) amazing." Yusei said feeling lost for words. " **It's** (pant) **your fault** (Pant) **Yusei, your driving** (pant) **me wild.** " Yami replied. "But you're the (pant) one doing that to (pant) me Akiza, when you talk (pant) I can't think, and when you kissed (pant) me couldn't control my body (pant) would not lesson to me. How did you learn that?" Yusei asked as his breathing returned to normal. " **Yusei I just** (pant) **did what I told you to do. I** (pant) **stopped thinking and just** (pant) **acted from my heart and** (pant) **that was the result.** " Yami replied in the same way as Yusei, but inside Yami felt something was wrong with her. " **I am trying to use this boy but why did I act that way. Could that girl's true feelings be coming out, no her heart has been sealed and can't have done that.** " Yami thought. "Akiza I hate to say it but if you can do that so easy here..." he stopped and placed his right hand under her cheek before finishing "you should do that more often." Yami smiled at Yusei and nodded then said " **No problem honey! If that what you want** ** _then that's what you will get._** " Yami whispered at the end only to kiss him again and send Yusei in to in autopilot again. Yusei reached over to the shower and turned the water off and then Akiza then, while making shore their lips did not spit apart, began to lead him out of the shower room and out of the bathroom, their destination Yusei's room.

When they were outside the room Yusei's back caught the door handle and Yusei without even thinking about it grabbed it and opened the door. After they entered however Yami decided not to close the door since no one would be showing up anytime today. Soon they both ended up at the bottom end of Yusei's bed; however Akiza stopped them before Yusei hit the bed though and broke the kiss. " **Yusei do you love me with all your heart?** " she asked. "With all my heart I do love you Akiza." He replied. " **Good but have you fallen for me though?** " Yami then asked. "Wait What?" Yusei said confused. " **Have you fallen for me?** " she said then let go and pushed Yusei on to the bed then said " **Now you have Yusei!** " with a giggle and then knelt down on to her knees and began to kiss around his little friend.

The moment Yusei landed on the bed he realised they were not in the shower anymore but before he could get his baring he felt Akiza lips around his groin. "What the heck are you ... Ahh." Yusei said but was stopped her lips reached his rod. "Akiza stop ah .. not little Yusei please!" Yusei shouted. Yami suddenly stopped when he said that and looked up to him in confusion; it was a first for her hearing that. " **Hold on Yusei, Who is little Yusei?** " Yami asked. "Oh, It...It's the name ... of my... you know!" he said and pointed down to his little friend. Yami looked down and realised what he meant, suddenly a giant grin appeared on her face. " **Oh I see.** " Yami said before moving her sight to face Yusei's rod, and noticed that it was almost solid although its size did not change. " **Hello Little Yusei.** " She said in her sexy voice and then kissed the end of his rod before continuing " **Are you happy to see me?** " and then began to lick the length of his rod. Yusei had never felt this before and his body tensed up but before he could object to Akiza's actions he began to moan. His mind went blank and eventually he managed to call her name and Akiza looked up to his face. " **Looks like big Yusei's is happy to see me too.** " Yami teased. "Akiza don't do that please? We can't do this remember." he begged as he was starting to become sexually frustrated but because of his promise to her he need to stop what was happening before it went too far. " **Why don't you like this Yusei?** " Yami said before continuing knowing Yusei would lose this battle. "Akiza Ahhh... We can't we have Ahh... that feels so good." Yusei said losing his train of thought. " **I knew you would say that; now let's see if you like this!** " Yami said before placeing Yusei's rod into her mouth, and began to suck on it slowly. "Ahh Akiza that feels so ahhh..." Yusei said as Akiza gave him his first ever blowjob.

Yami continued to give Yusei all that she could to keep his from doing anything. She started to notice his hips move in time with her head movements but at the same time she started to feel the need for satisfaction and stopped. " **Yusei move up the bed.** " Yami asked and slowly he did. She got up and opened a draw near the bed and pulled out one of the condoms that she knew were there. ' **Ok Yusei you're going to give me something before I take you for a ride** ' Yami thought. She then climbed on the bed and straddled Yusei's while shoving her lady hole into Yusei's face, this shocked Yusei and he tried to get out of it but she and placed herself in such a way that he could not move. "Aki.. I ca.. brea.. wha. .re yo. ..ing?" Yusei mumbled as he could not get his words though with Akiza lady parts in his face. " **Yusei I want you to lick me there with your tongue while I finish cleaning you down here.** " Yami said while opening and placing the condom on 'little Yusei'. "Bu. I ca.. aki.., wha. Abo.. o.. pro..ce." Yusei replied again still being muffled. " **Yusei I don't care about that right now I need this. Please do it?** " Yami begged before beginning to move her hips to make his mind go blank again. After a minute of that the smell of Akiza's lady hole Yusei could not hold on again and he let his tongue leave his mouth and he began to lick her cave entrance, not enough to enter her but enough to drive Akiza wild. " **Oh you naughty boy, now I have to pay you back for that.** " Yami said and placed Yusei condom covered rod in to her mouth again and began to suck it.

Time began to move in slow motion for the two of them as the intimate moment began to get more intense. Yusei's licking was making Akiza suck his rod faster and deeper, and Akiza's sucking made Yusei's tongue move faster and more random. After 10 minutes of this Akiza's body was reaching it limits. " **Yusei lick me more, I nearly there! I am coming close. Please, oh fuck, don't you dare fucking stop licking my hole!** " she screamed and she felt her body come close to a climax. Yusei did not hear this though but did continue thinking 'man she tastes so good down here. So sweet and pure like her.' Yusei thought. By the time his thought hand finished he was in for another shock, Akiza's body reached it limit. Akiza was sucking heard on his rod just trying to hold on, but then she snapped and released his rod. " **Fuck oh fuck this, Yusei im CUMMING! AAAHHHHHHH** " Yami shouted as her cave shot out sweet fluid from her inside as her body had its first orgasm. This event made Akiza collapse on top of him from pure pleasure but it also caused Yusei's dragon mark to glow brighter, and Akiza's mark began to grow darker. Yusei did not know what just happened but he could move again since Akiza could not hold him down anymore; he was also surprised at how good Akiza was. "Akiza that was wow." Yusei said. Yami like what Yusei said but now was she knew was it was the time for the next step. " **Maybe Yusei honey but it not over yet. That was just the starter.** " Yami said but inside she was starting to worry. ' **For a beginner Yusei was too good, I need to restrain him or else this will not work.** ' She thought.

 **Inside Akiza's Mind**

Akiza was bound to a post; her legs and arms were tied together and then connected to the post. Her body was limp and she was in a lifeless form. 'Where am I? Why can't I move! Yusei where are you? I need your touch.' She thought in her sleep like state. If anything she thought she was in a nightmare and she wanted to wake up, when suddenly she felt her body tensing up and shake but it was not from fear but more from pleasure and it was building. 'What going on? Whys my body shaking and what is this feeling?' she thought then he started to feel a damp sensation between her legs. Then in the confusion she suddenly saw a shadow in the darkness. 'Who's that? Who are you?' she thought thinking she would say it. Then she started to hear something, "Akiza that was amazing." The voice said. 'That voice sounds familiar. Who is it? Do I know you?' she thought. "You said 'cherish this moment like what I do. I am here and will be your light of hope'" the voice said again this time it was not the voice but what was said that hit her. 'Those words, there what Yusei said that I thought during our first date, when he said that it struck my heart. Yusei I want to be with you, no I lie, I need to be with you forever. My heart I think it was always yours, since the day I left you I felt something tugging at me to come back to you but now I believe it.' Akiza thought with tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Your back, you're really back. I wished you would come and you did thank you." The voice said again, Akiza this time she realised what was happening and what was said. 'Those were the first words Yusei said to me when we were together alone. Our eyes link, my heart grew faster and I could not believe I was with him alone and all I was wanting back then was ... a hug from him, I felt complete when that moment happened. Wait that voice it was getting clearer every... wait that voice its Yusei's. Oh Yusei I need you right now and ... wait what the' she thought before her body exploded and he spirit body woke up "YUSEIIIIIII" she shouted as she felt the first orgasm her body had ever had.

 **Real world**

After her body recovered from the Yami was unaware that Akiza had awakened in her mind. " **Ok Yusei now we can continue.** " Yami said looking a little shaky. "Akiza what more can we do anyway." Yusei said confused. Yami crawled closer to his little friend and began to rub it, and to her surprise it was till solid for its size and the condom was still damp. " **Yusei there is a time when you turn from a boy in to a man, for me it the time to turn from a girl in to a woman and this one wants it to help me badly.** " Yami said in her seductive but lustful voice. Yusei suddenly realised what she meant and knew he was in trouble, his body was tired and stiff except for his arms but they were useless right now. "Akiza if you talking about what I think you are then you can't do that. I promised Martha I would not do that until I was married, what you want to do is... it would break my promise." Yusei said but Yami was not lessoning. Akiza leaned over him and whispered in his ear " ** _Yusei promises like that are made to make parents happy. There not ones you keep_**. ** _And I need it now._** " before reaching to her cave with her left hand. ' **This is it I will be complete and I will be the real Akiza for the rest of my life, and she will be gone forever.** ' She thought and raised her body in to position giving Yusei an eyeful. With her right hand her held little Yusei in place facing up and with her left she spread her cave entrance ready for what she was planning. "Akiza we can't, why aren't you lessoning to me?" Yusei asked desperate for her to stop but he could in Akiza's eyes she was not stopping. 'Akiza what's going on, why aren't you lessoning to me? What would make you change so much?' he thought in a panic. Akiza then sat lower and lower until they touched, she then stopped and took a deep breath then pushed Yusei's rod inside her cave and Yusei fears came true, they were about to have Sex. " **Ahhh** " Yami said as the rod entered her, she did not know Akiza was a virgin. "Akiza are you ok?" Yusei said worried something was wrong. " **I'm f-fine just gi give me a minute.** " She hissed. ' **Dam I should have checked with that girl to make shore her was not a virgin first. This could be a problem.** ' She thought. After a minute Yami decided she could not wait anymore she needed to complete what she had to in order to keep Akiza's body. ' **Here I go!** ' she thought and began to move her hips up and down, but had to be careful of not allowing Yusei small size coming out of her, this was beginning to become a pain.

Yusei was starting to feel uneasy about what was happening with Akiza, he was noticing that she was to look preoccupied and was not enjoying the whole thing at all, and because of that he was beginning to not like what they were doing as well. 'Man this feels good, being inside Akiza. But why does it look like she is forcing herself. What's going on with her?' Yusei thought, as much as he wanted to stop this and talk to her about what was wrong he could tell she was focused on something and interrupting her may not be the right move. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it but his mind was so worried he couldn't. Suddenly he heard something but it was not from Akiza, it was a call deep inside his mind and his focus was drawn to it. 'What was that? Why did my focus lock on to that sound?' he thought. "Hel. Yusei I ne.d y.u." the voice said but it was not clear but somehow Yusei understood it. 'Someone is calling me... wait was that a call for help?' he thought and tried to lesson for more. "Yusei he.p I'm tr..ped and ca.'t get o.t of this. Someo.e has con..ol of my body." The voice said getting clearer. 'Wait that was Akiza, but why would she be calling for help? Unless! Someone in control of... wait that could explain why Akiza's acting strange. The sudden sex need, personal attention and her sudden loss of focus. It's not her and she is trying to call me to help her. AKIZA' he thought hoping his thoughts would reach her.

 **Akiza's mind**

"Yusei why can't you hear me? I'm trapped and can't get out! Someone has control my body and I can tell its being violated. HELP ME YUSEI I NEED YOU! Please answer me!" Akiza said with tears when she heard something. "Akiza!" the voice said. "Yusei is that you?" Akiza asked. "Yes Akiza it's me, are you ok?" Yusei's voice said not thinking. "No I fucking am not Yusei I trapped and I need your fucking help!" Akiza shouted. "OK sorry bad question I know that. What can I do to help?" Yusei's voice said unsure what he could do to start with. "Yusei lesson to me carefully. First I need to know if she came earlier?" she asked. "Yes but I may have had a part to that, sorry." Yusei said.

"Never mind that right now. Yusei if she is having sex with you right now, don't let her do that again. In order to take my body permanently she must cum trice, once with sex and once through some other form of physical contact from you. Since half of that has been met we must stop the second." Akiza explained. "But how do I do that? She has been in control the whole time!" Yusei questioned. "Yusei for it to work for her the two of you must cum at the same time. That means you need to either before or after her. And if what I feel is right this one may take too long for her, she is impertinent." She said as she began to feel weaker. Suddenly Akiza saw and image in front of her, when it cleared it was an image of the dragon marks both she and Yusei had. "Akiza I will try, but for now stay strong. Focus on our bond and don't let yourself lose." Yusei said. "Yusei I will now please save me." She called before closing her eyes. She began to focus on all her memories with Yusei, and somehow she could feel Yusei's strength and spirit. 'I can feel it Yusei now help me beat her!' she wished.

 **Real world**

'Yes Akiza I will save you!' Yusei thought to himself now he knew why Akiza was acting odd. Yami continued to hump Yusei's rod but the frustration she had was getting worse, but Yusei's was close to his climax but he did not realise it. "Akiza I can't hold on anymore." Yusei said knowing she would panic. " **No Yusei you have to hold on longer!** " Yami said knowing Yusei would be telling the truth. "I can't ... I can't ... I am AHHHHHH" Yusei said as he climaxed inside the condom. ' **Nooooooooo'** Yami screamed in her head as she knew she was in trouble. The moment Yusei climaxed, inside Akiza's body a sharp pain started to hit Yami through the heart but her head began to hurt as well. Yami stood up and removed herself from the bed yelling in pain, Yusei at first wanted to help her but remembered that whatever was in control of Akiza was beginning to be forced out but he decided to play along in the hope Akiza would find a way out. "Akiza what's wrong?" Yusei asked knowing what was happening. " **Yusei my head hurts and I can feel a pain in my heart!** " Yami shouted but inside she could tell her control was weakening. "It ok Akiza come on, lay on the bed and relax." Yusei said calmly.

Yami did so but in her weakened state she did not notice Yusei was angry. The moment Yami was laid down Yusei grabbed her arms and held them down on the bed. " **Yusei what the hell are you doing?** " Yami asked in fear. "Don't play games! I know you not Akiza!" Yusei said in anger. ' **Fuck how the hell did he work that out?** ' Yami asked herself with fear growing in her eyes. "I don't know who you are but I am only going to ask you one. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GIRLFREIND." He shouted. " **What?** " Yami replied trying to play games with him and failing. 'YOU HEARD MY BOYFREIND, GET OUT OF MY BODY.' a voice in her head said. Yami looked around the room looking for the source of that voice in a panic. " **No I will not, this is my body bitch now go away. I will not give it up without a fight.** " Yami said to no one but Yusei knew who she was talking to. "Akiza can you hear my voice. If you can I am here, don't give up and come back to me." Yusei said hoping she would hear. " **Yusei what the hell are you saying. I** will not give up **this body to that** bitch." Yami said with her control braking allowing Akiza to respond as well.

 **Akiza's mind**

Yami appeared in the dark room inside Akiza's mind gasping for breath. " **What am I doing here?** " Yami questioned confused. "You took the words out of my mouth." Akiza said as she walked towards her. " **What the hell, I sealed you. How can you be here?** " Yami called in confusion and fear. "Well wouldn't you like to know. I could hear everything you said and though. I could also feel the thing you were doing to my boyfriend. Oh and how dare you take my first time away from me." Akiza said angry at what Yami had done. " **Oh is that all you have to say. You should thank me for that.** " Yami said smugly. "Oh and why is that then?" Akiza asked. " **Are you kidding Akiza, you never planned to give you body to that boy. So I gave it to him, and he loved every second of it.** " Yami said.

"Oh is that so, I think he may have something to say about that!" Akiza said pointing behind Yami. Yami turned around thinking it was a joke, but what she saw was Yusei. " **What? Where? How did you get here.** " Yami said knowing she was in trouble. Yusei did not say a word instead he lifted up his right arm revealing his red glowing dragon mark. " **And what does that mean!** " Yami shouted confused. "You just don't get it do you, Yusei and me have these marks now and our feelings are fused in to them. To us they represent our bond, and they glow red with the fire of our love for each other. That's a bond someone like you can't destroy with your tricks. Besides the one on your arm glow with a dark and cold glow Yusei would never accept you." Akiza explained with her sight lock on Yusei. " **Say what you want but my soul is stronger than yours and my drive is better as well. Oh and by the way HE IS MINE NOW.** " Yami shouted and began to run towards Yusei. Akiza did not move an inch and watched while Yusei began to walk towards her with Yami being in the way. " **Yusei you are mine.** " She said with her arms out expecting to hug him, but the moment they would have made contact Yami went right through him. ' **Wait what just happened?** ' Yami thought as she went through him and fell to the floor.

Yusei did not even notice as he continued to walk towards Akiza, Akiza saw the show and began to walk to him as well. " **No point Akiza you will fall though him as well.** " Yami called confidently. Akiza and Yusei stop walking about an arm's length away from each other. "Hay babe, have we met before?" Yusei asked. "Hay yourself, I think we did, in a dream." Akiza replied. Yami heard that and gagged from such corny lines thinking ' **dam I thought something better would come from them but that sucked.** ' Yusei moved his right hand out to reach Akiza and she responded by doing the same thing with her left. "You know that will not work right." Yami said but as she finished Yusei and Akiza's fingers intertwined. "I guess your real Yusei." Akiza said. "I could say the same about you Akiza, I missed you." Yusei said in response. " **But but how? How did you reach each other when I could not.** " Yami said confused. Before either of them answered the images of Stardust and Black Rose dragon appeared around them with their wings surrounding them forming a barrier. Yusei and Akiza turned their head's to face Yami and together said "BECOUSE WE ARE ONE IN MIND AND SOUL. AND YOU WILL NEVER FEEL THAT HERE SO GET LOST." before kissing each other on the lips. Yami attempted to say something but before that could happen both two dragons evolved in to Shooting Star Dragon and Moon Rose Dragon, and attacked Yami's soul. " **NOOOOOOOO** " Yami screamed and her spirit faded away again. The moment Yami disappeared the room turned in to a bright room and the pair fell to the ground still kissing, and without seeing their dragon's take on shadows of new forms beyond their current forms.

 **REAL WORLD**

Akiza's dragon mark which was glowing blue turned in to its original red glow. The pair's lips were locked in a fiery kiss that felt like it was lasting forever. They suddenly spit apart when there air ran out and looked at each other gasping. "Akiza is it you?" Yusei asked. "Yusei we did it, our bond, no it was our love that beat her. I'm free again thanks to you." Akiza said as she pulled him in to a hug forgetting Yusei was above her. The moment Yusei landed on top of Akiza they both realised and spit apart and sat up facing each other. "I'm sorry Akiza." Yusei apologised. "Yusei I pulled you in to the hug not knowing I was under you. Even when I know you would love to have me on top right?" Akiza asked. "What, how did you know that Akiza?" he replied. "Yusei the night you stayed at my house I sort of saw you ... you know." Akiza said blushing. "Wait is that why you were doing that last night then?" Yusei asked suddenly. "Wait you saw me as well?" Akiza questioned. "Bit difficult when your door was open and you were making odd sounds in Luna's room. Beside at the time I was going to wish you good night but seeing that I couldn't." Yusei admitted. "Wait a second Yusei I did the same thing almost when you were at my house, that how I saw you doing that." Akiza confirmed to Yusei surprise. "So that means we both saw each other doing ... that, and under the same reason as well." Yusei said confirming what they both said. Akiza nodded and they both blushed upset that they both exposed themselves to each other but in a way they were both happy that they cleared the air.

"You know Akiza we are in the same room, on a bed, and both ... you know." Yusei said shyly. Akiza looked down and realised what Yusei meant, when she saw her chest exposed her instincts wanted her to cover it up yet she choose not to. "Yusei I think I know what you mean, I know the first time for you was rough but I would ... Love to try it with you." Akiza replied. "Wait you mean?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded in response. Akiza placed her hands on Yusei's shoulders and moved him around to place him on the bed before moving her right hand to Yusei's still coved but soiled condom. "Yusei I think we better change this first before we do anything." Akiza suggested. Yusei looked down and was what the problem was, and not wanting to add risk to their choices, he nodded and grabbed a new condom from his draw which Akiza then stole from him. "Sorry Yusei but this is my job to do!" Akiza hinted with a wink. Yusei did not argue with her and allowed Akiza to get to work. She removed the soiled condom and with a tissue wiped Yusei rod clean, this also had the effect of teasing Yusei. She applied the new condom but then Yusei stopped Akiza, "Akiza please don't but it in your mouth, the dark you did that and I could not stop her. Besides that I had enough of that for one day." Yusei explained and Akiza understood. "Yusei I will not do anything you don't want to do, like you would with me." Akiza said. "Oh and stop reading my mind as well please." Yusei replied, he did not hate it but he felt at a disadvantage in this situation. "No way Yusei I want to make sure you enjoy this. Besides I love hearing your thoughts now." Akiza said before beginning to give him a hand job.

Yusei began to become surprised by how good Akiza hand felt on his rod, the feeling he was getting was different from when Yami was going it to him. 'Man Akiza is a lot gentler compared to when that spirit controlling her did this, she was more aggressive. Man she could do this all day and I would never ... no Yusei snap out of that.' Yusei thought and shuck her head violently. Akiza noticed that and became concerned. "Yusei are you ok? What wrong? Do you not like what I am doing?" Akiza asked. "Sorry Akiza, I am ok I just thought something I should not have that's all." Yusei admitted. "You like this don't you? Don't deny it Yusei, I can read you remember." Akiza said knowing the truth based on his face. "Ok I admit it feels better that what that other you did, it's gentle just like the real you." Yusei admitted with a deep red blush on his face. Akiza blushed when she heard that, Yusei preferred the way she was doing that to what Yami did but she wanted to tease him a little. Akiza remembered something Yami and Yusei said earlier and decide to use that, so he bent down till her head was near his rod. "Hello little Yusei, are you happy to see me?" she said and kissed the newly covered rod. Yusei felt a sense of déjà vu from the words Akiza used. "Akiza don't do that please!" Yusei begged not wanting Akiza to do what Yami did. Akiza was blocking Yusei's line of sight so he did not notice Akiza release some fluid from her mouth on to the condom and continue the hand job, not once placing little Yusei in her mouth.

"Yusei I'm ready now. I will now give my body to you." she said and moved in to position but before she could alone him entry she began to hesitate. "Akiza you don't have to do this." Yusei noted. "I know Yusei but I ... I want to its just ..." Akiza said but stopped mid sentence. "Akiza what's wrong then?" Yusei asked. Akiza did not say a word but did look down to her chest. Yusei realised what was wrong and removed himself from the bed. "Akiza wait here for a sec." He asked and left the room. 'What's Yusei doing?' Akiza thought to herself. Yusei walked back in to the room with Akiza's clothes which were still outside the room, he placed them on the chair but then picked up Akiza's bra. "Akiza if you're worried about your chest then wear this while we do it then. Maybe you will feel more confident with that for now until you're ready." Yusei suggested. 'Wait did Yusei just suggest that? Man I thought I was the gutsy one but I guess I still need to build up to something's.' Akiza thought with her eyes closed. Once she opened her eyes again she took her bra from Yusei and said "Thank you" before putting the bra on. While Akiza put her bra back on Yusei lay back down on the bed ready for Akiza. Akiza finished adjusting her bra and felt a little more confident to continue, she once again straddled Yusei and was right above his rod but she was hesitating again. 'Why am I hesitating, this is what I want.' She thought until Yusei placed a hand on her arm. "Akiza take your time." Yusei said, this gave Akiza the encouragement she needed. She reached for and opened up her cave and forced Yusei's rod inside her, when little Yusei did enter she hissed from the feel of it.

"Akiza are you ok?" Yusei asked. "Yes Yusei, I just never felt this before that's all. I'm ok though." Akiza said calmly, she wished the earlier event had not happened so she felt the shock of the first time but that fact she didn't made her confidents boost a little. 'Now how should I do this, little Yusei's to small to do what she did ... Wait if I can't do that then I try this then.' Akiza thought. Akiza began to move her hips forwards then backwards, then around in a circle. Akiza moaned as she moved in a rhythm, Yusei was surprise that she was turned on from the whole thing. 'Wow Akiza look so cute like this and it feels better this way.' Yusei thought.

Unknown to the two of them something was happening inside Akiza, something was awakening but it would shock her in a way she did not expect. Akiza continued the same rhythm for nearly 10 minutes and was speeding up. "Yusei dose this feel as good for you as it does for me?" she asked as her breathing increased. "Akiza it feels amazing, please use me more and make yourself feel good as well." Yusei replied with happiness flowing through him. Akiza bent herself down until their lips were nearly touching each other. "You're on baby, and you going to wish you didn't say that." Akiza said before kissing him. "Keep kissing me like that and your be glad I did." Yusei replied before he placed his arms around Akiza and kissed her passionately. Akiza felt so energised then the rhythm she had changed and she began to move between side to side, forwards and backwards and around in cycles as well as the odd up and down humping action. "Yusei my hips are moving on there own." Akiza said through her heavy breathing. "It's ok Akiza, make me yours. That all I want right now." Yusei replied happily. Akiza could only blush as her hips went wild, she could feel I warmth inside her and it was getting warmer every second. What she and Yusei were unaware that the feeling she was getting was little Yusei slowly growing inside her because of a gift Yami left behind.

"Akiza its ok , I want you to bump me. Please?" Yusei begged. Akiza looked down worried but that was lost when she saw the look in Yusei's eyes. 'He wants me to do what she did now, even after what he faced. I can't say no to that look, besides I want to do that now as well.' Akiza thought before nodding to him. Akiza began to hump the hips up and down slowly at first but after a minute her insides began to hurt and she removed herself from him in shock. "Ahhhh!" Akiza screamed in pain. "Akiza what's wrong!" Yusei said in a panic that he hurt her. "Yes I am ... fine ... Yusei your rod it's grown!" Akiza said back in surprise. Yusei looked down and saw that 'little Yusei' that had never grown before had increased in size. "Wait what happened? It's never done that before, it's the side a normal one should be when excited." Yusei said confused. Akiza and Yusei could only look at each other as little Yusei returned to its original size. "That explains the pain I felt, the new size caught me deeper that before and it ... Wait you condom has some blood on it, that means….. I have lost my real virginity." Akiza stopped and dived on to Yusei in tears of happiness before finishing "Yusei my body had now become all yours, I am so happy." Yusei was confused but happy as well. "Akiza why are you thanking me for pain she you?" Yusei asked. "Yusei losing it is special to girls, (sob) especially when it with someone you love! I love you so much Yusei." Akiza explained through her tears. "Akiza I love you too, more than anything elce." Yusei replied before kissing Akiza on the lips. Akiza after splitting her lips from his move her head to rest on Yusei's chest. "Akiza I know it's a silly question but, what do you want to do now?" Yusei asked. "I (yorn) don't know, I need (yorn) rest." Akiza managed to say before falling to sleep. 'Akiza rest for now, we'll do something when where rested.' Yusei thought before he fell asleep himself.

Back a Akiza's house jenny began to awaken from the sleep she was place under by Yami. "What ...happened? I'm awake again. Did Yusei save her?" Jenny asked before activating her mark link. What she felt was a mix of emotions, love, happiness, hope, and fulfilment. Jenny could not work out what the last emotion could be connected to but the other ones told her what she need to know. "Yusei and Akiza's bond had grown! There love has even grown to a new level. Those can save us all."


	15. Bra Busting Size

**Chapter 14** **\- Bra Busting Size?**

A few week after Yusei and Akiza's bonding session, 3 duel runners were travelling along the highway towards domino city. "Well Boy's you did well at that rally, thanks for letting me join that by the way. Too bad Yusei missed the whole thing though." One of the 3 guys said. "Well that Yusei for ya Trudge he maybe domino's number 1 Turbo Duelist right now but he never did like crowds even as a kid. Right Jack" the second rider said. "Right crow, Yusei does not do a good job being the Master of Faster like I used to do." Jack replied. "Yes Jack we heard that too many time over the last 6 weeks. Right now I just want to get back to work with security until the next time." Trudge shot back. "I agree Jack let's just get back to the city for now, then we can think about heading up to the tops to see Yusei and have our old movie afternoon we used to have, besides I got that one we saw at the rally for us to watch this time." Crow added. "Fine you two. Let do what Yusei used to say when he duels 'Rev It Up' and get home." Jack shouted. "RIGHT!" Crow and trudge replied before increasing their speed. And with that they went full throttle and drove to the outskirts of Neo Domino City.

Akiza and Yusei were enjoying a nice afternoon at the Tops appartment watching a romance drama on the television. It had just started at the two of them leaning in each other trying to keep close enough to give each other a kiss every now and then, but by the end of the show Akiza had Yusei's head on her lap and she was stoking his hair. "Yusei it's finished now. As much as I enjoy having you lying on my lap, I do have things to do today you know." Akiza said. "Oh Akiza not yet, just 5 minutes more please." Yusei begged. "I know Yusei but I tell you what.." Akiza stopped and moved to whisper in his ear " _when I am with you next time we could make out I will do that the whole time ok._ " Yusei's eyes shot open wide when he heard that. "Oh ok beautiful, but I will hold you too that you know." Yusei said as he sat up and kissed her on the lips. The moment the lips split apart the intercom buzzer went off. "What the hell, dam buzzer ruining the moment." Yusei said and got up to answer the intercom. "Are you expecting someone Yusei?" Akiza asked noticing Yusei sudden mood change. "Except you I was not expecting anyone until tomorrow when Jack and Crow get back from the turbo duel rally." Yusei said before pressed the intercom answer button. "Hello this is Yusei Fudo." He said into the intercom. "Mr Fudo there is a two people here wanting to come up to see you, would you like them to enter the elevator?" the man asked. "You might as well Yusei I need to get off anyway." Akiza said and Yusei nodded. "Ok send them up." Yusei said in to the intercom. "Yes sir Mr Fudo" the man said and called off. "Guess I will see you later then Akiza." Yusei said to her sad to see her leave. "Yusei we will see each other tomorrow anyway. Besides since we made love that time we never feel like where apart anyway remember, we can still talk to each other through our mind link anytime." Akiza reminded him. "Ok Akiza I will talk to you later then." Yusei added and kissed her again. Yusei walked with her to out of the apartment and to the elevator.

When the lift arrived Yusei and Akiza were by the doors ready for Akiza to leave, as the lift doors opened Yusei's face and spirit dropped from what her saw. 'Oh crap its them! This is not good.' he thought to himself and placed his hand on his face. Akiza heard Yusei's thoughts and realised whoever it was wasn't good thing for him right now. "Hay Yusei how it hanging?" Crow said with his normal tone before noticing Akiza next to him. "Wo wo wo guys hold the phone! This bird sees a babe with big breasts in the house." Crow said to Jack who was still in the lift. 'Crow can you ever not talk about anything not about girls parts please?' Yusei thought to himself embarrassed that Akiza had to hear that. After hearing that and Yusei's last thought Akiza now couldn't belive what she heard from him and was not happy to and slapped crow in the face hard. Yusei's face dropped like a stone as he saw her do that, he would have cheered for Akiza there but didn't want to course an argument so he gave Akiza a mental cheer. "How dare you say that you pervert. I can see why no one would want to be with you now. If I were you I would ... ahhh" Akiza said but was caught off guard by jack who slapped her back side. 'Oh no! Not you as well Jack! Akiza's not going to like that!' Yusei though as well before he heard jack speak. "Crow forget her chest she has a better ass that your normal choice, and that saying something since the King knows a woman better bits." Said jack before laughing.

Akiza was mad, she had already told Yusei her body was his alone, between Jack and Crow had violated her and insulted her in 30 seconds of meeting her. 'Yusei I know you can hear this but your friend just crossed the line just then, and this 'king' is about to get a royal kicking. Hope you don't mind byt this is personal now!' Akiza thought knowing Yusei would hear her. Yusei said nothing and just nodded, and Akiza sighed, turned around to face jack, and kicked him right in the royal balls causing jack to collapse in pain. "Ahhh you bitch what the hell." Jack said in pain. "Well you highness this girl shows more respect to the people who treats her like a person, NOT A THING YOU CAN TALK ABOUT THINKING THERE NOT THERE." Akiza snapped back before looking over to crow and giving him a kick in the same place. "And as for you I would grow up and stop looking at a lady's assets and look at their personality." Akiza finished before walking in to the lift, giving Yusei a quick eye wink before the lift door closed. 'Good job Akiza, I don't think I could have don't that any better!" Yusei thought to Akiza. "Well guys would you like to come in then?" Yusei said pretending nothing had happened. "A little help would be useful Yusei!" they both said with pain in their voises.

It took jack and Crow half an hour for their manhood pains to fade away enough to do anything, the whole time Yusei could not stop laughing at the whole thing. As much as he tried not to it the events outside were just too funny for him to resist. Jack and Crow didn't see the funny side of it at all and were pissed off at Yusei for laughing and Akiza for her actions. "Yusei this shit is not funny!" jack shouted for the 100th time. 'It is jack since my girlfriend just gave you and Crow a lesson Martha has been try to give you for ages. Beside I more or less gave her permission to do that in the first place.' Yusei thought not realising what he was thinking. 'Yusei is going to get it later and we will get him for that, and the same for that girl as well.' Jack and Crow thought together. Yusei went and made some sandwiches while the pair continued to recover. by the time he did return to Jack and Crow, they had finally recovered enough form what Akiza did to them. "So Yusei what have you and her been doing then while we were away then?" crow asked hoping Yusei would trip up. "Not much crow, she just graduating from medical school in a few months and she needed someone to review the work with her, so she asked me if I could with her." Yusei lied not wanting to tell them the truth about them. "Really Yusei, a hot girl comes to YOUR PLACE, and all you did was help her with studies and nothing elce?" jack asked not convinced and Yusei nodded. "She came over often that I bet and you would offer her a drink right?" crow added knowing what jack was up to, Yusei nodded in response. "Then she must have been grateful to you then right Yusei." Jack added and again Yusei nodded. "Grateful enough to let you sleep with her right?" crow shot out, this time though Yusei did not catch that completely but nodded anyway. "GOT YOU MATE!" jack and crow shouted suddenly. "Wait WHAT did I just agree to?" Yusei questioned. "Yusei the real reason you stayed here was to make out with that girl, and you just admitted it." Crow shot at him, this made Yusei panic badly and the pair of them knew it. "Yusei just tell us the truth and we will drop this right this moment, or we make you do something you will not like!" jack said knowing Yusei would not be able to hold on now that he was in trouble. "Or we will call Martha to tell her you have been a bad boy with a cute lady while house sitting." Crow continued.

"No way Jack besides I misunderstood what you said anyway and only nodded because I wasn't lessoning properly." Yusei said trying to find a way out of this problem. "Well it did not sound like it Yusei after all with a girl with those melons you would have been enjoying a feast all the time." Crow said. "Besides every time we won a duel at the rally we were surrounded by girls in the winner's circle, but we wish she was there now. They even wanted to sleep with us and commented on how big we were." Jack boasted including Akiza into it even though they didn't know her name yet.. This only made Yusei remember what happened days ago with Akiza going love crazy and having sex with her. 'Maybe they did say that but I never felt that before, how did I grow like that. It never did before but in that moment after we beat that spirit and Akiza took over that moment was perfect, she was so beautiful and I liked it. But why do they have to tease me all the time about my junk everytime we are talking about girls.' Yusei thought to himself. "Besides Yusei if I had a go at that girl she couldn't miss the moment, because we're so big. However Yusei's, since you are so small, she would need a microscope to see it first." Crow said having a laugh.

All there teasing finally made Yusei snap, crow had said something about his girlfriend and it made him mad, in a rage he kicked crow in the same spot Akiza did earlier shocking Jack and sending crow in to hell again. "Ahhhhhh Yusei what the fuck was that for? I was only joking." Crow replied in real pain, surprisingly that kick felt stronger than Akiza's kick though. "It's ok crow that just means that what we were saying before was right, and he can't get out of it this time since we insulted him about his girl." Jack said knowing they had won now. By the time Yusei came back to his senses he knew he blew it just. "God Dam you Jack do you ever give it a rest?" Yusei said still a little cross with them. "You know it not fair to teas someone and talk about their friends who you don't even know!" he finished. "Well then Yusei why don't you tell us about her then!" Jack said knowing he won the agument. Yusei realised he had lost completely, he realised he would have to tell them the truth and sat down.

"OK OK OK, I'll tell you, her name is Akiza; we met a month after you left." Yusei admitted. Crow while still in pain found this confusing though. "Wait you met her only two week ago?" crow managed asked through the pain but Yusei shuck his head. "No Crow a month after you were adopted. Her family left with her 3 months after we met and went to Germany." Yusei explained but jack called foul of him their. "Hold on Yusei is she moved to Germany why is she here no then?" Jack asked. "She only returned to domino a week after you left for the duel rally, and we met again the party I help with at the day-care centre every year." Yusei admitted with a small tear appearing in his eye from the memory of that day. "Hold on Yusei why are you crying?" Jack asked in surprise, he had never seen Yusei cry about someone before but saying that he did miss 13 year of Yusei's life. "Jack I think maybe he maybe, fell in love. I don't think he wanted to tell us but we pushed him to... oh and now I felt the wraith of Yusei after that didn't I." Crow responded and to there surprise Yusei nodded in agreement. "You right crow. I did not want you to know but you have to arrive a day early and upsetting everything for me with your stupid way of thinking which … oh forget it." Yusei said giving up on them and their ways. "Hay Yusei tell you what, we will drop the subject and leave you alone, but you will need to show us you a man first." Jack said thinking Yusei knows more than he was letting on. "And what it that Jack?" Yusei asked wanting to get it over with so he could get back to his peace. "Oh then but you have to do whatever I say no questions asked though." Jack said. "Fine what is it then jack?" he asked again not realising he was walking into a trap. "First you must know where Akiza lives right Yusei." Jack asked and Yusei nodded. "Ok then Yusei I want you to visit her and ... Bring us one of her Bra's." Jack finished to Yusei's shock.

"You want me to what?" Yusei said. "You heard me Yusei and you agree to that so you can't back out." Crow said happily. "But I can't do that to her and why would I do that anyway. What do you want that for?" Yusei asked panicked and confused. "Well Yusei real men like to have a piece of a woman with them at home, for you that's Akiza's underwear. I know you will not get the other half of the set so at least we can find out how big she is at least." Jack said before helping crow up and walking to the door to leave. "Oh by the way, you have till tomorrow afternoon to do it Yusei. 6PM to be exact." Jack finished before they both left. "Ok now what do I do, I can't do that but if I don't they won't stop bugging me. But I do it, she may hate me afterwards." Yusei said sadly, his life was perfect now but in one hour Jack and Crow had ruined it. He felt like he was in between a rock and a heard place, dose he risk his relationship or his friendships.

Akiza was walking through the park still mad at Yusei's friends. She felt degraded from what they both said about her assets and wished she had never met them at all, although she did regret what she had done to them. "Why the hell did I do that for? I mean I have never hurt anyone since I was a child, and I made an oath to not harm anyone when I became a nurse. But they made me so mad, why can't they more like Yusei. I guess Yusei was taught better than them when it comes to girls I bet. No wonder he was happier with me alone than when they showed up." Akiza said to herself. She had felt something from Yusei that she realised was anger coming through her link with Yusei and knew he was not happy anymore now that they were back.

She looked looked up to the sky to notice that the there was not a single cloud in the sky at all and she began to feel tired. "Great now I want to sleep and I not even near my house yet." She said and started to look for a spot she could use to lay down on for a while. She spotted a patch of grass in the shade of a tree that looked perfect. "I guess I have a nap there then go home." She said before moving to that spot and began to drift off to sleep not knowing she would learn something interesting.

 **Akiza's dream**

Two people were walking side by side holding hands, they were in love and could not stop being together. "Claw I love that you let me move in with you after that battle, I just wish we did not lose all of our friends at the same time though." The young man said to his girlfriend. "HEAD are you feeling sorry for yourself again. I know how you feel but the two of us have lost more than just our friends. We lost our families as well when the immortals first attacked our village. Yet when that happened we were the only ones who cared about the others. I mean Jackson and Crowen did not care even about your feelings, and you three grew up together. Yet we met only a few weeks ago and wanted to know if the other was ok. So in a way they could have got what they deserved, I know that sounds bad but I feel more bad for the twins since they loved being with us." Aki said as tears began to grow in her eyes. "I know claw, the truth it I wish they were still here. The twins that is, if we had not made that promise ages ago, I would have like them to be involved in our future." Head said surprising Claw. "Wait what do you meen by that?" she asked. Head did not answer the question, instead he turn to face her and bent down on to one knee. "Claw the moment I met you I knew you were the one I wanted to be with forever and the moment I thought we would lose our lives made it clear that I should never have held back my feelings. So Claw I ask you as Head the person not the signer will you join with me as my wife and marry me" he said and pulled out a ring from his pocket. Aki was in shock in that moment it felt like a dark cloud was lifted from them and she knew he was speaking from his heart. "Yes yes yes yes Head, I will marry you." She said and pushed herself on to him, forcing him to the ground with her on top as they began to kiss on the scared battle field.

After a minute of kissing a bright light appeared above them and the lord of the signers 'The Crimson Dragon' descended before them. The light broke the mood of the moment and Head and Claw stopped to look at the dragon. " **My signers you have done well to survive this day, and in all the years I lived I have never seen 2 of my chosen become one like you did in this moment.** " The dragon said before them as they both stud up to face him. "We had no choice crimson dragon, we wanted to protect each other with our feelings and survive, we just wish everyone elce could have as well." Head said before the dragon and Claw agreed. " **Your fate may have been to lose this battle as the immortals took over the land, but in that moment your love for each other peeked and your powers grew and your destiny was changed. You two with your new power sealed the immortals in to the ground below us now. You are no longer bound to the marks on your arm and your fate, instead you have bonded yourselves to each other through love and hope. Your dragons have accepted this and that bond gave them new power. But this has come at a cost to the pair of you.** " Crimsnon explained. "Wait what do you meen, it has cost us what?" Aki asked worried. " **Claw you are a strong young lady but you have lost you dependence on others due to losing your family. Head as the signer's leader you had to put you own feelings aside for the survival of your team but with that you have lost something only a man can have. For you two to become truly one you need to get them back. But that will not be possible on your own since this battle has forever taken it from you.** " Crimson explained to the sadness of the singers.

"But if there forever lost to us, how can we get them back though? I don't get it." Head said with one hand near his groin having a feeling he knows what it was he lost. Aki notices what he was doing and realised what was the problem. "Load crimson dragon there must be a way for us to get those things back, I want to marry Head and ... bare his family. And be his future." Claw cried out to Crimson, Head realise then that Claw knew what he lost but was more surprised that she wanted to do what she said. " **There is no way for the two of you to get the personal losses back on your own, I am sorry.** " Crimson said to the signers sadness, until he thought of an idea that could work. " **unless you use eachother to get them back!** " crimson finished to the surprise of the two signers. "Wait how would that work?" Head and Claw asked at the same time confused at what crimson ment. " **If the two of you wish to be together forever, I could give each of you a gift that would help you, Claw your gift would embody what Head has lost and Head's will be the same to help you. However it would meen that once you accept them you would be bond together forever and could never turn back.** " Crimson explained but the signers did not compleatly understand but knew the last thing would not happen. "We will never leave each other Crimson Dragon. We love each other to much to do that." They said together again this was the answer crimson needed to hear. " **Ok then go to the hut on the outskirts of the battle ground and when there you must make love to each other and regardless of what you think this will be the key to unlock the gifts. Once you begin you must stay in complete physical contact both above and below, that all I will say for now. After it is done and you see my light again you I will explain you gifts.** " Crimson said before disappearing. "I guess waiting till we are married will not happen then Head. Let's go!" Aki said and holding his have they walked to the hut crimson said.

The pair was doing the deed for over an hour, there body's moving on their own and filling the other with their love. Their minds became one and they could read each other's mind so their bodies did what the other wanted without them needing to think. When they were done Claw ached inside but she was happy and satisfied, why Head could not believe how good Claw was in the bedroom. "Claw how the heck ... did you do that, you were ... amazing." he said while gasping for air. "No ... Idea Head but ... I think somehow... you have it back." Claw realised. When they both caught their breath they got the battle gear back on and saw the light of the crimson dragon outside again and left the hut.

" **I see you have found your gifts out my children.** " Crimson said. "Sort of but we don't get what they are." Aki explained. " **Claw since you lost dependence on others Head's gift is a mental link to you, you will be able hear the calls of each other and when apart from each other Head will be able to find you. Head you already know what you lost so there is no need to say it, the gift Aki has is the ability to draw out your love from within and help it grow. But it will only work when you both make love to each other, allowing you both to start the family you want together.** " Crimson explained and the signers understood and looked at each other with love in their eyes. "T **hese gifts will not be passed on to your family as they are rewards for your help here. Protect each other and live for each other as wel. Fare well.** " Crimson finished and returned to the spirit world.

10 Years later after Head and Claw were married, Head was stabbed outside their house and left to die in Claws arms. "Cl..aw Pleace... live... on for..me and don't for...get ...m..e." Head said with his last breath as his life faded away. "Head No NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Claw shouted at the loss of her husband but she was unaware that this was the beginning of her end as well. For the next few weeks she began to give up on everything she enjoyed doing, she would not eat and could not even look after her children. She was losing the will to live and she did not even know it. She had to give her children over to other families due to her ill-heath. One day though Claw's spirit broke completely, she gave up on everything and could not do anything, she wanted and needed Head but he was gone. "I can't do this anymore, I need him, I have to be with him. I have to join him again." She said to no one and grabbed a vile of something red and a book before heading to her room. "Head I don't know if this will bring me you but" she said before she read out a chant in a langrage no one knew, but it was a curse that she hoped would free her. "Ancient spirits of death lead me to my love and free me from this world, and give me my life anew!" she finished before drinking the vile. The moment she did her body began so shake violently and shut down. She had drunk a poison to end her life. Using her last breath she called to her love before fading away not knowing if she was ever going to see her husband again.

 **Real world**

Yusei was lying on his bed at the tops trying to think of a way to not loss both his dignity and his girlfriend and was not getting anywhere fast. "Man this if hard! I got to do something or else those two will never leave me alone." Yusei said to himself. When he was done he looked at the clock and it was 3:30 PM, he wished Akiza was with him still when the phone began to ring. "That odd I was not expecting a phone call this afternoon. I wonder what it is." Yusei said to himself before leaving the bed to answer the phone. "Hello this is Yusei Fudo, how can I help you." He said into the video phone when Jenny appeared on the other side. "Hi Yusei is Miss Akiza there with you?" Jenny asked looking worried, this confused Yusei and made him worried. "Jenny isn't she at home with you? She left here 4 hours ago to do what she needed to do today." Yusei replied in confusion. "No Yusei she told me she would be back at 1 o'clock and she still has not got back yet. I am worrying something has happened and thought she was still with you." Jenny explained. "Don't worry Jenny I'll go out and run along the route she uses to go between our places and try and find her and I will bring her home. Ok." Yusei said back and Jenny nodded in response before Yusei cut the phone off and left.

Akiza woke up gasping for her breath from what she dreamt of; she felt like she just lived someone else's life in that dream but somehow she knew who they were. "That person was me, no it was her who controlled me, and he must have been to man she thought Yusei was. Wait then when he grew inside me that was her power that Red Dragon gave her. Wait she could not do that with Yusei because she had nothing with him compared to our bond." Akiza said to herself. She sat up and to her surprise she saw Yusei walking on the path. She jumped up and ran to him shouting his name and Yusei spotted her at the last second before she knocked him over.

"What the hell... Akiza what are you doing here? You have been missing for 4 hours and I was worried about you" Yusei said a little shocked at how she got to him. Akiza was surprised and looked at her watch and he was right, she left the tops 4½ hours ago and was sleeping in the park for most of that. "Oh no I should have been home 2 and a half hours ago! I'm sorry for worrying you Yusei, I got here and felt tired so I went to that tree to have a nap. I guess time slipped by while I was there." Akiza said sadly knowing she had worried people. Yusei took Akiza in to his arms and hugged her leaving Akiza puzzled. "It's ok Akiza, at least I know your safe and nothing happened to you, now I am going to walk you home then Jenny will know that I found you ok. And I am not taking no as an answer before you say anything." Yusei said sternly but softly to Akiza and she nodded knowing she would lose this argument. "Ok Yusei lets go." Akiza said before they both walked back to Akiza's house.

When they did get to Akiza's house Jenny was happy to see both of them safely entering the house. "Miss Akiza I so glad to know your ok, and thank you Mr Fudo for finding my lady." Jenny said to them. "Jenny I'm fine, I'll tell you why I was late at dinnertime ok. Actually Yusei since your here, would you like to stay for dinner as an apology for today." Akiza offered. "You don't have to Akiza, I was only doing what a good guy should do for his girlfriend." Yusei said trying to avoid it for his own sanity but Akiza would not have any of it. "Jenny add a place for Yusei to the table tonight and have dinner ready for 5:30 please." Akiza asked jenny and before Yusei could protest she left to get to work. "As for you Yusei make yourself at home while I go and freshen up. Don't think about leaving either or I will not stroke that hair of your when we make out later." Akiza finished with a wink before running upstairs to the bathroom.

When Akiza was out of sight Yusei walked upstairs and head towards Akiza's room not thinking about what he was doing. He knocked at the door to be sure no one was in the room and was relieved that no-one answered and entered the room. "Now what do I do? I have to do this to get Jack and Crow off my back but ..." he whispered but then fell to his knees "I can't do this I love her too much and I don't even care about her chest size. I love her for her not her assets." Yusei finished as he began to cry from the stress of the whole thing.

Outside in the corridor Akiza, was walking towards for her room. "Dam I was in such a hurry to get ready for him I forgot to get a change of clothes before going to the bathroom." Akiza said to herself. As she reached her room she heard something inside her room. 'Wait what's that noise?' she thought before she realised what it was 'that's Yusei! Why is he in my room, and why is he crying.' She lessoned for a second and heard Yusei say something that made her heart drop. " _I love her for her not her assets, so why must they make me do this._ " She stepped back and realise something must have happened after she left and began to feel bad. She opened the door and walked to Yusei worried for her love. "Yusei I am sorry I left you earlier." Akiza said as she stud behind Yusei before going on to her knees to give him a hug.

After a while of Akiza holding Yusei, he did manage to calm down enough to talk. "Yusei what happened after I left this morning to make you breakdown like this." Akiza asked out of concern for his health. "Well after you left jack and crow started to tease me about you. I told them to stop but they said they would if I did something for them." Yusei said but was hesitant about finishing. "What did they want you to do Yusei? You can tell me." Akiza said to reassure him. "They wanted me to steal one of you bra's and show it to them tomorrow. But I Can't do it, I would rather give up duelling than hurt you by doing something like that." Yusei admitted. Akiza understood that and was happy that he came clean with her about the whole thing, but was not happy that the people who made her mad earlier had wanted him to do something this bad. "Yusei you should have told me about this earlier, I know there your friends but they should not have put you up to that in the first place." Akiza pointed out. This made Yusei even guiltier about the whole thing. "I know Akiza but they wouldn't give me a chance to complain about it." Yusei added. Akiza thought about it and realised they could use this to their advantage and get some revenge on Yusei's friends.

"Yusei if they want a bra why don't you just give them what they want." Akiza said with a grin on her face. "Woo hold on Akiza! I can't do that it's not right beside I know I have held one of them already but I only did it to help you that day." Yusei pointed out but Akiza was not done yet. "I know Yusei but my bra's a custom made but they don't know that, so we can play a trick on them and give them a tough lesson at the same time." Akiza continued and whispered her idea into Yusei ear. What he heard made him blush red but he was impressed with Akiza. "Akiza I need to spend more time with you now. I need to get that bad girl out of you more often because she in impressive and smart." Yusei said happy with Akiza's idea. After a few moments of giggling between them Jenny shouted upstairs to Akiza not knowing Yusei was up there as well. "MISS AKIZA THE CHICKEN IS READY FOR DINNER SHOULD I GET EVERYTHING ELCE IN TO COOK NOW." Jenny shouted from the down stairs. "JENNY LEAVE EVERYTHING ALOWN AND USE IT TO MAKE SOME SANDWICHS. WE NEED TO GO OUT SHOPPING, ALSO I NEED YOU TO HELP WITH SOMETHING." Akiza replied and Jenny got on with her order not shore what the reason for the change was. "Now let find something we both like to give them a taste of revenge Yusei. We may need Martha to help us with this game." Akiza pointed out and Yusei agreed knowing this was going to be fun.

When the three of the arrived at the mall, Yusei began to worry a little since he was not a fan of shopping there, but under the current situation he knew that if the plan Akiza explained on the way was going to work, he needed to get over it this once at least. Jenny was giggling a lot more than normal since she was being involved in this revenge attempt. "Oh I am so glad I can help with this, this is going to be so much fun. It's too bad I will not get to see the whole thing when it goes down though." Jenny remarked. "I know jenny but your part is the important anyway. Ok this is what we are going to do. Yusei will come with me for the normal style bra's we need, Jenny I need you to find and buy at least 6 of the sexiest types of underwear sets that those boy would not expect to see in a lady's draw, while you're at it get something for yourself as well if you want." Akiza said, this puzzled Yusei on what she meant on Jenny's task. "Oh now you're talking my langrage lady Akiza, I get some different ones that will blow any guys mind, they will be so interested in them that Martha will not be noticed when that show happens. See you two later then." Jenny said with a cheeky grin before shooting off.

"I think Jenny's going to enjoy this a little too much Akiza. So why do you need me with you Akiza?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I want you to look at the different styles with me and pick out at least one that you will take to your friends. The way I see it Yusei, if what Jack and Crow says is right they will expect you to take them one you have picked yourself anyway. Plus I am interested in the way you think about it anyway." Akiza explained. "Well in truth Akiza if I did go behind your back and did do it, I think I would have just taken the closest one I could grab not look at them first. Since it did not matter to me, I love you for you not your style." Yusei explained, Akiza could tell Yusei was innocent in his option from that but this wasn't the time for that. "I understand Yusei and its so sweet of you, but I want you to be part of this anyway, besides there are still lady's that can't even afford to get bra's anyway so what we get will be given away to those people that need them. If this game we are playing works then I will be happy and I will not regret doing this." Akiza replied in excitement. "Well if that what you think Akiza at least let me help towards paying for them." Yusei suggested but Akiza refused. "Yusei this is somethings I want to do as a senator's daughter, it's part of the role I play in domino you see. Anyway lets get started." Akiza responded and after grabbing his had they walked to the stores.

The next morning Akiza woke up early to start putting her plan in to action at her end. She did not want Jack and Crow to find out her real bra size but currently she thought the same about Yusei as well. "I know I don't want anyone to know how big they are, but Yusei has a right to know one day." She said sadly believing she would be betraying Yusei. Suddenly someone knocked at the door which made Akiza jump. "Miss Akiza is everything ok? Is it safe to come in?" Jenny said to Akiza's relief. "Yes jenny it's ok. Come in." Akiza replied. "So how's the joke going? Oh wait something's wrong right. What's up?" jenny said as she entered the room. "Jenny I want Yusei to be with me forever, but the whole bra thing has me worried. I want him to know everything but I don't want him to yet and I don't know what to do." Akiza explained but as normal jenny was one stage ahead of her. "Miss Akiza I can see you and Yusei love each other very much, but to share a secret like that about you is something I think should wait until the day you live together permantly. Until then you and him should be happy having at least one secret from each other, besides I bet Yusei it holding something back from you until the time is right." Jenny explained and what she suggested made sense to Akiza. "Your right jenny but how do I stop him see it until I tell him." Akiza asked. "The answers miss Akiza in inside the bra itself." Jenny said and Akiza looked at one she had on the bed and spotted what she ment. "The label attached the bra? I get it if I cut them out then I have it covered right." Akiza answered and Jenny nodded. "Now Miss Akiza you go and empty that draw of yours and do that and I will get it filled with what we got yesterday ready for the fun too begin. I have what you told me to get here so I will make shore they will be spotted." Jenny suggested and showed her the bag. When Akiza looked inside her face went bright red from what she saw. "Jenny you have a dirty mind with that one. I like it." Akiza replied and the pair got to work.

Yusei had to endure jack and crow when they arrived 5 hours earlier than they said. "Guys can you tell me why you came here early?" Yusei asked hoping Akiza's plan worked. "Well we knew you saw her after we left yesterday so we thought you would already have the item." Jack said. "Right, now Yusei let's see the lady's fun stuff." Crow added excitedly. Yusei was still not happy about it but grabbed the bag Akiza gave him and tossed it on to the table and said "It's in there and I only did it to get you off my back again ok, so don't make me do it again." Yusei said as Crow grabbed the back and Jack looked in excitement from seeing this, but when Crow pulled the bra out they were both puzzled about it. "Wait are you sure they came from the girls house?" Crow questioned confused about what he held. "Yes I snuck in to her room grabbed it and put in that bag, besides I has Akiza's perfume on it anyway." Yusei pointed out. Jack grabbed the bra from Crow to check that fact, and sure enough there was the smell of perfume on it but the bra itself, it gave jack a question. "Where in her house did you get if from anyway?" Jack asked. "Her draws like you told me to. I heard from jenny that she likes to spray her clothes with perfume before she closes her draws." Yusei said following the script but Jack and Crow were not convinced. "Yusei we saw her yesterday and she had a pair of mountains for a chest, this bra clearly would not fit her at all." Crow pointed out. "So I think you're lying mate." Jack finished.

"Look Jack I did what you asked and I was not happy about doing this in the first place. If you want to find out the truth go look yourself!" Yusei shouted knowing he set the ball rolling, this idea though worked for the pair. "Oh right Yusei we will, call her and organise to go over for the afternoon and that we are coming as well." Jack said cocky. "Ok but don't expect a good answer." Yusei responded, and walked to the phone but stopped before getting there. 'Akiza I am about to ring you now. Its show time! I hope you heard that.' He said in his mind hoping Akiza heard him before picking up the phone. "You know we may have to get Yusei to distract her then we can snick in undetected right." Crow pointed out to jack. "I know there is no way Akiza will let us in to her house after how we acted when she was here." Jack added before spotting Yusei returning from the call he made. "Akiza said you two can come as long as you are good and behave yourself, we are able to come around at 2 o'clock." Yusei said, this made Jack and Crow's mouths drop. "You are kidding right?!" the both said together. "Nope she is giving you both another chance to redeem yourselves." Yusei confirmed. "Wait Yusei that's less than an hour from now so we better get moving." Crow said in a panic and then he and Jack ran to the lift. 'Ok Akiza I did my part, I just hope Martha and you are ready.' Yusei thought and as if he was expecting it Akiza responded ' _She is already here and is in Jennys room waiting. Once she hears them enter my room they will be in trouble, this is going to be fun when it's over._ ' Akiza said in his mind, when Yusei heard that massage he chuckled which only made crow wonder what was up. "Hay want to share the joke Yusei?" he asked. "It's nothing sorry. Let's go." Yusei answered and the three guys left to head to Akiza's house and the trap that was set.

Akiza was talking to Martha and explaining the plan to get them back for the day before. "We now have Yusei bringing them to my house now, we plan to give them an opening to sneak up here and look in the draw I showed you with the stuff we got yesterday. If the plan we have works the sexy stuff Jenny got should shock them and draw their attention long enough for you to get in there and catch them. From there we will let you do whatever you think is right." Akiza explained. Martha was impressed with how organised the three of them were to pull this plan off. "I understand this Akiza and I will enjoy teaching them a lesson they should have got years ago. When they upset Yusei after you left they should have stopped and now it's going to bite them now." Martha said looking forward to teaching her former kids a lesson in manners. Jenny opened and entered the room and handed Martha a radio. "Isn't that a kid's radio parents use to keep an ear on their children? Has something happened I don't know about?" Martha asked. "No Martha we found them in a box of stuff Akiza's parents left behind and it still works, if you use it you can hear what is said in Akiza's room and catch them red handed." Jenny explained. "Oh right now I see what you meen. I guess it will work, but they will be arriving in soon so we better get ready." Akiza added. "Ok I will see you later, although you may hear me before that." Martha said before the three ladies laughed together, excited for what was about to begin.

As Yusei, Jack and Crow arrived at Akiza's house, the two friends were starting to think Yusei was playing games with them. "You're kidding me, this is that girl's house? Scrap that it's a mansion, and she asked a guy like you to help her. I am sorry Yusei but that makes no sense to me." Jack said as he wasn't convinced about the whole thing. "Sorry Jack but this Akiza's house, her father was high up in the city before they left to go to Germany." Yusei explained to the shock of Jack and Crow again. "By the way Yusei what is she learning, that you were asked to help her with anyway?" Crow asked thinking the answer would be a high end job. "She is training to become a doctor Crow!" Yusei answered leaving them shocked even more. "YOUR KIDDING ME, YOU HELPING A GIRL WHO LIVES IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! WHO COULD GET ANY JOB SHE WANTED AND SHE IS TRAINING TO BECOME A DOCTOR? AND SHE ASKED YOU, WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THAT SUBJECT FOR HELP." Jack shouted. "That's Right jack." Yusei simply replied "What do you even do to help her anyway?" Crow asked. "I help her review all her work so she can make corrections and test her from her text books." He explained as they moved to the door to ring the door bell.

Inside the house jenny was giggling at the outburst outside. "Man for a king of duelling that Jack fellow is stupid, Yusei has told the truth the whole time and they both think he is lying." Jenny said with Akiza in agreement. "Well it begins now anyway, time for some payback. Oh Jenny are my work medical books in the dining room?" Akiza asked Jenny as she nodded in response. "Good, I'll go there now and you let them in, come get me after that. We don't want them to suspect anything yet." Akiza noted before leaving to the dining room. Yusei rang the door bell again with Jack and Crow standing behind him still sceptical, and after a few seconds the door opened with Jenny on the other side. "Ha I told you it was a lie, your Akiza did not even..." jack started before jenny spoke up. "Welcome Mr. Fudo, it a pleasure to see you again. Would you and your friends like to come in, Miss Akiza will be here shortly." Jenny said in a maid style voice. 'Wow that chick is hot.' Jack and Crow thought, they were surprised that Akiza did live here and on top had a hot girl as the house maid. "Thanks Jenny, this is Jack and Crow. Jack and Crow this is Jenny the maid of Izinski Manner." Yusei said knowing they were not focused at all again. "Nice to meet you miss." Jack and Crow said together. "Oh my your friends are cute when they talk together Mr. Fudo. Will you follow me please?" Jenny said and led them to the lounge. "Yusei can you hock me up with her, I would give her a good time." Jack whispered to Yusei. "No way I can show her a better time that you can Jack." Crow whispered back. "No offence you too guys but you can deal with that yourselves. Jenny is late leaving today anyway so once Akiza is with us she will leave for the day. Besides I think she is married anyway." Yusei lied to them. "If you three would sit down I will summon lady Akiza to join you." Jenny said before bowing to everyone and leaving.

Akiza had heard what Jack and Crow said and she was not impressed. Jenny knocked at the dining room door. "Miss Akiza your guests have arrived." Jenny called out before making her exit. "Hay Crow I don't care is she is married I'd take her anytime and give her a f..." Jack said but was stopped by Yusei covering his mouth. "Jack it not nice to talk like that in someone else's house you know. Can you please behaved for a change" Yusei said to jack. Just before Akiza made her way in to the room as if it the timing was planned. "Good afternoon Yusei and the same to you two ... guys as well." Akiza said showing a little disrespect to jack and Crow for now. Yusei stood up and bowed to Akiza before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It's good to see you again Miss Akiza." Yusei said showing respect to her, it felt a little silly since this was not his normal greeting at all but this was to show a point to Jack and Crow.

"Ah Yusei, I think you do that to royalty not any girl you know." Crow said not realising where he was. "Crow she is the daughter of a senator so I think it applies here anyway." Yusei said with a grin. "Whatever Yusei, you will never find me doing that to a … SENATORS DAUGHTER!" Crow shouted thinking he miss heard that. "Yes Crow I am Akiza Izinski, the daughter of senator Izinski. And for your information I have told Yusei he does not have to do that every time I meet him, but he will not listen to me there." Akiza said knowing it was not true. "That's Yusei for you will not drop etiquette even when you ask him to." Jack said. 'Yusei I heard what they said I don't want them here longer than they have to, I think we should start the plan now.' Akiza mentally said to Yusei and he agreed. "Well Miss Akiza what was it you wanted my help with today?" Yusei said. "Well I have a test tomorrow and I need someone to use the text books to question me about it." Akiza replied. "Ok I understand shall we get started?" Yusei asked.

"Hay hold on a minute! You invited us over and yet you want to get the work side of it done now? Man no wonder you haven't got anywhere romantically Yusei." Jack remarked. "Actually Jack we try to get the work side done early then we can catch up on other things. It in the agreement we made to prevent problems." Akiza explained and Yusei nodded in agreement. "I don't believe that for one minutes Yusei!" Crow said this time. Akiza pulled out a peace of paper and showed it to Crow. It was a contract style agreement signed by Yusei and Akiza. Crow and Jack started to think there was more to it than that. "I bet that was so you could make out with him as a reward for all the good work I bet." Crow said in response, this however made Akiza blush and snap back. "For your information I respect Yusei a lot Crow, and for you to say that is insulting. Come on Yusei we have work to do." Akiza said before dragging Yusei with her. "There both seem similar about their feelings. There both oblivious." Crow said to Jack, before Yusei gave an odd hand gesture. "I think that may have been the signal for you know what crow." Jack replied and together they walked to the room Yusei told them to go to, in order to check it was safe.

When they look through the door, Jack and Crow saw the pair of them at the table. Yusei pick a random page from the book section she marked and started asked Akiza what the definitions of something was, as well as how to do one of the things in the book and she would answer from her knowledge. "How does Yusei even know if what she says is right anyway?" Jack asked confused. "Jack you did see that Yusei has the books and Akiza does not right." Crow informed him and Jack slapped himself for that one, he then lead crow towards the stairs. "Ok do we know which room is even Akiza's anyway." Crow asked. "Let's just get upstairs and look crow!" Jack said and they began to walk upstairs but they were unaware they were being watched. " ** _Miss Akiza they have moved upstares and the will find your room soon._** " Jenny said over a radio. When jack reached the top he spotted a door that was left open down the corridor. "Hay Crow let's try that room first." Jack said as he pointed to the door in question. "Why that one first Jack." He replied. "Because Crow if she lives on her own she would not expect anyone coming up here without her knowing it, so she would not need to worry about closing doors." Jack said although crow was not completely convinced of that. "I guess so, ok let's go then." Crow replied and they both walked to and entered Akiza's room. In Jenny's room Martha heard the door open in Akiza's room over the radio and knew her part of the plan was about to began.

"Wow so this is what a girl's room looks like. That Akiza sure love the colour red that for shore." Crow pointed out only for jack to hit him on the back of the head. "FOCUS CROW WE HAVE TO FIND HER UNDERWARE DRAW QUICKLY BEFORE HER AND YUSEI SEE WE ARE NOT IN THE LOUNGE. NOW GET LOOKING." Jack said before rushing to one of Akiza draws. They both looked but could not find it anywhere until there was only the set opposite the door by the window left. "It must be one of them Jack." Crow said sure of himself this time. "Good job captain obvious, well let's check them then, and quickly." Jack called before opening the top draw to find the items they were looking for. "wo wo wo we hit the jackpot here jack. Look at all the stuff here." Crow said and pulled one of them out to check the size of it but straight away they were confused. "Jack this looks like the same one that Yusei showed us before isn't it. I don't get this Jack, that girls wear bras like this but her chest looks too large for them." Crow added and they looked at each other thinking Yusei may not lying in the first place but the Jack spotted something on the left side of the draw. "Hay Crow look at this." Jack said before pulling out a red bundle. "What the heck could this be? Should we open it?" Crow asked and Jack opened the bundle to revile a seductress outfit with a garter belt and stockings. Crow grabbed the bottom of the outfit and noticed something shocking. "Dam Jack this outfit has holes in it for ... man this girl is in to some kinky stuff." Crow said before spotting something elce in the draw. "Holly crap Jack there a fucking whip in here as well." He finished. "You don't think she does what I think she dose do you?" Jack asked but there was no answer and they stared at the outfit in complete shock at this development. 'Man she must be a bloody stripper with this sort of stuff.' The both though unaware they were about to have a rude awakening. Yusei and Akiza moved to the bottom of the stairs so they could hear the firework known as Martha explode. "This could be the biggest laugh we get at their expense I think." Akiza said to Yusei quietly and Yusei nodded thinking the exact same thing.

"JACK AND CROW WHY ARE YOU IN A GIRLS BED ROOM WITHOUT PERMISMON?" Martha shouted right behind them and grabbed their ears tightly. "What the hell who are you?" Jack and Crow said as they were confused. "AFTER ALL THE TIME YOU KNOWN ME AND YUSEI YOU FORGOT WHO I AM. IF IT WAS NOT FOR ME YOU WOULD NOT HAVE GOT A FAMILY." Martha shouted again only resulting in them realising they were in trouble. "Shit its Martha! What are you doing here? And let the fuck off my ear." Jack said but Crow did not say a word as he remembered what happened last time this happened to them. "NOW YOU TWO I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO RESPECT GIRLS AND WHAT DO YOU DO, TALK ABOUT THERE CHEST'S AND THE BACKSIDES. YOU TWO ARE NOT FIT TO BE CALLED MEN, YOUR IMATURE BOYS AND I WISH I NEVER LET YUSEI STAY WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. NOW I KNOW ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU GOT HIM TO DO FOR YOU AND ZORA IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT ETHER. SO WHILE YOU WERE WITH YUSEI SHE HAS BEEN REMOVING THE COPY DVD'S HE MADE FOR YOU OF PORN AND WILL NOT BE GIVING THEM BACK AND YUSEI'S LAPTOP HAS BEEN REMOVED OF THAT STUFF AS WELL. SO YOU WILL NEVER GET YOU FIX OF THAT AGAIN AT YOUR PLACE NOW. NOW YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND YOU WILL BE PUNNISHED FOR GOING THIS FAR TO HIS FRIEND." Martha finished before dragging them both out of the room and down stairs but stopped when she reached the door where Yusei and Akiza were waiting. "What did you do Yusei?" Jack asked clearly mad. "Yes Yusei I thought we were friends." Crow added. "I did nothing, you asked me to do something but instead I told Akiza the truth and all this was her idea. Oh and by the way I don't want you coming to the tops while I am staying there now as you are not welcome at my place." Yusei said with a grin as he was clearly enjoying this.

"Hay Yusei we know something about your girl that you don't and I can say she is one kinky girl. Take a look!" Jack said showing him the outfit only for Martha to tighten her grip on his ear resulting in him dropping it. "Maybe I am love but that outfit you had their, it does not belong to me its hers." Akiza said and pointed to Jenny. Jack and crow looked over only to see Jenny walking over in a very kinky way. "Oh my I guess you know my big secret now boys. Yes I am a kinky minks but only I'm my own time." She said before licking her own fingers. 'Akiza I think jenny may be taking this bit a little too far don't you?' Yusei asked Akiza through the link. 'Maybe Yusei but this was the best way to take the heat of me with that outfit Jenny picked.' Akiza explained. Jack and crow looked at eachother starting to feel really silly now. "Man Jack guess Akiza just normal, it's the maid that's trouble. Yusei you better watch your owwwww." Crow said before Martha ear hold tightened. "Be quite Crow!" Martha said sternly. "You know Jenny I don't think they learn their lesson yesterday, want to remind them." Akiza asked. "Oh yes Miss Akiza I think this one needs some love right now." Jenny said pointing to Jack. Martha lifted Jack an Crow up in to the posision needed, then jenny and Akiza walked up to them. Jenny rubbed her hand down both there heads getting them really frustrated, before the two girls kick them again up the royal spuds at the same time Martha releaced them to fall to the ground in pain. "You bitch!" Jack and Crow shouted through the pain. Jenny and Akiza just gave each other a high five. "Jenny why don't you help Martha get these two home then take the rest of the day off." Akiza asked and Jenny nodded and helped walk them to Martha's car.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Yusei?" Akiza asked. Yusei answer by pulling Akiza in to hug and kissing her on the lips. When they separated for air Akiza was on to Yusei's plan. "I guess there's someone elce in need of punishment as well." Akiza added. "Well Akiza we are alone in the house so why don't we get started. After all I have been a bad boy and Jack said you were a bad girl so maybe I need to punish you as well." Yusei said knowing what Akiza was up to. "Well then just one thing to decide then. My room or yours?" Akiza said but Yusei stopped her "You mean two right Akiza. Whip or no whip?" Yusei said pointing down to the Kinky outfit with the whip next to it as well. "YUSEI!" Akiza shouted and before the two of them ran off to one of the rooms to have a heavy make out session without Jenny's whip.


	16. A Gentle Loving Touch

**Chapter 15 - A Gentle Loving Touch**

With Jack and Crow back in domino Akiza and Yusei realised that their meet ups now were going to be a lot trickier, they decided to see each other less often than they were used to because Jack and Crow kept insisting on coming along with them. To make up for that they would talk over the phone more regularly. This however this resulted in both of them wanting to be together when they could not be and left them with urges that they had to fulfil when they were together.

It had been a few weeks now after they got Jack and Crow got into trouble with Martha. Akiza was at home and was talking to her mother on the video phone; Akiza was updating her on what was happening. "So the job hunting is not going well then?" Setsuko asked. "Well I have managed to get quite a few interviews but none of them got me a job though. A friend of mine has been giving me some encouragement though so I haven't given up yet." Akiza said in reply, Setsuko however saw a glint of blush on Akiza's checks. "Have you and Yusei been spending a lot of time together?" Setsuko asked surprising Akiza and making her blush more. "Oh Akiza you have been, how did you find him again?" Setsuko asked wanting the details, Akiza hadn't told her mum about Yusei as she didn't want to her dad to know about it. Akiza knew that Setsuko would work out anything she missed so admitted the whole story including how she fell in love with him straight away when they met at the day-care centre. "Oh Akiza i'm so proud of you for finding him and so easily as well. Don't worry I won't tell your dad until you are ready so you don't have to worry about him pestering you. That will be between us for now." Setsuko said to Akiza relief. "Thanks mum I really want to see how my relationship with Yusei goes before I tell dad about the whole thing. I don't need him interfering in my choices right now." Akiza replied, Setsuko was still surprised to hear that Akiza was in love with Yusei but then she realised something Akiza may have over looked, she became worried about the law side of their relationship. "Akiza I hate to sound like your dad for a minute but, you are aware that you can't marry Yusei even if you wanted to right? The law in Japan prevents you from going that far." Setsuko pointed out. "I know that mum but... I don't care about that law. I love him and I want to be with him with all my heart. He is an important part of my life and I will not give that up for anyone, not even Dad." Akiza said with a fire in her eyes that Setsuko had never seen before. "Akiza is Yusei really that important to you that you would give up everything to be with him? Even your family name to get past the law?" Setsuko asked a little worried the whole thing from the law point of view, but Akiza was determined and nodded. "Yes mum, if I had to I would give up everything to be with him. I would always love you and dad but my heart is his, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I may hate that law here, but I could never hate dad for being one of them who set that law up." Akiza admitted with a tear in her eyes, Setsuko could see how she felt through Akiza's words and actions. 'Akiza you would willingly give up you family name to spend your life with the man you love! That's the right way to think when you really want to be with them in that situation.' Setsuko though to herself knowing Akiza would have thought about it hard before saying that.

"Akiza you have give you heart away to someone special haven't you. I know the law is against you but..." Setsuko stopped and looked around she before finishing encase anyone was around her "I know what you said is from your heart and I know if things were different you would fight for it. Am I right?" Akiza looked at Setsuko and nodded knowing it was what she would do. "Yes mum I would and I will now. Yusei is part of the future I can see and it's the future I want, even if I can't get the job I want. Mum I don't want to leave him alone again, his friends have used him unfairly and he dose lose out on things because of them, but he has been happier since I came back into his life though." Akiza admitted to the surprise of Setsuko, she began to wonder how bad things were that Akiza would say that. "Wait you say that Yusei's friends use him! What do they make him do?" she replied, Akiza explained about how jack and crow would have him get them DVD's and download them rude movies that he never watched just to get them off his back for a while. "Well I would never have believed that Akiza." Setsuko said in reply not impressed with Yusei's friends even though she had never met them.. "I know mum, Yusei was doing odd jobs just to earn money, but then jack who is lazy would waist most of that on really expencive blue-eyes coffee which left him with not a lot to spend on himself. Because of that the twins he looks after every now and then had to help him in return with a meal every so often just so he didn't go hungry. Now there back after being away and it's not helping Yusei at the moment. In fact they insist on coming with me and Yusei when we go out on our own even when we say no, and I can see its stressing him out." Akiza pointed out making he mum dislike them even more.

"So you and him spend time together to help each other. I am proud of you Akiza, putting him before your own needs. From what you say I can tell I know he would not but do this but, don't let him take advantage of you, and don't let him take your clothes off." Setsuko said with a giggle as Akiza gave her a evil look. "Mum that was not funny. You know I am not giving my body to anyone till I am married anyway." Akiza said even though she had already lost her virginity during the spirit control event a few weeks ago. "I know and I trust you Akiza I just had to say that for a reaction from you. Akiza if your body starts acting odd though let me know ok." Setsuko said to the confusion of Akiza. "What do you mean mum. What's my body got to do with anything?" Akiza asked. "Akiza I will tell you if anything does happen but for now it not a problem you need to worry about until then. Now I think you and him need to get some time together soon so get going tiger, talk to you again soon." Setsuko said before hanging up on Akiza before she could reply. "Ok that was odd even for mum, I wonder what she meant about my body though." She said to herself as she placed a hand on her chest, at that moment a thought came to her. 'Wait Yusei have never touched me in that part. I wonder why.' She though before going to get ready for bed.

While Akiza was using the bathroom Akiza decided to do a self examination to make shore her body was ok after all that had happened recently. She started my undressing herself but kept her underwear on since she knew her inside was still a little sore from the spirit event, Akiza had been to the doctor about it and they told her that there was nothing to worry about and it was natual after first times for there bodies to feel like that for a while. She did not tell Yusei about that since with Jack and Crow returning it became difficult to know if Yusei would keep it to himself with what she knew about them. "At least that area is getting better; I still can't believe Yusei even managed that inside me still. Maybe next time it will be better since I know what to expect next time, at least that what that book said at least." She said to herself as she looked at her lower area through her reflection, she hadn't told Yusei that she had read a book about sexual actions and the results on the female body to research any issues. After a moment of thought she sat down to begin her examination, she started from the feet and slowly worked her way up. She was happy that nothing was wrong since her training made things easier to work out. "Ok only my arms and chest to look at now. I better do my chest first since it will take longer and there is not much to check on my arms anyway." Akiza decided. When she lifted her left breast to check underneath she noticed a difference from when she checked them a month ago. They felt somewhat firmer and solid than before which did feel a little strange but not unusual. "Ok that was not expected, that could explain why they felt a little different recently. Saying that it's not unusual for my breast size though, after all my mum was the same, still mine are bigger than hers anyway. I wonder if this is what she meant though, I'll just keep an eye on it for now then tell mum if it changes." Akiza said deciding to not worry about it for now and put her night gown on but forgot to put her bra on as well. She went to bed that night deep in thought not realising that this mistake would lead to something interesting.

"Come on Yusei you have to make a move on her sometime or you never going to get anyone like that, get into 2nd or 3rd base man." Crow said over the video phone. Yusei had been arguing with crow over the video phone for the last 30 minutes about different things, but crow kept bringing up Akiza and it was getting on his nerves. "Crow for the last time I am taking my life in my own hands and don't want advice off anyone unless I want it." Yusei snapped, he was fed up of them pushing their ideas onto him. "Come on Yusei, have you not seen those cannons on her they would make great love pillows. Beside wouldn't it be nice to hold them without having to ask first? Come on Yusei girls can't wait to see the crown jewels we have so what's the problem." Crow asked again, Yusei had finally had enough of all his sex related banter and just wanted him crow to leave his relationship alone. "CROW I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ADVICE FROM YOU; NOW STOP ASKING ABOUT AKIZA FOR THE LAST TIME." Yusei shouted since he had reached his limit. "Ok ok ok Yusei just calm down." Crow said trying to calm him down but it did not work. "WHAT EVER CROW I AM GOING NOW SO BYE." Yusei said before hanging up the phone. "Dam that crow he gets laid once and thinks he knows how it works. Well for your information I have as well and I ... still don't know what would have happened!." Yusei realised as he had to admit in defeat. He remembered the dream and what happened that night and wished he knew what came next. 'Why dose crow always bring up Akiza's chest every chance he gets. I love Akiza for who she is not what she looks like.' He thought knowing that was what he felt in his heart. "God I need to be with her right now, I can't even think straight now after that." He said without thinking first and grabbed he coat and headed out to see Akiza not realising what time it was.

Back at Akiza's place Jenny was still finishing some jobs for the day, she knew Akiza went to bed early tonight but something was bothering her about the whole thing with jack and crow. "Those two are making it difficult for Yusei and Akiza to bond closer, when the time comes they may not be ready. I got to get them some private time so they can just be lovers. Oh how I remember those times in the past, fighting besides my master to protect my pharaoh and again when he came back with young Yugi as well, man how I wish I could have helped him after the pharaoh left. Then that one day I spent with that boy during duel monsters spirit day and I got to duel for the first and only time alongside my fans. I wonder if he ever wished I came back to see him again? With everything that happened over the years I forgot a lot of moments I enjoyed, and now I get to help here in this time as well." Jenny said as she remembered her life with King Atem, Yugi Moto and even the brief moment Syrus Trusdale in the past. As she remembered Yugi a tear began to form in her eye, she remembered how she was one of the few cards he kept using after Atem's spirit departed but one memory was important to her.

 **Flashback (Yugi's Time)**

Yugi was looking through his cards to build a new deck. He still had the box his millennium puzzle was in before Atem left his life, inside was the deck Atem used against him but on top of the box was a single card. Yugi could not stop looking at his former partners ally 'Dark Magician Girl', that one card ment a lot to him after he met the original form of her in Atem's memory world. Even when he did not use her yugi would take that card with him as a good luck charm, and in return Dark magician girl's duel spirit ended up joining him as his spirit partner.

"Hay Yugi, Don't you think it's time you left the pharaohs deck alone now and let her rest as well." Solomon Moto said to Yugi over the phone speaker. Mana appeared and sat on the table beside Yugi, she was worried since yugi had stopped using the dark magician card recently. 'Yugi I know your grandfather is right but I will never see Atem again now and I don't want to lose you as well. I will follow what you ask though.' Mana thought to herself. "I understand that grandpa but I have already put dark magician to rest, and he was Atem ally. But Dark magician girl was a card I was give by Pegasus not Atem. She may have been Atem's past ally but she is my card and I will not give her up. My friends have already moved on to follow their dreams and I want this card to stay with me as I follow mine since I am at college. I may not be able to use her effect without the other two magicians but I don't care, she is my spirit partner and will never leave my side." Yugi said causing Mana to grow a blush on her cheeks. "Ok Yugi if that's what you feel then I will not say it again. Just remember that card will not last forever ok." Solomon said before hanging up. "Did you mean that master?" Mana asked shyly knowing he could not hear her anyway. "Man tomorrow is Duel Monsters Spirit day and I don't have anyone to hang out with anymore. I guess it's just you and me again this year ... Mana." Yugi said as he remembered the original name of his prized card, and remembered the short time he had with her in the memory world.

Mana started with a tear in her eye when she heard Yugi say her true name, she could not even remember telling him her name in the first place when Atem was with him. "Master you know my real name but how? Hell I don't even care how you found out, I wish I could be by your side tomorrow like you say but I can't we ... WAIT DUEL MONSTERS SPIRIT DAY! That it I can be with you tomorrow and you will have some fun for a change instead of being alone again. Oh I can't wait to be by your side again like when the great beast awakened and you saved us, my young pharaoh." Mana said not realising what she said at the end. She look at the clock by Yugi's bed and realised she must appeared in the room after midnight so she faded away to prepare.

After another hour Yugi decided it was getting late since it was nearly 11PM and got in to bed. "I wish I could have at least one of my friends with me tomorrow, like Joey or Téa but I guess that will not happen again this year. I guess I have to wait till summer to see them all again." Yugi said before placing his card on the table next to the bed. "I know it silly to talk to a card but good night Mana where ever you are right now." Yugi finished before settling down to go to sleep. As time went on and midnight struck the spirit energy in the room began to collect together around Yugi's card causing it

to float and drift into the open area of the room, it began to take the form of a young lady in a costume, Dark Magician Girl aka Mana had appeared before him and she was ready to give him a good day.

When Yugi's alarm went off at 7AM in the morning Yugi wished he had turned it off last night. "Man that stupid alarm, it a day off and I have to suffer that..." Yugi started before his alarm stopped, which cought him out. 'How did that happen?' he thought since he had not even reached for the alarm yet. "It's ok master rest, you have all day." Mana said quietly and in a soft voice. "Thank Mana." Yugi said not realising she was there at first until he jumped and fell out of bed, this only made Mana giggle at Yugi heard that his eyes opened like a shot and he say up in a panic."Wha what are you doing in my room? And how did you get in as well?" Yugi said in a panic not realising who it was at all. "It's ok master you have always had me with you in this room just not in this way. Yugi don't you know who I am?" Mana said looking at him. Yugi looked at her and then realised who it was and became shy and nervous.

"M M Mana, no Dark Magician Girl? How are you here my card is ... wait where is it?" Yugi said now in a real panic since him most beloved card was missing. "Master its duel monsters spirit day you know, duel spirits that come to earth need a card with a strong connection to the spirit world to use as a host. Since you have the only copy of my card and you keep it with you all the time it made our connection possible. So for today I am your card and I can be by your side Yugi like you wished last night." Mana said catching Yugi off guard again. "Wait did you hear that?" yugi asked. "Yes Yugi I was with you last night in spirit. You wanted and wished someone would be with you today and I decided to take the chance and grant your wish. That is if it is ok with you master." Mana asked nicely since she did not too upset him. 'Wait is mana, no is dark magician girl asking me to let her hang out with me! What am I saying I was just going to be stuck here all day anyway so I would not mind the company.' Yugi thought. "Sure Mana you can hang out with me today after all I am alone at the moment since my friends are away following their dreams." When Yugi called her by her true name again she blushed, which Yugi noticed. "Mana are you ok?" he asked. "Master this may sound odd but, I need to know something. How do you know my real name?" Mana asked she was desperate to know now.

Yugi giggle and explained how he learned it in the Atem's Memory world, "but if I didn't do that I would not have helped him learn his name and be freed." Yugi finished to the amazement of Mana. "So that's how you learned my name then. Yugi I know it may sound odd but while I am with you today can you call me by my real name. It's been so long that I want to feel like I am a human again at least today." Mana asked hoping Yugi would do it, secretly though she wanted him to do it because she had begun to have feelings for her master and Yugi calling her by her name made them grow. "Well I guess I can Mana, besides calling you by your card name may end up giving people the wrong idea anyway." Yugi said. After hearing that Mana jumped on Yugi and gave him a massive hug and kissed him on the cheek which made Yugi blush. "I guess that makes today a date then, but a girl like me needs her knight though." Many said before picking up a card from the deck Yugi was using currently. "This will go perfectly!" Mana said before throwing the card at yugi and casting a spell. Yugi bed clothes suddenly transformed in to a costume of the 'Silent Swordsman LV7' only she added a shield to complete the outfit. When Yugi looked in the mirror he could not believe it was him, somehow it made him look older and more confident than he was. "Wow now that looks cool on you Yugi. If I was a Queen I would keep you that's for shore. It makes you look cute as well by the way." Mana said but Yugi was so amazed that he could not answer but did blush bright red from Mana's last comment. "Come on Sir Yugi we have a whole day ahead of us." She finally said and took his hand a pulled him along.

For the whole day Mana would hold on you Yugi's arm, and on the odd occasion she would run ahead and act like a young girl. She would spin around causing her skirt to flip up which made Yugi turn around so he did not see anything but always did. She would bend over towards him allowing her chest to be exposed from above which he only blushed at. To top it off every time a guy came over Mana would run back to Yugi, hold his arm and claimed he was her boyfriend. Yugi blushed every time Mana said that but would not say if was a lie since it was the first time a girl had done this with him so he let it slide every time. However one guy had been watching them all day and did not like how Mana was clinging to him all the time. "Ok boys I want you to separate those two and then I will take the girl for my own, no new girl goes out with anyone unless I say so, and that king of games kid dosen't deserve her." The guy said to the group and they walked over to do the job.

"Hay Mana do you want to go on that ride over there?" Yugi asked pointing at a ferries wheel. Mana's eye lit up when she saw that and thought I would be fun. "Sure Yugi I would love to as long as your with me." she said before someone bumped in to yugi. "Ouch hay who ..." yugi said before he was punched in the stomach but the same guy. "YUGI!" Mana shouted only for her arm to be grabbed. "Hay let me go you creep." Mana said but got no response. "Sorry babe but he dosen't talk but I will for him." The guy said in response to the Mana's demand. "Ok then. Who are you? Why are you here? And why are you hurting Yugi?" Mana shouted worried for her master who was clearly in pain, and did not have his friends to help him this time. "My name is Jack Slider. Why I am here dosen't matter anyway. Sure babe the boys will stop but there is a condition though." Jack said confusing Mana. "Ok that does not answer the question but what is it anyway?" she asked with a hint of anger. "You have to leave this kid and go out with me. That's the condition." He replied to the shock of Mana. "Leave Yugi! I can't he is a special person to me. Besides he promised to stay with me today, since I am visiting today." She replied trying to keep her feelings in check. "Well I never said you had a choose though did I? You coming with us anyway. So ... wait who?" Jack said before stopping as something was holding his leg, when he looked it was yugi. "Get your hands off her, she my friend and she dosen't want to go with you." Yugi said but to no avail. "Get lost you punk. Only I date the hot and sexy girls at this school. You maybe the king of games but I am the king at this school." Jack said smugly.

"You maybe the king here but she is not at this school. So she is not a prize to win so let go of her... AHHHHH." Yugi shouted but only to get a kick from jack in the gut again. "YUGI!" Mana shouted and somehow caused a shockwave sending the guys near her to go flying, before running to her master with tears in her eyes. "Yugi, oh my sweet Yugi. How could they do this to you." Mana said to him as he leaned his head into her lap and began to stroke his hair. "What has that kid got that I haven't anyway. He has no money and no friends here so he is worthless." Jack said while the others guys with him just laughed. "What has he got you say! I'll tell you what he has that you don't. He had a good heart, he care about others before himself and will never make people do what they don't want to do. He wanted to stay at home today alone but I asked him to come with me! He could have said no but he didn't. He is more than a friend to me, he's my special one, my master, my pharaoh! And I can't forgive anyone who would hurt him like you did today. So unless you want trouble. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US." Mana shouted with venom in her voice, this somehow scared the group of guys and they ran off. "Come on my pharaoh lets go home." Mana finished before helping him up and walked him home.

When they did get home Yugi was placed on the bed and Mana used her magic to heal him. It was difficult to know that Mana had got so angry since she was humming a tune which Yugi enjoyed and it helped him relax but something was still bugging him. 'Why did Mana call me her pharaoh? Atem is gone and I am no pharaoh, I can't even protect my friends. What good am I now?' Yugi thought. "There how do you feel Yugi?" she asked with a warm smile on her face. Yugi opened his eyes and replied "I felt better. I'm so sorry Mana, I caused this for you." Yugi said taking all the blame. "Yugi it's not your fault they came after me. I was fooling about and having fun that I was not paying attention to what was going on around me. You defended me and that took more guts than anything I have seen you do before. You could have let me go and your card would have returned tonight, but you didn't and that meant a lot to me. And yes I meant every word of that I said back there." Mana said softly and with a light blush on her face. "Yes about that why did you call me your pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi you put your friends and partners ahead of yourself. Truth is I don't know why I called you that but I meant it with all my heart." Mana said as a tear began to form in her eyes. Yugi reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I understand Mana you wanted to show me how much you cared, but I am not a pharaoh I am your friend. It's just too bad you can't stay longer." Yugi said sadly. "Yugi I have been with you the whole time since Atem left, inside your card as a spirit. I guess I choose to stay with you even when my master Dark Magician told me to leave you, but I just could not do it. I loved being with you and the pharaoh and I could not face having to leave you." Mana said as she cried he heart out to Yugi. "Mana you can stay with me you know I don't plan to stop using your card anyway. Beside if you did I wouldn't be alone out here anymore. Also ..." Yugi said but was stopped when Mana kissed Yugi on the lips. After a few seconds Mana realised what she was doing was wrong and pulled away and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry master I should not have done that. I am so so sorry." Mana said but Yugi place a hand on her cheeks and she looked up confused. "Mana I understand and even know we can't be together like we are right now, doesn't mean we can't be together at all. You can stay with me as a spirit partner if you want to. Then we can be together all the time. We could even use today as a day we have a date even if I am married in years time, that is if you want to." Yugi suggested. "You would Yugi?" Mana asked. "Yes Mana, you chose to be my spirit partner. That meant a lot to me and I will not give you up for anything. You mean too much to me now. The day I give you up is the day your card stops working on my duel disk, and even then you will never leave my side. That's my word and my bond to you ok." Yugi said making Mana tear up again and wrap her arms around Yugi. "Thank you master." Mana said. Before the clock struck 12am and her human form began to disappeared again but she did not completely. She became a spirit and was bond to both Yugi and her card. "Well I guess out time is up master. Promise we can do this again next year ok." Mana asked with a giggle, Yugi responded with a smile. "Sure Mana one year from now I'll take you on a date on that day. But until then we can still hangout though." Yugi said and Mana nodded. "It's a deal my pharaoh!"

As Yugi continued his life he did get married eventually, however he had to tell his wife about Mana and the deal he made with her. Luckily for him Yugi's wife was very understanding of duel spirits as she had one herself, so except for one year when Mana couldn't come for some reason, she allowed Yugi and Mana to go on a date on duel monsters spirit day knowing Yugi would never leave her. Mana would not mind that Yugi was becoming older since he kept him promise every year, although Mana always forgot he was married and ended the day by kissing Yugi on the lips before saying "Thank you my pharaoh." and disappeared again. Every year thought he would thing afterwards 'Has she got real feelings for me, even though I am married.'

 **Flashback Ends**

While Jenny was day dreaming about the time she spent with Yugi she began to feel herself in certain areas including a spot that was never touched before. She began to moan and whisper Yugi's name which she had never done before while feeling herself in a naughty way. " _Yugi I can't wait I don't care if she has you now, I want to feel your love inside me right ..._ Ah what?" Jenny whispered but then her fantasy was stopped when the door bell rang. 'Oh no I lost myself and ... oh shit I wet myself down there. But how, I never done that before, what caused it?' Jenny thought as she straightened herself up and went to the answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Yusei there but she could tell something was wrong. "Hello master Fudo is there something I can help you with." Jenny asked worried by the look in his eyes, Yusei's eyes looked like a fire that was going out due to the loss of fuel to burn. "I need to see Akiza. I need her." Yusei said and began to walk forward but Jenny tried to stop him. "Yusei you can't see lady Akiza, she is in bed right now and can't be disturbed." Jenny said but it was as if he could not hear her at all. "Akiza I need you." Yusei said again and almost caused Jenny to fall over. "Yusei what's wrong with you? Why do you need to see her right now?" Jenny asked again but then realised Yusei could not hear her. 'Wait he mind is closed and lost, that's it his friends but have caused this and only Akiza can help him. It's like a sailor to a siren, he was drawn to Akiza and can't break from that task.' Jenny thought based on what she saw in Yusei's eyes and moved away from him, allowing Yusei to walk towards the stairs and up towards Akiza. "Its worse than I thought, Yusei need to be by Akiza's side to be happy. But those two are not allowing them to be romantic and it effecting Yusei worse than Akiza." Jenny thought as she followed him to make shore they were ok.

When Yusei managed to reach Akiza's room he opened it and walked in, the moment he saw the love of his life he closed the door and without realising what he was doing, he undressed himself till all he had on was his boxers. 'Akiza, I found you! I need you right now.' He thought and walked over and got in to bed with Akiza. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Mana opened the door to check what was happening and was surprised by what she saw. 'I thought Yusei would have woken her up for a make out session, but he had enough control to not do that. I guess he needed to hold her close in his arms. I wonder what will happen in the morning.' Jenny thought to herself before closing the door and retiring for the night.

Akiza woke up the next morning and was surprised to see that it was 9:30 in the morning which was not normal for her. "Oh boy that was a long sleep, I feel so relaxed though ... wait what's around me?" Akiza said in a tired voice. She moved a left hand to find out what she was feeling and felt a hand by her tummy, this made her worry. "Wait why is they a hand by my belly? Who's there?" Akiza said quietly before turning her head to discover Yusei behind her asleep. 'Why is Yusei here? I came to bed alone last night but why is he here now?' Akiza thought but then began to feel strange around her chest area. Before Akiza could check Yusei moved closer to her and caught her off guard, this made her chest move and rub against her night dress which resulted in her letting out a light moan. 'Wait I moaned just then, why did I ..ah' she thought as it happened again resuling a another moan. Yusei as if he could hear her began moving his hand around her belly area making her moan again in pleasure. 'Wait Yusei don't .. ah .. why are you here .. ah .. I can't think, what's wrong with me.' Akiza thought as Yusei continued his movement on her belly. "Akiza I love you so much, please don't leave and enjoy." Yusei said through his sleep. Akiza could not respond due to what she was felling inside but it was about to get worse for her. Yusei's hand began to drift up and down her side making her moan even more but then his had drifted towards her special area. 'No Yusei not there, please not there .' she thought but it was too late her lady zone below began to be rubbed my Yusei's hand and she lost all her strength of will. 'Yusei I know my body is yours but ... but why are you right now... ah why?' Akiza thought as a massive moan came from a mouth. Akiza could not control her own body while he was doing that to her, but she knew she needed to stop what was happening before she lost her mind. With all the strength she could muster she moved her hand and without thinking moved his hand from her lady zone to her chest, this however was a bad move on her part and she knew it after a while.

The moment Yusei's hand was on her chest he started to rub her chest like it was before and Akiza was stuck again, she was in even more trouble now. 'No I was ment to ...stop him... hell no' "YUSEI!" he shouted as he lost he mind. This was all she needed as the sudden call woke Yusei up and he realised what was happening. "WHAT THE ... OUCH" Yusei said before he jumped and fall out of Akiza's bed. Akiza turned around and moved over to see if he was ok. "Yusei are you ok?" Akiza asked in concern. "I am but .. Wait what am I doing here? Why was I in your bed? And why was I holding your?" Yusei said almost worried of what she would do. "Wait what do you mean Yusei? Didn't you do this yourself?" Akiza asked in confusion. Yusei turned to face away from Akiza as he was ashamed of what just happened. "I was at home and I thought I went to bed. I dreamt of being by your side since we haven't been recently. But when I woke up I was here, I don't know how or why I am even here. I ... I'm so sorry Akiza." Yusei said as he began to cry from the whole thing. Akiza looked in to his mind and could tell he was telling the truth, which made her determined to help him, but when she moved the same felling on her chest returned. 'Why is my chest acting like that.' She thought and checked and found her bare chest was rubbing her night gown. 'That's why it felt odd, I didn't put my bra back on last night and... wait I can use this to do that.' Akiza thought again as a grin appeared on her face.

"Yusei look at me please?" Akiza asked calmly while walking around to Yusei's side of the bed. Yusei at first shock his head and refused, but when Akiza placed her hand on his shoulder he automatically turned to look at her. "Yusei I don't know what happened but I can see if has upset you. It's ok though since I know you wouldn't do that on prepuce. You love me too much to do that right?" Akiza said almost like she read his mind. "I know Akiza but .. what can I do for you to forgive what I did?" Yusei begged looking for forgiveness, he was suspecting that he did something more than he had seen. "What happened when you woke up was my fault, you surprised me and I tried to stop your hand moving around my waist, instead I moved your hand to my chest instead but couldn't stop your hand moving. I lost my mind as I yelled from happiness not anger." Akiza explained to Yusei surprise. "Wait a sec.. you were happy when that happened Akiza? I thought you were happy as we were." Yusei asked not sure he heard it right. "Yusei I was and still am but that day we made love to each other, you touched every part of me but my chest. Since that day all I wanted before I went to sleep was to know how it felt for your hands to touch me in that area. That's way I was happy in that moment even though I felt more than I expected." Akiza admitted. "What did you feel Akiza?" Yusei asked wondering out of interest. "What it was like to be touched while not wearing my bra, I may have had my night gown on but I forgot to put it back on last night. The feeling I got was beyond what I expected, but now it makes me want more." Akiza said making Yusei jump. "Wait what!" Yusei replied. "Yusei you say you want me to forgive you, I will but only if you will touch my chest more often than before. If you agree to do that I will forgive you." Akiza said suddenly. Yusei suddenly was lost, his mind was all over the place and he couldn't get a thought or word through. 'Akiza what me to touch her there. There on her chest. The one place Jack and Crow told me to touch as well. What do I do?' Yusei though.

Akiza could see his mind was in chaos so she decided to help him see what she wanted, she grabbed his hand and placed in on her left breast which resulted in Yusei getting a shock and attempted to pull his hand away. Akiza did not give up a held it to her chest, then Yusei accidently tightened his hold causing Akiza to moan. 'Wait did she like that?' Yusei thought and did it again resulting in another moan. 'Yes Yusei that what I want.' Akiza thought through her mind link. "Akiza do you really want this? Is it what you want?" Yusei asked confused on what to think. "Yusei that was what I have wanted for ages and I still do, and even more after just now. Please will you do it more to me?" Akiza asked with a look of need in her eyes and could only lure Yusei to her. "Ok Akiza I'll try and make you happy." Yusei said in response. Akiza smiles and let Yusei's had go and she watched as he began to move his fingers around the chest area (still covered by her night dress.). He suddenly stopped and removed his hand which left Akiza sad. "Yusei why did you .." Akiza said but was stopped my Yusei who place a finger on her lips. "Akiza will you stand up for me?" Yusei asked and Akiza did what she was asked but became confused when Yusei walked towards the bed.

He placed a hand out to Akiza which she took only for Yusei to spin her around before hugging her from behind. "Yusei what are you doiiiiinnnnnggggg." Akiza tried to asked but was stopped when Yusei placed a hand on her both breasts at the same time. "Akiza don't think just feel. Remember." Akiza only moaned in response to Yusei since she was being given what she asked for and it felt great. 'Those words he used were the ones that spirit used to get him to relax, why would you use... oh wow I love this, the only thing that would make it better would be if Yusei sucked on them now, but I can't ask that on him right now. Oh Yusei I could do this all day.' Akiza thought as she let herself go in his arms, nothing was going to stop this moment and unknown to her Yusei was beginning to enjoy it as well. 'Wow she really dose like this. Now I can understand why jack and crow talked so much about it, it's driving her insane with pleasure. I don't think I try what they said but I could another time when we make love again.' Yusei thought as she made Akiza feel even better by rubbing her nipples.

The feeling she got made her arch her head over his shoulder from the feeling she was getting and it was only getting started. Yusei bent his head down and began to give Akiza butterfly kisses down her neck. This made Akiza's eyes widen from the surprise and she began to weaken and lose herself to Yusei. "Yusei what are you ... ahhhh ... doing to me?" Akiza asked with what voice she could summon. He stopped and whispered in to Akiza's ear "What you wanted me to do Akiza." Before nibbling on her ear lobe, this caused Akiza to lose it and moan louder as her knees gave way but Yusei held her up. 'Ok this is a problem I can't play with her and hold her up at the same time, wait I'll lay her on top of me on the bed.' Yusei thought and moved Akiza with him to the bed and sat her on his lap. He then gave one more nibbling on her ear before dropping himself and her on to the bed and continues his playful venture with Akiza's chest. Akiza by this time knew she was laying down on something but she was so out of it that she could not think straight at all, her heart was racing from all of Yusei's moves but deep inside she was already fulfilled, she now knew she would have to give up something later, but since Yusei had her body completely now it wasn't a concern. 'Yusei I am yours, make me your, my chest is yours, fuck what else can I give I want moreeeeeeee!' she screamed in her head as she felt herself let go.

Yusei after another round of butterfly kisses began to notice Akiza shake. He stopped and began to worry something was wrong. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked. Akiza turned her head and showed a set of dulled but fulfilled eyes before saying "Yes my love." Yusei moved Akiza off him and on to the bed, turned to face her and kissed her on the lips. Akiza suddenly stopped shaking and placed her arms around Yusei and retuned the kiss. "Are you really ok Akiza?" he asked again before noticing Akiza's eyes were full of life again. "Yes Yusei I am more than ok, I feel prefect now. You have touched me here and I couldn't be happier that every part of me has been touched by you now. I don't want any part of me to belong to anyone elce so this makes me yours 100% now." Akiza said happily. "Well I guess you will like that when we make out then wouldn't you?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded. "Even if you only touch one of them at a time I would love it if you did Yusei. But if you tease me like that again I may get you back." Akiza ended with an evil look. "Akiza I can't wait." Yusei replied with a grin. Akiza slapped Yusei on his bare chest before kissing him again. "Yusei can we stay here for a while. Then will you stay with me today." Akiza asked with hope showing in her eyes. "After right now I don't want to leave here anyway. So yes I will. I am all yours today." Yusei said before kissing her on the lips. Akiza moved herself so her head was on Yusei's chest; they stayed that was for a while and fell asleep together again, happy and full of love for each other.


	17. A Leaky Situation (Akiza's milk issue)

**Disclaimer: Some things mentioned in this chapter could be related to serious medical conditions in reallife, however in this fanfiction they are not meant to be a serious disease. so please keep this in mind as you continue to read from here. Thankyou.**

 **Chapter 16 - A Leaky Situation (Akiza's milk issue)**

As Yusei and Akiza were talking, Jenny was having some problems of her own. The fantasy she had last night was still in her mind and it felt like she was reliving that memory with Yugi in a continues loop, but each time that fantasy changed slightly each time. "Master I wish I did not have to fade again, I want to stay with you always. I want to be yours, now and forever." Jenny mumbled to herself in her husky voice. She was unaware that she had been feeling herself all morning and was even playing with herself in her lady spot again like last night before Yusei arrived. Her toes were curling and she felt like she would explode until her work organiser alarm went off, braking her concentration again. "What the who... oh no not again. Why did you have to fantasize about being with him again? I thought I moved on why he could not keep that promise anymore due to his age. Did i really enjoy myself when I was with him? What am I saying I was the only one from when they were one he used while in the pro's. He was everything to me but he aged while I stayed the same. I never even got to tell him how I felt either, I kissed hem every year but could not tell him." Jenny said to herself before reaching for her organiser, she was shocked when she saw what time it was and what she should be doing right now. "Shit I haven't made breakfast for Miss Akiza yet. And I should be getting ready to shop for the dinner supplies, I need to hurry and catch up." She said before rushing to get ready.

"Man Akiza is not going to be happy with me for not waking her up on time." Jenny said before opening the door to Akiza's room and what she saw was a surprise her again. 'Right I forgot Yusei was in here with Akiza but why are they not under the covers? Did something happen while I was in my fantasy dream?' she thought but could see that they had fallen asleep after something, so she guessed they may not have know what time it was anyway. 'Whatever happened Akiza looks happy right now. I guess whatever Yusei did was what she needed, I am glad you are both happy again, since there is not much time left before they awaken again.' She thought and closed the door to get to work.

Akiza seemed to wake up when Jenny closed the door, she knew Jenny must have come in to wake her up but didn't. "Jenny must not have woken me up since Yusei is with me. But I wonder what those noises I heard when Yusei was not making me feel good. I hope Jenny is o...k." she whispered to herself before falling asleep again on Yusei's chest.

They both slept for another 3 hours before waking up again from that sleep. "Morning Yusei!" Akiza said. "Morning Akiza, even if we have already had some good time together today already. I guess what ever happened this morning made us forget to say that." Yusei replied. "I guess you right Yusei, but I don't care, I may have been surprise by what happened but I am happy it did." Akiza replied in agreement. "I think we better get up before Jenny wonders what's going on today with us." Yusei suggested. "I think she may already know Yusei. I heard her close the door earlier, she normally wakes me up on a morning but with you here she must chosen to leave us alone today." Akiza added. "You may be right, anyway why don't you go and get ready first Akiza? I can wait since it your house." Yusei suggested and Akiza nodded in agreement before she left to do that. As Akiza left the room Yusei thought to himself 'Man this is one odd day, how did I end up here after that argument with crow? Whatever that was one of the best mornings ever though.'

Akiza walked towards the bathroom still thinking about what happened when she woke up. She could still remember the felling from when Yusei's hand rubbed her lady area, that one overpowering feeling was so amazing that she still could not believe it happened. 'I know it was a surprise but why did that feel so good when that happened. I know I said to stop but why did I move his hand to my chest, talk about one extreme to another. Dam why did I forget my bra last night, I have never done that before. Oh well I am happy we did though because now I know how it feels and how much he care about me as well.' Akiza though as she arrive at the bathroom. When she was about to open the door she could hear something odd from inside the room. 'What the heck is that?' she thought again and move closer to the door to lisson better. As she lessoned she could clearly hear moans which sounded like it was from Jenny. " _That's odd Jenny should be preparing lunch right now, why is she in the shower and moaning like that? Maybe she is practising what we made up when we played that joke on Yusei's perverted friends. I guess I will use the other bathroom today then._ " She whispered to herself before walking away to get ready again.

Inside the bathroom Jenny's problem was getting worse, she was hoping the shower would help her snap out of it, but the water made her feel like a cat on heat and she could not hold her frustration back at all. While fingering herself around her lady spot she was thinking about Yugi again and could not get him out of her mind. 'Man this is so good Yugi please give me more. Please!' she thought until a finger slipped over to another place and made her jump. "What the hell. Why did I do that, what is wrong with me. This never happened once while I was in the spirit world so why is it happening now, was thinking about master Yugi the trigger for all this. Dose lady Akiza feel this as well, please I need to stop this now or I can't fulfil my mission here." Jenny said to herself scared about what was happening effecting why she was there.

Yusei got ready in Akiza's room before walking down to guest bathroom to do his daily routine. When he opened the door to leave he found Akiza waiting for him wearing a Dark red dress. "Hay Yusei, what do you think of me in this dress?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked and his face told the whole story, he was bright red and wide eyed, also he was unsure where to focus on Akiza as the dress suited her perfectly. "Perfection." was the only word Yusei could say to her. Akiza blushed when she heard that word since with all the problems her body gave her with her clothes no one had ever said that before to her. Akiza knew Yusei was telling the truth because their hearts prevented them for lying to each other. "Thanks Yusei, it's funny no one has ever said that to me before except for my parents." She admitted. "I don't believe that Akiza since you always look stunning." Yusei countered. Akiza turned around and repeated what she said to Yusei but this time with a sad voice that made Yusei realise Akiza was not lying about it. "I'm sorry Akiza I thought you were kidding about that. You will always be the best looking girl to me, and that's regardless of any problems you may have." Yusei said comforting Akiza by giving her a hug from behind her. Akiza began to relax again realising meant every word of what he said, "Thank you Yusei" she said quietly to herself.

Yusei looked around and noticed that something was off, and Akiza noticed from his body language. "What's wrong Yusei?" she asked. "Sorry Akiza I just wondered where Jenny was this morn… oops I mean afternoon. When I'm here she is normally not too far away and I haven't heard her all morning either."Akiza knew what Yusei meant and was also worried but decided to have some fun with him, "Oh I didn't know you and Jenny were so close Yusei I guess you would prefer to have a choice of girls that just me, I don't think that will work so you should just leave." Akiza said sternly. Yusei was shocked hearing that "What! Hold on Akiza that's not what I meant at all!" Akiza just laughed at Yusei after hearing that it showed Yusei was considerate and loyal. "Wait what's so funny now?" Yusei questioned. "Yusei I was joking with you, your too hornest so I said that to get a reaction. I've been worried as well since she was using the shower when I went to get ready instead of preparing lunch."

At that moment Akiza had a thought and an idea to test herself and get a reaction from Yusei as well. She remembered seeing something in a book her and Jenny looked at for the ideas for the party. "Yusei do you have anything planned for the day?" Akiza asked. "Not really Akiza I was thinking of doing some small jobs around the twins place today then come over to see you, but I'm already here now." Yusei explained. "Oh it's ok Yusei, Why don't you get off and do that then come back for dinner. I have something planned which I would like you to be here for." She said making Yusei confused. "Oh I thought we were going to stick together today." Yusei said sadly, he wanted to spend the day with Akiza now. "Yusei it's ok. How about this you go and do those jobs then.." Akiza walked over and in a sexy voice in his ear "We could spend the night in my room." Yusei shivered with excitement and wondered what she had planned, but unknown to Akiza talking to him in that voice today almost felt like Yusei was in a trance. "Ok Akiza I'll see do that and be back soon." Yusei said before kissing Akiza on the lips suddenly and dashing off, but Akiza stopped him before he reached the door. "Yusei can you do me a favor as well? Could you pick up a block of cheese from the shop please?" Akiza asked quickly. "Sure Akiza see you later my love." He replayed before running out the door. 'What was that about just then?' Akiza wondered. "Ok now where did mum say they were?" Akiza said to herself.

When Yusei arrived at the twin's apartment he was still excited about Akiza's surprise but had also forgotten something. "Ok now what was I meant to be doing here again?" just then the video phone rang, Yusei rushed over to answer it. "Hello This is Yusei how may I help you." He said. "Hay Yusei how's it hanging?" Leo said on the other side of the line. "Hay Leo how's your visit going." "It's going fine Yusei, Luna asked me to call to see how things in the apartment is going, she told me your friends have been giving you a headache?" leo asked. "Everythings fine Leo I had to kick jack and crow out of the tops for causing trouble but apart from that nothing's happening. I was about to do some jobs around the apartment though." Yusei said worried he was going to take too long now. "Ah Yusie do you remember what today is? Your supposed to vacate the house so it can be deep cleaned today, looks like Luna was right for us to remind you after all." Leo reminded him. Suddenly Yusei remembered what he had forgotten, the job he had to do was to wait at the house till the cleaner arrived then he needed to vacate till 7pm that day. "Ah man I completely forgot about that, crow got me so wound up yesterday it slipped my mind." At that moment someone knocked on the door. "Sorry Leo I've got to go thanks for the reminder." Yusei said quickly "No problem Yusei talk later bye." And Leo cut off the call. Yusei ran to the door and opened the door, it was the deep cleaner. "Afternoon Mr Fudo Sorry about the wait I've been held up by a missing delivery for the job so I had to wait for it before I could start." The cleaner said. "No problem I had forgotten it was today, Leo called me to remind me earlier. So I better leave you to get on with the job then. What time will it be done at?" Yusei had to ask. "Well it will take all afternoon and evening since I'm late starting. I would guess about 10pm tonight." The cleaner replyed. "Ok thanks a lot, catch you later." Yusie said before leaving.

Back with Akiza she was no happy with Jenny who had rushed to make her lunch. "Jenny what is wrong with you, you check in on me and Yusei and while I can understand that one, I don't understand why you were in the shower when you were supposed to be working on lunch! What happened?" Akiza said sternly to Jenny who wasn't even dresses currectly. "I'm so sorry Miss Akiza. I have no excuse for this. Sorry for letting you down." Jenny said looking down. "Jenny I could hear what was happening in there you know, I won't ask you what it was all about but if it's what I think then it would be best if you take today off and get yourself sorted then resume work tomorrow. But before you do that I have a faver to ask me. I want to make something for Yusei for dinner myself and I would like you to get the stuff I need ready for me." Akiza said calmly to Jenny's surprise. "Oh ok what are you making? And what do you need?" Jenny asked. "Here is the recipe can you measure the ingredients out and leave it on the table for me. Also that cake you prepared for yesterday is it still in the tin?" Akiza replied. Jenny nodded and got what Akiza asked out for her. "Everything is here Akiza but there isn't any cheese though. The cake however needs icing but apart from that its ready to eat." "Don't worry Jenny, Yusei is bringing the cheese for me, thanks for your help now go and get yourself sorted and I'll see you tomorrow." Akiza said, but before Jenny left she has something to ask. "Lady Akiza what have you planning to do?" she asked. "Oh I want to pretent I'm a house wife for the evening and want to spice up the evening" Akiza replied looking over at an apron hung up in the room. "Oh ok, have fun." Jenny said before walking away confused at what Akiza was up to. As the door closed Akiza grabbed her phone and sent Yusei a text message telling him to take his time and to come over for 5pm and not before. "Ok first I'll use the bathroom and give my body a nice scrub down then it's time to spice up my love life" Akiza said out loud.

Yusei arrived at Akiza's at 5:00 as asked but was still confused about the text so he reread the text to be sure. "Akiza said to when I get back I should use the key under the mat to get in? Why would I need to use a key this time when Jenny is in with Akiza. And why would she want me to call out that line when I come in." he said to himself. He grabbed the key Akiza left there and unlocked the front door which he was suppressed was locked. "Ok why is the door locked as well?" He opened the door and closed his eyes for a moment before walking through and closing the door.

"Akiza, Honey I'm Home?" Yusei said still wondering what was going on. "Hi Yusei, hold on I'm coming." Akiza shouted as she ran from the kitchen as Yusei turn towards her and she jumped into his arms. Yusie wraped he arms around her but then was surprised. 'Hold on why can I feel Akiza's skin? She is wearing that dress so why….. oh my god' Yusei thought when he looked sown and saw nothing on her back at all. "I've missed you all day Yusei come on through" Akiza said normally and walked towards the kitchen. Yusei froze for a moment as he notised something strange. 'Why can I see Akiza's back, her legs and her butt! Wait her butt, whys that doing on show!' he thought. Akiza looked around and winked at Yusei, "Come on big boy what you waiting for." Akiza said in a husky voice before going into the kitchen. "Oh ah … oh right …. coming" He replied in surprise not knowing Akiza was up to more than she was letting on or the problems she was about to have.

Yusei sat down at the watched Akiza as she finished preparing dinner. He still could not believe that Akiza was only wearing an apron, but he was also getting very distracted by Akiza as well. Everytime she walked over to him, Akiza walked over and bent over showing off her large chest, and when walking back to the food to sort it out she would walk away while swaying her hips from side to side, and all Yusei could do was look at the her in one way or another. Akiza's actions where making it difficult for Yusei to keep calm and not think like Crow and Jack. Akiza was taking advantage of the Fact she could read Yusei's mind and was moving differently a see how Yusei reacted. 'Oh my god, Akiza has a beautiful back.. No Yusei stop thinking that, but her hip sway is so… Yusei stop it now! God what's wrong with me today.' Akiza could hear Yusei's thoughts and it was surprising that he liked the hip sway and the look of her backside. Those thoughts made Akiza want to be even naughtier. She knocked over a small salt pot next to the oven and she jumped back to look like it was an accident. "Oh Dam it." Akiza said with a grin on her face. Akiza bent over and Yusei's mouth dropped as he saw Akiza's private parts, after a moment her looked like he had a nose bleed but it wasn't. Akiza noticed this and grinned at how innocent he reacted. She placed the salt back on the table, then served up the meal into a bowl, and brought it over to the table. Yusei was surprised Akiza had made Spaghetti with sauce and mince. "So my love what do you think?" Akiza said while he chest hung towards Yusei, this time Yusei manage to look at the meal, "It looks good Akiza, I can't belive you made this for me." He replied before getting an eyeful again "Well then why don't you taste it?" Akiza said while taking a fork and picked up a mouth full and placed it in Yusei's mouth. Yusei's eyes opened up wide with wonder the Spaghetti was perfect and tasted wonderful. "Oh wow Akiza that delicious. That's amazing." Yusei replied in amazement. Akiza beamed with happiness and sat down on Yusei's lap. "Thank you Yusei, I wanted to make it special for you because.. You are the most kind, gentle and love guy I have ever met and for you to say that means the world to me. So how about we dig in and enjoy this before it gets cold." Akiza said and handed Yusei a fork, and the two of them began to enjoy, what was for Akiza, the first home cooked meal she had made in this way. Luckily the food made Yusei forget Akiza was almost naked on his lap.

As the two of them finished off their meal Akiza was still beaming from the fact she had made this meal for Yusei and he enjoyed it even though she had been teasing him all evening now. "So my love how would you like some sweet cake?" Yusei nodded to Akiza's idea. Akiza got up and walked over to get the cake that Jenny had cut up for her earlier. But before she got there her chest started to hurt badly. She fell down to her knees and Yusei noticed and ran over to help. "Akiza what's wrong?" Akiza was holding on to her chest they felt so stiff and heavy that the pain shocked her all of a sudden and felt like they would burst. "My chest, they hurt?" Akiza said in pain. Yusei tried to lay Akiza down to help but then he noticed that her apron was socked, but strangely it was wet inside not on the outside. Akiza was trying to remember something her mum told her but couldn't, all she could think was to relive pressure on her chest, she undid the strap of her apron around her neck and threw the apron top off her chest completely but it didn't help as all. All it resulted in was Yusei getting an massive eyeful of Akiza's large chest and a nose bleed. "Yusei I don't know what's wrong with me." Yusei didn't know what to do but then noticed something odd. Akiza's body below and to the side of each of her chest was wet but not above, this didn't make sense because Akiza didn't spill anything while prepareing the meal and the room wasn't hot enough for Akiza to get a sweat in what she was wearing. On top of that it seemed like the damp was coming from Akiza's nipples themselves.

"Akiza call me silly maybe but, and sorry for asking this. Are your …Is your…" Yusei said getting stuck he didn't want to offend Akiza but didn't know what name he should call them at that moment. "Yusei you're a man just say it already!" Akiza said annoyed because of the pain. "ARE YOUR BREASTS MENT TO BE LEAKING LIKE THAT THEN?" Yusei yelled out not knowing what to do. Akiza's eyes opened wide "Wait what did you say?" Akiza said surprised. "Akiza are your breast ment to leak like that? Your socked" Yusei repeated in worry. Akiza looked down and noticed what Yusei meant. 'Oh no that was what mum told me if they got too firm they could leak' she thought. Akiza could believe this happened, she forgot that to ask Yusei to help her to the bathroom and said something out of place, "Yusei please suck them!" Yusei turned his head to Akiza in surprise, "Akiza this is no time for a make out you know" but Akiza didn't care. "Please Yusei suck them please!" Akiza repeated still not realising what she said. Yusei's face went bright red from shock, but realised Akiza wasn't joking at all. 'Ok this day just got worse. Well I guess I don't have a choice here.' Yusei bent over one of Akiza's breasts and slowly he began to suck on it as hard as he could. Akiza moaned from Yusei actions, the feeling felt so good and Akiza didn't want Yusei to stop. Yusei couldn't believe he was doing this but he was also surprised it felt like he drinking milk from Akiza, he felt bad for doing this even though Akiza was in pain but hoped she knew what she was doing.

For over 15 minutes Yusei sucked both of Akiza's breasts until Akiza chest didn't hurt any more. Eventually he had to stop as he just couldn't keep up with the actions. Akiza had come to her sences by now and sat up feeling a mixture of joy and embarrassment "Yusei I" she started before Yusei butted in. "I'm so sorry Akiza I couldn't do anymore." Yusei said cutting off Akiza. "Yusei its ok, I'm sorry as well. I didn't know that was going to happen and in my haste I asked you to do the wrong action." Akiza explained to Yusei's surprise. "Wait you didn't want me to? Oh dear I'm so sorry." He said back realising he was in the wrong but Akiza then stopped him. "Yusei its ok, I think what you did actually helped more than what I wanted you to do." Akiza said to reassure Yusei. "Wait I did? How?" he questioned. "Well I wanted you to move me to the bathroom but in the pain I asked you to suck on my breasts, I think you relived the preasure by drinking my milk/" Akiza explained. "Wait I was drinking breast milk! The stuff mothers feed their babies? But you're not … are you?" Yusei asked overthinking what Akiza had said. "No Yusei I'm not pregnant and I don't have a kid you don't know about. Yusei my Family on the ladys side have always had a problem with our chests. We start producing milk in our late teens, and because of it we have been prone to milk discharges which we can prevent by releasing it before it gets too bad. Normally we feel signs of it happening in advance but in my case it happened all of a sudden and I wasn't prepared for it. If we do notice we normally try to get it out in the bathroom before it becomes a problem. This time my reaction was to ask you to do that instead. I wasn't going to tell you about it Yusei because it's not something we tell boys unless we are married. But since it's happened I can't hide it from you anymore." Akiza explained with a little embarrassment. "Akiza its ok, I should have double checked before I did it. I got so frustrated from all your teasing earlier I took you at face value without thinking." Yusei admitted. Akiza blushed from hearing that.

"Yusei did you enjoy it?" Akiza asked all of a sudden. "Enjoy what? Sucking you breasts?" Yusei questioned. Akiza shuck her head, "My milk Yusei, did you like it? Did it Taste nice?" Akiza asked with her cheeks blushing bright red. "Akiza It ….. It did taste nice actually. It tasted better than milk from the shop, and….." Yusei stopped as he was getting worked up again. "And what Yusei?" she asked back. "And worthwhile to enjoy I guess." Yusei finished. Akiza was amazed that Yusei wasn't shocked about the whole thing, more he saw the bright side of it, but was disappointed. "It's not fair though Yusei, you get the fresh milk and I won't get to try it." Akiza teased. 'Oh you want to bet Akiza!' Yusei though before boldly reaching over and sucked Akiza's breast again, but this time when Akiza laid down from shock, Yusei stopped and transfer it in a kiss into Akiza's mouth. Akiza felt the milk run down her mouth and throat before he broke the kiss, Akiza was in amazement. "Wow Yusei I didn't know you were that bold. And wow that did taste nice." Akiza had to admit. "To bad you can keep the milk for other uses Akiza that would save you money all the time on milk." Yusei teased to Akiza's shock. "OK I think someone needs a lesson in how to behave. My room right now Yusei Fodo!" And with that Yusei ran to Akiza's room with her in chase. But His joke turned out to be a good idea and Akiza knew what to do.


	18. The second memorable Date together

**Chapter 17 - The second memorable Date together**

It had been a week since Yusei and Akiza had their meal at Akiza's house and the memory of that event was still fresh in their minds. Yusei still couldn't believe Akiza wore the outfit Crow once boasted as 'The Legendary Naked Apron' to make him dinner that night, while Akiza still couldn't believe she that her Milking issue from that night hadn't changed his option of her.

Akiza decided to talk to her Mum and Martha on the video phone to ask for advice about this but didn't want to say that her and Yusei had started getting into a physical relationship, and didn't know how to word it. Jenny had returned after the mystery night in and was in the dark as well. "Jenny can do me a favour please? Can you contact Martha on the video phone please?" Akiza asked as she walked into the lounge. "Oh Miss Akiza there was a message on the video line this morning from Martha, she wanted to let you know she was going to pop over this morning to see you. But she didn't say why though." Jenny informed Akiza. "Oh that's good I was going to ask her if I could come over to see her anyway, I had something I wanted to ask her about." Akiza replied. "Can you prepare some tea and cake for us please?"Akiza asked but Jenny was already a step ahead of her. "Already done Miss Akiza. The tea just needs mashing when Martha gets here." Jenny relied leaving Akiza amazed. "Wow Jenny looks like that day off last week really helped you. You're back on form. Keep up the good work. Oh Jenny did that order I put in last week get confirmed?" she wondered, Jenny thought for a moment and remembered what she ment. "I checked it and your package will arrive in two weeks time. I'm still surprised you would want to get that by the way." Jenny stated. "Well I want to surprise Yusei with that. After all with what I'm up to Yusei won't be able to take his eyes off me when that arrives." Akiza said with a hint of cheekiness before running off to get ready for Martha's visit. 'Ok what going on with Akiza? She sounds like a school girl looking to wow all the boys. Did something happen on my day off between those two? Why would she want to reorder an up to date version of that outfit and that other the other one? Either she wanted to become more daring or she wants to remind Yusei of something from the past. On top of that why would she ask me to order that jacket as well? Oh well it is her choice and I can't afford to push their relationship, I just hope there bond continues to grow, then my mission will be complete.' Jenny though to herself relived that her episode from then hadn't been questioned. "Man keeping my Identity secret is harder since I remembered Yugi. Maybe I want to see him again in human form someday. After all I am the queen of the spirit world." Jenny said to herself pulling off her signature sign. Jenny was the cover for Dark Magician Girl who was hoping to bond them together forever to prevent the immortals from reviving and for the time being that was still going according to plan even after Akiza's dark spirit's event.

When Martha arrived at the gates to Akiza's house the post man also arrived with a package. "Hello sir is that for this house?" Martha asked. "Yes It's a package for miss Akiza. And it needs a signature" the postman stated. "Well I'm arriving to see her so I can sign it for her then you can get on your way." Martha suggested. "Thank you madam" he replied and handed over the parcel and signature pad for the package. Martha signed it and then walked up to Akiza's front door. Martha knocked on the do and to her surprise Akiza answered the door. "Hi Martha it's great to see you again." Akiza said respectfully. "Well if it isn't Akiza the Love of Yusei's life." Martha replied before they both hugged. "Come in and make yourself at home." Martha nodded and walked inside and Akiza closed the door behind them. "So what brings you over to my place Martha? I was going to ring you to ask if I would visit you this morning." Akiza asked wondering what was wrong. "Well I came for two reasons actually; I was hoping to have a girly chat and was hopping you would give me a check-up at the same time. Oh by the way this parcel is for you." Martha explained. "Oh thanks Martha, sure I can do that for you. I don't want to get out of practice anyway. Why don't we get started then?" Akiza said and the two of them began their girly time.

Yusei was back in the tops trying to plan out an adventure for him and Akiza to have, but he was having trouble. Every idea he came up with just didn't feel right to him and it was putting him down. "Oh man every option I cum up with relies on my using my duel runner to get us there. I can't drive a car with my runner licence so I guess it will have to be something in the local area. What can we do? Man I wish I knew what Akiza would like doing that would have helped."

Akiza had finished doing the examination of Martha and was enjoying her chat, she had forgotten about her package and Martha was curious. "Akiza would you mind if I change the subject, and ask what you have in the package? If felt like an interesting item you ordered." Martha asked. "Oh I had forgotten about that? It's something I ordered to surprise Yusei." Akiza replied. Akiza opened the package and pulled out a jacket, when Martha saw it she gasped. "Akiza isn't that Yusei's Jacket?" "Actually it's a replica of it Martha. I ordered it using a photo I took of his jacket when he stayed over a while ago. You see me and Yusei when we go out we either walk there or I order a car to take us, but …" Akiza stopped in midsentence, this made Martha more interested now. "You can tell me Akiza what is it you want to do?" Martha said to encourage Akiza to answer. "I want to go on a long ride with him on his duel runner, but he keeps avoiding that option. I thought if I bought a jacket like his it may hint to him I want to have a ride on his runner." Akiza explained. "Yusei always tries to do his best and I know the twins gave him some money to help him while he looks after their place but.. all I want is for him to just spend time with me, I don't care how we get there. So next time we go out on a real date I want him to take me for a ride on his duel runner. I think it would be a magical adventure with a cool rider like Yusei." Akiza said quoting a song from an old film she saw.

Martha lessoned to what Akiza said and could tell she meant every word of that, and knew how much she cared for Yusei. "You really love Yusei don't you Akiza? And I bet he feels the same about you. If that's what you want tell him that. Or maybe you could plan your next date to make sure he knows how you feel." Martha suggested. "I never thought to do that, I always though guys were supposed to plan dates." Akiza replied to her surprise, Martha shuck he head before continuing. "Akiza that's nonsense and a myth, sometimes us women can sometime plan out a date better than a guy. Besides I know Yusei has been struggling to come up with ideas for your next date." Martha accidently reviled. "What Yusei is struggling to plan a date with me. That's suppressing after all we have done lately." Akiza said shocked. "Akiza one think I've learned about Yusei is he always over thinks things and because of that he overlooks the most basic of thinks that can be usefull. Take his runner for example, if he used it he can use the GPS that he installed onto it to get somewhere, but if he wants to walk he takes hours to find the best way to get there. If you plan it with his duel runner included in the plans you won't have to waste time and can make the most of the day." She explained and even Akiza was impressed with that explination. "Your right Martha, I'll plan a date out for me and Yusei and make full use of what we both have." Akiza replied with confidence. "That's great Akiza now go and show that boyfriend a good time. And between us, I know Yusei is not like this but don't let him beast out with you." Martha said with a wink that made Akiza blush. 'Oh Martha if only you knew what level of relationship we have right now you wouldn't have said that.' Akiza thought to herself remembering the fact she had already made love with Yusei and he had sucked on her breasts already. "Well I better get off, thanks for the check up and the chat Akiza. Hove a good time with Yusei. Oh maybe you can teach him a few things about how to plan a date." Martha called before walking herself out. "Ok bye Martha, thanks again. Right time to plan a runner trip for our second date; wait what about a holiday as well! A two in one adventure." Akiza said as she ran to get her laptop, and plan not only a date but a mini brake as well.

Yusei was stressing as he continued to struggle to work out the perfect date to take Akiza on and he was begin to felt like a failure at this. "Why can't I plan such a special date. Everything I come up with has something that I can't arrange, I can't use my duel runner so it no good. Man I wish I could drive a car now. I'll just go to bed, I just can't think today." Yusei said to himself.

Akiza however was full of energy, she was a little sad that she didn't see Yusei that day, but the idea that Martha gave her made up for it as she knew Yusei would enjoy anything she planned. "Now let's see there is a beach hut for rent just a few miles from the city, but it's too small. There is a motel on the way to Tobon city, wait they have a bad reps so I should avoid that. Let's see we have….wait what's this." Akiza read the article and it was like a holiday home going for rent for as long as the customer wanted to use, it the price was good per night and they also had access to the beach and a private swimming pool as well. The home had only one Bedroom but it also had 2 bathrooms a shower/bathroom in traditional Japanese style and the owner prefilled the fridge with any food you requested with advance notice for an extra charge. It was perfect for a few days trip away in private and enjoy themselves on their own. "This place sounds perfect, now let's see if I can book it as soon as possible. Ok lets email the owner … oh you can live chat with them." Akiza said surprised and so she live chatted with the owner to find out as much as she could. The owner explained that they were also offering for people to buy the house if they enjoyed their stay as well. "Oh that's interesting sir, can you tell me how far the home is from Neo Domino City please?" Akiza asked the lady on the video chat. "Well miss it's actually only 6 miles outside the city to the south. It's on pirate land but we do allow people to come and go on the land as long as they help with a donation to the running costs. However when someone hires the home we don't allow access while the home is in use." She explained. "So if I hired the home for a few days it would be our private land for the time we book then?" Akiza asked to be sure she understood. "That's right, it's also has the benefit of access to neo domino city hospital's underground route for emergency's. It's an arrangement we made because my husband works there so it helped him get to work as well when we use to live there ourselves." Akiza was amazed if she got a job there she would be able to us that route to save time as well since she knew the hospital was near the Domino south district as well.

"Ok you just sold me that. Can you tell me when I could hire it please and for how long? The sooner the better if possible." Akiza said excitedly. "Well we have it available right now for the next 3 months unused. We don't advertise it to keep it private you see. By the way would you happen to be a regular hospital visitor? I only ask because my husband has to let the hospital know if it would be need for used." Akiza shuck her head. "No I'm a trained nurse but I'm applying for jobs with Domino City Hospital for work though. If I enjoy myself I may be interested in buying the place if I get a job there." Akiza relied. "Oh you a trained nurse, my husband lost a nurse a week ago and is needed a replacement, would you mind if I talk my husband about you and see if he would like to meet and interview you for the job? If you do get the job and choose to buy it I'll knock something off the price for helping me." Akiza beamed from the chance. "Sure I would be interested. I've been looking for the last three months since I got back home from Germany, and haven't had much look so if I can help it would be excellent." The lady on screen was pleased "Ok I'll talk to him later and ask him to call you back if that's alright; he may interview you like this to save time. Please send me any scanned evidence of qualifications for him to look at and also let me know the dates you would like to hire the place for and we will get back to you. Thank you again for you interest and help. Goodbye." The lady said before hanging up. Akiza could not believe her ears, she felt like she hit 3 birds with one stone. "Wow I may have a job chance and if I do it I don't have to go back to mum and dad. And I'll have a new home as well that me and Yusei could live in that's peaceful and private as well. Ok I better send those scans and book some dates." Akiza said before she got on with it. By the time she had finished everything she was very tired. And she decided to go to bed. She decided to wait a few weeks before the trip. She was hoping she could get some new on the interviews she was waiting on first just to be safe.

The next day Akiza woke up and was again full of energy. She didn't even wait for Jenny to make breakfast because she was so pumped up. In fact in a turn of events she made Jenny her breakfast. As jenny came into the dining room she was Akiza and was already into her normal mindset. "Ok time to make Aki… Miss Akiza what are you doing up so early today?" Jenny asked in shock. "Oh morning Jenny ah it's such a good day. Come on sit down and have your breakfast. Today is going to be a big day." Akiza said before running back to the lounge. Jenny was in shock from that "Ok what the heck was that? Akiza made me breakfast, she is as high as her dragon card and running around like the world is perfect. Please don't tell me Yusei jumped the gun and she is pregnant." Jenny said in a panic of what her parents would say if it was true. Back in the lounge Akiza got a phone call from the lady and her husband from last night about the holiday home. They informed her that the dates she picked were acceptable. "The dates you requested are fine and we will get the items you asked for as well for the extra cost of 3500 yen." The lady explained and Akiza was happy for that. "Ok thanks a lot, I'll make the cash transfer for straight away then you have it for the hire." Akiza replied excitedly. "No problems but I am a little curious why you are delaying yourself when it's already available though. Not that I'm pushing you to change the dates." The lady asked. "It ok, I'm waiting on some job interviews which are due during those 3 weeks so I don't want them to clash until I know for sure." Akiza explained showing he was dedicated. "Ah now I understand why, you must really want to work in Domino I think." she asked. "Yes its where I met the man I love and my best friend as well. Woking here is important to me so I don't have to go back to Germany." Akiza explained. "That's makes a lot of sence, leaving someone you care for isn't a happy experience. Anyway im holding you and my husband up from talking so I'll talk to you another time. Nice to meet you." She finished. "It was nice talking to you too, thanks for everything." Akiza replied thankfully. "You're welcome miss Akiza now I'll pass you on to my husband he wants to talk to you about the job I told you yesterday." The lady said before passing it over. Jenny was lessoning in on the call and everything made sense now. "So that's what it's about. A holiday home booking and a job interview. Can't believe I thought Akiza was pregnant. Now I just feel silly, Yusei isn't daring enough to go that far yet anyway." She said to herself.

Yusei woke up feeling a lot brighter for some reason, he felt like something good was going to happen soon but didn't know why.. He was still confused what to do for their next date but though he should just let it rest for a while then come back to it. He went to the phone to check if there were any messages for him, and as he checked he found that Martha had called him telling him he may want to get his duel runner tuned up and checked over. "Ok why would Martha tell me to do that. I don't do tournaments or anything like that now. Martha must have a reason for telling me that so I better do it." He said to himself before grabbing his phone and heading over to do some runner maintenance.

Akiza had finished there over phone interview with the holiday home owner and he was impressed with both her qualifications and knowledge of the role. Even more so that Akiza had no knowledge of what the role was before hand as well. "So I'll expect you in a few days for a work trial then Akiza, if you impress me like you did here, then you will have no problems getting the job, ok." the man explained. "Ok I understand how long will the work trial last for?" Akiza asked thinking about the holiday booking. "Good question Akiza, not a lot of people would ask that. The trial would be for 2 weeks. It will be intense so you better be prepared." He said to Akiza. "Ok, if that's the case do you mind if I delay the holiday an extra week then just to cover myself then please?" Akiza questioned, she realised that if she was tired after the work trial she wouldn't enjoy it as much as she would like to. "That's fine Akiza ill sort it out for you and ill see you on Monday then. Have a nice weekend" he said before hanging up.

As Akiza had finished with her phone call and was happy that she already got a work trial with a chance to a job.. Now all she needed to do was plan for her and Yusei's date and holiday combo. "ok I'll phone Martha and see if she could look after the tops while I take Yusei on your holiday." So she dialled up Marhta. "Hello this is Martha how can I help you." Martha answered "Hi Martha its Akiza." Martha was surprise to hear from her again so soon. "Hello Akiza what do I have the pleasure of helping you?" Martha replied. "I was hoping you could help me Martha." Akiza said and Martha wondered what the reason was. "What can I help you with Akiza." Martha asked. "Well Martha I was wondering if you would be able to look after the tops for Yusei for a week. Akiza asked to Martha's confusion. "Well I can but why do you ask Akiza?" she wondered. Akiza explained that she booked a holiday home for a week in a month's time and hoped that week she would be able to watch the tops that week. "That would not be a problem at all Akiza but why is this holiday/Date so far away?" Martha wondered. "Well Martha the owners of the holiday home is also a doctor at Domino South Hospital as well. He interviewed me over the phone and offered me a work trial two weeks starting on Monday so the delay is to account for that." Akiza explained. "Oh Wow Akiza you really though it through haven't you, and congratulations. I hope you do well. Guess that means you won't see Yusei much for a while then." Martha pointed out. "I'm aware of that Martha but if this works out for me I wount be flying back to Germany and I'll see Yusei more often that I did the whole time I was away." She explained and Martha understood her logic there , she then rememberre what she did earlier. "Oh Akiza I gave Yusei a hint to do some runner maintenance, that might come in handy when you holiday come up now." Martha hinted with a wink. "Thanks Martha I'm thinking when we do go there, we will take minimal amounts of things with us so we can just relax then we can enjoy each other's company more. Do you think that will work?" Akiza asked thinking ahead for that holiday. "Well as long as you both take what you need then you should be fine. Just enjoy your time away Akiza and I are sure Yusei will as well." Akiza started with a tear in her eye, Martha the closest thing Yusei had to a mother was happy for them. "But until then Akiza you should let Yusei know about your work trial so he dosent plan anything for during those two week" she finished, Akiza then realised she was right she still hadn't told Yusei about her job oppotunaty since she rang Martha first. "Your right Martha, I better let him know now. Thanks for the chat. bye" Akiza said before hanging up.

Yusei returned to the tops after finishing his runner maintenance, and the first thing he decieded to do was check his messages. When he did though the phone rang instead. "Oh it's Akiza." He said before answering. "Hi Yusei how are you today?" Akiza asked in a good mood. "Hi Akiza I'm fine. Is everything ok?" he asked. Akiza told Yusei about the work trial starting on Monday and that she wouldn't see him as much as she would like during those two weeks. "Akiza you don't have to worry about me there. I'm proud of you; this is a step in the direction for your dream job. You should go there and show them how good you really are. Beside if you can look after me for a week without back up I'm sure you will be amazing when you're with a hospital team." Yusei said to her with confidence. "Ah thanks Yusei I hope I get this job at the end of it, hay you could bring me lunch everyday then I could spend my lunchtimes with you while I'm working. That would help give me a confidence boost I think." Akiza suggested and Yusei agreed with that idea. "Would you like to come over to the evening tonight to celebrate Akiza?" Yusei suggested, Akiza agreed and they made arrangements for that evening.

3 weeks later Akiza was at her house relived that her work trial was over and felt she had done a good job. She now had to wait a week for a job invitation letter to join the hospital in the post. She rang up Martha to update her on the whole thing and even Martha though Akiza did a good job. "Well done Akiza, that's you biggest obstacle over with and now you can focus on the next one." Martha said to Akiza's confusion. "What do you mean Martha?" Akiza questioned. "Oh come on Akiza you and Yusei's holiday remember; now you too can spend some quality time together in private and catch up on the time you lost." Martha reminded her. "Oh right I forgot all about that, Thanks for reminding me. Are you still ok about keeping an eye on the tops?" Akiza checked. "Don't worry Akiza I will check in on there every so often so you two just go and have fun. Go and sort Yusei out and have a good time. Martha said with a thumb up. "Thanks Martha. Well I better get ready for the holiday and date then. And sort out Yusei as well. Talk soon. Bye" Akiza said as she hung up. "Jenny I need you to go out for something for me please." Akiza shouted and ran over to her.

Yusei was resting in the tops after finishing his runner maintenance again; Martha had been insisting that he kept up the maintenance on it while Akiza was on her work trial, so he did that so Martha didn't have a go at him. He desided to check his messages which he regularly forgot to do. There was one so he opened it to read.

"To Yusei

Please sort out the minimum amount of stuff you would need for a few nights away.

Bring them with you to mine with your sweet ride because this chick wants

a wild time with her man! Get over here for some fun in two days

See you soon you big hunk of a man.

Your love Akiza

PS. Wear that jacket you normally wear on it lover!"

Yusei was confused because the message clearly came from Akiza but the wording she used sounded like a biker chick from the movies. "My sweet ride? Could she mean my runner? Why would she want me to bring that?" then Yusei realised what the 3rd line meant. "Oh no is Akiza wanting a wild make out session at hers? But why would she what that? Well we haven't done that for a while so that could be why I guess. Ok what should I do. I wonder if Jenny has anything to do with this so maybe I should play along and expect the worse." Yusei though and just went with it.

Over the next two days Akiza went through all other clothes picking out the best outfit to wear on the runner and while she was at the holiday home. She packed an apron so she could redo there night alone before, A night Gown that was thin so she could shock Yusei, it was almost see through so there would be lots of leaving him amazed chances. She decided to only take 2 bra's and 4 pairs of thin panties and a thin rose red dress, as well and her tights. She also had the outfit for the ride on the duel runner and she was prepared. "I hope Yusei like all the effort I'm putting in for this adventure." Akiza said to herself. She was so happy to be able to go away with Yusei all on her own. No adults to tell them what they were doing wrong or what they couldn't do. It was there adventure to enjoy alone, and Akiza planned to make the most of it. "Akiza I've made the adjustments to the top for you so I hope it fits nicely now." Jenny said after finishing the job Akiza asked her to help with before. "You know this reminds me of a female duellist that was famous in the past and you sure would almost look like her with that on you know. All you need is long blond hair and there you go." Akiza knew what she meant but didn't want to give her any more fuel for the fire. Akiza didn't know who Jenny was talking about and didn't realise she meant Mai Valentine from Yugi's era. "Well Jenny this outfit is for eye candy for Yusei. The real fun happens at the holiday home not on the way there." Akiza explained "Ok but just make sure you don't distract him while he is driving that's all I'm saying Miss Akiza. That's all I'm saying." Jenny said in a tease. 'Jenny just stop being that character from that night with Jack and Crow it can be distracting.' Akiza thought to herself. "Any way tomorrow will be the big day. Goodnight my lady." Jenny said as she closed the door behind her. 'If Yugi was here now I'm sure he would have miss took Akiza for that woman too. Too bad it took them years to get together after those biker case years ago' Jenny though remembering that incident form years ago remembering the trouble that Mai and Joey had to get to that point

Yusei however was struggling to decide what to take with him since he was still second guessing what the message meant. The only part of it he was sure about was it was about his duel runner, so he guessed he better not pack too much stuff at all. "Ok 2 t-shirts, 2 pairs of boxers or should I take 3? Pants, socks, trunks for swimming I think. What else would I need? I wish I knew what that message meant. Oh well I guess if I need anything else I'll get it later." 'Man I hate mystery riddles.' He thought to himself. Yusei looked at the time and it was getting late, so he moved his clothes to a chair and got into bed, wondering what Akiza had planned.

The morning was bright and sunny with not even one cloud in the sky. It was the perfect weather for a young couple to go out on a date, and Yusei was still worried about his choice of clothes. "Why am I worried so much about this, Martha always said when you're facing a mystery you should just relax and see what happens. Oh well let's get this lot packed into the runner because I have a feeling the trip will be a long one." Yusei said to himself as he walked out of the tops to the elevator. "Well let's see what Akiza meant then!"

Back with Akiza she was excited she had never worn this outfit style before and it made her feel a little nervous. "Oh I hope Yusei like this outfit. I know I wanted to look like a mixture of him and a biker chick but now I wonder if its too much. Maybe I should Martha before Yusei gets here." Akiza ran to the video phone but before she entered Martha's number she rethought that. "Martha was right before, I want Yusei to know I wanted a ride on his duel runner and this is the best outfit I could wear for it. I'll stick with this after all." She decided finally and went for her shoes she planned to wear as well, and put on the replica of Yusei's jacket on as well. When she was ready she could not believe how she looked at all. "Wow I never thought something like this would look so hot on me. Now I really can't wait to have some fun with Yusei." Akiza went and got her phone and using the mirror she took a photo of herself and then photo messaged it to Martha. After a minute Martha replied simply with "Knock him dead Girl." if that didn't give her confidence nothing would now, because at that point she saw Yusei arriving at the gate. "Times up Akiza the adventure begins now."

Yusei arrived at Akiza's house still wondering about that message, 'What is Akiza up to? I've stayed over at her house before but she never asked me to bring minimal stuff for a few nights away before. Well I'll find out soon.' He thought to himself as he parked up at the front of the house. As he walked up to the door Akiza shouted to Jenny "Invite Yusei in Jenny and lead him to the kitchen!" before she but on her red shoes to go with her top. 'I hope you ready Yusei because I'm about to blow your mind with this look.' Jenny opened the door for Yusei and invited him in as asked but he was still wondering what was going on this morning. "Would you follow me Yusei, Akiza will meet you in the Kitchen." Jenny said to Yusei following Akiza's orders, Akiza was watching from the top of the stairs and was a little worried as well. Once Yusei was out of sight she made her way down the stairs, she started to feel like she had butterflies in her tummy as she got closer to the kitchen. 'Well Akiza its show time, Please don't hate this outfit please.' She thought before showing herself. "So Yusei would you like a lump of …" Jenny said before dropping the cup she was holding she saw Akiza and was shocked with amazement. 'Holly gods of Egypt, Wow she looks hot. Now I wish I came up with that myself.' Jenny though to herself with her jaw dropped. "Jenny what's wrong?" Yusei said before turning around to see Akiza, suddenly he froze in amazement. Akiza was wearing skin tight Jean like trousers, Red heeled shoes, a jacket that was exactly like his and a rose red patterned corset (think mai from Yugioh season 1) with a zip on the front which made her chest look like they would pop out any second but also didn't at the same time. She had the zip set up half way down to give maximum attraction to her chest to get Yusei's maximum Attention. She looked like a full on biker chick with an Akiza twist. 'Oh wow Akiza, she looks HOT.' He could feel his temperature rise from shock then the penny dropped. 'THAT'S WHY IT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM A BIKER CKICK THIS WAS THE REASON.' Akiza was stood waiting for Yusei to say something but when she noticed he was starting to blush she thought everything was ok.

"So Hansom your early today! Good morning." Akiza said and a slightly sexy tone. Jenny was in so much shock that she thought was out of the loop. 'Ok where the hell did Akiza learn to talk like that, I know I'm a girl but even I hot hit with that one' Jenny thought to herself. "Good good good mornnn morning Akiza." Yusei said stuttering from surprise. Akiza decided to take advantage of this and walked up to Yusei and said "Oh dear can't you find the words this morning honey. Let me help you widen your vocabulary." before giving Yusei a single passionate kiss on the lips which snapped him out of his shock before stepping back again. "Wow Akiza you look Beautiful this morning, you're so hot." Yusei said not realising he said it out load. Akiza giggled and commented "Looks like someone found their voice again now." Akiza said as a tease. Jenny was so mind blown from what Akiza did that she fainted but no one had noticed. "So you think I look nice today do you Yusei. I picked it out for you. I wanted to be your vision of a runner girl. So you could show me off on that ride of yours. Now where were we?" Akiza said before kissing Yusei again on the lips. This time Yusei responded and pulled Akiza in close for a full on kiss and hug. 'Wow I guess Martha was right on the money with what she said earlier. He loves this outfit.' Akiza thought to herself. When the two of them separated Yusei was a little shy and accidently looked down and saw Akiza Chest and blushed even redder. Akiza saw this and giggled. She whispered in to his ear "it's ok Yusei you have seen me in less remember so it's not a problem." That made Yusei jump because it was more than true. "Sorry Akiza I guess old habits die hard. You look amazing in that outfit." Yusei said back quietly not knowing Jenny was knocked out behind him. "So was this what your message was all about before, it had been stressing me out the last few days trying to work out if it had a double meaning." He explained

"Yes Yusei I wanted you to see me in a biker like outfit with a touch of boyfriend material as well." Akiza replied with a wink before Yusei realised what Akiza was wearing more closely. "Wait how do you have my jacket? I only have one of that!" he asked with confusion. "Yusei I used some photos of your jacket to order myself a version of it for myself. I wanted to be your runner girl so you could take me for a ride." Finally Yusei mind clicked the ride part was Akiza wanting to have a ride on his duel runner, everything now made sense. 'That's why Martha wanted me to do runner maintenance. She must have known Akiza wanted to have a ride on it.' he though to himself now the mystery was solved. "Ok Akiza you win I guess you want to go somewhere today on my runner. But I have to ask where do you have in mind and do we have to be back for a set time?" he asked. "Yes I want to go somewhere Yusei but we won't be back for a few days though. That's why I asked you to sort out the minimal about of stuff to take with you. It will be a 5 days and nights date and an adventure all to ourselves. So I hope you will be ready to enjoy yourself with just me to keep you company." Akiza was about to say something when she noticed jenny had disappeared, "Hold on Yusei! Where is Jenny?" Akiza asked, Yusei turned around and was about to answer when she spotted Jenny still Knocked out on the floor. "Found her Aki!" he said and pointed down to the floor. Akiza was surprised Yusei called her my her pet name but didn't think too much of it as she went around the counter to help Jenny.

Yusei loaded up the bag of clothes Akiza gave him into his runner while Akiza helped Jenny come around from fainting. "I wonder where we are going? 5 nights away on our own sounds good though." He said to himself. Back with Akiza, Jenny was coming around and was still a little gaga from Akiza's stunt. "Oh boy I didn't think you would pull that on me Miss Akiza. You should have warned me in advance. All you asked me to do was adjust that corset to fit you perfectly and add bra cups to it to hold those bad boys in. Please warn me next time, and then I won't drop your family's cups." Jenny said to Akiza a little sad for breaking the cup. "Sorry Jenny I though you knew already with the jacket so I guess I should have given you some warning. I guess I was so excited to show off to Yusei I forgot to let you in on my plan." Akiza explained. "Akiza we are all packed up ready when you are. How's Jenny doing?" Yusei asked out of concern. "I'm fine Mr. Fudo so you don't have to worry about me. Just take this young lady out and have fun. I'll look after the house and make sure it's in good order when you get back." Jenny said with a smile on her face. "Ok Jenny we will. Just don't think you can have a party in my house ok and we will see you soon." Akiza said sternly to Jenny before Yusei and Akiza walked to the door and left.

"Akiza where are we going anyway? You haven't exactly told me anything yet." Yusei said pointing out an issue. "That's easy Yusei use this GPS data on this drive. I sorted it out last night to be compatible with your duel runner, this way our final locations will be a surprise till we arrive." Yusei took the drive in Akiza's hand and installed it into his runner and sure enough the runner GPS loaded up the data and started plotting for them. "Wow Good job babe." Yusei said as he opened the seat up to get the spare helmet out for Akiza. "Here Akiza you better get on." Akiza smiled and placed the helmet on her head before getting on to his duel runner, then Yusei climbed on as well. "Well Akiza I hope you can hold on tight? This may not be a turbo duel but it's time to rev it up!" he said with strength in his voice. Akiza remembered watching the videos of his turbo duels at the fortune cup, and felt reassured. "Yes Yusei, lets rev up and go for an adventure. Let's Duel!" Akiza called out, Yusei turned around to Akiza to check with her on something she said. "Ah Akiza we are not turbo duelling are we?" Yusei questioned. Akiza realised what she said then. "Oop sorry Yusei I guess I just got excited to be on here. Let's Go!" And with that Yusei revved up the runner and before he could set off the two of them in perfect sync Shouted "Lets Rev it Up!" and Set off.

Jenny watched what happened and smiled. "I guess there bond is almost at its maximum. That's the only way they could be in perfect sync like that. Well I better take on my spirit for again, I can't watch over them from here in this form." and with that Jenny transformed into Dark magician girl. "I guess my mission may be complete soon now. And at this rate the immortals will never revive in time now. But first a little magic for the house." And with a swing of her hand her magic rod appeared and she cast a spell which tided the house in a few seconds. "Ok now I wish I did it the other way but I haven't time for that now. When there bond reaches there maximum the energy they release from the marks of the dragon will need to be channelled into the seal and only I can do that." And with that Mana locked the doors, turned the alarm system and answer phone on before became a spirit form and flew off to keep watch over Akiza and Yusei from a distance. As Mana rose into the sky a dark shadow rose above her. "Wow what the hell? Oh it just you Crimson!" Mana said sounding disappointed. " **Whats that ment to meen Dark! You're supposed to be in human form why have you taken back your spirit form.** " Crimson dragon asked crossly. "Cool your Red wings crimson. The signers have left their homes on a holiday trip I had to retake my spirit form to continue watching over them. If you don't like it then wing it." Mana replied in a tease. " **Oh so that's your reason, and to think Horakhty though you wouldn't last 3 month down there. I guess you did keep up to your promise after all.** " Crimson commented. "Watch it big guy, you may be leader of the dragons but I'm still the queen of the spirit world remember. Now I have a job to go to, so see you later." Mana replied before flying off. " **Holy Ra, who would have thought Dark Magician Girl had balls to talk like that. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She was one of the spirit guardian for the pharaoh 5000 years ago.** " Crimson said in a mumble, he was feeling a little shown up now. " **Ah crap Horakhty is going to tell me off for taking part of his name in vain now.** " Crimson said to himself before returning to the Nazca plains in shame knowing what could happen soon.

As Yusei drove his duel runner he found himself being at peace with himself. He was following the GPS without asking where they were going because he trusted Akiza with his life just as she did with him. He could feel Akiza's Chest pushing into his back, which he realised she was doing that to keep him focused on the road. Akiza had her arms around him tight so she felt safe and was enjoying the new perspective of the journey. "Yusei when were you going to tell me that riding like this was fun?" Akiza asked. Yusei was caught out by Akiza's question and realised she was enjoying herself. "Sorry Akiza I'm so used to driving my runner that I don't notice the views as much nowadays. Besides I always want to keep you safe that's why I tried to avoid using it while I'm with you, and I learned while we have been together that it's not always about how fast we get there it's the journey that's more important." Yusei explained to Akiza's amazement. "Wow Yusei that was deep what you said. But I have to counter that statement as well though. It may be the journey that's important but sometimes a change is as good as a rest, I wanted to have a ride on your runner for ages and I'm glad I am because I'm having a lot of fun seeing the world through your eyes. The wind through my hair and rushing on to my skin, it feels great. I feel like a runner girl now with you." Akiza said with joy. "Wow Akiza I didn't think you would say that. If I had known I would have given you a ride a lot earlier. I guess I put your safety first too easily on this one. Next time we want to go somewhere I'll ask you if you want a ride on my runner first." Yusei said back feeling relived. "Ok but you better or no milk in future ok from me." Akiza replied but Yusei just laughed. "Ok ok I'll remember. By the way Akiza you never told me what you came up with in regards to that problem. You told me that night it happened you had an idea what you could do." Yusei questioned. "Well Yusei I found out from my mum that she had something at home she used to use when she over milked in the past. I place this contraption on my breast and then I can squeeze it to release milk. I can do that to get rid of the milk and then I'm going to donate 3 quarters of it to the Neo domino's Children's clinic at the hospital. There are a lot of mothers that can't produce breast milk out there so that would help them out. The rest of it we can use I guess. Since you did tell me you thought it tasted nice. And I did as well so it's a win win." Yusei was amazed at how well thought out that plan was. "So in other words your early breast milk will help a lot of people out there then. That's a thoughtful thing to do Akiza." Yusei complemented. "Thanks Yusei but if things work out I could be working there as well so it would a triple win as well for myself and the hospital. And if we lived together as well we wouldn't need to buy milk as long as I keep over producing that is. Of chores we should keep that arrangement to ourselves that is. Don't want to be known as the couple that drinks breast milk to dairy." Akiza said with a giggle and Yusei chuckled as well. "I guess so Akiza. Anyway I noticed we seem to be heading out of the city. Is this right?" Yusei asked to be sure. "It sure is Yusei, were we are going we will be on our own and can enjoy our time together in peace." Akiza said with excitement. "Ok Akiza I trust you so let's Go!" Yusei shouted as he sped up!

Above them Dark magician girl was following them and had overheard there chat. "Wow I guess Akiza and Yusei bonded more than I thought that night I was off. Sounds like there really becoming the couple I was hoping they would become." Mana said to herself before she felt a spark in her chest. "Ouch what the. Wait a minute crimson told me I would feel that if something happened between the two of them. There bond must be reaching it maximum levels already. Talk about fast, there trust and faith is unbreakable now. They trust each other with their lives just like those two in the past. I can feel it, the seal on the immortals with never brake again with that strength of a bond. But just to be safe I may have a little something I can try to spice up their relationship is what I saw was true. And it would give Yusei a treat as well." Mana thought to herself before rushing off to try and keep up with them, but then lost sight of the Duel Runner completely. "Oh no! Where are they?" she said to herself.


	19. Is it ok to go skinny Dipping?

**Disclaimer: Some things mentioned in this chapter could be related to serious medical conditions in reallife, however in this fanfiction they are not meant to be a serious disease. so please keep this in mind as you continue to read from here. Thankyou.**

 **Chapter 18 - Is it ok to go skinny Dipping together? (Lime)**

As Yusei and Akiza travelled closer and closer to the to the outskirts of Neo domino city the view continued to be amazed by the sights of the city form a new point of view. She was so at peace with Yusei that her mind became as clam as water flowing down a stream. Yusei could feel this through the link they had and it made him also relax and be at peace, he couldn't even give any notice to the people around him making noise or shouting at other cars. As they drove down the road Yusei found he was more focused than normal and more daring as well, he revved up his runner and it went faster and faster down the road. Jack and Crow were on the duel lane getting in some practice duels in for their next tournament. "I'm telling you Crow now that I have my red nova dragon your monsters will never stand a chance against me, and it will in the next tournament." Jack boasted. "That's bull jack you know my dragon protects us against effect damage and that's what …. Hold on jack is that Yusei?" Crow said as he notised something coming up behind them fast. "It can't be Yusei doesn't use the duel lane so why would." Jack replied as Yusei's runner with him and Akiza zoomed right past them at what sounded like the speed of sound. The shockwave shock Crow and Jacks duel runners badly. "What the hell was that!" Crow said before a warning came up on their runners. [Warning unknown error! forced duel shutdown!] there runners called out and there duels ended without a winner. "Jack that was Yusei and it looked like someone just like him was also on his runner as well, How did he get his runner so fast all of a sudden?" Crow called in shock wondering how the duel got called off. They looked in the distance and noticed something above the runner as they began to disappear into the distance. "Hay Crow did that look like a dragon above his runner? It looked like a white one." Jack wondered out loud. "It can't be Jack I saw a red dragon above it not a white one. Ones thing's for sure I've never seen that dragon before it looked majestic." Crow countered. Dark magician girl was above them and heard everything. "A red and white dragon above their runner? there bond must have recreated the shadows of their evolved dragons. The star dragon and the moon dragon are reviving at last and once they revive the seal is restored. Oh no not again where have they gone now. Wait for me." Mana shouted and flew off to catch up.

Thanks to Yusei's duel runner being registered to the domino city database he was able to pass through the city limits without having to stop but he did have to slow down before he got there and finally they were on the coastal road overlooking the beautiful ocean and beaches. They travelled for miles without even stopping or slowing down, in fact Yusei was enjoying the journey so much with Akiza that he forgot to pay attention to the GPS and missed the turn off by miles. By the time Akiza looked ahead and noticed the GPS data on the screen that she realised what had happened. "Yusei pull over we're going the wrong way!" Akiza shouted snapping Yusei out of his rhythm. Yusei applied the brakes hard and the runner came to a slow stop. "What do you mean Akiza the GPS says to follow this road …. In the other direction. What the hell? How did we miss the turn completely?" Yusei said confused looking behind them, this was the first time he relied on the GPS for directions outside domino city. "I'm sorry Akiza I didn't realise we went the wrong way." Yusei apologised. "It's ok Yusei I think I know what happened, you were enjoying the trip with I was holding on to you, and because of that you forgot to keep track of where we were going. You were having fun and got lost in the moment." Akiza said pulling off a bad pun in the process; this had the result of making Yusei laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Akiza said not getting the joke. "Sorry Akiza that was a funny joke for what happened thats all. We got lost because we got lost in the moment." Yusei explained after he calmed down. Akiza realised what she said and chuckled for a moment. "Ok I'll give you that one Yusei, now let's get back on track." Akiza said to Yusei's agreement. He turned the duel runner around and set off back towards the city to follow the GPS this time, luckily they were a few miles off course so it didn't take long to get back on track.

When they reached the end of the road Yusei was puzzled why they arrived at a gate with a private land notice on it. He checked the GPS to make sure he didn't make a mistake but it was right. Before he could ask Akiza what was going on the Gate opened to allow their entry. "Ok why did that just happen?" Yusei asked puzzled. "Yusei see that camera up there? The owners of where we are talked to me on the video phone so they knew to expect a red duel runner. The Land and building we are going to is ours for the time we have booked so there is nothing to be worried about." Akiza explained before she guided Yusei hand to rev up and progress forwards. As the progressed towards the end of the drive way both Akiza and Yusei were amazed to see the building waiting for them. "Wow this place is nice. Akiza how did you manage to book this place. It must have cost a fortune." Yusei said worried. "Calm down Yusei I got a good deal from the owners so it's not as bad as you think. Anyway welcome to our home from home for the week." Akiza said with happiness "No one here but you me and the fresh air." Akiza reviled "I guess so Akiza. Well let me give you a hand." Yusei said before getting off his runner and helped Akiza off as well. Akiza walked up to the building still wearing the helmet and admired it before taking it off. 'Wow this place looks wonderful. It's so peaceful out here. Now I see why they bought it here. Too bad there wanting to sell it off though.' Akiza thought as she looked around. Yusei unloaded the clothes they brought from the runners storage compartment before looking over at Akiza. 'Wow Akiza really does look beautiful in that outfit. This place and Akiza just feel right for some reason.' He thought to himself. He noticed that the sun was beginning to set and Akiza was almost in the perfect position to the sunset. But then Yusei saw something strange, it looked like stardust dragon appeared and was floating right next to Akiza and trying to encourage Yusei to come to her. Yusei shock his head thinking he was tired but then something pushed him towards Akiza, he turned around and saw Black Rose Dragon hovering over his runner encouraging him to go to her as well. 'What's going on I can see our dragons but they seem to want me to come over to Akiza.' He looked over to Akiza and he saw stardust action out something behind Akiza, it looked like the dragon was telling him to give her a hug from behind before backing off again and nodded to him again. Black rose dragon pushed Yusei again and finally Yusei took the hint. 'Ok ok ok I'll go to her, Man you two are as bad as Martha and Jenny.' He thought to himself.

Akiza was lost in thought as she watched the sun setting over the horizon. Yusei approached Akiza and before she knew it placed his arms around Akiza. This made Akiza jump and drop Yusei's spare helmet. "It's ok Akiza it's just me. Relax." Yusei said calmly. Akiza turned her head and looked at Yusei, she had a tear in her eye but it was of happiness not sadness. "What's wrong Akiza." He asked concerned. "Yusei I've Never seen a sunset like this before Yusei, calmly setting over the water, I saw it on a program years ago and though it was a myth about how seeing it makes you feel. But seeing it here and now in this place it feels magical almost unreal. Like from another world." Akiza said with the tears going down her eyes. 'Wow I've seen a sunset like this before at the dockes and ….. it made me feel the same back then as well.' he though before a tear formed in his eye as well. He could remember the day he took Luna and Leo to the docks and saw the sunset that night and he broke down in tear, thinking that he would never see it with anyone special in his life, until now. The moment was just as Akiza said, it felt magical the perfect moment in time, the perfect location and the perfect girl. Akiza heard and sniffle from behnd her and looked at Yusei again and saw he was crying. "Yusei what's wrong?" she said as she turned to face him. "It's just like that day Akiza. With the twins I saw this and …. " he said before hugging Akiza like his life depended on it. "Yusei why are you?" she said thinking something really was wrong. "Akiza I love You so much! I wish we could freeze time and live in this moment forever, I've dreamed about his for so long." Yusei admitted. This was a first for Akiza she had never seen Yusei brake down like this with her. "Yusei what did you dream of?" Akiza asked. "This perfect moment, the sunset, the girl. All of it with that sunset. I thought I would never experience it and now I am with you." Akiza was stunned she had never expected Yusei to be someone who cherished special dreams or memories. It made her tear up even more knowing how happy Yusei was and it made coming here even more special. "I love you too Yusei and I'm glad you shared that dream with me. We still have time would you like to watch it with me then?" Akiza asked and they walked hand in hand to watch the sunset until the light was almost gone.

Before the light for the sun faded completely Yusei and Akiza returned to the duel runner to collect their clothes before walking towards the holiday home. "So Akiza whats the plan while we are here? You haven't really said anything about this trip at all." He pointed out. "Well it's late now Yusei so maybe we should just go to bed and get to that tomorrow." Akiza replied because she wanted to sleep with Yusei at this point. Yusei nodded and they opened the holiday home and went inside. Akiza checked the sheet that was by the door as Yusei turned the lights on and started to look around, the sheet was a layout sheet and it showed them where everything was. "Yusei we need to go upstairs to the bedroom so we should head up there." She said before walking to and up the stairs. "Bedroom? Don't you mean Bedrooms?" Yusei said to himself, the home looked like it was meant to leave a family not just 2 people. Yusei followed Akiza and as he entered the bedroom he was surprised at what he saw, it was a King size bed. "Wow that's a Big bed! If this your room them Akiza then where's the other bedroom? I wonder if the beds this big in there as well." Yusei said to Akiza's surprise and she giggled. "No silly this is your room as well. This holiday home only has one bedroom and one bed…" Akiza said as she walked over to Yusei before finishing ".. so we are going to have to share my love." Akiza said with an alluring voice "Hold on, us two in one big bed! Ok I didn't expect that, you really did think this trip out didn't you Akiza" he replied with a dropped jaw. Akiza saw this and decided to tease him. "Do you not want to sleep with me Yusei? I did this all for you and you don't want any of this at all." Akiza said sounding upset but she was faking it. "What no Akiza I didn't say that I just meant that." Yusei said but before he finished Akiza turned around and kissed Yusei on the lips before stepping back. "Yusei I was kidding with you. Relax we are here to spend quality time together and maybe more. Now stop that and let's get ready for bed, and if you're lucky I may let you help me as well" Akiza said with a wink that made Yusei blush as red as her garter top. "Oh you tease Akiza; I'm going to get you back for that you know." Yusei said back feeling embarrassed. "Three words Yusei. Bring it on!" she replied with a wink.

Yusie was looking out of the window while Akiza was having a shower, he saw the moon shone brightly over the water and it looked just as inviting as when they arrived. He looked down and noticed there was a swimming pool right below them. 'Wait a minute Akiza never said anything about that earlier, seems like there is more to this place than a thought. Maybe I should have a look around.' Yusei thought to himself before leaving the room. As he left Akiza came out of the bathroom, she noticed Yusei left and the curtains were still opened. She looked out and down and noticed the swimming pool. "Oh I forgot about that. Maybe it's time to be adventures I think. A swim in the moonlight sounds like fun." Akiza said to herself but then remembered she didn't bring her swimming costume with her. "Oh no, now what can we do. Wait this is a private holiday home, that gives me an idea." Before she got a robe and followed Yusei with the hope to get to the pool first. Akiza had some luck, Yusei had decided to double check that his duel runner was secure first so she was able to sneak to the pool and leave a trail for him to follow as well.

When Yusei came back in after checking he felt a little silly, he knew Akiza had double checked the runner before they entered the house the first time. "Guess I'm still used to double checking everything myself. I really need to relax and Robe with akiz….. Why is there a robe on the floor?" he said to himself before noticing a pair of slippers a distance from each other heading towards the back of the building. 'Isn't that the way to that swimming pool?' he thought to himself.

As he walked out into the back porch he saw the swimming pool. It was bigger than he thought and he was impressed. "Wow that's a big pool, it's bigger that the local one I went to last." He said before he witnessed something amazing. Akiza popped up from under the water in all her elegant beauty. Her wet skin shimmered in the moon light and Yusei could not help his mouth dropping from amazement. If he wasn't in love before with Akiza before, his heart knew now that she was his soul mate. Akiza knew Yusei was watching her but she felt different at that moment, free more daring and sexy. 'The water feels so nice like this. I can't believe swimming like this is better than with a costume on.' She thought to herself as she looked up at the full moon. She looked across to Yusei and gave him a wink. "Hay Yusei want to join me the water is great." Akiza said calmly. Those words snapped Yusei out of his daze and he said in reply "Akiza I thought you were having a shower upstairs? How have you ended up here?" he wondered. "Yusei I said I was going for a swim not a shower, you must not have heard me right." Akiza said knowing she was fibbing but she though Yusei's face was a picture seeing her like that. "Come on Yusei get your kit off and get in here." Akiza suggested to Yusei's hesitation. "Ah Akiza I don't have my trunks on me for that." He replied. Akiza winked at Yusei before relying "Neither do I hansom. Now get in here." Yusei wasn't too sure but seeing the full moon and Akiza in the water looked romantically inviting. Yusei undressed himself and without a second though jumped into the water to join Akiza.

They swam for half an hour just enjoying themselves, and even teasing each other at the same time. At one point Yusei lost sight of Akiza during a swimming race and didn't notice her underneath the water before she caught him and pulled him under. They both laughed and were having a lot of fun together. As time went on Akiza was enjoying the water but started to become stiff and not as manoeuvrable in the water. She didn't realise that he chest was the reason and after an hour in the water they were starting to hurt, Yusei could tell something was wrong as he had started winning more of their swimming games when he was trying to keep it as a draw. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked in concern. "I'm fine Yusei, I just think I'm tired that's all. Maybe we should stop for the night and do this again to- tomorrow." She replyed but the last word didn't cover her pain. "Ok Akiza now I know there is a problem, What's wrong?" Yusei said back with worry in his voice. Akiza turned around to get out of the pool but then found the problem was not what she expected. Her chest was started milking again, and this was bad timing. Her breast milk began to colour the water around her and Yusei noticed "Akiza!" he shouted before getting himself out of the pool then helping Akiza out as well, he helped her over to the deck chairs nearby. "Akiza why didn't you say your chest was hurting. I could have helped you. Akiza is there more to this than you told me before?" Yusei asked, he was worried that Akiza was holding something back from him about her chest leaking from before.

Akiza looked at him and realised she hadn't told him about the results she got when she went to the doctors about it last time. "I'm sorry Yusei I forgot to tell you something. Remember I told you about going to the doctors about this." Yusei nodded. "Well I took a sample of the milk with me for testing in case it was an infection, I had to disclose that you drank some of it and found out that it tasted nice, but I didn't know if it was safe to drink so asked them for a test to find out. I got the results a week after I started my work trial." She explained. "What did you learn about it Akiza." He asked. "The results came back as negative for breast infections. You see in most cases when a lady's chest leaks like that it could be a sign of infection which can be very deadly in rare cases, but the results came back as 100% breast milk. The doctors said that its makeup was purer than most mothers' breast milk. So they did some extra test and found it was safe for consumption." Yusei beamed when he heard that, his worry was misguided and not needed. "So it's safe but that doesn't explain why it happened now." Yusei pointed out. "Well because of the large size of my chest there making more milk than they should be so I have to drain them every so often to keep it in check. The nurses gave me a special contraption to extract the milk from them but I forgot to use it before we left this morning." Akiza explained. "Why did you forget when you knew it could be a problem?" Yusei wondered. "Because I was going to wait till you went for a shower then I was going to do it. So we had milk to use here." Akiza explained. "Here?" Yusei said confused. "Well its safe for us drink Yusei so I decided not to order in milk for us so we could use this instead. You did enjoy it last time after all." Yusei blushed just then hearing that. "I guess I walked into that one right?" he said back shyly. "Yep. Anyway Yusei the bag with what I need it in the kitchen, if you get it for me I'll do that while you get showered and dried. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Akiza insisted. "Ok Akiza, but if this happens again you need to tell me and don't push yourself ok." Akiza nodded and Yusei went for the bag for her. "Yusei you're so sweet and I can tell you really care there. This is going to be a great holiday for us." She said to herself as she rested for a moment.

As Yusei was in the shower he was thinking how lucky he was to be alone with Akiza. "Akiza is more amazing every time we are together and tonight she was … is there even a word for it. Well if there is she is that. Still I wish I knew how she got from here to the pool without me noticing though." He said to himself. "Oh Yusei, hurry up I'm getting cold here on my own." Akiza shouted to him from the bedroom. "Wow that was fast, better not leave the lady waiting too long." He said to himself.


	20. Xmas special - Mana's Christmas Wish

**One shot - Mana's Christmas Wish**

Mana was still flying over new domino city in a lot of confusion, when Yusei and Akiza's runner disappeared she got completely lost and couldn't track where they were at all. She could still sense there emotions through the link to their signer marks and she could tell they had stopped travelling, however she couldn't tell where they were at all and didn't know they were at a holiday home outside the city. "Oh come on ive been flying over this city for over a day now and I can't find them at all! How can I oversee them if I can't find them" She said to herself. She felt she was letting the crimson dragon down because of this major setback. She looked around and spotted the domino tower, it was the highest location within neo Domino city, and it gave Mana an idea. "That tower oversees the entire city, maybe if I fly to the top of the tower I can sense where they are or at least something to lead me in the right direction." And with that she flew to the top of Domino Tower not knowing she was flying away from Yusei and Akiza's current location.

From the top of the tower she could see the entire City that had been her home for months, the air was fresh and view was amazing in the night time. The view was so amazing that she spend an hour just admiring the city. After a while she remembered the reason she went up there. "Ah what am I doing I should be searching for those two! No where could they be." She close her eyes and let her mind sense the whole city for there energy's, and the dragons bonding Yusei and Akiza held. All of a sudden she senced an energy she had not felt for years and her eyes shot open and she turned around quickly. "That energy! Why is it in new domino city? Sorry crimson I know I should be looking for them but I must know what that energy I sense is." And with that Mana flew off fast in the direction of that energy.

As she flew over the city that energy became stronger and stronger until she saw where it was coming from. "No it can't be! It's still here!" She looked down and saw a 'Game Shop', but it was no ordinary game shop it was the home of Yugi Moto the original King of games. The Shop was still in good shape and even looked updated. "Wow I can't believe this place is still here after all these years. Its been a long time my friend." She said to herself, seeing the Game Shop brought back some good memories, she looked up and notised that one of the windows was lit up. 'Someone is still up at this time of night' Mana thought to herself. She flew up to see what it was, and as she looked thought the window she gasped in surprise. It was Yugi's room with a lamp on, in front of it was a golden box, and posters of the King of Games still hung on the walls. She flew into the room as if travelling back in time. Nothing had changes at all. The room was empty of life so she could look around without any worries. She saw the Photo frame with the picture of Yugi and his friends from the days of his school life. No matter how much she tried her eyes couldn't stop turning to the golden box on the desk. Something was luring her attention to it. "Why is the Millennium Puzzle box still here and drawing me to it?" Mana Said to herself. She opened the box as if she couldn't control herself. She saw a duel monster card photo case (similar to the on Seto Kaiba had) with the millennium symbol on it. she took it out of the box and sighed, 'I bet this has Yugi and his wife in it.' but when she opened it a tear came into her eye. "Oh Yugi I can't believe you have this!" inside the case was a custom duel monsters card. It was a 'Dark Magician Girl' effect monster Card but with a custom image and Effect. The Picture was of her with Yugi at Christmas, before Yugi got into a relationship. "Yugi you treasured this photo more than you told me, you treasured it enough to have it put into a custom card which you also protected from the world." Mana was about to close the card case but then saw the custom text on the card, her eyes teared up and she fell to her knees. "Oh Yugi, Yugi! I can't belive you did this." I was a message he placed on the card for her, not a card effect but it was placed like a normal card description instead of an effect.

[Spellcaster / Effect]

[A magical Girl who was close to my heart, in my life but once a year. Granted a wish said out of loneliness and protected my spirit. I hope you one day see this and know how much you meant to me. You will always be in my heart even after I passover. Please watch over me forever as I love you.]

[ATK/2000 DEF 1700]

"Oh Yugi did you leave this here for me to find? You wanted me to remember you and how much I meant to you. Thankyou Yugi, I know life was hard for you after your friends left. I was the only one who you treasured enough to keep with you all the time and your bond with be was so strong you allowed me to pass through every year to spend a day with you. Even when you finally got into a relationship you openly told you wife about how you loved me but could only spend a day a year with me because of me being a duel spirit. She didn't object to it and understood that I meant a lot to you after Atem and your friends went their own ways in the world, she even encouraged you to put me first on spirit day knowing that one day wouldn't hurt your relationship since I couldn't exist in your world under normal circumstances. I was both your true love and guardian, and even though that was the case you and your wife had a good life together." While Mana was talking to herself she didn't realise that a young lady entered the room and could she her.

"Hello Dark magician Girl" she said surprising Mana. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted in shock. She didn't expect anyone to see her while she was there. "It's ok Dark Magician Girl im not here so scare you. I've sence you were her for the last hour. I see you found my Dads memento to you. He wanted you to come back after he died to see that and remember him." The lady said to her. "Wait this belongs to you dad? Then why is the puzzle box her and the lamp on." Mana asked confused. The lady sat on Yugi's bed and explained "It was in his will, He wanted the Game shop to be preserved and this room to be kept as it was. That way if you ever came back you could stay here surrounded by memories. He wanted that card to be protected in that box and for the light to always be kept on at night on a timer just like how you would visit him. We were raised to respect duel spirits by my dad and do this in respect for him." The lady pulled out a deck from her pocket which was in a protective air tight box. "He even told up to give this to you if you ever came back. He wanted to ask you to place this deck in to the puzzle box if when you did, but until then we will use this deck once a year and keep it in the safe until this day and once you do this deck is never to be used again except by you on spirit day." She reached over to Mana and handed the deck over. When Mana opened the box she gasped "This is Yugi's deck from Years ago with my card on the top." Mana said in shock. "That's right, we were told that your card must always be on the top out of respect you and dad's feelings. Anyway feel free to stay here as long as you like. This room if kept this way for you to stay in anyway." The lady said as she stood up to leave there room. "Hold on you say you dad Yugi but who are you if you don't mind me asking." Mana asked. The lady opened the door before turning around to her, "Mum out of respect to my dad, allowed my dad to pick my name. My name is Mana Moto." she said as she left the room and closed the door. Mana's mouth dropped at this development. "Yugi you named you daughter after me? And you wife was fine about it as well? You really wanted to keep a connection with me when we were apart didn't you." She said to herself. Mana spent 10 minutes looking at Yugi's cards that his daughter had given her, the cards were in almost mint condition for being used once a year for over 100 years. "Yugi you really treasured me and this deck didn't you. Well I better do what I was asked to do, she said Yugi wanted me to place this deck in the millennium box when I returned." Mana placed the cards back into the protective box and sealed it again, then she placed the deck into the millennium box before looking at the custom card again. "Thankyou Yugi for this surprise and I will always remember you. When I go home I'm going to ask creator of like to find you spirit then we can be together again in my world." Mana closed the case and placed it back in the box knowing this was the best place to leave it, since she couldn't take it with her. As she placed the lid back on the puzzle box she started to feel tired. And decided to accept Mana Moto's invitation to say for a while, layed down on Yugi's bed. Even though he was not their she could sence his presents from the bed and so it relaxed her and she fell asleep, and began to dream about that card in the case and its hidden meaning.

 **Dream world (5 years after GX)**

It was early afternoon and Yugi was running the Game Shop on his own, he was still sad since his grandpa passed away a year ago and he was struggling to cope with this. He had matured well and was able to take care of himself but with the loss of his grandpa and his friends not being in the area any more, he was finding it a little lonely. He was missing being able to go out and duel with local duelists and there wasn't any tournaments happening in domino at the time. Him and Seto Kaiba had started getting along better as friends, and since Yugi's game shop was starting to sell duel disks from they arranged to do a special exabition duel once a month to keep their old rivalry alive for local duelists. While Yugi tend to beat Kaiba often they didn't count those duels to there relationship because of how they were done. Kaiba would bring a case of brand new decks for a contest they did and the crowd would pick 2 of them for Yugi and Seto to use each time so they never knew which deck they would use which made it exciting. In adition to this relationship change Mokuba Kaiba would visit Yugi once a week to help him with the accounts as his grandpa never taught him how to do it, Mokuba was still vice-CEO of his brothers company but with the new relationship with the game shop Mokuba used those time to hang out with Yugi like he wanted to do as a kid though he did this unofficially from Seto. The game shop wasn't very busy at the moment as card sales fell slightly the week before Christmas. So Yugi used the time to Sort out Christmas cards presents for the people his grandpa use to send to, this was his way of keeping his memory alive with in the shop. Above the cards for sale Yugi now had a picture of his Grandpa with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon next to it in a frame. The card was still town up but it still had sentimental value to him so he didn't get the card repaired after he passed away.

"Sure is lonely here without the gang here. Business is steady and I have time to work on my own games, but it sure is quite now a days." Yugi said to himself worried. He took his deck out with dark magician girl on top, he still had his old duel disk on the counter so he places dark magician girl on it to summon her just for a little company. He still wishes she would interact with him when he summoned her but at least he felt more at ease with her out. Looking at the time he realised it was time to close shop for Christmas now, and he would not be opening again for a few days. Yugi got up and went to lock up when Mokuba arrived. "Yugi your not closed yet are you?" he asked in a rush. "No Mokuba I was about to close up but we are still open right now." Yugi replied to his relief. "Thank goodness, I came to give you something, Here it's from me and my brother." Mokuba said and handed him a box. "Ah you shouldn't have Mokuba but thanks you and Kaiba have been a big help this last year" "Ah don't sweat it Yugi after all we both run our own companies to a point now. And don't forget … Oh you still summon her out I see." Mokuba said noticing Dark magician Girl's hologram active. "Ah yes, Its been getting lonely in the game shop since grandpa passed away so I use my old duel disk to summon her for company, I just wish she could interact with me when I'm on my own though" he admitted. Mokuba was surprised about that, he didn't realise how lonely Yugi had been even though he came to the shop once a week to help. "Hold on Yugi if you have been like that for ages why didn't you say anything. A whole year with no regular company is not healthy you know. Guess Seto was right with the choice of present then." Mokuba said to Yugi's confusion. "Whats that mean Mokuba?" "Well it's an upgraded version of the new Duel disk we just developed. Seto told me he installed a special function into it, all I know is its interactive and the program learns from you. Maybe he noticed what you told me and developed that with you in mind. Oh but it can only support one monster only within that function so if you use it you should pick wisely."

Yugi was amazed and wanted to try it out. "Thanks Mokuba I think I know who I would use it with, After all dark magician was Atem's partner so I think Dark magician Girl would be my choise." He said blushing. "Hay Yugi don't be stupid and making her a naughty girl ok. you do want a girlfriend one day remember." Mokuba Teased. Yugi went red in the face hearing that, he did have crush on Dark magician Girl the First time he saw that card, "Mokuba that's not funny at all. Don't worry I would use that function in that way, I would want Mana to be herself anyway, Pure, kind and innocent. That's how I would want her to be, not a dirty minded girl." Yugi said back defencely. "Yugi I was kidding with you. The function has limits on it so it would allow it to do anything like that. But your reaction tells me you have a card crush though so don't worry about it, I won't tell Seto. Just have fun and enjoy it. Oh if it helps the duel disk has new real solid vision technology installed so in theory she could help around the shop as well like an assistant. Its still experimental right now so don't worry too much if it doesn't work all the time ok." Mokuba said back to clear the misunderstanding. "So you saying Dark Magician Girl could help around the shop with enough time then? That amazing, tell Kaiba thanks from me" Yugi said happily. "No problem, Oh Seto wanted to know if the New years Eve Duel is still fine before I left. He wants to have an official duel so you would use you normal deck this time." Mocuba asked. "Tell him I'll be ready to duel that day so don't worry." Yugi confermed as Mokuba nedded and left to head home. Yugi then locked up and changed the sign to close before picking up his duel disk and going to his room.

That evening Yugi was reading the instructions of the new duel disk, while he felt guilty for opening it early he wanted to try that new function out enjoy it. the chance to talk with Dark Magician Girl more often was too exciting. He plugged in the duel disk and installed his personal settings from his computer. At the same time he had placed the Dark Magician Girl card on the Duel disk to allow the disk to download the basic personality data from the network. He was about to start the function up for the first time when an error showed up. The settings were taking longer to install than the instructions said and would take another 8 hours to finish. This depressed Yugi to new level. "8 hours to talk to someone! Mokuba made out it would be simple, Kaiba you double crossing idiot!" Yugi went to bed still upset that his evening was wasted. And slowly he cried himself to sleep wishing for Christmas with a close friend.

Mana arrived from the spirit world just after midnight wanting to wish Yugi a merry Christmas but when she arrived her heart sank when she saw that Yugi had been crying, she wished she could be in his arms to comfort him for Christmas since he was all alone now. Suddenly she started to feel funny and looked towards Yugi's computer, she saw the new duel disk was still installing data, but was emitting a strange energy. "I wish I could help Yugi but I can't even touch you like this …" Mana said as she touched the duel disk but she physically did. "Hold on how did I touch it?" suddenly she started to see her reflection though the window and mirrors in the too, which should have been impossible in her current form. She realised the duel disk was emitting a wave similar to that in the spirit world that gave her physical form. "This duel disk is from Kaiba Corp! How did he discover the Crystal Waves of my world? Right now I don't care it not duel monster spirit day but im in the real world with Yugi! I'm going to make the most of this and spend the day with him."

The next day Yugi woke up still upset, today was just going to a day of nothing but siting around or walking outside alone so he wasn't looking forward to Christmas day. He was about to get up when he smelt something strange. "That's strange what's that spell? It smells like bacon and eggs but I haven't cooked anything yet today." Suddenly the door opened and out came a maid with a wooden tray with a fried breckfast for two, coffee and fresh OJ. He staired at her in confusion, she looked familiar but couldn't remember where from. "Good morning young master, Merry Christmas, I hope you slept well." Mana said softly to hide her identity for now. Mana placed the tray on to Yugi's lap and could only giggle at Yugi's confused face. "Whats this for? I didn't order a breakfast in bed…. Hold on there is two much here for me to eat eat." Yugi said before watching the maid cut some of the breackfast and prepare it for Yugi to eat. "Ok master open up!" Mana said and without thinking Yugi closed his eyes and just did it. Mana placed the food in his mouth but as Yugi closed his out and took the food off the fork Mana Kissed him on the lips to Yugi's surprise. 'What the she kissed me!' Yugi though as she pulled away and he chewed the food. "How's that for breakfast in bed my pharaoh?" Mana said spilling the beans. Yugi then trigged who it was it wasn't a mystery maid, it was dark magician girl.

"Mana is that really you?" Yugi asked in surprise. "Sure is master!" Mana said as she changed back into her normal outfit with her magic. "Mana How did you get here? Duel monsters spirit day was months ago." Yugi asked puzzled. "I came to spend the day with you in spirit but when I arrived you had been crying but then I noticed that duel disk over there, it was giving off the same waves similar to my world so im able to take physical form here but the waves are fading slowly so I only have one day here with you Yugi. I even as a little treat for you made you your breakfast in bed and have even been cooking you a special Christmas lunch as well. Oh and by the way that breakfast was for us both to share as a couple!" Mana said with a red face. Yugi saw this and could tell Mana really meant every word of that. "Mana I don't know if I should ask you this really but… since you went through all this trouble for me could we pretend to be a married couple maybe for the day? It would give me some nice memories and I would feel alone today." Yugi asked very shyly while looking down since it was wasn't a regular thing a guy should ask, but with how lonely he had been he didn't care; he just wanted to be happy for one day at least. He looked up slowly and to his surprise Mana was crying tears of happiness the thought of being married to Yugi for one day sounded good to her. "Yugi I would love to be your wife, even if it only for a day. I've cared for you ever since you made friends with me in the pharaoh's memory world and wished I could live in the human world with you. That's why I look forward to duel monsters spirit day every year so I can be with you on my own and be with the person I love with all my heart. But if we do I would want you to seal this with a kiss though." Mana said with a tease at the end but in that moment Yugi kissed Mana on the lips with our hesitation. "Ok that's sealed now how about you join me in bed dear and we can enjoy this breakfast you made with love." Yugi said. Mana nodded and with a dose of her magic she suddenly was wearing a light blue night dress and got into bed and the two of them started to feed each other like a married couple could do.

As the day went on the two of them had so much fun pretending to be married that Yugi forgot how lonely he had been the last year. Mana even found time to help Yugi program her substitute in the duel disk for him to talk to while he was in the shop working and it became so life like to the real Dark Magician girl that Mana started teasing Yugi saying who would he pick out of the two of them. But every time he picked her even though he knew the hologram personality was programmed to act like her. Mana would talk to the hologram so it would replicate her voice as closely as possible. It even managed to replicate her cheeky personality which made the hologram almost a perfect replica. Even Mana started to get jealous of her new hologram image since she realised how she was and thought it was funny. They even found a way for the Dark Magician Girl hologram to magically change clothes to add another layer of fun but without it looking unsafe when kids were in the shop.

The day slowly drew to an end and Yugi's spirit was completely restored to how it used to be, he was happy again and wanted to enjoy the evening with he to the fullest. Mana even used her magic to change the houses bathroom into a magical place with its own massive bath that the two of them could bath together and it was as if they had been a couple for years. The bathed and showered each other, washed each other's backs and even managed to make out underwater. The moment had been perfect. But they both craved something that they didn't even know if they could have, each other! They wanted to make love with each other but this felt out of reach to each other with so little time left until Mana built up some courage knowing she wanted to make him hers. "Yugi I know this is a funny place to ask but would we be able to make love right here right now." Mana asked with a red face. Yugi looked at Mana in surprise, since he was thinking the same thing but didn't feel right asking. "I would love to Mana, but do we have enough time." Yugi asked. They looked at the time a noticed they only had 6 hours left of the whole day. Mana looked at Yugi and nodded yes and so the two of them made sweet love together for the first and maybe only time. She pleasured him, he pleasured her, he went from in front, then behind. She went on top of him and went like crazy. He pumped at her under water filling her with pleasure and with a passion he has never felt before. Time felt like it slowed down while they did this and felt like they were in heaven together. When they were don't they realised they had been in the bath for 3 hours altogether. They got themselves dried with each other's help, even though they both felt energy drained there was one thing Yugi felt he needed to do to remember this day forever.

Yugi returned to his room and got into his old dueling gear and equipped his new duel disk to his left arm. When mana entered the room in only a towel she was a little confused why Yugi got dressed. "Yugi is everything ok, I though we were going to go to bed and just enjoy out company for the last few hours I have left." Mana said worried. "Yes Mana would you be able to get dressed there is somewhere I would like to go with you." He replied. "Oh ok but what would you want me to wear for you." Mana asked confused. "That's easy can create and wear something similar to your normal outfit but red with a Christmas feel to it?" Yugi said to Mana's surprise. "Oh that's easy Yugi." And with a wave of her wand the towel dropped giving Yugi a flash of her perfectly fine body before being covered by a Christmas style outfit. "How's this?" Mana asked since she never did that style before. Yugi walked up to Mana and gave her a warm embrace and simply said "Perfect" before kissing her on the lips.

They walked to domino town square which had a massive Christmas tree in the centre. Mana had never seen this before and her eyes opened wide with amazement. On top of that it started to snow. "Oh Yugi this place is amazing. Thanks for bring me here." Mana said lovingly with a kiss. "Mana let's take a photo together in front of the tree as a special memory for us to remember forever. I want to remember this day whenever I'm felling sad at least until we see each other again next year." Yugi explained, now everything made sense why Yugi wanted to come here. "Sure Yugi." Mana said before took out a camera on a stand from his bag and set it up. "Ok Mana get ready! I'm setting it on a timer to take 10 photos so we have a nice set." Yugi said while setting the timer. "Yugi do you have an idea what photos you want before it starts?" Mana asked in concern for time as they only had 15 min left now. "I do Mana. put that duel disk on I gave you earlier. I want you remove it after the 3rd picture though I'll tell you what to do after each flash. Im setting the timer for a 15 seconds delay between photos, so we don't have long after each shot." Yugi said as he finished setting up. "Ok Mana put yourself in a position for if you were about to duel without activating the duel disk." Yugi said before flipping the switch.

After the photos were taken they looked at them on the camera and were happy with all 10 shots. But with time running out Mana remembers on list photo they could take. "Yugi quickly set the camera up to take a final picture but don't set a timer this time. Set it to take a group of photos." Mana said quickly knowing she didn't have long left, Yugi though she must have a reason so did so. Then the two of them stood back at the tree and looked at each other. "What's the Plan?" Yugi asked. "Simple when I start felling this body fades I'll start it taking photos, then you can see my fading in your arms as we kiss on the lips." Mana said. "This will be you kissing your duel spirit and I'll always be in your heart forever. This way you will remember that even though I'm a duel spirit I'll always be by your side." "Get ready I'm about to start then Mana." Yugi said before moving in to kiss Mana. As her time ran out Mana used her magic to start the camera, and as they kissed they said together "I love you." and Mana faded away as the bells sounded 12 midnight.

 **Real world!**

As the dream ended Mana woke up with the feeling of being loved in a heart again. When she was startled and wan to the millennium box and took out the custom card and looked at it again. It was the Photo of Yugi Kissing Mana as she faded away; she remembered why she treasured that photo selection. "Yugi I promise to live with your love in my heart, and once I finish my mission here I I'll come to where your spirit is and be with you again. Hold on for me honey!" Mana said as she placed the card case back in the box and put the lid on it once again. At that moment she could sense Yusei and Akiza again. "Guess this trip down memory lane help me focus my powers again. Time to get back to work. Wait for me Yugi I'm coming home to you soon" She said as she flew though the closed window and flew at top speed to finish her mission.

However from above the Game shop a wondering spirit was watching and smiled. "Mana you finally found your path again. When you're finished come to me here, and I'll be waiting to see you again. After all I love you Mana the Dark Magician Girl" Said the spirit of Yugi Moto in his Prime form. "Yugi you and Mana make a good couple and I hope you too will live happily together in the palace of duel monsters." said a second spirit. "Thanks Atem I protect Mana while you protect your people in the spirit world. After all Mana is my world after all." Yugi replied. As Atem nodded he faded into light and returned to his world. "Don't be long Mana, I'll be waiting" he said before drifting into his old room to wait.


	21. Fantastically Gentle Finale (3rd Lemon)

**Disclaimer: Some things mentioned in this chapter could be related to serious medical conditions in reallife, however in this fanfiction they are not meant to be a serious disease. so please keep this in mind as you continue to read from here. Thankyou.**

Chapter 19 - **Fantastically Gentle Finale**

As Mana approached the Holiday home Yusei and Akiza were staying at, she started to sense something strange coming from their location, It felt similar to what she sensed when they were on the duel runner 2 days ago when she lost sight of them completely yet it felt different as well. "Why is that energy still so strong, what's really going on between those two right now." Mana said to herself before she noticed a sight she hadn't seen for a long time. "It can't be its Moon Rose Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon! The two miracle Dragons from 5000 years ago have appeared! Hold on why are they here though? The two of them are the connection to the ancient signers wish for the seal, but the seal is still weakening at the moment. Could it be that there bond has become so strong they unlocked there true forms?" Mana said but then noticed something strange! The two dragons were just floating above the holiday home looking down with a strange aura around them. Mana looked carefully and realised something important she forgot. "Hold on Creator of light told me about this before, it's the aura of bonding. If I remember what it is currently, when Head and Claw were all alone before the final battle this aura appeared around Stardust and Black Rose dragons and there loves became one with their dragons allowing them to evolve in to those forms. This most mean that there preparing to evolve again! In to the dragons of legend! The ones Crimson Dragon believed all 6 dragons can become, but he didn't know how they became this though." She said as she approached the house; however she was repelled by a mystery barrier she couldn't even sense and force away. "Ouch that sting's how did that get there? I guess I'll have to watch these events happen from a distance." She said as she landed on the ground away from the barrier. "I hope there ok in there?"

Inside the holiday home Yusei and Akiza were in bed in a loving embrace, they had been asleep and felt so at home together, time seamed to stop for them. A strong feeling of content and happiness was filling their bodies as they laid together happily. Yusei had been awake for the last 10 minutes and didn't have the heart to move Akiza so he could surprise her this morning. He simply looked down at the love of his life and stroked Akiza's long locks of hair that were hanging down with his free hand as he lessoned to her sleep. He had never seen anyone so beautiful sleep in his arms before since when they slept together before this morning Akiza always woke up first so he never saw her sleeping. "Akiza look so beautiful here, I wish we never had to leave this moment." Yusei said to himself quietly to not disturb her. He looked out of the windows that they never closed the night before so he could see the sun rising over the horizon. Yusei couldn't remember a day when he was lonely anymore since he felt more complete than ever before. Looking around him something in the atmosphere here felt right. With Akiza there this didn't feel like a holiday home anymore, he felt like this was home where they should be. He could feel different inside as well. A new found confidence was growing inside him, Akiza had been encouraging him to be more daring when they were alone together in private but he would always control himself. This time though, on this day, it felt right he wanted to show Akiza all his love and commitment to her. "I'll do it!" he said but at that moment Akiza rolled over off Yusei. When this happened Yusei turned over and kissed Akiza on the cheek softly before getting out of bed. They were both still naked from the night before when they went skinny dipping so he put some boxers on only and left the room.

While in the bathroom just washing himself up he was taking notice of what was around him and looking for anything he could use to surprise Akiza. He was about to leave when he noticed something in the corner of the room hidden from sight. 'What's this?' he thought to himself as he picked it up, to his surprise it was an unopened bottle of massage oil, a high-end brand as well. He opened the bottle and took a sniff of it curiously and to his surprise it had a sweet smell of roses to it, the smell gave him an idea. "The pool has some lounge chairs you can lay on, I could lead Akiza out there later and offer her a massage to relax her." He said quietly before leaving the room taking the bottle with him. Down stairs he went into the dining room looking for some more inspiration, suddenly thinking about food he walked over to the pantry to see what they was, and found a cook book "Food made simply and professionally!" this made Yusei wonder what was in it. He flipped through the pages and found a lot of different meals that were easy to make but fancy looking after prep. He found the perfect option the two of them could enjoy together, so he decided to check if all the ingredients were available to use in the house. After a few minutes he found everything he needed and decided to make that for lunch for them. He spent 10 minutes sorting everything out and after an extra 5 minutes everything was ready. "Ok now I just cover this up and then put this in the fridge! Then heat up some honey and drizzle over the dish before serving." Yusei read from the cook book. He did feel like he was cheating my making a cold dish but he remembered that Akiza mentioned before they went to bed she wanted to make him a special meal for tea that day. So he didn't feel as guilty after remembering that. "Ok with that done that's a massage out by the pool, a lunch prepared for later. What else could we do?" He felt out of his depth since he never did this before but then decided to just wing in the rest of the day and see how the day went. "Ok Akiza should be waking up soon so maybe I should take her some toast and Orange Juice to share." and with that he did placed it all on a tray, buttered and ready to serve. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty I think." He said and picked up the tray and walked upstairs.

Akiza was beginning to wake up as Yusei walked up stairs and she didn't notice that he wasn't in the room. "Morning Yusei." She said in a daze, but didn't get a response. "Yusei?" Akiza said as she turned around still half asleep, she placed her and where Yusei was but found nothing there. "Yusei?" she said as her eyes opened suddenly out of worry this time to find he want there. "Yusei! Where are you?" she said to herself worrying and thinking the worse. It wasn't like her to over sleep and miss Yusei. 'What happened to him? Oh Yusei!' she though until the door opened to the room. "Room service for Akiza" Yusei said to Akiza's surprise. "Oh Yusei your ok! Thank god." Akiza said relived. "Sure the toaster couldn't beat me in a duel, what did you think was going on? I didn't want to wake you up and since when we are alone together; you always make breakfast so I thought I would do it this morning to surprise you for a change." Yusei replied. When Akiza heard that she felt happy that Yusei felt he didn't want to disturb her, let her sleep in, and made her breakfast. "Oh Yusei you are so sweet but you didn't have to do that. I love making meals for you." Akiza said back. "Akiza I don't think me making you breakfast once in a while will effect that. I enjoy your meals and always will. Now how about we both enjoy this together." Yusei insisted and Akiza nodded in agreement. As they ate the toast together, they even feed each other and even laughed if the butter on the toast dripped onto them. They just enjoyed themselves. Akiza even tricked Yusei into licking the butter off the naked body without him even realising she manipulated him, which got her excited as well. When they finished they felt happy and satisfied with breakfast but realised they were both very sticky now from butter leakage. "Oh boy now what are we going to go we can't get dressed like this." Akiza said nervously. "Well we could take a quick shower Akiza." Yusei suggested. "That's a good idea Yusei. Should I go first oh you?" Akiza asked, Yusei realised Akiza didn't hear him quite right. "Akiza I said WE could take a quick shower." He stated making sure she heard the we this time. Akiza realised what he said and blushed, this was the first time Yusei has suggested something like this. "Yusei do you mean, me and you in?" she said pointing to the bathroom, Yusei nodded to Akiza's surprise. "Well then I'll race you there then" she said and rushed out of the covers. "Hay that's not fair Akiza." He replied and rushed after her.

Outside Mana was getting depressed, she could sense there bond still growing. She wished she could see what was going on. She had been keeping an eye on the two dragons above the house and there energy was still growing as well, she had no idea why. All of a sudden Moon Rose Dragon stated roaring into the sky as if responding to something. Mana got more confused and didn't even know the two dragon spirits were starting to react to the actions of Yusei and Akiza. Moon Rose Dragon was responding to something Akiza was experiencing at that moment. "What's Wrong Moon Rose Dragon? Are you sensing something coming?" she said and began to keep a look out for anything coming. Unknown to Mana in the shower Yusei was washing Akiza in a very sensitive area under the shiwer and she was getting excited but was trying to hold herself back. "Ah Yusei you making me lose myself, hurry up there please!" Akiza begged to no avail. Yusei knew what he was doing, he was washing her lower area slowly on purpose to get Akiza warmed up, he even placed his no grown junk between Akiza's legs while he was doing it knowing she would look down and see it. Yusei had no intention to entering her at this time but wanted her to think that and it only helped to make Akiza more and more excited. He didn't even move little Yusei to keep up the illusion although he was rubbing her in such a way that making her want it though. In fact he was very tactical in the speed and placement of his hands and junk. One hand washing her lower area, his junk placed just right to make Akiza's mind to run wild, and his other hand washing her chest. Combined those actions where driving Akiza wild with needs and wants which took a lot of strength to hold back.

All she could do was use her arms to hold on to the wall to prevent her falling forwards, since he was holding her up with ease. 'Yusei what's going on? Please stop teasing me and just give me it already! Please.' Akiza though to herself while panting for breath. But the more she wished inside the more it didn't happen, Yusei was going to make sure she was clean and worked up so that the massage later would relax her completely. Secretly he was enjoy her struggle to keep herself under control since her could see she was out of breath, but he was going to keep to his plan even if the urge to make love with her was tempting right now. When he was finished he held Akiza's waist and helped her steady herself since her legs were weak from Yusei's actions. He helped her turn around to face him and held her in a warm embrace. Akiza looked up at Yusei with a mixed look of confusion and pleasure. Yusei could tell she was frustrated from his actions. It took a while for Akiza to get herself in a sensible position to think straight. The shower water was helping as Akiza's Chest had been milking again from all the movement Yusei was giving them during his cleaning session. "Yusei I can't believe you did all of that! I mean I'm normally the one more forward in a romantic way but today you took the lead. That's was amazing but all that milk was wasted though that could have been used. I didn't drain enough after last night remember." Akiza said sad about that point. "Akiza its ok, you said it yourself you can't control how much you chest makes and anyway one day of lost milk won't make much of a difference will it." Yusei said knowing that the contraption she needed to use wasn't charged and didn't extract enough to relieve her chest completely.

"Yusei you did that on purpose didn't you? You knew couldn't use that extractor last night and did that to get me excited enough for my body to release it on its own." Akiza said surprised. "Wait that can happen?" Yusei said surprised at this development. "Hold on Yusei. You mean you didn't know that could happen?" Akiza asked surprised. Yusei nodded his head confirming Akiza's last question. "Oh Yusei. I guess that means you learned something new about me today then." Akiza said before kissing him on the lips. "But I am going to get you back for teasing me all that time though. So watch out Yusei Fudo" Akiza finished sternly. "Don't worry Akiza I'll be watching my back for you." Yusei replied with a wink. "Speaking of your back Yusei. Turn around it's my turn to wash you now." Akiza said back, Yusei did so not realising Akiza had a certain Little Yusei in reach to attack. Outside Mana was getting more and more confusing signals from the two dragons, Moon Rose Dragon stopped roaring and calmed down but a few minutes after Shooting Star Dragon started. What happened, Akiza was punishing Yusei's lower area and driving him mad and in turn Shooting Star Dragon reacted. "Oh boy! Is this going to be happening all day? It's not even lunch time and all this noise! This is going to be a long day." Mana said staring with a headache.

Akiza let Yusei go after 15 minutes from his sexual torture, after drying himself he laid down on the bed to recover from that ordeal. 'Wow I would never though Akiza could be so good with her hands. I really need to start paying more attention to what she says. She tells me to watch out and I turn around, better listen to her better.' Yusei thought to himself after falling in to her trap. He was starting to realise there was even more to Akiza that he knew about and it made him more excited to think what could happen under the right situation. Akiza walked back in to the bedroom in full bloom with a smug look on her face after catching Yusei off guard. "Who would have though you would turn on me while having a simple shower?" Akiza said placing a finger in her mouth in a sensual way, she was still feeling turned on from Yusei's surprise. Yusei noticed this and without thinking replied "Well with a body like yours I could resist you petal." with a wink at the end. This made Akiza drop the towel she was wearing and blushed. She started walking towards Yusei's side but she added a sexy sway to her walk which Yusei notised. "Well then if that's what you really think Yusei let me give you a tour of this body." She said in a low husky voice, Yusei blushed and his Junk below grew again. Akiza saw this and knew she pushed the right buttons to get him excited. Inside her she wanted to take that Junk and push it inside her but she decided to do something else.

Akiza straddled Yusei on top while taking his junk between her legs and laid down on top of Yusei, she closed her legs a close as possible, and bent backwards on top for him giving him the most amazing view of her he has seen today. "Now Yusei pucker up and have my lesson." Akiza said before dropping onto him and his lips. Yusei lost his mind after that he was so frustrated that he did just that. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her bottom, and as they were kissing each other he randomly started to slap Akiza on her butt cheeks. This made Akiza moan through the kiss and it made him even more excited, and had the extra effect of making her move her hips around as if asking for more. It also had the effect of rubbing her lady parts against his junk which made them both more intimate in their actions. After a while though Akiza reached her limits she couldn't keep up the energy as she was still warn out from Yusei's sexual attack from earlier. She suddenly arched back off Yusei and screamed out of pleasure, this surprised Yusei as he never heard this before and filled him with wonder, as well as soaking his junk with her juices. She rolled off Yusei panting for air like a newborn child. Yusei turned his head to look at the love of his life; the sunlight was shining on to Akiza's pure skin and made her glow with wonder and mystery. He turned himself around to her and kissed her on the lips again and said "Take a rest Akiza and when you're ready we can have lunch and I hope you enjoy it." then laid down by her side watching her.

As lunchtime arrived Mana had finally got a break from the confusing signals the two dragons were giving out. Her headache was starting to go now she got some peace and quiet for a while. "This makes no sense anymore now! First Akiza's dragon roars for ages then stops, The Yusei's Dragon started then stopped, and then just as I get a brake the both start at the same time! Good gods of Egypt at lease can someone tell me what the hell is going on inside that house and with them dragons!" She says to herself while she ate a sandwich she summoned up with her magic. Mana has observed that every time the dragons started roaring there energy levels started growing. To check why she used her magic to recreate the ancient duel disk from the Shadow games era, and used it to measure the two dragon's powers. Shooting Star's aura was beginning to show an indication of a level increase while Moon Rose Dragons aura read a Level 1 increase. The auras also seemed to show traces of unknown monsters as well within them. As she tried to analyse the aura around Moon Rose Dragon a ring appeared around it similar to the rings used for a Synchro summoning, but there was no duel disks active in the area making this a complete mystery.

It was nearly one o'clock before Akiza's strength and control came back to her and by this point the two of them were starting to feel hungry. Akiza was starting to notice a pattern between her energy lose and the sexual activities they had been doing that morning and realised she had to be more careful in that regard. When Akiza was ready both her and Yusei put on their underwear before leaving the bedroom to go downstairs. At first Akiza thought she should get fully dressed but the weather was so nice and warm that she changed her mind, Yusei had the same idea so he decided only to wear his boxers. In Yusei's case Akiza's choice of garment was good for him since he wanted to give her a massage outside, Akiza was wearing a swim suit style of bra and panties that were string fastening, this had its advantages for him since he could undo them easily when the time came. Akiza had noticed from earlier that Yusei seemed to enjoy it when she added a sway to her walk, While she only did that to tease him she actually found she enjoyed walking like that, it made her feel sexy and more feminine. On reflection Akiza decided while it wasn't sensible for being out in public, she wanted to do it more and it reminded her of the day at the party at the Day-care centre, if Yusei and her had been together that day like they are now she would have walked like that to keep his attention on her as a distraction.

"So Yusei what should we have for lunch then?" Akiza asked as they entered the dining room. "Nothing Akiza, you're going to sit down and relax for a change." Yusei replied catching Akiza out. "Yusei how can I make lunch if I sit down you know." Akiza reminded him. "I know that but lunch is already made remember." Yusei said to catch Akiza out, and it worked. "Wait I did already? When?" She asked slightly confused. "You sit down and I'll get it." Yusei said and went to the fringe and micro wave to finish the prep on his lunch for them. Akiza nodded and sat down still confused, she couldn't remember making anything for lunch since she enjoyed making it fresh on the day, and wanted to tease Yusei with new hip rocking. She watched as Yusei started the microwave for 20 seconds and then got a large plate of something out of the fridge. 'What did I make that that involves a micro wave I don't even use?' Akiza thought to herself. She watched as Yusei took something out of the microwave and observed him use it on the fridge item. As Yusei put it down she saw it was a honey jug, which opened her eyes wide. 'Honey on our lunch? Now I really can't remember it.' Akiza though completely confused. Yusei picked up the big plate and walked over to her, their hearts were beating at a mile a minute, Akiza panicking about what it is and Yusei worried she would like it. "Akiza lunch is served." Yusei and place the meal in front of Akiza. Akiza gasped it was a fresh salad with honey dressing with a red rice heart in the centre of the plate, the heart had "YF loves you AI" written in honey on top. Akiza's eyes started to tear up, and she realised what Yusei had done. "Oh Yusei, this is why you wouldn't let me make lunch. You made it already." Akiza said about to cry. "Akiza you make lovely meals and I love every bite of them. But I wanted you to have a surprise so I made this before I made our breakfast. I just hope you enjoy it since I'm not much of a cook really." Yusei replied looking a little nervous. Akiza looked at the meal and in awe of what it was, she picked up a fork and took some of the salad and heart rice with it, Yusei watched nervously as Akiza placed it in her mouth. He closed his eyes not wanting to see her disappointment, but then felt kiss on his lips after a moment. Yusei opened his eyes to find Akiza not sad or disgusted but impressed with him. "Yusei how did you do this? It's delicious!" Akiza said to his amazement. "You like it Akiza?" he asked. "No Yusei I don't like it, I love it! You took all the time and effort to make me something special for me and I love it. Only thing is I think I need someone to help me eat it." Akiza replied ending with a sexy wink. "Well it was made for two so let's dig in." he replied.

When they finished eating lunch the both walked out into the pool area to enjoy the sun, Akiza was still amazed he made that on his own and made it taste so good. The flavours went so well together that she wished there was more when it was all gone. Yusei was just happy she enjoyed it, which meant more to him than anything else. Yusei watched as Akiza seemed to walk over to the lounging chair he planned to give the massage to Akiza on, this made things a little easier for him to set up, and luckily the massage oil was not noticed by Akiza as well. It was still too early to pull out the massage yet so he decided to follow Akiza's example and lay down in the sun. The sun was so warm that Akiza felt like she would melt but her mind could only think of the earlier actions from Yusei. She felt so happy that Yusei would go to all that trouble to make something for lunch for her, she did notice the cook book he used that was out before but didn't say anything since it was a big thing for him to do. Akiza didn't notice that she was drifting to sleep in the sun, and rolled over on to her front, Yusei noticed this and it put Akiza in the best placement for his massage plan. Yusei waited a while before deciding to begin, he got out of the lounger and picked up the cushion his head was on and walked quietly over to Akiza. He placed it onto the ground carefully and knelt down on to his knees; he could hear Akiza breathing softly and looked rested. 'Looks like Akiza is comfortable. He has her arms up under her head which helps as well. Its time!' He thought to himself. He carefully reached over Akiza's back and undid the knot on Akiza's bikini top, he left the one around her neck though since he thought that was too much of a risk and could wake her up. With the knot untied he removed the straps from her back and laid it on the lounger, he then felt a little daring and undid the side strap of her bikini bottoms as well on his side only. Akiza's back was now fully exposed and Yusei could access her complete leg and butt cheek when ready as well. 'I'll untie the other side later I think. So let's start.' He though noticing Akiza's side boob exposed and grabbing the bottle from under the lounger.

Yusei opened the bottle and poured some of the massage oil out into his hands, he noticed that he oil was warm since it had been outside which would help to prevent Akiza getting a shock. He rubbed the oil into his hand reached over Akiza to begin massaging her back. He did it slowly to see how she reacted without her waking up first. He started down the middle of her waist and worked the oil into her skin slowly and softly. Akiza at first didn't seams to react until Yusei added a little extra pressure to her skin this started Akiza moaning softly but still it wasn't hard enough to wake her up completely though. As Yusei continued to massage Akiza he just let the movements of his hands come naturally and didn't think about it. Akiza had her head facing away from Yusei but the massage was getting a reaction inside her, even half asleep the massage seemed to transfer into her mind and she could feel every movement and action, she began to talk in her relaxed state. 'Oh boy that feels so good.' She thought to herself. As time went on Yusei slowly added more pressure to Akiza and she reacted accordingly my moaning even more. At one moment Yusei's finger slid over a sensitive spot on Akiza's back and Akiza reacted "Oh yeah! Right there!" this surprised Yusei so he spent another few minutes massaging that spot. "Oh yes! Right there, oh that feels good." Akiza said again still half asleep. Yusei was surprised there was other spots on Akiza's body that were sensitive to touch; this made him decided to keep going and find out if there was any other spots on her body. "This could be useful if I want to relax Akiza when she it stressed at home." He said to himself. As he continued to work his way down Akiza he massaged Akiza's sides and around her waist, she continued to moan softly until his hands slid across a second sensitive area on her waist. This time she shivered though, this made Yusei even more interested in what he could find. "Oh boy this days getting interesting." He said to himself. Outside Mana was noticing that Moon rose dragon was acting strange this time, roaring softly and shaking. She also noticed that shooting star's aura reached level one intensity.

As Yusei was about to finish Akiza's legs he realised he had a small issue, with Akiza being face down he complete access to her back but couldn't massage her front, so for now he continues to take care of the one section he left till last, Akiza's bottom!. Since he has to untie the second set of strings on the bikini bottoms to finish her legs he moved the bikini bottoms and they accidently slid between her legs, this made Yusei curse in his head. 'God dam it now Akiza will notice now if she wakes up!' he cursed to himself. Realising there was nothing he could do he got some more oil and started to rub it into her butt cheeks but it also started dripping between her cheeks and down towards her ass and private area, but Yusei didn't notice this. The oil ran passed her ass and started to mix with her own juices that started releasing from her Lady cave. The mixture started to make her body feel hot inside, and Akiza started moving her legs apart, not by much but it was enough for the cave to open slightly. Yusei didn't take much notice as he worked in-between Akiza's legs. His hands unintentionally kept rubbing the edge of her cave entrance, this made her moan uncontrollably. "Oh yes please give me it, give me it." Akiza moaned out softly. Yusei started getting a little cocky and wondered what would happen if he massaged her directly there but before he did it he stopped. "No I can't do that. That area isn't a place I should touch without her permission first. Her legs are one thing but to place a hand or a finger there while she is asleep is not right." Yusei said quietly and backed off from Akiza.

At this point Akiza has started to wake up completely but she seemed to be able to tell that Yusei as close to her and heard everything. 'So that's what the dream was about. Yusei must be giving me a back… wait what's that sweet smell. Roses?' She opened an eye enough to notice the bottle of massage oil. 'Where did Yusei get Rose Massage oil from?' she though. She then realised that her bikini bottoms were more or less off, and her top wasn't completely on either except around her neck. A light breeze blew over her naked back and she could tell she was covered in rose oil, and the smell stimulated her senses. 'Yusei was giving me a massage! Wait that's why I felt something down there Yusei must have been rubbing me down there and kept catching me without realising, but was sensible enough to not touch me there without permission. Yusei you're so sweet. I wonder how it would feel if I let him do my front as well.' She thought to herself. Yusei wondered what to do since he could massage her any feather while she was face down, until Akiza started moving on her own. 'Here I go, look natural Akiza.' She though as she stretched her arms above her and to Yusei's surprised completely turned around to face back down before placing her arms to her side. 'Take the hint Yusei, don't let me stop you.' She thought to herself. Yusei looked around thinking something was amiss, "Now what the hell happened there? I'm thinking how I can massage her front and she suddenly turns over. I guess I can't complain though" Yusei said quietly not realising Akiza was helping him now. Yusei stood up for a moment as his legs were going numb on him. Akiza sensed this and while he wasn't looking she untied the back of her bikini neck strap, but didn't take it off, she then knotted it quickly in a way to look like the strap snapped on him before placing her arms back in place before he could notice.

Yusei cracked his fingers before got back on his knees, at first Yusei decided to start from the legs up however when her saw Akiza's lower area, he gulped. He remembered what he almost did earlier and decided to do it differently. He still started with the legs but worked downwardly towards her feet first, then would work from the waist up, this way he would not give in to temptation of touching her lady cave. Akiza could sense his hesitation through her dragon link which she hadn't used for a long time, but she had worked out a new trick using the link that she never did before but she has to time it just right. As Yusei applied the oil to her legs Akiza enjoyed the sensation now that she was awake to enjoy it better. When Yusei finished with Akiza's legs he was about to move back up to her waist to start again, Akiza activated her link with Yusei. As he attempted to get some oil out of the bottle, his hand squeezed the bottle too early and the oil poured out over her lower waist and poured down to Akiza's Lady Cave again. Yusei started to panic again when this happened and Akiza realised she didn't do what she wanted to do quite right. She was going to try and trick his hand into going down there but instead she made the bottle hand pour it on her, however she started to get a tingling sensation down there and came up with a second idea to remedy the situation.

She knew Yusei was currently on her left side so the only hand she could use for this would be her right for this. Yusei looked down panicking what to do when he notised Akiza hips twitch and then her legs moved apart slightly. He began to wonder what was happening until Akiza's breathing slightly changed, then her right hand moved which worried him but her hand moved to her lower area and she started to feel wear the oil had dropped. Yusei was amazed that she responded like that, not knowing Akiza was awake and trying to give him hints until she spoke again. "Treat my rose." She said in a low voice, she had to sound like she was still talking in her sleep. "Akiza wants me to massage down there because her bodies twitching! I don't really want to without permission but I better do it quickly and get it over with." Yusei said quietly to himself. He took his left hand and placed it between her legs over the oil leaked area and began to rub that area slowly trying not to wake Akiza up, he moved his hand up and down, left and right and even around in a circle rubbing it into her. Akiza reacted to this as her breathing started to increase. At that moment Akiza's link started up again and she could sense the movements of his hand. 'Just a little more, Yusei!' she screamed as Yusei's middle finger went rogue on him and entered Akiza's cave without him noticing.

A surge of electricity went through Akiza's body in this moment and she moaned. Yusei was watching her react to his actions and wasn't paying attention to his hand movement. "Wow she is so cute like this. Wait I still have a free hand now so I could oil up her body while I'm doing that." He said quietly to himself. He grabbed the bottle and poured some of the oil over Akiza's tummy and she reacted again moving he hand over feeling the oil on her hot skin. When her hand moved away Yusei took his right hand and began to rub the oil into her lower body while his left hand continued in her lower area. Akiza was so sexually frustrated right now that she couldn't stand it, feelings inside her body were urging, she wanted more and his finger were not enough. Yusei got so into the swing that a second finger slipped inside Akiza driving her body mad again, the two fingers went deep into her cave and stirred up her inside in a way Akiza had never felt before. She felt her body was going to explode and he still hadn't reached her chest yet. 'Come on Akiza please hold on until he takes my chest into his hands.' She thought but her focus was slipping. As Yusei continued to watch Akiza in owe he still forgot that he has a pair of fingers inside Akiza and the cave was starting to leek, the dampness caused him to speed up down there without realising what he was doing. Yusei realised then that he only had Akiza's chest left to do now, taking the bottle he poured the oil onto her breasts but before Yusei started to massage it in Akiza reached her limits. 'No please NO no NOOOOOO' "AAAHHHHHHHH" Akiza though as she lost her silence and yelled in pure pleasure, her eyes opened wide and her hips suddenly raised from the seat.

Yusei was caught completely off guard and because his fingers became stuck inside Akiza as the cave walls compressed on them. Yusei fell backwards but of where with his fingers were he pulled Akiza in his direction and she fell on top of him. Akiza continued to scream in pleasure for another 10 seconds before Yusei's fingers were forced out. She was panting harder than she did in the shower earlier. Akiza felt so frustrated inside that her body wouldn't listen to her, what didn't help was her oiled up breasts were now on top of Yusei's chest. Because of the oil Yusei couldn't even grip her very well, so all he could do is stay still and hold her as best he could till her strength came back. At that same moment Mana was covering her ears from the massive noise Moon rose dragon was making. The dragons aura grew to level 2 and the roaring they made were deafening. The two Dragons eyes began to glow bright and they looked up to the sky as if they were looking for something in the distance. Mana had noticed the use of the dragon link so she realised the dragons were reacting to acts the two signers were doing.

It took nearly half an hour for Akiza to recover enough from the ordeal to be able to even speak again. "Wow that's was intense. My body lost control." Akiza said still panting. She noticed Yusei underneath her looking shocked still. "Yusei! Oh no Yusei wake up. Are you ok?" Akiza shouted worried she tried to get up but her oiled up body against his mad it difficult to move. "What is this oil all about. I though massage oil dried quicker than this?" she said as Yusei came around. He had a slight headache from the outcome of Akiza's body explosion. "Oh man. Did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?" Yusei said to Akiza's relief. "I got it Yusei, but I'm more interested in you. Are you ok?" Akiza asked in concern. "I'm fine, ouch! What happened" Yusei wondered in confusion. "I'm sorry Yusei I was awake the whole time you where massaging me on the front, I lured you into touching me down there. You lost track of what you were doing and some fingers went inside me. You kept steering me up inside and my body lost control. I had a major emotional explosion inside me that I couldn't hold back." Akiza explained sadly. "It's ok Akiza I didn't know that would happen so it caught me out as well. Anyway I should have told you what I was doing before I did it, this wouldn't have happened if I had known." Yusei replied to reassure Akiza. "No Yusei I was so happy when I realised what you were doing, I just wished I had held on till you had finished though. I was really enjoying it." she admitted with a blush. Yusei was surprised that Akiza enjoyed his little surprise even if the climax did go a little wrong though.

Akiza looked to the clock nearby and gasped. "Oh no Yusei it's nearly dinner time! What are we going to do about the massage finally then?" Akiza wondered. "Akiza did you mean what you said earlier? You said something about me being inside you." Yusei wondered. When Akiza heard that she became embarrassed that she said that, she nodded yes with a red face. "Akiza let's do it then!" Yusei suggested. "Wh-What!" Akiza said shocked. "Akiza let's do it. Right here tonight. I could finish the massage and fulfil your wish at the same time." Yusei explained. "What about our promises to my parents and Martha." Akiza questioned. "Akiza something about today felt different, it felt right, no! it feels right. I don't care about my promise to Martha right now. I want to fulfil you here in this place." Yusei said with a lot of newly found confidence. Akiza couldn't believe what he said but agreed, something about this place was special, and her body felt unsatisfied still. "Ok Yusei let's do it, out here after dinner. No holds back, protection on your little man and oil for the sliding action." Akiza suggested. By now Akiza's strength was back enough for her to get up now, so she helped Yusei to get up but after looking down she had one last though. "I think for now I need something to wear." Akiza said. The two of them looked towards the dining room and they both got the same idea. "APRON!" they said at the same time and giggled. But Akiza had a feeling Yusei would be daring and keep her on her toes; she wasn't too far off either.

Akiza managed to make Dinner for the two of them with no distractions at all, but she still expected him to catch her out at some point. Akiza watched as Yusei ate her meal and enjoyed every bite which made her even happier. "You know Yusei, your right about today, something dose feel different to normal. It's something in the air but I can't work out what." Yusei had to nod in agreement to that. There was something different, and Yusei wished he knew what it was. "I wish I knew what it was Akiza, I would bottle it up so it would always be here when we needed it." he said and Akiza agreed to that as well. "Well I'll quickly do the washing up Yusei. Then we can get started again ok." Akiza said before taking their plates away. Yusei looked out at the sunset as it began to drop. The sky became red which was a good sign for the next day. "Hay Akiza look at that sunset, it's beautiful isn't it?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked out and she agreed. "The sunset look nicer here compared to in the city doesn't it." Yusei just nodded. As Yusei looked at it he became more and more eager to get to make love with Akiza. 'Man I feel so hot right now, and so dose Akiza.' He though before she stood up and he dropped his boxers, exposing Yusei's junk in full glory with something naughty in mind for Akiza.

Akiza was enjoying just doing simple things like this since she felt happy with the results she got doing things herself. As Akiza was about to wash the last plate, Yusei placed his arms around Akiza and started kissing her he on the back of the neck. "Oh Yusei I should have known. Oh that feels good." She said in surprise. She attempted to finish off but when she did Yusei's junk began to run along her lady cave catching her out. Suddenly things had changed Yusei was about to make his move on her. Akiza looked down out of concern and noticed he had already placed one of the condoms they bought on already. "Oh Yusei you can't be a good boy and wait for dessert can youuuuu!" she said before being shocked as Yusei's junk had slipped inside her Cave. "Oh my god. Yusei you a bad boy, or am I the one being punished?" she said in a tease. "You know the answer Beautiful." He replied before moving his junk around inside her. Akiza bent over slightly as if by automatic to give him better access, but continued to try and finish her job, she managed it but Yusei's actions made a simple job more difficult. As Yusei help Akiza's waist he began to pump into her slightly faster as if trying to speed her up, it worked. As Akiza finished she stepped to the side causing his junk to slip out, she took a moment to recover and felt herself close up as well. Akiza was surprised how it felt, since it started by their consent this time. Akiza began to think maybe they should take this to a new location. "Ok you bad boy since you can wait your coming with me for some real punishment." She said with a sexy hint to her voice.

Akiza walked Yusei out into the pool are and pushed him into the pool before diving in after him. Yusei watched as she approached under waster and while they were both under water she took hold of his junk and starting playing with it before placing the rod into her mouth. She spend a good minute sucking a cleaning he condom covered rod before removing the condom, released it into the pool and started again. Yusei could feel every movement inside her mouth and it turned him on completely. Akiza was in complete control and her actions were gentle and loving. After a short while she remover the rod from her mouth and swam up to Yusei and kissed him on the lips softly, before they both swam up to the surface. Yusei gasped for air as he broke through the surface, and as Akiza broke through Yusei had to ask. "Where did you learn that? It felt amazing Akiza." Yusei said starting to really get in the mood. "That's a doctor's secret honey. Now let get you ready for the really fun." Akiza said with a dark wink in her eyes. 'Oh no I think I may be in trouble now.' Yusei thought after what he saw already underwater. Outside the barrier Mana was beginning to get really tired and was falling asleep up then the two dragons began to roar to the sky again this time calling to the spirit world not the real word, Mana lessoned and got a big shock. "What's this? There singing the spirit song of bonding! But only duel monsters of leadership know that song! Yusei and Akiza must be about to do it. Could it be the time has come at last!" she shouted knowing this was the time she has been waiting for at last.

Yusei and Akiza moved to the shallow end of the pool and began making love in every possible position they could think of, while a few didn't seem to work for them, some felt boring but there was a few they loved as they kept facing each other and could feed off each other's energy. The two of them kept the water level around them with at least waist height in water at all times, the water seamed to make the experience better for them. For Akiza every time his junk entered her she could feel the water entering her as well, this gave her a feeling of his junk being bigger than it was and drover her hips wild, the more they did the more she wanted. By this time Yusei was in a crossed leg position with Akiza was on his lap facing him, her legs around his back and his junk deep inside her cave. This position didn't give them many options for movement but this was the getting the most depth inside Akiza. Their hips ground against each other quickly and drove Akiza wild, and with the water included it made the experience magical for them.

After a while though Akiza's hips started to hurt, so the two of them stopped to catch their breath. Akiza slid his junk out of her and she felt the water rush into her until she stood up and it all flowed out before she noticed. Her legs were weak again and with wobbly legs walked to the side of the pool. Yusei followed to help her stand up, he could see that Akiza was tired but also full of satisfaction from there adventure, but also could see she wasn't ready to stop either. "Are you sure you want to continue Akiza? We don't have to you know if you can't handle any more." He asked, he didn't want her to get hurt inside but knew she wasn't ready to give up either, it was one thing about Akiza he respected after all she had done in the past. "I'm fine Yusei, the water rush inside me was a little too intense for me to handle on the first time I think. I think we should finish this upstairs!" She suggested. Yusei agreed but Akiza's legs gave in on her, but at the last second Yusei grabbed hold of Akiza and picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Akiza was surprised again, as Yusei walked with her into the house, she realised he walked her through the threshold, and this made the moment more special for her. "What about the bed getting wet though?" Yusei said bring up a good point. "Yusei I don't care right now, I want to be one with you. No more, no less." She said not realising what she said. "Ok if you say so love." He said in response and carried Akiza up the stairs and into the bedroom. The act Yusei just did made Akiza more and more excited inside and she couldn't wait any more, she was ready to give her old life up and become a complete woman.

As Akiza was laid on the bed she pulled Yusei down with her, he flipped over Akiza and landed on the bed with a shocked look. "What happened there?" He said not realising it was a trap by Akiza. Akiza rolled over taking his junk in her hand and began to stimulate it in a magical way, Yusei's body froze and the feeling of pleasure took over again. He didn't realise he landed exactly in the middle of the bed meaning Akiza had full access to him using the bed. She got on her knees and moved over her mans hips, and using her free hand opened up her own cave passage. "Let begin the Dessert Yusei." Akiza said with a scent of lust in her voice, before pushing his junk deep inside her resulting in a big moan. 'Oh man why didn't we do this ages ago! It feels so good!' She thought to herself now that she was in control again of her actions again, now she got Yusei right where she wanted her. It took a moment for Yusei to realised Akiza had just played him and now she had him completely pinned down. After a few moments, Akiza had adapted to having Yusei's rod inside her in this new position and location and was ready. She began to move up and down, slowly at first to try and get in to a rhythm, she placed her hands on Yusei's chest to give her some support as well. She felt his rod hitting deep into her core, the feeling sent shivers and bolts of electricity up her spine, and Akiza had never felt so alive in this moment. Yusei could feel the walls of Akiza's cave gripping onto his rod and could feel waves of energy flowing between them; he was excited but also relaxed in that very moment with his love.

Mana was about to contact the crimson dragon to update him on the current events when her ancient duel disk began to react to the two dragons. Shooting Star Dragons aura Shot up in energy becoming level two, but Mana noticed it couldn't raise any more, this made since in Mana's mind since shooting star was a level 10 monster so if it was about to evolve it could only raise now by 2. Moon Rose Dragons Aura had also maxed out but its aura was Level 3, higher than shooting star's but still this made sense. The two aura began to materialise spirit forms but the forms didn't seem to complete at all, It was like there was something missing still. As Mana analysed the aura monster being formed she wasn't completely shocked by Yusei's. "Looks like Yusei's dragon's aura creature is his own synchro tuner 'Formula Synchron' I guess that makes sense but…" Mana said before looking at Moon Rose's aura creature this monster was confusing for her. "..Why is that aura looking like 'Phonon Pulse Dragon' a level 4 synchro tuner? The aura level and that monster don't match at all." She said puzzled until a voice called to her. " **Mana this is Crimson can you hear me? I need to know what's going on there.** " said the voice. "Crimson this is Mana! Yusei and Akiza seem to be involved in something right now but I can't tell exactly what though. The two dragons from the ancient Battle have appeared over there location and are generating aura creatures. I've analysed them but one of them isn't making since to me." She explained and continued to tell the Crimson Dragon what had been happening and the aura creature, the Crimson Dragon laughed at Mana for her oversight. " **Mana you do remember that Phonon Pulse Dragon has the power to change its original level to any level between 1 and 3 right. That why it's appearing in the aura, it's become level 3 to match the aura. As for why the auras and dragon roars have happened I don't know, this didn't happen last time since Claw and Head were in battle at the time. Their energies must be charging based on their current bonding and emotional states. This could be a sign the sealing ceremony may happen soon, Mana get out of there now and get a good distance from that holiday home.** " Crimson instructed Mana, this worried her however. "Why what's going to happen? And what about the spell to transfer the energy to the seal?" Mana asked. " **Mana the energies there building up may be dangerous to any duel spirits nearby. Get out of there just to be safe! I'm heading to Nasca Plains to watch what's happening there! Forget the spell and move!** " Crimson shouted before braking communication, but the warning hit Mana like a brick. "Those auras could harm me! I'm getting out of here!" Mana shouted before flying off as fast as she could to watch from a safer distance.

Back with Yusei and Akiza things had gotten out of control. What started as Akiza on top started to turn into a duel for control. Every time the one who was on top came down to kiss the other on the lips the one underneath would turn them over to take control again. Akiza was managing to stay on top longer but it was a hard battle, Yusei's rod had grown slightly again with the tussle and they both lost control of her minds from the intensity. All they could say was each other's names. Yusei was currently in the attack position Akiza's legs wrapped around Yusei's back. Yusei was pumping into Akiza at varying speeds so she couldn't pick up on his rhythm; this had the effect of driving Akiza mad because she couldn't work out any of Yusei's moves on her. All of a sudden with one massive thrust, Akiza and Yusei's minds went completely clear and the two of them turned at the exact same time on to their side. The two of them were still connected below and they both started bumping hips together in perfect sync. Their eyes blank but the sight of their partner reflecting in each other's eyes, while still in each other's arms. Inside their minds an image started playing at the exact same time. A voice told them "Guardians of the dragon stars. Your dragons are about to be freed of their burdens, it is time to let them go! Let the stars and rings unite and unleash the miracle from within." and at the same time Yusei and Akiza responded in the real world "Yes sir."

As if by magic the two signers began to float in the air and then they moved there themselves to until they were in the position they were in while they were in the pool! Akiza and Yusei's hips speed up and continued to collide like nothing could stop them, their energies were mixing and at the same time they both shouted to the sky as they looked up "Take flight Shooting star and Moon Rose Dragon, unleash the powers of the bonds RIGHT NOW!" On that very command the two dragons broke free of their aura cocoons and took flight, and the auras transformed into 'Formula Synchron' and 'Phonon Pulse Dragon' and they too took to the sky's shining a bright light. Mana had just landed when she saw the light build up from behind her. "That light! It's the Light of Evolution. No it is more than that; it's the bonds of love and hope for the whole planet created from those two signers! It's starting!" Mana said as she looked towards the light with wonder. Yusei and Akiza hadn't realised they both entered a mindset called 'Prefect Clear Mind' this allowed their bodies and mind to work independently, their bodies continued to make love while there mind became synced with their dragons and each other. "LETS DO THIS!" the two of them said in perfect sync, and together they began the chants of the miracles. "BY THE WILL OF THE GUARDIANS WE CALL ON ALL SPIRITS, GRANT THE LIGHT OF HOPE TO THE DRAGONS OF LIGHT, EARTH, DARKNESS AND SKY." And with that the light emitted from the two synchro tuners grew out of control and became a pillar of light.

In the centre of Domino City Jack and crow were taking a joy ride on their runners and the shockwave form the pillar of light hit them, they stopped and saw the pillar. "What the hell is that Crow? It's coming from outside the city!" Jack said confused. "Jack isn't that pillar coming from the same direction that we saw Yusei and Akiza heading the other day on his runner." Crow answered before they both had a bad feeling about it. They were near domino tower and a lone spirit was watching and he heard exactly what crow had said and this made him worry as well. "Please be safe?" before flying off in that direction fast. In the sky's of domino an aircraft was on final approach when the shockwave hit. Everyone onboard was shaken, including two young children returning home. "What the heck was that Luna?" said the boy to his sister who had her head in her hands. "I can feel it Leo! The spirits and being called to somewhere nearby. Something big is about to happen." Luna replied before she had a disturbing thought. 'I hope Yusei isn't involved in this? Please be at the tops right now.' she though with major concern in her heart.

"SPIRITS GAVERED ON THIS MOMNET LET SHINE THE LIGHT OH HOPE AND SHATTER THE DARKNESS" Yusei and Akiza shouted together, at this moment the massive shockwave of light which headed towards New domino city approached Mana. Mana realised at this moment she couldn't get away now, "Oh no, no no! Yugi!" She shouted as she gave up knowing she was doomed, but suddenly a barrier appeared in between her and the shockwave. She looked up in shock before looking behind her. "Spirit Barrier Mirror Force protects us." Shouted a young man wearing a blue jacket and pants, black top, Black shoes and a real vision duel disk on arm. "I won't let anything harm you Mana, but please don't move from there for now or the barrier could fail." Said the voice as he placed a familiar Card on to his duel disk, the Dark Magician Girl card. "Quickly use you're magic to reinforce it. Hurry!" shouted the young man. Mana heard that voice and realised her magic was being activated by a familiar way she knew, a card activation, she knew only one person could have done that. "Yes Master Yugi!" Mana shouted realising who it was before she stood up and used her magic to reinforce the Barrier. She didn't know how he got there but she didn't care and followed his instructions. "WE TUNE LEVEL 10 SHOOTING STAR DRAGON WITH LEVEL 2 FORMULA SYNCHRON, STARS THAT TRAVEL THROUGH THE VOID, BECOME THE GREAT EYES THAT SHINES THOUGHT THE UNIVERCE! THEN WE TUNE OUR LEVEL 9 MOON ROSE DRAGON WITH THE CURRENTLY LEVEL 3 PHONON PULCE DRAGON. ROSE BLOMED FROM THE SATELLIITE OF GAIA, ARRISE AS THE GREAT BLOOM OF THE EARTHS LIGHT! WE SYNCHRO SUMMON YOU NOW!" Akiza and Yusei shouted as both of their bodies reached their limits. "RISE UP LEVEL 12! GALAXY STAR DRAGON AND GAIA ROSE DRAGON!"

From safety of the barrier Mana and Yugi watched as the two dragons Awakened from the Pillar of light! "That's the divine forms of stardust and black rose dragons! Wow there so majestic." Mana thought out loud. "Wow they would give my god cards a run for their money I think." Yugi said in agreement. "I agree Master but right now they only have one job to do! Do it Akiza and Yusei! Attack with your dragons now and make the immortal seals stronger again!" Mana Shouted hoping her voise reached them, she realised she didn't need the spell now since there dragons could do the job like last time. As their bodies reached their limit the two of them summoned up the last of their energy to make the final command they needed to do. "BY THE WILL OF THE STARS WE CALL ON THE DRAGONS FORTH, ATTACK THE DEVELS THAT INVADE THE LAND!" they both called before their own voices called their individual attacks. "Super Galaxy Sonic Cannon!" Yusei shouted. "Gaia Rose Flame burst!" Akiza shouted at the same time. As the attacks were called the two dragons fired their attacks into the sky, and at the same time the two signer's bodies gave up! Akiza's lady cave exploded and compressed around Yusei's rod, this in return squeezed his rod hard enough that the condom failed and Yusei's seed was released inside Akiza's body. The two of them screamed in pure pleasure before their bodies lost their strength, and the two of them collapsed onto the bed unconscious but still connected. As rested their spirits generated wings on of their backs in the form of there dragons original form.

At the Nasca Plains the Crimson Dragon was watching as the seal continued to fail unaware that he now was in danger. " **The time is nearly here, the seal will be…. Wait what's that light?** " Crimson said as he looked up and saw a massive energy attack heading towards the plains, his jaw dropped as he knew he was in trouble. " **Holly Ra! What the Fuck is that?** " he said before disappearing quickly into another dimension just as the energy hit the plains. The seals energy grew so fast that it couldn't be measured by anything. By the time the attack was clear Crimson returned to plains expecting the worse. " **Dam what the hell fired that? At least I didn't get hit though.** " He said before looking down at the plains and realised what happened. " **Holly Gods of Egypy! That attack was energy fired at the seal! The signers did it! The immortals are sealed!** " Crimson roared with joy!

Back at the Barrier, Yugi and Mana were struggling to keep the barrier up and the shockwaves were still getting stronger. "How powerful are those dragons? These shockwaves won't give use an inch!" Mana Shouted as her magic was running out fast. "Mana hold on a little longer we can do this! I believe in you!" Yugi shouted out to Mana. Hearing that made her Heart exploded and she found a new level of magic that made the barrier stronger, at the same time Mana's form began to transform. Her magicians outfit started to become light and that light moved to her wand, Yugi mouth dropped as he saw Mana's pure form before she shouted out "Darkness be gone!" and her magic reached a new level Expanding the barrier into a perfect sphere around them. "Wow Mana your amazing! I knew you could do it." Yugi said to her as she turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Yugi, Yugi I did it, I really did it!" she said as she ran to him and fell into his arms. Her powers had grown without Yugi's assistance just his belief in her. "Are you Real? How are you here?" Mana said not sure if he was in her imagination of not. Yugi placed his hand on the side of her face which made her eyes open wide and said "Yes Mana I'm here. I'm proud of you. You were amazing there." Yugi said with a smile on his face. Hearing that her tears began to run even more and she kissed her man. Has her joy filled her body her naked form glowed and her clothes returned. After a few minutes the two of them stood up and watched at the pillar of light began to disappear.

Yugi looked at the now dressed Dark Magician Girl and nodded with a happy grunt, Mana noticed and grunted back unsure what that was for. "What are you looking at Yugi. It's just me you know." She said. "I know Mana but I haven't seen you in that from since Atem was within me and we never got to keep those cards either. I always thought that form suited you in battle though." Yugi said to Mana's surprise as she noticed what she was wearing. "This is my! Legendary Dragon Form! How did I?" she questioned. "Mana the Dragon Knight. You look so beautiful, would you come home with me when this is all over. I've been lonely without you." Yugi said out loud. "Sure my pharaoh as long as you would make it my home in the spirit world." Mana said getting a simple nod from Yugi, before the two former allies kissed on the lips sealing their deal. As their kisses grew in passion the two dragons nearby saw this event and smiled in their unique way. "Looks like my Masters maid/spy just fond her man in the form of a legend." said Gaia Rose Dragon, they knew who she was from the start since Mana was an ally of their leader. "Your Right my friend, now two pairs of hearts became one this day. Our mission is complete now! Should we take our forms to side with our masters?" Galaxy Star Dragon suggested. Moon Rose nodded in agreement before the two of them turned into cards and floated down to their masters, and landed between Yusei and Akiza, still lifeless together. Satisfied in their love the two of them still connected inside each other, earned their good night sleep together. As they slept you could still here them moaning each other's name as they slept.

Back in Domino City Jack and Crow watched as the light vanished, all they could do is look each other in confusion and wonder at what created that light and what fired those beams into the sky. "That was freaky. Hope everything there is ok?" Crow said concerned. "Don't worry Crow if I was their nothing would have happened, after all…" Jack said before crow butted in "…I'm jack Atlas the King of show-off. Yes we know Jack lets go home." Before revving up his runner and leaving. "Hay get back here Crow!" Jack said before rushing off mad at Crow for his comment. At Domino airport Leo and Luna had just got off their plane and saw the pillar of light. "Oh wow Luna that light awesome! I want to know what it is all about!" Leo said annoying Luna. "Be quite Leo. I'm trying to contact Yusei at home!" Luna said worrying, she had been trying to get I touch for the last 10 minutes with the tops but no one was answering. "Leo I don't think Yusei's at home at all. He isn't answering the phone at all." She continues worried. "That's not Good Luna. We better contact the tops building to send the limo for us." Leo suggested, Luna agreed and phoned the tops building. 'I hope everything is ok?' she thought. Luna looked towards the fading light and saw the two dragons descending to the ground before they disappeared, in her amazement her duel spirit Kuribon showed up before her. "Kuribon what happened there?" Luna asked quietly so Leo didn't hear her. Kuribon told her what happened and who the two dragons were but couldn't tell her who summoned the dragons in question though. 'A star dragon and a rose dragon of legend were born! I hope I see them again one day.' Luna thought to herself as her Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared behind her. "Well done Yusei and Akiza, you will now become Champions of the Spirit world. The first two signers to earn the wings of the guardians." The dragon said to herself before fading away.


	22. Forever Together, Heart and Soul

Chapter 20 - **Forever Together, Heart and Soul**

It has now been 3 months since the miracle of the Dragons, and life for Yusei and Akiza has now changed for the better. They agreed to buy the holiday home as their home on a permanent basis, so they now own the place. The location was perfect for them; they were in a quite location outside the city. The air was fresher and much healthier as well. The two of them had everything they needed to live a life they were happy with together. Akiza was accepted at the hospital in domino on a permanent basis by the original owner, and even managed to get promoted within a month of starting because of her heard work, she now was in charge of her own team within the hospital as well. Akiza showed leadership qualities that even she didn't realise she had at all, and even had made a good relationship within the hospital. This benefited the two of them since Yusei was asked to come to the hospital every few days to help entertain kids that were stuck there while their parents were being seen. Yusei would teach kids how to play Duel Monsters and even gave cards out to some of the kids who needed them. In fact Yusei's presents had a positive effect on the hospital as the Managers decided to hire Yusei to work in the hospitals Child care area that was set up on a daily basis during the week. Akiza's would visit often to check in on him but never had to worry at all, Yusei showed he could look after the kids without any issues and parents were happy to leave them with the former turbo duel champion. In fact he became so popular at the hospital that they started holding duelling events outside the hospital once a month to let the kids meet new friends and have fun. Yusei would give the kids that won the mini tournaments a ride on his duel runner as long as their parents gave their consent first. Jack and Crow would take the Mickey out of them for being the "Turbo-Nurse" pairing of the hospital but they didn't mind, in fact they liked that name they were given but wouldn't tell jack that.

On the weekend Akiza got time off to spend with Yusei alone, but they used this to their advantage. Since they were still connected through their dragon bond they became an unstoppable tag team, Yusei built Akiza a Duel Runner so she would be able to get to work through the tunnel at their home on time without having to wake him up on a morning. So on a weekend they would ride together around Neo Domino city engaging in Turbo Tag Duels, which started to become popular because of Yusei. A new Speed world Card was introduced called "Speed World 3 – Tag Force" as well. This new card removed the speed spell ruling from the original rules for turbo duels when used for tag duels only, this benefited Akiza since she didn't use the speed spells in duels before and made it easier for new duellists to Turbo duel until they got used to it, and when they were ready to go out on their own they went to the normal rules using "Speed world 2". Jack and crow were unaware of their Tag duelling on a weekend since most often they would be sleeping most of the weekend. What helped this was the fact that Tag turbo duellists are registered under a team name not as individuals, although they decided to use the team name "Turbo-Nurse" hoping one day Jack and Crow would notice and so far they hadn't.

One day though Jack and Crow were up and about thinking about Yusei, they hadn't heard from him in ages and except for working at the hospital with Akiza they had no idea what he did now. "You know Crow ever since that pillar of light appeared Yusei has been MIA. We can't even Call him now, even those twins he used to look after don't she them that often as well." Jack said annoyed. "Jack you know full well Yusei has his own life to live, we can't expect him to visit us on a weekend when we are in town you know. Besides I bet he is dating that Akiza girl still." Crow said calmly. "That's not the point Crow we are the enforcers and should be meeting up regularly! He is breaking the club rules." Jack reminded. "Yes yes jack ….. hay look stardust and rose dragons comes." Crow said confusing jack. "What did you say Crow." Jack questioned. "Jack its Stardust and Black Rose Dragon! Up their!" Crow shouted looking up at the Duel lane nearby. Stardust and Black Rose Dragons went right past them at high Speed, Jacks face dropped and he jumped out of his chair. "Are they Dueling on the duel lane? I've heard nothing about this." Jack questioned before running to his runner to check the current duel records. "Find anything Jack?" crow asked. "I don't get it according to this there is not duels with Yusei in it currently active. But there is a Tag Team called Turbo-Nurse currently duelling team T. right now though." Jack said with a laugh. "Seriously who names their team Turbo-Nurce!" Jack finished.

Crow was about to laugh himself but then he thought of something. "Hay Jack didn't we call someone that before?" Crow wondered out loud. The Two duelists thought for a moment until they both realised at the same time "WE CALLED YUSEI AND AKIZA THAT DIDN'T WE?" they shouted together before noticing their dragons disappear in to the distance. Crow went onto the tracker and brought up there team records and I was in for a shock "Holly Crap they have been duelling every weekend for the last two month Jack and their on an unbeaten streak. And according to this their current team work level is …. PERFECT!" Crow shouted out in shock. "Hay Crow I have a feeling Yusei and Akiza may be after our team title, we will have to watch out if we face them if they really are that good now!" jack said before crow shot him down. "No chance of that Jack their playing under that new Speed world 3 card that came out. They can't compete at the same level as us. Guess there tag duelling for fun not to compete." He replied.

"Oh right we won Yusei!" Akiza shouted as they won their 15th tag duel. "Sure we did Akiza; we are the best combination out there. Oh we better turn off soon the Hospital is coming up." Yusei pointed out. "Right see you their then Yusei." She replied before racing off. "That Akiza I'll get her for that!" he said as he accelerated to catch up. Yusei and Akiza pulled in at Domino hospital, it felt strange showing up here on their weekend but they had a test booking for Akiza. They walked into the clinic and the secretary noticed them. "Oh Akiza and Yusei what brings you here today." The lady asked. "Hi Jane we have an appointment today with Doctor Benny." Akiza explained to Jane's surprise. "Wait are you saying?" she asked but Akiza stopped her. "We are not sure Jane I'm getting checked out just to put our minds at ease." She explained. Jane understood and registered them in for their appointment. "Ok you're booked in would you just sit down please." Jane said. "Yusei I'll go and put this on before we get called in ok." Akiza said pointing out here duelling gear (her anime turbo gear). "Ok Akiza." He said happily before Akiza popped into the toilets to undress her Duel gears top and put a t-shirt on.

Yusei was a little worried as he feared their actions from 3 months ago may have jeopardised Akiza's job. Akiza had tried to make Yusei not worry so much but he was still full of guilt about it. "If I hadn't suggested that when we were staying for our few day holiday we wouldn't be here now for this test." Yusei said quietly. "Yusei its ok, I'm not worried at all. Let's just get the test done then we will know for sure. Ok?" Akiza said as she returned. "I guess so Akiza but I'm still worried about it anyway. I don't even know if we are ready for this, it's a big thing you know." Yusei explained. Akiza just kissed him on the cheek to reassure him. "Yusei what happened has happened, what happens will happen. We will face this together ok. Beside the idea of this has me worried as well you know. Let's get the answer we want then we talk about it afterwards." Akiza repeated. "Remember we did that turbo duel first to get you to relax, now don't crumble on me now." Yusei nodded, he knew Akiza was right since most often she was about things like this. "Miss Akiza Izinski please" Doctor Benny called, and the two duellists stood up and walked into the room. After a while Akiza was laying on the hospital bed, she had to force part of the lower section of her duel gear down for the nurse to do the test. "Now Akiza you were the last one I expected to be coming for an ultra sound today when I got my appointment list. From what I knew you were not expecting and you haven't had a test before now." Benny asked, Yusei looked down slightly still worried, Akiza knew this so she explained.

"Well we didn't plan on it at all but we aren't even sure if I am right now. We wanted to get an ultra sound just to check to put our minds at ease." Akiza explained. "How long would you say you could be from your Point of view." Benny asked. "It could be up to 13 weeks I think, if I am." Akiza said calmly. The nurse that was checking Akiza's lower tummy was getting very confused as she looked around. "Doctor I've check the lady 3 times and I can't find any signs of a fetus. It looks like a false positive result." The nurse said to Benny and Akiza. Yusei was so worried still that he didn't hear anything but the positive word; he placed his head in his arms panicking. "Yusei did you hear that?" Akiza said worried for him. "Im so sorry Akiza it's all my entire fault!" Yusei said not realising he had got the wrong end of the stick. "Yusei look at me." She said and Yusei looked up with tears in his eyes. "Yusei I think you misheard her. It was a false positive. It means there is nothing there." She explained simply. Yusei's heart finally felt better he had all that guilt in him and it felt like he had been stupid. "Akiza is you friend ok?" Benny asked concerned. Akiza explained what had been going on lately since her periods seamed to just stop, they were worried she was pregnant but the tests they got kept coming up negative, but because of the it Yusei had been scared for her the last few weeks. "Ah now I get the picture Akiza. Mr Fudo there is nothing wrong at all. I'm sure Akiza may have told you this but it's not irregular for some girls to have skipped periods. They should start again on their own but for now I would suggest you take this young lady home and relax." Doctor Benny instructed. "Oh and Akiza I would recommend some green tea for your friend. It may help his nerves as well." Akiza nodded even though she was the one being checked out, Yusei showed how sensitive he was when Akiza was involved.

As Yusei and Akiza were walking towards the exit, Leo and Luna were about to arrive at the Hospital, they both were due for a check-up after returning from abroad. Leo was still chipper about being home even though they had been back for 3 months, but Luna was still worried about Yusei. He hadn't been coming to visit like he used to and that fact he wasn't had home when they came back had Luna worried something had happened to him. She had heard rumours from Jack and Crow about him a few days after they got back but couldn't contact him to confirm any of it. "Hay come on Luna I know we aren't fans of hospitals but you're more down than normal. Cheer up." Leo said with his cheeky smile, but it wasn't helping. "Leo I though you of all people would be questioning what happened to Yusei. We haven't seen him for 9 months, and all we hear is rumours from Jack and Crow that he abandoned the city for some girl he doesn't know. Don't you find that odd?" Luna said back still depressed. "Oh relax I'm sure …Yusei's Runner… will show… up?" Leo suddenly stopped in mid sentence. "Leo what now?" Luna said with venom as she was fed up now of his antics. "Luna isn't that Yusei's Runner?" Leo questioned. Luna looked up in the direction Leo was pointing, Leo was right by the hospital entrance was Yusei's duel runner parked next to a Fancy red runner as well. Suddenly Luna cheered up "Your right Leo it is his runner!" she said and ran over to it. The two twins couldn't believe that his runner was there at the hospital, but then Luna started worrying again. "If his runners here, then why is he at the hospital? Oh no he can't be!" Luna said as she started to panic, and ran toward the Entrance to the hospital. "Luna slowdown!" Leo shouted but it was too late.

The door opened and luna bumped into a gentleman, and fell down. "Oh ouch what hit me?" Luna questioned feeling a little shaken up. "Well I haven't seen you two in a while, how are you Luna?" the man questioned. Luna's eyes opened wide, she recognised that voice from somewhere and looked up to see none other than Yusei in front of her. "Yusei!" Luna shouted and jumped op off the ground and gave him a massive hug, Leo ran over and joined in as well. "Hay hay, calm down. When did you two get back? It's been a long time." Yusei said calmly Akiza just watched but wondered what was going on though. "Yusei who are these two children?" she asked not trying to sound rude to them, did didn't recognise them even though she was a picture of them before. "Oh right you three haven't met each other have you." Yusei realised and continued after kneeling down to their levels. "Luna and Leo I want you to meet someone. Leo and Luna meet Akiza Izinski, Akiza meet Leo and Luna, their the twins I was house sitting for…..." Yusei suddenly stopped and realised he hadn't forgot to check in on the tops for the last 3 month. "…Oh my God, I'm so sorry guy I completely forgot about the tops. I haven't been there in that few months." Yusei apologised. Luna could tell something was different with Yusei from how she remembered, then the name he introduced to her clicked. "Akiza Izinski? You're the girl Yusei had the breakdown about before we went away!" Luna said suddenly. Akiza nodded, she heard that story from Yusei so it didn't surprise her after what happened earlier in the surgery. Luna ran over to Akiza and gave her a hug to Leo's surprise. "Hay Luna you're not supposed to hug strangers remember." Leo teased. "You idiot this is no stranger. Its Yusei's crush from years ago. The girl he told us about that he missed all those years." Luna explained to Leo's shock. "Oh yuck no you will be telling me you're married or something gross like that." Leo said. Yusei didn't answer that but instead walked to Akiza and kissed her on the lips while holding her waist. The reaction made Luna blush and Leo turn around pretending to be sick. Luna, Yusei and Akiza laughed after that.

The two of them stayed with Leo and Luna while they got their checkups just to give them some support, Akiza helped them by explaining the result afterwards in a easier way for them you understand. "Wow Akiza you quite smart for a beautiful lady." Leo came out with randomly. Luna slapped him on the back of the head before reminding him "Leo think it, not say it remember. That's Yusei's girlfriend you're talking about." Leo just stopped talking after that, he didn't want to get in any more trouble there. Akiza went on to explain she was a nurse at the hospital so she knew what the result meant. Yusei then told them about how he had been working at the hospital as well and as childcare guy, looking after the kids while their parents were in there appointment, and Akiza confirmed how natural he was with them as well. "So you basically get paid to do what you used to do with us then?" Leo said getting a stern reaction from the others. "Leo this and that are not the same! We considered Yusei our guardian unofficially, but there he is watching the kids and entertaining them." Luna explained. Akiza was surprised at Luna, her answer as simple but detailed as well. "I'm amazed you explained that so well Luna. You're wise for your age." Akiza said to Luna, and she smiled at the complement. "Wow thanks Akiza." Luna replied proudly, she was starting to look at Akiza like a big sister now even though this was their first meeting; she was becoming inspired by her as well.

"So when are the two of you back at school?" Yusei asked. "We started back 2 months ago Yusei, we're now 2nd years at Duel Academy Red." Leo replied. "Wow you're at Duel Academy. That's brilliant, I'm sure the two of you will do fine this year." Akiza added. "Thanks Akiza I'm sure we will. Oh what have you two been up to the last few months Yusei? No one has heard anything from you lately." Akiza continued. Yusei looked at Akiza and she looked back at him. "Would you like to tell them or should I?" Yusei asked Akiza. "Why don't you Yusei, you have known them longer than me." She suggested to which Yusei nodded in agreement. "What's going on?" Leo asked wanting to know badly now. "Come on Leo just sit down and listen for goodness sake." Luna sternly told to Leo. "Well Luna and Leo. We want you to be the first to know something. Me and Akiza …. " Yusei started and Akiza nodded to Yusei for encouragement. "We are engaged to me married." he announced. Luna's smile grew large on hearing this but Leo's jaw dropped. "Oh no Yusei's going to get all kissy all the time now! No thank you." Leo replied. "Oh grow up Leo I think its wonderful news I'm happy for you two." Luna replied back. Akiza and Yusei just giggled at Leo, "I told you Leo would react like that when we told them didn't I Akiza?" Yusei commented. "You sure did Yusei." Akiza continued, even Luna had to laugh at that since they read Leo like a book and it was funny to see.

When Luna stopped laughing she remembered something that she heard when away. "So Akiza did Yusei get you a ring?" She asked which Akiza blushed at, she nodded and Luna walked over to Akiza, "Can I see it?" she finished. "Sure Luna." Akiza answered, she showed Luna her ring Yusei gave her and Luna gasped. Akiza's Ring was a 24 carat Gold ring with 3 stones, a ruby in the centre with a emerald and a sapphire on either side of it and surrounded by diamonds all around it. 'Oh wow that ring looks so beautiful.' She thought with wide eyes, Akiza noticed this. "You like it don't you Luna?" she asked. "No Akiza I love this ring. It's so beautiful." Luna replied but then a thought crossed her mind. 'How could Yusei afford so an expensive looking ring. The money we gave him to look after the tops couldn't have paid for that.' She thought to herself, but Yusei noticed and had a feeling he knew what Luna was thinking. "Luna I dint use that money for that if that's what you're worried about." Yusei said assuming his hunch was right. Luna gasped at that and looked in shock. "How did you work that out Yusei?" she questioned. "Luna that ring was given to me by my parents." He explained before Luna, Leo and Akiza all looked at him in surprise, Akiza didn't know anything about this. "Yusei this ring you gave me is you mums? Why did you give me something so special?" Akiza wondered, she was worried she couldn't accept the ring now. Yusei took Akiza's hand into hers before explaining about the note that was attached to the ring box. "It told me to give it to the girl that was my one true love. But also that if I ever had a son I was to pass it down to him like they did to me." he finished, Akiza's eyes filled with tears hearing such a beautiful tale.

"This ring means a lot to your family doesn't it Yusei. Thank you for giving me this, it means a lot to me now that I heard that story." Akiza said before hugging Yusei tight with her tears still falling, filled with happiness, even Luna was touched by that story as well. "That's so sweet Yusei, to think Akiza is the one for you makes that story and its meaning even more special doesn't it?" Luna asked to which Yusei only nodded yes. Leo didn't get the whole sentiment for a ring so he kept his mouth shut for a change, but when he looked at the clock he realised they were late. "Luna I hate to say this but we need to get home soon, our tutor is coming to check on us this evening remember." Leo said to Luna's realisation. "Ah your right I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry Yusei and Akiza but we need to get off. I hope you will come and visit us now you know we are back. See you soon." Luna quickly said before waving along with Leo and left to get home. "Yusei those two are so sweet. I think we should find time to see them sometime." Akiza suggested. "Whys that Akiza?" he wondered. "Well I think Luna would make a lovely Flower girl for our wedding I think and Leo could be our Ring boy!" Akiza explained. "I think that's a good idea Akiza. Let's tell them when we are ready though." Yusei suggested. "Deal." Akiza answered simply. "Well we better get home Akiza. We have a distance to travel after all." Yusei pointed out. "True Yusei, we can't use the tunnel to get home since we drove here from outside. Let's go home." Akiza finished before the two of them high fived and set off.

As the two of them left the city Akiza couldn't help looking at her ring again, she couldn't believe that it was a family Heirloom he had been passed down, and now it was on her finger. She felt more special now than ever before now she was told the story of this precious item. "Yusei must have, no had to be sure about it before he brought out this ring. After all proposing is something that must be right after all." She said to herself as she watched Yusei leading the way home. She wished her parents were her to share in her happiness but she knew they couldn't be there at the moment, she was happy that they accepted Yusei's proposal though. She was still surprised by the issues they had the last 2 months but she was glad they managed to get a clean slate after what happened that day. "To think this whole issue started that morning after our wild evening."

FLASHBACK (3 months ago)

It was the morning after the dragon miracle. Akiza woke up with the light of the sun shining through the open window, she was still really groggy and a little weak but she felt really good inside. She stayed laying on Yusei until she was awake. Yusei was still asleep and looked rested, she didn't want to disturb him so she tried to get off him without him waking up but then she had a problem. As she moved up into the cowgirl position she used the previous night she felt something move inside her. As she reached the upright position that feeling got intense, and she moaned quietly. 'Why did I moan just then?' she wondered before she looked down and felt with her hand the problem. 'Oh no Yusei's rod is still inside me and it still feels so huge!' Akiza said worried with a blush on her face. Her Legs began to shake because she was starting to get excited again and she couldn't right then.. She summoned all the strength she could in her legs and started to slowly lift her body off his rod, but she had to take longer than she wanted. It felt like the inside of her Cave and his rod was stuck together and the slow moving inside her was making her legs shiver even more and she got more and more aroused inside. 'Come on Akiza, Don't lose yourself. Just get it out!' she said as she made a sudden jerk of her hips she somehow loosened the sticky sensation inside her and it became easier to lift herself, although Yusei looked like he was disturbed from his sleep but luckily he wasn't. It took another few minutes to finally wiggle Yusei's rod out of her cave, and she rolled off the bed. Even though she managed to get Yusei out of her the lady cave was stuck open for some reason and her legs lost its strength completely. She stayed on her knees for nearly 10 minutes before her cave finally closed up but even then she could still Yusei inside her. "Dam that must be what happens if you have one inside you all night and try to get it out." She thought finally after she felt her cave finally closed.

Even thought her body now felt like it was ok, as she tried to stand up her hips began to hurt a lot and even her core felt stiff as well. 'Oh my god! How mush sex did we have last night. My body feels like it's been in a cars crash. I feel so stiff today.' She thought as she looked to Yusei, she was amazing that such an average looking man could fulfil her so much and make her body hurt so much after one night, but then she saw something that filled her with horror. 'Oh no the condom failed! Yusei's and me! I could be pregnant!' she thought to herself. She attempted to take the condom off Yusei's rod so she could cover him up before she got any dirty ideas in her head. She was surprised to find that the condom had failed right at the end but whatever mixing of juices happened inside her cave had made the protection go completely solid, but was also sticky as well. "That's why if felt so large this morning." She said quietly and continues to remove it without Yusei waking up. When it was off she found Yusei's rod had shrunk and wasn't even the side of the condom at all, the time she took helped her legs to build up some strength again so she was able to get up and walk, even if her hips felt like they would fail on her any second. As she got into the shower she held the solid condom and her head filled with thoughts of what happened that night. Her heart was happy that she did the activity but her head was scared that she could have made a big mistake. "Did Yusei's release in me when this failed? Did it happen before the fail? Have I become a parental mother already before I even got started to work? What should I do?" Akiza said to herself scared out of her wits.

 _A MONTH LATER_

Akiza didn't have the heart to tell Yusei about the condom fail so she kept it to herself. They were now living full time at the holiday home which was now their home together. Akiza had just got home from work and Yusei had been working on a duel runner for Akiza. Since Akiza enjoyed the rides she had on his runner, she asked Yusei to teach her how to ride it on her own so she could use it to get to work for the time being. Since the tunnel they have access to was just a straight line from the holiday home to the hospital Akiza didn't need any more than the basics. She also decided she wanted to become a turbo dualist so the two of them could duel together at weekends, since Yusei wasn't working yet he used the time at the house during the day to build Akiza her very own runner. It was taking a while but Akiza didn't mind since she knew Yusei Would want to build it to be as safe as possible. When Akiza got home this time Yusei was taking a nap outside in the pool area so Akiza was able to sneak upstairs easily.

In the bathroom she got out of her bag a pregnancy test, the night before she dreamt about having a baby, upon waking up she remembered about the incident and the fact Yusei still didn't know what happened. She decided to buy a test just to check and if she was she would come clean with Yusei about the situation. After a few minutes waiting for the result she wasn't happy with the result at all.

"This can't be right at all!" she said to herself. The test was negative, but the failed condom was evidence of a positive chance. All of her training at medical school told her she has signs of being pregnant, she had missed a period which was due 2 weeks earlier, so she knew that there love making happened during her most fertile time as well. All the signs told her yes but the test told her no. Her heart was torn between believing her training with the evidence and the test result. She realised she didn't have a choice; she had to tell Yusei what had happened that day. It was better to do so now than later and risk everything.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm glad we know it was a false alarm now even though we left it a long time. Yusei was right we needed to be sure of everything first and it turned out I was fine. Now we can move forward. I can't wait to get married now and then we can think about starting our family. I wish we could skip time and see what would happen but we need to take our time and take it at our own pace." She said to herself as they arrived at the house. "Home sweet home Akiza!" Yusei said happily, as he looked to Akiza in her duelling gear. He had loved seeing her in it since she started turbo duelling. Her suit was almost skin-tight and it showed off her figure perfectly. It reminded her of their reunion at the spy party, so it made him fantasise about that day seeing her like that on her runner. Akiza knew that when she first got it but she didn't tell Yusei that this was the reason though. The Runner suit she uses was costumed this way to be both elegant in turbo duels but also sexy for Yusei to fantasize about. It also has the extra feature of a detachable skirt as well; this helped if they went out on their runners so even in her runner suit she could still do other things in it as well. Jenny was the one who suggested this feature but she hadn't been around they move in together. Akiza took off her helmet and her long read hair fell down her back, this always made Yusei's heart skip a beat every time. "Your right Yusei, living here always feels good after a hard day at work or tag duelling together." She commented in agreement. Yusei spent a moment watching Akiza as she as she dismounted her runner, before he ask "How's the Runner going on the road Akiza?" Since he had re-tuned it a few days ago and forgot to ask. "It runs and sounds like a dreams now Yusei. This thing feels as powerful as our dueling combination." She answered before walking over to him and finishing "Or our love making sessions, if you know what I mean." she finished with a wink. Yusei began to blush in response to that, before replying with the corniest line possible "Well with that chassie who could resist." Akiza could only laugh and added to that tease. "Well you installed the engine in it Yusei to really get it revving up." She knew their Yusei was talking about her but teased anyway. The two of them laughed as it felt like the right thing to do.

Akiza went to the bedroom to have take a short rest, While she may turbo duel once a week she was still getting used to the vibrations of the runner still, and it always made her a little tired at the end of the day. She had been stressed about the whole false pregnancy scare, so she took that chance to just rest and let it all go. Yusei sat by the pool just thinking about everything that happened the last 3 months. Akiza made the offer on the house to the owners and took over ownership for them; they both had a job at the hospital in different areas but still got to see each other regularly. Yusei proposing to Akiza, and now finding out Luna and Leo where home 3 months ago and didn't realise. He could still remember the first time Akiza came home on his runner wearing her Dueling suit. She came home from the highway to really catch out Yusei and it worked. It felt like a moment from a spy movie when the lead girl arrived on her bike, seeing her the first time in it felt like he went to heaven and Akiza had to reviving him with CPR, seeing her in it always took his breath away. Ever since that day Yusei would always look forward to the weekend, Saturday's now were dubbed Spy time, although Akiza didn't know about that. Yusei pulled out the ring box that once held the ring Akiza now wore proudly. He felt like the happiest man in the world knowing such a special ring was now on a special person like Akiza. Every day he would see that ring on her finger and felt proud that she would one day become his wife. "Wow I still can't believe all this started 9 months ago with that dream and now me and Akiza are living together. I was so worried when I called Akiza's parents without her knowing, I thought I would have had to beg for Akiza's hand." He said to himself as he remembered that day.

FLASH BACK (2 ½ months ago)

Yusei was at Akiza's house picking up some things Akiza wanted to be brought to their new home. Jenny was there to help with Akiza's Clothes since he didn't want to mess with Akiza's underwear, Jenny understood this so she didn't mind helping. Yusei was tidying up all of Akiza's photos she had in her old room but stopped when she was a picture of Akiza graduating with here parents, he pulled out a box from his jacket pocket and began to realise she couldn't do what he wanted to do. Jenny saw that Yusei was distracted by something, and walked over to see if he was ok. "Yusei is everything ok? You seem a little distracted." She asked. "Your right Jenny, I am. There is something I want to do but I just don't know how I can right now." He admitted sadly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked back wanting to help, even though her mission was over Mana stayed at the manor in case something went wrong on earth between them two maintaining her hidden identity.

"Well I have something here I want to give Akiza but I don't know how I can right now." Yusei explained and showed her what was inside the box. Jenny saw the ring and thought it looked beautiful. "Oh Yusei you want to propose to Akiza don't you? I get it now you can't without the blessing of her parents? And you haven't met them." Jenny said after she worked it out. "That's right. I want to ask Akiza for her hand, and seal it with this ring from my mother. But I need permission from Akiza's parents first, so without that I'm stuck." Yusei explained sadly. "Have you talked to them over the video Phone Yusei?" Jenny wondered. "I haven't I don't even have a way to contact them." Yusei confirmed. "Well I could help their Yusei! I have Akiza's address book over here; it has the overseas number for Akiza's Parents current location. Why don't you take this and use the video phone downstairs to call them."Jenny suggested with a serious tone as she handed over the address book on the page he needed. "Go and get that girls hand as you put it." Yusei's eyes opened wide and after taking the address book she ran down stairs to do just that. "Looks like our Yusei has finally become a man now." She said to herself. "I hope he is ready for that Mana. Marriage is a big thing for even the strongest of men." Said a voice behind her. "Don't worry Yugi, Yusei has overcome a lot to get to this stage. I'm sure he will manage what he set out to go on his own without my help." Jenny replied to the voice. "After all my time here is over so I have to prepare to leave then we can be together at my place right Yugi?" she finished. The spirit of Yugi nodded and kissed Jenny on the lips before disappearing to wait for his love.

Yusei was on the phone with Setsuko and Hideo and things were a little tricky. Setsuko Akiza's mum was so happy for her daughter but Hideo was hesitant because of fact Yusei was an orphan, compared to Akiza who was well educated and had a better upbringing. "Yusei you really love my daughter don't you?" Setsuko asked to which Yusei nodded and told them about how she had looked after him that day he was ill and has treasured her ever since, more and more every day. "I couldn't think of a more kind hearted lady to spend my life with and that's why calling you today is so difficult. Mr and Mrs Izinski please would you give me your blessing." Yusei said as he bowed in respect to them. Setsuko gasped at the prospect of Akiza getting married. Hideo though wasn't completely happy about this. "Yusei we knew you when you and Akiza were at the play group as kids, even back then I always has an issue with orphans marrying into wealthy families. I must ask you hear what you can do to support Akiza. I don't want my daughter …" he said before Setsuko stopped him. "Hideo can't you see how nervous Yusei is right now. He asked us for our blessing not for a lecture about classes. Yusei it took you courage to call us to ask that didn't it. The fact you are doing this means you must have got something already to give our daughter right?" Yusei looked at Akiza's mother surprised before nodding. "Would you be able to show us it?" she finished. Yusei took out the ring box and opened it showing his mothers ring he wanted to give Akiza. "Oh Yusei that's a magnificent ring. I know Akiza would love that." Setsuko said before Hideo questioned it "Where did you get that ring from?" Yusei knew he needed to earn Hideo's trust to get the blessing so he told them the story of it to the amazement of Akiza's parents.

"Oh Yusei your mother would be so proud to know Akiza would be wearing that. And it's so thoughtful as well. You have my blessing to ask Akiza. What about you Hideo?" Setsuko finished putting Hideo on the spot. Yusei was half way their now but this was the toughest part. He need Akiza's father's blessing or else he was in real trouble, without Hideo's blessing they couldn't get married officially. Yusei's heart was beating at a mile a minute and he felt like he would pass out as her waited for the answer. "Yusei I only want the best for my daughter, I'm sure you understand that. Answer me one thing, if things came to the end and Akiza was in real trouble would you protect her and look after her? For richer and for poorer?" he asked Yusei and he replied with no hesitation as answered. "Mr Izinski for richer and for poorer I would protect Akiza with my life. I wouldn't let her be hurt, because I love her with all my heart." Yusei said. Those words hit Hideo like a storm, the words may have been simple but the heart behind those words was enough the hit him hard. "Yusei if you can love her as strong as those words were, then I'm sure the two of you will be happy together married." Hideo replied in approval, Yusei at first couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no. "You meen?" Yusei questioned. "Yes Yusei you have both of our permissions to ask Akiza to marry you" Hideo confirmed. Yusei could not believe that he received the blessing he hoped for. "Thank you Mr and Miss Izinski. I promise I will look after your daughter, and not let you down." He said as he once again bowed to them in respect. "Yusei we already knew you would look after our daughter, Akiza told use about what the two of you do together. She told us you look after her and always put her first. So we expect nothing more from you now, be the man we are already proud of that Akiza loves." Setsuko started before Hideo finished "Now go and make our daughter the happiest young lady in domino." "I will Thank you again." Yusei said proudly to his future parents in law. After Yusei had hung up on them the two proud parents couldn't stop talking about how proud they were, until Hideo remembered something "Oh no we forgot tell Yusei about the new law change that happened last month! He doesn't know that he can now marry legally now." He said worried until Setsuko stopped him. "Hideo I think he may already know that based on how we acted." Setsuko replied before walking away.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Man talking to Akiza's Parents that day was so nerve-racking, I only had one chance to be accepted by them and I was lucky they accepted me enough to let me ask the question." Yusei said with pride. Akiza walked out into the pool area wearing her Victorian style dress with her hair put up like when she would be at work. "It wasn't luck Yusei! You took a big risk in the hope to win over my parents without even knowing anything about them first, but they knew enough about you to be able to judge your character. They used how you responded to the questions with what I told them to decide on their own if you were right for me. They saw you were exactly as I described and could see your feelings were true enough to give you the blessing you wanted." Akiza explained proudly. "Your right Akiza, I never asked you about your parents the whole time we were together because I always focused on you and your safety first. So when I started thinking about asking you for your hand, I became so nervous I would be rejected by your parents." Yusei explained rethinking about that day. "Maybe so Yusei but you went the extra mile and wanted to earn their trust on your own, even if Jenny did give you the number for them that day." She teased.

Akiza bent over giving Yusei an eyeful as she kissed him on the lips. "You know Akiza that's day I built up the courage to ask you, what did you think was going on that night." Yusei wondered. "Well I thought it was strange that you wanted us to dress up like back at the spy party for one think. I didn't get the connection and I didn't have the wig anymore I had that day." Akiza said as she sat down remembering that day. "Although saying that Akiza, your hair had grown a bit since that day so you looked so close with your natural hair though." He pointed out. "That's true, but it still seamed odd at the time you wanted to do it though Agent Fudo." She teased. "Hay I just wanted to replay that day we met again originally. You can blame me for that trying to spice up an evening can you?" Yusei replied defended himself. "Yusei you just wanted to see me in skin tight cat suit again that's all." She snapped in a tease. "Akiza can you blame me for wanting to see the spy that was trying to capture my heart again." He suddenly came out with. "The spy that wanted…. Oh you mean when I ran off after that fall and got upset." she wondered. "Akiza you can't help me for the fact I wanted to relive a spy movie part where the male spy captured the female ones heart." Yusei teased. "Well you got your wish though and it was fun to play a spy again for an evening, and the night was fun as well. In a spy way at least." Akiza reminded thinking that spy movies always ended with the two in bed most often with nothing on. "Well we did have to show off all of our assets didn't we?" Yusei teased making Akiza blush. "Oh haha very funny agent Fudo." Akiza replied. The two of them laughed for ages after that because they both knew what it meant.

Later on Akiza was making dinner while Yusei working on Akiza's duel runner, she wanted her runner to be more useful than just for duelling so Yusei finishing the adaption's to the runner to allow it to hold emergency Medical equipment, he also made some adaption's to his runner to carry extra medical supplies if needed for Akiza. It wouldn't hold everything needed but a enough that Akiza could use until emergency services arrived. The hospital had heard about the idea and donated some funds to help with the adaption, although no one knew that the runner had originally been designed for that reason. Yusei had taken into account that accidents can happen on the duel lanes so the original design integrated compartments to hold supplies, however now he could finish them and set it up in a way Akiza could access easily. Akiza walked in to check on him "How it going Yusei?" she asked. "Very well actually, I've set up the compartments but I need you to help me lay out where the supplies go. It needs to be in a way you can work with easily." Yusei explained. "Ok Yusei I'll get the supply layouts from my folders later and we can work it out after dinner if you want." Akiza answered easily. Yusei nodded before Akiza walked back into the dining room. He began to think how far he had come this last year. He started as a former champion of turbo duelling, dreamed of one day finding a special person in his life, braking down in tears to a sunset feeling alone inside his heart to now being happy with a future wife living with him to share his highs and lows. He began to remember the day he popped the question, and how nervous he was that day.

FLASHBACK (4 days after talking to Akiza's parents)

Yusei was in the bedroom as he put on the tuxedo from the spy party, and was hoping Akiza got home soon, not because he was hungry but because this was the night he would propose to Akiza. Jenny was in the dining room preparing their meals and she has already prepared Akiza's cat suit form the party for her in advance. Jenny had decided that since Yusei and Akiza had officially moved in at the holiday home that she would suspend her duties with Akiza at her family home. There wasn't any point continuing now since Akiza had become completely independent and was starting her new life with Yusei. She was preparing a 3 course meal for them and wanted to make sure it was perfect for them, since this would be her last meal she made before returning to the spirit world with Yugi.

Yusei entered the room and Jenny was impressed with how he cleaned up, but she could tell he was nervous as well. His heart was beating at a mile a minute and he was starting to sweat. "Yusei here's a cup of green tea. Please sit down and relax, your only having a home cooked meal with you future wife." Jenny said simply. "I know that Jenny but I'm worried she won't say yes when I ask her. I don't have a plan B if that happens." Yusei admitted he had been shaking all day and for the last 2 days since talking to Akiza's parents and it was even making Jenny nervous. "Yusei Akiza loves you just as much as you love her. Just be the person you are and tell her how you feel. Open you heart when the time is right and ask. Don't hesitate and just be yourself. Come on would Akiza buy this house for the two of you to live together in if she would say no. Stop thinking and just feel, as Akiza would say." Jenny advised. Jenny's advise helped him calm down and relax a little as he drunk his green tea. Suddenly Yusei heard his runner arriving through the tunnel. "She is home!" Yusei called as his nerves started to play up again, Jenny realised the green tea came a little too late now but there was nothing she could do there now. "Yusei go out into the pool area for now until I tell you. If you see Akiza like this she will worry and you will become a train wreck. I'll sort Akiza out so just go and calm yourself down." She said sternly, Yusei nodded and walked out into the pool area and closed the door. Jenny closed the blinds behind Yusei before she went to Akiza and helped her in and make herself at home. "Good evening Miss Akiza. How was your day at work?" Jenny asked. "It went fine thanks Jenny, where's Yusei?" Akiza asked. "He is outside at the moment. I'm preparing dinner tonight for the two of you tonight. I've set out you spy suit in your bedroom for you to get changed into." Jenny informed. "Thanks Jenny, Oh do you have any idea what the spy thing is about?" Akiza wondered. "Honestly Akiza I haven't a clue at all. All I was asked was by Yusei to transport your cat suit over, and he asked me if I would make you two dinner tonight. So it's a complete mystery for me as well." Jenny explained. Akiza nodded before going upstairs to get ready, Jenny knew she would have to be on standby to help her if needed. 'I hope Yusei calms down enough you make it through this evening. At least he dosent have to worry about the food at least' Mana thought to herself before running up to help Akiza to get ready. When Akiza was getting the cat suit on she notised that she was getting it on a lot easier than last time. "Jenny have you done anything with this cat suit since last time?" she asked wondering if she knew. "Actually Miss Akiza I upgraded it for you since the last time you used it. It's a bigger size now I modified it just like the old one as well. After all if you use it again I won't be here to help you next time." Jenny informed. "Oh whys that Jenny?" Akiza wondered. "Well Miss Akiza since you and Yusei live here now and not at the your house. I've decided to stop working there, I don't think it's fair to keep being paid to look after a house that's not even being used anymore." Jenny explained. Akiza was a little surprised but understood her reasoning though. "I understand that Jenny. I really do think you have done a good job for me that last 6 months after I came home. Thank you." Akiza said happily as she gave Jenny a hug. "Thank you Akiza. Tonight is my last duty to you and Yusei, I will really miss being here but its time I went back out into the world and found my path like you have now." Jenny said happily. "You will be missed Jenny but I hope one day you would come and visit at least." Akiza insisted. "If I ever visit Domino ill be sure to do that Akiza. Anyway tonight is about you too so I better get back to work. Can't let you two down on my last day." Jenny said before leaving to room. "Wow no more Jenny after tonight, that's a tough one to swallow. I'll miss he but she is right there is no point keeping the mannor in top condition when it's empty. I'll have to let dad know so he can cancel it all I guess. That can wait till later though." Akiza said to herself before finishing putting the cat suit on for Yusei.

Yusei walked back inside after 10 minutes of calming down outside, he was still nervous about the question but at least he was more composed than earlier, the green tea had also helped now. Jenny walked downstairs after assisting Akiza with her suit, but she gave Yusei a wink of approval. Yusei closed his eyes and took 10 deep breaths knowing Akiza would be down soon and this was to prepare himself for the events that would happen. As he opened his eyes Akiza walked down the stairs wearing her spy cat suit, Yusei's face turned red as she walked down as he remembered how beautiful she looked in that outfit, and he felt like his heart would explode inside himself. "Wow Akiza…. You look beautiful." He said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Yusei, it not exactly as it was but it's the best I can do tonight." She replied as she walked over to kiss Yusei on the lips, Yusei didn't know it wasn't the exact same suit but it looked close enough to get away with. "So agent Fudo should we take our seats?" Akiza said acting like a spy, Yusei heard that and it gave him an idea, if he acted like a spy until it was time it might help his nerves. "Yes lady Aki. Let me help you." He replied. Jenny just nodded since Yusei found a way to keep calm. 'Ok Yusei told me he would pop the question before dessert. So I must give him the signal we talked about when I am going to take a break before I serve up the dessert.' Jenny reminded herself and she finished preparing the starter. She was glad Yusei and Akiza loved the upgraded cat suit and could use it easier now. She got herself focused on the job ahead for her final act with them.

FLASH BACK PAUSED

As Yusei was remembering the home cooked meal from that night, his thoughts were disrupted by Akiza as she called Yusei to come up for dinner, so he left the runner for now to join his future wife.

Yusei and Akiza enjoyed an enjoyable meal together in the dining room; Akiza lit-up some candles to make the meal more romantic. They both preferred to dine by candle light on an evening so they started having evening meals later than they used to. Yusei would see Akiza and still not believe said yes that day, and even Akiza still couldn't believe that he set up that night so perfectly. Without knowing as they ate they were reliving that memory in their own minds.

FLASH BACK CONTINUES

Jenny had just taken their plates away after they finished their main meal. Yusei and Akiza were still maintaining the spy roleplay and they were both having fun just being different for one night. Yusei knew that Jenny would leave the room soon to give him the opening he needed to ask the question. He was beginning to get nervous again and Akiza was noticing a different in his the way he was acting after the plates left. 'Whys Yusei getting worked up? He's been sweating a little all evening. Did something happen today?' she wondered but she didn't want to put a downer on the evening while Jenny was around. Jenny placed the Sponge pudding into the oven to cook so that gave them a 20 minute opening for Yusei to make his move. She walked over to them and said "The dessert is currently cooking so it will be another 20 minutes before its ready. I'll return in a while and give you some time alone." before giving a wink to Yusei letting him know it was time. "Thanks Jenny." Akiza replied. Jenny nodded to them before she left the room to give them time alone. Akiza then decided she had to know if Yusei was ok.

"So Yusei is everything ok? You've seemed a little distracted tonight." Akiza wondered. "Oh yes I'm fine Akiza I just have something on my mind that's all." Yusei said back but this made Akiza more determined to find out what was wrong. "Yusei you know you can talk to me about anything right, when you're like this I always worry about you." Akiza explained. Yusei looked at Akiza and he could tell from her eyes she was worried. Yusei realised he had to do it, he stood up and walked to Akiza and put his hand out. "Akiza would you come with me." He said, Akiza took his hand and they walked out into the pool area. As they walked outside Yusei was surprised that there was candles all around the pool. "Oh wow Yusei you did all this?" Akiza asked. Yusei was surprised himself as he didn't even set this up and didn't even plan this, but he went along with it. "Well Akiza your worth all of this after all." He replied. Jenny was watching from above in spirit form, Yusei didn't know she was the one who set it up with her magic. "Yusei come on the scene is set, the man brings the girl out to a romantic area and them asks the question. You can do it!" Jenny said to herself as she started a tape player with some romantic but calming music. "Yusei is this what you wanted me to see?" Akiza asked as the music started. "No Akiza there is a reason I wanted you out here." Yusei said as his nerves started to affect him again. Yusei looked around as the music around them played wondering wher it was coming from but was thankful as the music made the mood just right. "Yusei you can tell me! Please tell me what's wrong." she replies to reassure him.

Yusei took Akiza's hand into his and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the biggest moment in his life. He knew once he started there was no turning back. "Akiza 6 months ago in these outfits we met again at the kid's party at the day care centre, the same place we originally me in years ago. You were in disguise so I didn't know you where there. On that night you tripped up accidently and in that moment I caught you in my arms, I tried to ask you if you were ok but in that moment I looked in your eyes and saw something special and I couldn't move. When you ran off I was confused but after encouragement from Martha I followed you to see if you were only to find out who you really were. My heart that day skipped a beat and I couldn't think of anything but you." He let go of Akiza's hand and walked in front of her before he continued. "From that day my life has never been the same, I fell in love and the more time I spent with you the more I couldn't get you out of my head. You became the air I breathe, the sun that shines and the rose of my heart." Yusei turned around and Akiza saw tears in his eyes, she was about to say something but her continued. "Akiza ever since you returned to my life after all those years, I haven't imagined a day without you in my life anymore." Akiza suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. "Akiza that day we made love together I felt no regret or hesitation of doing it with you, and I hope one day we would be able to do that but for a more memorable reason. And so on this day in this place you willingly bought for us to live together in, with the full moon above…" Yusei said before waking up to Akiza and dropping to one knee, Akiza suddenly moved her hands to her face and covered her mouth as she couldn't believe what she heard and saw. Yusei pulled out a box from his pocket and took a deep breath. "Akiza Izinski in this place filled with light, I would like to make you the happiest woman in the world and spend the rest of my life with you and so I have one question I would like to ask. Akiza Izinski would you marry me?" Yusei finally said as she opened the box to reveal his mothers ring. Akiza dropped to her knees an she heard that question but also saw the ring her tears began to rain faster and her heart felt like it was about to win a race.

"Oh Yusei. Yusei I don't know what to say. You really love me and went through all this trouble for this didn't you." She started, Yusei was starting to worry and he closed his eyes thinking she was about to reject him. "Yusei I really love you with all my heart as well. Yes." She finished Yusei's eyes opened and he looked at Akiza. "You mean?" he said thinking he miss heard her. Akiza knocked Yusei down and kissed him on the lips before answering again "Yes Yusei I'll marry you! I love you so much." She repeated. Yusei embraced Akiza and held her tight, he felt like a weight was lifted from him and he felt like the happiest man in the world. Akiza moved off him and helped Yusei to sit up. Yusei took the ring from the box and Akiza helped him place it on the right finger on her hand, to his surprise it was a perfect fit. She looked at the ring with magical wonder, she couldn't believe Yusei gave her such an expensive looking ring and he put so much effort into this night that she felt the happiest in the world. Suddenly the music from around them changed it was a tune of congratulations and romance. Akiza started to believe that Jenny must have been involved in this music starting; Yusei hadn't planned this bit but came up with an idea on the fly. He stood up and reached down to Akiza "Akiza would you accept this dance?" he asked. "Of course you may." Akiza replied and took his and stood up. The two of them embraced each other and began to dance together; the moment prefect and they wanted this moment to last forever. "Akiza thank you for everything you have given me, and whatever is to come in the future." He said and Akiza simply replied "With you every moment is special Yusei, I can't wait to see where this road takes us." Before they both kissed under the moon light. The night couldn't have gotten any better than it was right now. As Mana watched from above she knew the two of them would be fine now, it made the fact she would leave after tonight much easier to accept now. Jenny the secret identify of Mana had finally completed her mission, and soon it would be time for her to go home.

END OF FLASH BACK

As they both finished remembering that day they both in sync said "That was a great night." But then looked at each other wondering why they both said that. They both realised they both had been remembering that one night. "I guess we are more in sync than we think sometimes." Yusei suggested. "Your right we both found that night magical even if you were a total bag of nerves that day." Akiza reminded. Yusei could only laugh since Akiza had a point. "At least I was myself though." Yusei pointed out. Akiza could only giggle in agreement. "Yusei I know how difficult you found it that night but you managed to ask and I said yes either way. Anyway Fudo we should finish this meal before it gets cold. Then like that day we could bond over dessert." She said with a wink. Yusei suddenly realised what Akiza meant. "Well my lady I think you will have to get ready to be shaken and stirred." He said in his spy voice. "Well Mr Fudo I will be ready to take your licence to thrill." She replied before finishing her meal. When the two of them were done Akiza lured Yusei upstairs and the night of adventure began, both prepared for the earth to shake for the rest of the evening, in pure bliss of love and passion. Their future together was beginning now.

 **Please continue to re-read this story and maybe one of your suggestion may get featured, leave your ideas in you reviews and they may be featured in the extra chapters that will come up soon. see you soon and i'll be back!**


	23. Wedding memory's

Well guys. its finally time. after over a year after compleating the main story, and many of you asking for more. its here. chapter you all wanted, the wedding of yusei and akiza. well not exactly but you will get that. in real life I only finished this a few days ago but for you this is valantines day of 2019. no sit back, and enjoy the bonus chapter of Dreams of true love.

 **Dreams of Love - Wedding**

It's been 3 Years since that fateful day, and Yusei and Akiza were embracing each other as they watched the sunrise. "You know Yusei we have been together so long now in this house, nothing gets old here." Akiza said as the sun rose from the horizon. "Your right, I never would have imagined that I would be so happy living here in the Coastal area and even being here with you makes it even better." Yusei replied and kissed Akiza warmly. The two of them felt like heaven was right here in their home.

After showering Akiza was down in the kitchen making breakfast, since it was her day off and the area was private property of the pair the two of them had a lot of freedom. Akiza on the weekend started cooking breakfast in a naked apron as they started to eat breakfast by the pool and finish with a skinny dipping session before lunch. It became there weekend tradition since that day since it helped them remember the moment there love became unbreakable. "3 years since we made love in that pool. Who would have thought something like that lead to use buying this house and getting married, To think we even finished consummating it in the pool as well. Talk about a magical weekend we had." Akiza said to herself as she remembered that day.

Yusei was sat by the pool watching the waves on the sea crash against the beach nearby. He still felt happy being here since it was benefiting both his and Akiza's jobs. For the last few weeks Yusei had been upgrading the tunnel between the house and the hospital to make it more efferent, so he was worn out from it. "Here Yusei, your breakfast." Akiza said as she handed over a fried breakfast. "Thanks Aki." Yusei said using Akiza's nickname. "Yusei I told you before I only use that name at work to make things easier for communication speed." Akiza explained for the millionth time. "Sorry Akiza but I only use it when its breakfast time so you're ready for when you go to work." Yusei explained again. "It's my day off silly, you don't have to call me that today." Akiza added. Yusei didn't answer to that but instead gave Akiza a cheeky smile. "Oh Yusei! Just because you gave me that nickname that day doesn't meet you can take advantage of it" Akiza shouted. Yusei laughed as Akiza knew how that nickname came to light originally. "Let's enjoy our breakfast Akiza. We still have our swim to have still." Yusei pointed out, Akiza nodded and they both stat down to their breakfast.

After breakfast the two lovers enjoyed there long morning swim and returned to the house. Akiza decided to make a simple salad for their lunch and enjoyed the simple task of making it. Yusei tried offering to help but Akiza wouldn't let him, she admitted before they got married that she wanted to learn to cook at the time so be not only a good cook but a good house wife as well. Would usually wash up after meals though to make up for this but wouldn't accept Akiza's objections.

As Yusei looked over at the window to watch the waves again he noticed the Photo of them from the wedding. He could still remember that moment strongly in his memory. "I do." Yusei said completely at random. "I do what Yusei? Are you ok?" Akiza asked thinking something was up, Yusei looked at Akiza and realised he was thinking out loud again. "Oh sorry Akiza I was just thinking about our wedding day that's all." Yusei admitted. "Oh really? Which part of it Yusei?" Akiza questioned wondering if something was bothering him. "The moment when it became real" Yusei said as the memory reran in his mind.

FLASHBACK (2.5 YEARS AGO)

Yusei is standing at the end of the aisle in the church; Jack was standing next to him trying to help calm him down. Even Leo was worried as he was the one who was looking after the rings on a cushion and he needed to make sure he didn't lose or mix up the rings. "Come on Yusei, you're supposed to be getting married. This is the biggest day of your life and you look like a nervous wreck. Even Leo is getting nervous." Jack pointed out. Yusei turned to Leo and came down to his height; he could tell Leo was worried as well. "Its ok Leo, you don't need to worry." Yusei said trying to make up for this. "Yusei Im trying not to but this jobs important and I don't want to mess up." Leo explained. "Leo that's why we put the rings in your pocket, the Akiza will be on the left side so her rings in your left pocket." Yusei explained to Leo, he seemed to cheer up as leo realised Yusei and jack had actually set up his role to make it as easy as possible. "Thanks Yusei." Leo said and gave Yusei a hug.

"Mr Fudo you bride is about to arrive we need Leo to come to the back for the walk through." The minister told them. "Ok Leo don't remember don't walk too fast and keep behind to Luna as progress to the front. If you unsure look at Luna and step in time with her. " Yusei reminded. "and don't look down when you do, all you have to do is walk to us then stand next to me when you arrive. Once you are I'll help you." Jack added to reassure Leo. "Thanks Jack, well I better go." Leo said before following the minister to the back of the church. "You think he will be ok Yusei?" Jack asked worried. "If I know Luna she won't let Leo mess up. He has been looking forward to this moment for 6 months. He will be fine, besides I asked Luna when she arrived to do a mock run through with Leo before they do the real thing." Yusei mentioned. "You really thought Leos role out for this didn't you." Jack added to which Yusei nodded in confermation. "I still can't belive how little time you have been together and your now getting married Yusei, First girlfriend leads to first wedding within the space of a year. Akiza must be a very special person for you to go this far. Even me and jack haven't got here yet." Crow mentioned. "Crow, when your in love and with the right person time goes slower than you think it dose. It might have been a year, but it felt like many to us." Yusei added.

As Leo returned to the back area to meet Luna and Akiza, he notised Akiza with her dad looking nervous. "Are you ok Akiza? You look just as nervous as Yusei." Leo blurted out. "Leo is Yusei nervous in there?" Luna commented. "He is and so was I while with him Luna. I think he is worried about saying things wrong." Leo added exaggerating a little. "Leo calm down, Akiza is just as nervous about this moment as well. It a big day for her too you know. Think about it after today she will be Akiza Fudo, it will be a massive change for her. Yusei gets a wife but Akiza gets a husband and a new name, it's a lot to take in, in one day." Luna explained. "I don't get it why can't Yusei take on Akiza's sername?" Leo asked still not understanding the whole wedding tradition. "Leo your hopeless. It's a tradition that's been happening for hundreds of years. Akiza may still use her original name for work but by law she will be a Fudo from today." Luna tried to explain simply. "Ok ok." Leo answered still not completely understanding.

Akiza was watching the conversation between Leo and Luna and it made her laugh. "Hay Akiza laughed. Point one to me!" Leo shouted. "Leo were you messing around?" Luna asked. "No but I'll take it any day." Leo said taking the credit. Akiza walked over to Leo and Luna and bent down to them giving them both a hug. "Thanks you two that really helped. It's true its tradition Leo but it's a strong one that holds families together as well. You two have the same surname and your family too." Akiza explained, but Leo still didn't understand. "But why Akiza I don't get it." Leo asked again. Hideo approached Leo and tapped his shoulder. "Leo, let's pretend Luna was getting married today to you, and I'm her father for a moment. I would be entrusting her to you, and giving up my obligation to protect her always, to do that the tradition became that to cut of that obligation the surname of the bride would become her husband's name. That's the reason the father will walk her down the aisle, and that one question during the service is asked. Its becomes my job to hand over reasonability of my daughter to him, and then take a back seat." Hideo explained, Len realised something. "Wait is that why during the practice you sat down after that question was asked?" Leo asked. "That's right. Akiza and Yusei have chosen this path on their own, and it's my job to send her away with him. I still have a role in her life but it's a back seat role to Yusei now." Hideo explained. "It's also why the Father of the bride normally will contribute the most to the wedding planning Leo. So he feels happy to have given them the best day of their lives." Luna added. Leo seamed to understand what's going on now. "Anyway we need to do our last minute practice right." Leo realised and luna and him did there practice. "Leo is pure hearted isn't he. I hope your children will be like that one day." Hideo whispered to Akiza. "One day maybe Dad. We think of them as our children sometimes so it's a start." Akiza to herself.

PRESENT DAY

"To think we were so nervous on our day that it took our friends to bail us out." Yusei said thinking back. "Your right Yusei, Leo helped us both in a way, and helped solidify my need to be with you forever." Akiza commented. "Were you having second thoughts that day then?" Yusei wondered. "No but I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach and was going to be sick, Leos outburst calmed me down and made me laugh. Those two made me feel more ready than ever to take that next step with you." Akiza reassured Yusei. "I know" Yusei said kissing his wife on the lips. "Then again I didn't expect you to almost fluff up your lines though" Akiza reminded. "Oh you had to remind me about that moment didn't you." Yusei commented feeling embarrassed.

BACK AT THE WEDDING (2.5 years ago)

"Akiza Izinski, Do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, from this day forth?" the minister asked Akiza, she looked into Yusei's eyes deeply and replied with "I do!". Hideo and Setsuko began to cry at this moment as they were about to lose their daughter.

"Yusei Fudo, Do you take this woman to be your Wife? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, from this day forth?" the minister asked Yusei, at this moment he was still looking into Akiza's eyes and didn't realise what he was about to say and said "I fu .. I mean do" Yusei said correcting himself. Crow facepalmed himself when he heard that. "I knew Yusei would mess this up at one point, but then… talk about bad timing." Crow said to Jack quietly. Yusei felt embarused to he decided to repeat himself just incase "I do". Akiza couldn't belive Yusei messed up his line but realised he must have been thinking of his surname 'Fudo' and almost said 'Fu-Do' said that in that moment by mistake, but it made her laugh a little.

The moment came for Leo to do his task. Jack helped him place the rings on the cushion carefully and Leo walked up to them with the rings. The rest of the ceremony went according to plan the placed the rings on each other's left ring fingers, although Yusei almost forgot which finger it was. Luckily Akiza kept her engagement ring until she walked down the aisle so the markings were there to help Yusei remember. Akiza and Yusei agreed that since the engagement ring was a heirloom for his mother, she would not wear it after the wedding but with Yusei sometimes forgetting she would wear it until the ceremony started to help him. The moment had come.

"Ladys, Gentlemen, and guests, you have witnessed these two exchanging of vows and the exchanging rings, it gives me great pleasure to introduce for the first time to you to MR and MRS FUDO." The minister announced and with that all the guests cheered and clapped for them. The moment was over and they were husband and wife.

PRESENT DAY

"I was so nervous and got lost in your eyes that day that I even forgot the words I needed to say." Yusei admitted. "Well at least the word you wanted was in there even if it wasn't what was needed. MR Fu-do!" Akiza teased. "Oh very funny Akiza. It was on video to so I'll never live that down." Yusei said still embarrassed about the who thing. "Look on the bright side; it's a story to tell our kids one day. Then they won't make the same mistake. Besides it was funny to see you fluff your lines." Akiza admitted. Yusei decided to get Akiza back and lifted her up into his arms and walked out to the pool again. "Don't you dare Yusei!" Akiza said. "Oh I dare Aki!" Yusei replied and threw her in to the pool before jumping in himself to take her lips under water. Akiza would always scald Yusei for these sort of antics but he always managed to get out of it in one way or another, especially since it usually would involve some fun later on. That was one of the things that made days off with Yusei so much fun when they were at home.

By the time Akiza and Yusei were back out of the pool and actually managed to have their lunch, Yusei did the washing up and Akiza took the opportunity to do a stock take of their food and her runner's medical supplies. "Yusei I need to pop to domino this afternoon before the shops close." Akiza called as Yusei finished the washing up. "Ok do you want me to come with you Akiza?" he asked. "Don't worry Yusei I need to take care of another job while I'm there. Could you connect the shopping cart to my runner while I get ready?" Akiza asked as she went upstairs. "Will do Akiza." Yusei replied as he went to the garage to sort it out.

After Yusei brought out her runner to the driveway and attached the shopping cart he built to work with their runners, Akiza came out of the house in her red runner suit. Yusei always got the urge to whisle when he saw her in that since it reminds him of the 'Cat Suit' from the day he proposed. "Looking good babe." Yusei complemented. "Thanks Yusei. I shouldn't be more than a few hours." Akiza said and kissed him on the lips before getting on her runner. Before starting it up Akiza turned on the medical scanner. "It's your day off and your already setting up to emergency before a shopping run." Yusei teased. "Better safe than sorry Yusei. If there is one I might be able to help quicker than the emergency services, anyway I better get moving. See you later honey." Akiza said before starting the runner, putting on her helmet and heading out. "Man how did I ever lose touch with her back in the day. And now she is my wife of two and a half years." Yusei said to himself before heading back to the house. Akiza as she got to the end of the driveway checked the cart next to her and to her surprise Yusei had remembered to load the breast milk donation bottles. "Well looks like Yusei is getting used to this job now. Better deliver this lot first before I go to the Clinic." Akiza said worried before she drove off.

Yusei was sat out on the porch watching the waves again. He found this helped him relax and fall asleep, he felt warn out recently and knew Akiza would want payment for his antics from earlier. "Maybe I should try and have a nap before she gets back." Yusei said to himself before setting his phone alarm for 2 hours. He likes to make Akiza a nice hot drink when before she gets back. Recently he would make her a white hot chocolate, and would leave a special Chocolate rose with it. he laid down on the sun lounger and fell asleep. As he was dosing he reliving his wedding again.

WEDDING DAY (2.5 years ago)

As the reception went on Yusei slowly was regretting letting Jack be the best man, he was we telling stories that weren't even appropriate for the day in question and even Akiza was embarrassed. "I get that the best man is supposed to embarrass the groom but this is taking it too far" Akiza whispered to Yusei. "Half of these stories I actually asked him not to even tell as well." Yusei whispered back. "I hope this speech finishes soon." Akiza added, as Jack continued to talk. "Well I think I've spoken long enough about our man of the hour, so I'll ask you all to stand and rise a glass to the important people of this day. MR AND MRS FUDO!" Jack ended and everyone repeated the last part. 'ABOUT TIME!' Yusei and Akiza thought at the same time and they heard each other too, they looked at each other and laughed.

As the night went on the two of them mingled with all the guests and were ready for the final requirement to get the party started. The first dance! The Two of them debated the song they wanted to dance to and they went for an old classic which Martha and Akiza's parents agreed with, **TIME OF OUR LIVES** from Dirty dancing. In fact Akiza and Yusei watched the film many times before the wedding and wanted to dance like that to shock their friends. No one realised that between the wedding and the reception Akiza had changed out of her dress and was wearing variant that had a trick, only Akiza's mom and Martha knew.

Crow was assigned the job to introduce them for the first dance but didn't know what song. The live band was given special instructions by both Martha and Setsuko when they were booked and was ready to help Yusei and Akiza pull of this special miracle dance they planned. The couple walked onto the dance floor and stood 4 steps as the song started. Jack is wondering what the hell is going on with the song choice as the two of them walked together and took each other's hands. As Yusei moved Akiza around and brought her back to him she removed Yusei's jacket from him. She turned around for Yusei to raise her arm and she threw it to the side as it was raised. Hideo saw this and though this was an interesting first dance not knowing Setsuko was grinning at the next move, she hoped Yusei pulled this off first time or else the dance would go wrong, since they never rehearsed it in that dress. As Yusei took hold of Akiza's left hand in his right the moment came, Akiza unlinked the long skirt and as she span away from Yusei the skirt unwrapped and Yusei threw it away and they began dancing. Martha and Setsuko both cheered at the successful manoeuvre. Jack, Crow, Hideo as well as Luna and Leo were shocked as they watched them dance for the full track. When the instrumental section came up everyone started to join them and the party began. Yusei and Akiza pulled off a one last miracle, and showed everyone that their relationship was different and this was shown through there choice of dance. Even Leo and Luna who saw the film with Yusei and Akiza joined in with the dance and basically copied what was happening around them, Hideo and Setsuko, as well as crow and Martha got up for a dance with them. The band kept singing the song nonstop for 3 times the original length of the song as the couple wanted this to be a special moment with their friends and family around them. That moment was describable with one word "Perfect."

Setsuko and Hideo were relaxing as the party was calming down; Hideo was suspecting his wife was keeping something from him. "Did you know something about that first dance of Yusei and Akiza's?" he asked. "Yes. They saw the film that song was in and told me and Martha about how they wanted to use that song for their first dance. We told them that the wedding dress wasn't suitable for it but they were determined. So we actually had two of the dress made with some extra features on the second." Setsuko explained. "You mean the bottom of the dress coming off to become a smaller one? Don't you." Hideo guessed. "Yes but we had the two dresses made at the same time and the second one was brought here in advance by Martha so Akiza could get changed before the reception. No one would have guessed because the two dresses were exactly the same from the outside. We even asked the band to do us an original extended version of the song for us to make this dance happen for them, so they could get everyone up to join them after the second verse. Only Luna and Leo were told they could join in after that point." Setsuko explained. "Well for a first dance this was not one I expected, but its they're dance and it suited them. Their relationship was unique and so should there dance." Hideo said as they watched the newly wedded couple dance together and look happy.

Yusei and Akiza danced and talked to the guests all night until it was 2am in the morning. By then everyone had left and they were given a ride to their home by Akiza's parent's limo. They were tired but they didn't want to sleep at all. To make things interesting the two of them were unable to keep off each other all the way home. To prepare for the wedding they choose to stay apart for 3 days before the wedding so they could indulge in each other all night.

The limo dropped them off at the beach house that was there home, Yusei and Akiza reached the door but Yusei wouldn't let Akiza go inside. Yusei unlocked the door but then turned around and picked up Akiza in his arms before carrying Akiza into the house. "Welcome home Mrs Fudo." Yusei said to Akiza. "Welcome home Mr Fudo!" Akiza replied as Yusei put her down. The two of them took there shoes, and jackets off. Akiza turned to Yusei still amazed. "I can't believe it's real we are married now Yusei." Akiza said as she looked at her wedding ring. "It's real Akiza and now we are home and our future is now. We are one, one heart one mind and love." Yusei added before kissing his wife on the lips but this time Akiza had enough. "Yusei lets skip the foreplay and consummate this right now. I want you right now, now show this girl a good time big boy." Akiza said with a sly grin. Yusei was tired but still felt energy surging through his body and those words made him act cocky, "Well then you show me yours and I'll show you mine Aki." Yusei said back. "I love it when you sound dirty Yusei Fudo. Come on big boy." Akiza said as Yusei chased her up to the bedroom.

Yusei caught Akiza outside the bedroom and their lips were locked together, they were tired mentally but they were eager to remove everything for their final adventure. Yusei was untying the straps of Akiza's dress outside the room, while Akiza was undoing Yusei's shirt and tie. When Akiza's dress was undone the dress dropped to the floor and Akiza released Yusei of his shirt. Yusei then began to take care of Akiza underwear, and Akiza began to undo Yusei trousers and forced them down with his boxers, as they struggled to move through the room lip locked. Just before they reached the bed, both Yusei's boxers and Akiza's panties hit the ground, Yusei's legs hit the bed first and with there momentum they tell onto the bed with Yusei underneath Akiza. They continued to kiss and search each other's body as if they were relearning where everything was.

After a good 30 minutes of kissing, Akiza who was now running on instinct only turned around, she placed her lady garden on to Yusei's face, the she began to play with and lick Yusei's Rod, this resulted in it to become hard and attractive to Akiza's tired mind. The moment Yusei began to lick Akiza's from below Akiza's hormones took over her mind completely and be began to suck on Yusei's rod hard and fast, when this happened Yusei's licking motions matched up to the timing of Akiza's actions. The two of them moaned for what felt like a life time, until they both reached their limits, Yusei's seed released inside her mouth while Akiza released sacred water from her garden, and her body started shaking from the reaction. This caused them to both mentally wake up again and realise what happened.

"What was i? Yusei?" Akiza asked confused after unplugging her mouth of his rod. "Akiza? Was I?" Yusei replyed after waking up from the shower. They could tell that they were having sex but not intercourse yet. Akiza could still taste Yusei's seed in her mouth, and to her surprise it was a sweet taste. Akiza felt like her body was still hungry for more, everything else seemed irrelevant at that moment in time. Akiza didn't say another word and replaced Yusei's rod in her mouth and started sucking again this time by her own choice. "Aki….What…the….Oh fuck!" Yusei said as Akiza's tounge stimulated the tip of his rod. Yusei didn't know what to do and he then realised he had to get Akiza back for teasing him, and he saw the solution. He reached up to Akiza's bottom and pulled it down to his mouth and started sucking on her flaps. This caused Akiza to suck so deeply that it resulted in Yusei released again into the back of her throat. "oh boy… that was amazing Aki…." Yusei panted. Akiza let go of Yusei still shocked by that reaction, she was learning more about Yusei and in an unexpected way.

Yusei suddenly had the urge to take some revenge on Akiza, he managed to flip Akiza onto her back and did something shocking to Akiza, he placed his rod back into her mouth and began to thrust it into her slowly and carefully deep into the back of her throat, then started sucking on Akiza again this time using his hands to stimulate her beyond the limits of the last round. Akiza's mind was caught off guard and her body began to throb wildly and she eventually she released again sending out a stream of water from her garden once more. When Akiza released Yusei removed his rod from Akiza she coughed due to being unprepared for that reaction from Yusei. "You ok Aki?" Yusei said teasing. "Oh you have don't it now Yusei Fudo, You paying me back with interest now." Akiza retorted. Akiza moved up to the top of the bed, placed her head on the pillows and then spread her legs wide. "You're now going to put that money maker in this hole and fuck me till I scream now Yusei. Now get started you bill needs paying big boy." Akiza said with a devilish grin on her face. "Looks like we won't be sleeping tonight then." Yusei said before almost placing said into said hole, he stopped as he remembered something. "Hold that though Aki!" he said before reaching to the draw. "Im waiting Yusei!" Akiza said with her eyes closed she didn't realise what Yusei was doing.

Yusei reached into a draw and grabbed a condom from a pack and placed it over his junk, he wasn't ready to make Akiza pregnant on day one so he had bought a pack after the last sexual encounter they had together. Now fully protected he got back to where he was. He worked his rod around Akiza's completely socked garden and after teasing her for a minute he pushed his rod deep into her. The sudden reaction make Akiza tighten around Yusei's rod but after a moment Akiza relaxed and was ready for the wildest night of her life.

Yusei fucked Akiza for more than half an hour on and off as he couldn't let Akiza reach a climax. He was not going to let Akiza get away with all of her teasing from earlier. "Yusei I'm coming, harder harder." Akiza cried out but every time she did he would slow down. Akiza was getting frustrated as she wanted to reach climax but Yusei was using her request against her now. Every time he slowed down to stall Akiza he would kiss Akiza with passion on the lips and Akiza would tighten her legs around Yusei, she was attempting to put some kind of control on Yusei's actions but it wasn't working. Her legs were getting weaker from all of the deep action inside her. "Yusei your doing this on purpose now!" Akiza said panting for air. "You said I had to pay up, you never said how to pay." Yusei pointed out. After another 20 minutes of no stop teasing intercourse and teasing. Yusei was getting worn out and fell to the side of Akiza, panting of breath.

Akiza notised this and was determined to make this moment last. She turned herself over and got on stop of him, using all the strength she has she got onto her knees and worked Yusei rod into her Hole again. "Akiza what are you…" Yusei said before Akiza stopped him mid sentence. "You wont give me what I want to I will tak….e it myse..lf." Akiza said as she slid the rod deep into herself. It took a moment for Akiza to adjust herself to this position, but once she was ready and her strength returned mostly be began to bounce up and down on Yusei's rod forcing it deeper and deeper into her cave, this was making her go crazy inside. Since her strength was not fully there she struggled to keep going but she was determined to reach the climax and be fulfilled this night. As Akiza's strength slowly failed Yusei slowly started to realise that he needed to help Akiza and she was starting to run on just sheer will power now. He began to thrust up into Akiza as she came down which made it go even deeper than before and it almost pushed Akiza to the edge. "Ahhh that's it more!" Akiza yelled and the two of them now in perfect sync pushed against each other hard and strong. Speed wasn't a factor any more now, all Akiza wanted now was to reach a climax and Yusei wanted Akiza to get what she wanted now.

It took the two of them another 20 minute of pounding to tip Akiza over the edge, Yusei was not the dominant one as Akiza's physical strength was all but failing. "Right there Yusei, right there. Harder please." Akiza yelled as her head went blank. Her climax was in sight it just needed one more push to take her over the edge. Yusei had one option left which he never tried before, he turned Akiza over to have her facing downwards, on her knees and hands holding her up. Yusei held onto her waist and began to pump into Akiza as hard as he could. Once he got a rhythm going he grabbed Akiza's arms and tilted her back slowly towards his forcing his rod closer and closer to the front of her cave. Eventually Akiza's back was against his chest and Akiza was still not kitting the spot. Yusei beginning to run on empty took one last gamble, he was now holding Akiza by her chest and Akiza was holding him as best as she could. 'This has to work.' Yusei thought. He took his mouth and suddenly sucked on Akiza's ear.

In that moment Akiza's eyes shot open and her cave contracted and with one final pump Yusei hit Akiza's spot, her body shuck and a moment later she screamed, that last action made her body hit its overall limit. Akiza reached her climax, but the pleasure of her cave also made Yusei release into his condom. The two of them after a few moments collapsed onto the bed, they reached the end of there first night of passion together as husband and wife. Yusei rolled over to have his back on the bed, and Akiza used the last of her strength to move to Yusei to embrace him. "Thank you Yusei. You were amazing. Promice me we can do it again one day." Akiza managed to say before passing out from exhaustion. Yusei placed his hand onto Akiza's cheek and with the last of his energy he replied. "Yes my love. anytime." Before he too fell asleep.

PRESENT DAY.

As Akiza was returning from domino there was a sense of excitement on her face. She managed to deliver her Brest milk donations and get there shopping done in record time. "Yusei must have tuned up my runner recently, it's no wonder this trip took less time than normal." Akiza said to herself. She was lucky that there was no emergency's so she ended up ahead of time by more than an hour, even with the extra job she wanted to take care of. As she pulled into their drive way Akiza couldn't wait to have her welcome home drink Yusei always had ready for her.

As she parked up in the drive way Akiza sensed that something was different. Living alone with Yusei on a private property gave Akiza a sense of what's happening when she came home. "That's odd the atmospheres different? Has something happened?" Akiza wondered to herself. When she walked in she looked at the bar table in the kitchen and to her surprise the chocolate rose was there but her drink wasn't made yet. "Yusei must not have been expecting me back yet…. Oh there he is." Akiza said as she walked on to the patio to find Yusei was a sleep. She noticed his phone next to him on a timer but it hadn't gone off yet. "Guess I was to quick this time." Akiza said to herself. She gave Yusei a kiss on the lips then left him in peace. She knew if Yusei woke up in his own time and noticed she was back he would make her drink straight away so there was no need for her to worry. But then she wondered what Yusei was dreaming about, she had noticed Yusei seemed to have a boner growing. Akiza sat down by the window, which had their wedding photo on the ledge. She closed her eyes and tapped into her special link with Yusei.

 _"_ _Thank you Yusei. You were amazing. Promice me we can do it again one day." Akiza managed to say before passing out from exhaustion. Yusei placed his hand onto Akiza's cheek and with the last of his energy he replied. "Yes my love. anytime."_

"He is reliving our wedding night, in his dreams. I guess he dose reminisce about the past then. Guess that chat this morning was the reason." Akiza said to herself as she followed Yusei's example and decide to watch the waves for a moment. A few minutes late Yusei's phone alarm went off, waking up Yusei from his nap. He yawned and stretched out, as he woke up fully, not knowing Akiza was watching from the window. "Man that was a good dream." He said before looking down to notice the remains of a boner her had still. "Oh no. I better get a shower before Akiza gets home." Yusei said to himself before walking inside. "I don't know some girls say they like it big Yusei!" Akiza teased as Yusei walked inside the house, catching him completely off guard. "Akiza! What are you doing here?" Yusei asked surprised. "Ok Yusei, one I live here and two is that any way to great you wife." Akiza teased. "That's not what I meant. Welcome home Akiza. I meant I thought you were still out." Yusei corrected himself. "I got my jobs done faster than I expected actually and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful outside even with little Yusei wanting to play I think." Akiza teased reminding him of it. "Ah right, Let me get a quick shower and I'll make you your drink Akiza." Yusei said before Akiza stopped him. "Hold it Mr Fudo. I'm all sweaty too and need a shower…" Akiza said sounding cross but then continued with a curveball. "..Why don't we share it and I'll wash you back too." she teased. "Deal" Yusei said with no hesitation, since it meant a make out session as well. Yusei took Akiza's hand and they ran upstairs, undressed and went into the bathroom.

That evening Akiza and Yusei were swimming in the pool and playing catch the partner. Yusei was taking advantage of the game and kept letting Akiza win, Akiza knew this but didn't mind. "We better get out Akiza its starting to get cold now." Yusei pointed out. Akiza nodded but remembered she still had something to tell Yusei about. When Yusei got out he helped Akiza out of the pool but then stopped. "Yusei can you wait a moment." Akiza asked. Yusei turned around wondering what was wrong. "Are you ok Akiza?" he asked taking Akiza into his arms, to his surprise she was shaking. "Akiza why don't you tell me inside?" Yusei suggested but Akiza shuck her head. "It's ok Yusei I'm not cold" Akiza commented. "But you trembling, what's wrong?" Yusei asked worried.

Akiza broke away from Yusei and led him to the wall that over looked the beach and coastline. "Akiza?" Yusei asked again. "Yusei when I went out this afternoon there was another reason for going out myself. Yusei when I delivered the breast milk I also had the doctor give me a check up as well." Akiza explained, when Yusei heard that he became worried. "Akiza what's wrong." Yusei asked again. "Yusei…" Akiza said as a tear dropped from her eyes before continuing "Something wonderful has happened. Yusei I'm pregnant" Akiza said crying tears of happiness. "You're Pregnant? You meen.." Yusei was about to ask and Akiza nodded. "Yes Yusei you're going to be a dad soon." Akiza confermed as the sun began to set. Yusei couldn't believe it and with a burst of happiness lifted up Akiza and began to spin her around, but as he did he slipped and they both fell into the pool again.

After a moment under water and a cheeky kiss on the lips they both serfaced. "Akiza why didn't you tell me?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I didn't know until today, I only went for a check up and I was not expecting it at all. I didn't know how to tell you so I waited till sunset to tell you, hoping I could find the right words but I couldn't. So I decided to just tell you the truth as it was." Akiza explained. "Do you know how long? I thought we were protected at the moment." Yusei asked confused. "Yusei even with my tubes tied there was rare chances that I could become pregnant. Don't forget your condom tore near the end of our last love making session. I never took the morning after pill because I was confident of it. I know we were talking about having children a few months ago, but with that in the back of my mind I forgot about it." Akiza explained. "Akiza its ok, this is a gift for us. … Im going to be a dad." Yusei said now that the message sunk in and he hugged Akiza and took her lips with so much passion that Akiza almost forgot to paddle in the pool. "How far along are you?" Yusei asked after separating. "Three weeks Yusei." Akiza replied. "Three weeks, I can't believe it, we will soon have a family of our own." Yusei said proudly. "I know it's like a miracle, I didn't think it would happen this soon." Akiza said happily.

Unknown to the of them they had been watched my someone above. "Miracle? Well it would have been if I didn't release you protection that day. Now you too can finally settle down and have you the family you always wanted." Said a voice from above. " **Don't tell me you interfered with them Queen Mana?** " said another voice. "Oh Crimson, I just helped them have what they wanted, in Akiza's case it just disappeared when they climaxed and reappeared a few days later. As for Yusei I just opened it at the end as Yusei released." Mana explained. " **That's called interfering Mana. But I will concede that these two now deserve a secure future. Maybe it's time to release them of the marks and that special bond.** " Crimson suggested. "No we should leave them with them. Those marks are part of their story, if they disappear it might look strange to them. Now that the immortal seals are energised forever, the marks will not be needed ever again. So why not let them protect them until they pass on. Or give them the ability to pass the marks on to their children one day." Mana suggested. " **Ok they can keep them Mana. But I will retrieve them one day.** " Crimson said before leaving.

"Yusei I was wondering about something." Akiza asked. "What's wrong?" Yusei repied. "If the baby is a girl I think I know the perfect name for her." Akiza continued. "Who?" Yusei asked back. Akiza looked up to the sky almost as if she could see Mana above them. "I think we should call her Jenny(Mana)." Akiza finished. Mana above them turned towards Akiza after hearing what she said. "Me? You could name you girl after me?" she said with a tear in her eyes. "I think Jenny would be a lovely name Akiza." Yusei replied, he didn't here the other name but he understood why she picked that name. 'I hope you will be ok Jenny. We will remember you always.' Akiza thought as if she was talking to Mana. "I will come and visit on day Akiza. Thanks for the offer." Mana replied before flying off back home again, she disappeared as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Hay Yusei how about we celebrate." Akiza said as she looked back at him. "Our usual?" Yusei asked. "You better believe it."Akiza confirmed. "I'll stoke up the fire." Yusei said. "I'll get the blankets." Akiza added. "20 minutes?" Yusei asked. "I hope so Yusei because this girl loves having a good time with her man." Akiza added. "Besides saw something earlier that told me you would like to have a repeat of that night again." She continued. "Ok that's it you're getting it this time. Hope you drank enough because you will be dry by the end of the night. And I don't mean down there." Yusei said sounding naughty. "I hope so Yusei, you always make this girl scream, and I don't mean with pain." Akiza added as she tried to escape. "Hay that's not fair." Yusei said as he swam after her. They both were ready to open the doors to the next chapter of their life's.

 **What do you think of the of the bonus chapter? was it worth the wait? Let me know by reviewing.**


End file.
